


Between the Woods and Frozen Lake

by Erix



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crime Fiction, FBI Bucky Barnes, M/M, MP Captain Steve Rogers, Murder, Past Sexual Assault
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 22,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erix/pseuds/Erix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[盾冬盾] 位于北达科塔州的法戈市被谋杀的阴影笼罩，联邦调查局探员巴基·巴恩斯与娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫被指派前往，协助法戈市警察局凶杀组组长史蒂夫·罗杰斯展开调查。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文标题来自美国诗人Robert Frost（1874-1963）诗《[Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening](http://erixz.lofter.com/post/3a02c1_78ee5e7)》

**< 序章>**  
  
他拼命奔跑，穿过层叠的灌木，赤脚踩进薄薄积雪覆盖的朽叶中。风声堵住了他的耳朵。  
  
这曾是他热爱的森林——他的世外桃源、秘密基地，他对这林间每一条通往湖泊的幽静小路了若指掌，知道清晨雾气于草尖化作朝露的形状，以及夕阳如何隐没在挂满冰串的树梢间，他知道这里的鸟儿如何鸣叫，知道野玫瑰何时盛开……然而此时此刻，森林变成吞噬他的巨大黑洞，看不到尽头。没有星光和月光的指引，深夜里，每一条树木枝干都变成拉扯阻挡他前进的粗壮手臂，尖利的巨爪撕破单薄的衣衫以及逐渐失去温度的稚嫩皮肤。  
  
他还不能停下来，因为有恶魔在追赶，恐惧攫住他的心脏，咽喉刀割般地疼，疼得几乎无法呼吸，潮湿粘腻的手指已经完全僵硬而失去知觉。但他仍然机械地移动双腿，每多逃一步，就多一分希望，他必须继续向前，必须摆脱黑暗。  
  
再远一点，再远一点……  
  
也许再迈一步，前方便会出现光明。  
  
  
**< 第一章>**  
  
巴基·巴恩斯跳下汽车，双脚陷进半英尺厚的积雪中，他拉了拉羽绒大衣的领子，因为困倦打了个哈欠。眼角溢出的半滴泪珠瞬间结了霜，刚刚呼出的一大团白雾扑在巴基的鼻尖上，冻得他紧接着又打了个喷嚏。  
  
“阿嚏——！真他妈冷！”巴基咒骂道。  
  
从副驾驶席下车的娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫也缩在自己盔甲般的羽绒外套中，围巾包着嘴巴，毛线帽子遮住眉毛，红色的卷发从帽子边缘钻出来又被塞进围巾里，露在外面的半个发卷贴在脸颊上。  
  
“才这点寒气就不行了吗，巴基？”娜塔莎笑道，她的声音被围巾包着，有些模糊不清。  
  
“再告诉我一次我们为什么会被派到这个鸟不生蛋的地方来？”巴基呻吟道。他没戴帽子，只能用双手护住迅速冻僵的两只耳朵。  
  
“因为另一个男孩失踪了，巴恩斯。哦！该死——”娜塔莎脚底被雪下埋的石头绊住，身体倾向一侧，巴基立刻伸手扶住她，“还有就是弗瑞受到法戈警察局局长的拜托，你知道这年头有关系好办事。”  
  
“真希望全国的变态都养成迁徙的好习惯，冬天记得去佛罗里达，夏天再来北达科他。”巴基忽略掉沉重的话题，在真正开始工作之前，他一个字也不想提起工作。  
  
“你听说过红河发水吗？夏天你绝不想来法戈！无论什么时候，你都不想来这里，全国最糟糕的天气都喜欢在法戈报到。”  
  
“总比像杰西卡一样去德克萨斯被龙卷风卷走的好。”巴基回想起他们的同事，去年因为外出办案赶上极端天气而不幸遭遇车祸、至今仍未出院的事情，不禁摇摇头。三年之前，本以为离开了一个高危行业、可以回家过两年清闲日子的巴基，没想到这么快就转行到了另一个。  
  
娜塔莎和巴基已经离开公路边缘，深一脚浅一脚地穿过茫茫白雪。巴基扫视着周围荒芜的环境，他们身后每隔一两分钟才会有汽车经过，北边远处高地有稀疏的树林，南边则可以看到几栋低矮的建筑。  
  
“真的是这里？”娜塔莎问道，“不是说距离路边只有200码，怎么还是看不到？”  
  
巴基向前快走了几步，跃上一个小坡，这才找到低洼处黄黑相间的警戒线，这里由于色彩单一幅员广阔而让人感觉地势平缓，事实上却起伏不小。警戒线旁边站着两名黑衣警察，似乎正在交谈。  
  
“就在那边！”巴基向娜塔莎指明方向，两名警察也注意到了他们的到来。  
  
“看来从公路上无法看到呢。”娜塔莎也跟着上了矮坡，回头看了一眼他们停在路边的越野车。  
  
“我真诚希望咱们不会在大冷天再受到冷遇。”巴基再次回避了关于案件的谈话。  
  
“乌鸦嘴·巴恩斯。不过你最好也别期待太多，我听说法戈警局凶杀组组长是这里迄今为止最年轻的一任，你知道野心勃勃的年轻人大体是个什么德行。”娜塔莎配合地转变了话题，拿腔拿调地学起不久前在佐治亚辅助调查时遇到的一位年轻代理警长，“‘对你们这些只会拿闲钱吃白饭负责指手画脚站着说话不腰疼的骗子们*我才不会买账！’”（*fibs，意为谎话，对FBI的蔑称）  
  
“哈哈哈，我记得他说完这句脸都憋红了，英文一定是游泳老师教的。”巴基边笑边抽鼻子，“好吧，如果这次的负责人也是个混蛋的话，但愿他至少是个火辣的帅哥，别像上次那个丑八怪一样。”  
  
“好皮相包个猪狗不如的东西，那样才可惜啊！我宁可混蛋都是丑八怪。”  
  
“似乎有点道理，但如果一个人又招人厌恶、又让人看不顺眼——”  
  
“别形容你自己了，巴基。”娜塔莎故意挖苦道。  
  
“天啊，娜塔莎，我至少承认你是个外表出众的讨厌鬼，你就不能停止这种违心的评论吗？”  
  
娜塔莎翻了个白眼，“去死吧，巴恩斯。”  
  
巴基满意地给了娜塔莎一个灿烂笑容，娜塔莎的眼角也忍不住弯起来。二人加入联邦调查局后立即成为彼此的搭档，从一开始便合作无间，三年后的现在更是变成了无话不谈的好伙伴。  
  
他们终于走到了两名警员近前，二人肤色一黑一白，黑人警官看似与巴基和娜塔莎同龄，相貌英俊，面带笑容。而他的搭档则较为年长，表情严肃。二人的目光短暂地扫过巴基，都停在娜塔莎身上。巴基在内心中叹气，他的搭档纳塔莎·罗曼诺夫确实是个十足的美人，没有哪次与他们合作的男警官们不会被她吸引注意力的，除非——他们会被巴基吸引注意力。  
  
“联邦调查局特别探员罗曼诺夫，这位是巴恩斯探员，请问哪位是罗杰斯队长？”娜塔莎和巴基向两位警官展示了证件。  
  
黑人警官对缩在一团衣物里的纳塔莎笑了笑，“你们不巧今天赶到，气温又降了。而且我必须要说，非常非常抱歉，罗杰斯队长今天有其他公务无法到场。我是萨姆·威尔逊，这位是克林特·巴顿警官。叫我们萨姆和克林特就行了。”  
  
巴基与自己的搭档对视一眼，公务？也许。或者只是一个无聊的借口，一种姿态。不……还不能轻易下结论，起码威尔逊警官态度友善。  
  
“给我们说说吧，萨姆。”娜塔莎把围巾掖到下巴底下，露出嘴巴以示尊重。  
  
“辛苦二位直接从机场赶过来，虽然待会儿还要回警局，但我们把复印的谋杀手册带来了。”两份牛皮纸文件夹被交到他们手上，巴基独自钻进警戒线内，看着插在地上的证物标记。把应付警察的事情暂时交给娜塔莎。  
  
一周前，本地大一新生汉斯·莱利冻僵的尸体被发现在此处，死者年仅十九岁。尸体被发现时，莱利已经失踪五日，但由于学校正值寒假，所以没人注意到莱利的失踪，男孩家人认为他已返校，而莱利的舍友则以为他放假未归。  
  
一对带狗出行的老年夫妇发现了尸体，他们由于车胎漏气在高速路边停车换胎，宠物狗挣脱了链子冲出车外，这才发现了尸体。老太太也被吓得不轻，如今还在疗养院中休养，旅行计划也泡汤了。  
  
“凶手是把尸体从路边抬过来的吗？”巴基听到娜塔莎与两位警官也跟了上来，回头看时，娜塔莎翻阅着调查报告，棉手套包裹的手指艰难地撵开纸页。  
  
“没有脚印。”克林特回答。  
  
“看到车胎，但一共有……八条？”巴基指出地上的几个证物标签。  
  
“附近可识别的车胎痕迹有十二条，剩下五条距离较远。再放宽距离还有更多，而且几乎不可能识别它们经过的顺序和时间。”萨姆回答。  
  
“这里难道不应该是机动车禁行区吗？”娜塔莎问道。  
  
“当然是禁行路线，然而如果你在附近住得够久，比如那边的居民——”萨姆抬起手臂指向南方，“就会知道从这里穿行进城要方便很多，外加非法露营的人也不少。高速巡警早就不再管这片区域。如果是外来者大概会被路边的标志和没有固定行车线路吓退，但住在这里的人都知道已经整十年没人在这边被罚款了。”  
  
“露营？”巴基挑起眉毛，环视周围光秃秃覆满灰白色的萧索景象，简直不敢相信。  
  
“嘿，当然是除了冬天以外！”萨姆露出受伤的表情，“无论你们听说了什么，法戈的春秋没那么糟，这里是一大片绿地，春季由城市环化部门负责播撒花籽，那通常被委任给大学做学生项目，野花盛开时还是蛮漂亮的，每年的品种都不相同。翻过北边的高地上那几棵树，也是一片森林，森林里有个大湖，湖泊的位置不好找，但本地人偶尔会去钓鱼。穿过森林还有民居，那边的居民偶尔也会穿过这片地方进城，比公路大概短上六、七公里。”  
  
“所以说，你们怎么看？开车？还是徒步？”克林特看向娜塔莎和巴基。  
  
“没有脚印。”娜塔莎重复了克林特的话。  
  
“所以是开车，并且，知道这里无人监管——一个有车的本地人，至少对这里的地形有一定了解。”巴基说道。  
  
“这显而易见，因为他仍然在本地作案。”娜塔莎看了巴基一眼。  
  
“你怎么知道是‘他’？”  
  
“或者‘她’。”娜塔莎立刻修正了结论，“但搬运一个成年男性的尸体没那么容易。”  
  
“你就可以做到。”巴基道。  
  
“是呀，是呀！”娜塔莎对巴基翻了个白眼，“这里还有什么好看的吗？我觉得我目前急需热饮。”  
  
“是你们提出要来的，我认为有现场照片足够了。”萨姆回答，“回到警察局楼下就有咖啡厅。”  
  
“不是我提出的，是我的搭档！”娜塔莎用下巴指向巴基。“看够了吗？”  
  
巴基的视线最后扫向地上侧躺蜷缩的人形标记，按照尸检报告的结论，男孩冻死后被弃尸于人迹罕至的荒郊野外，那滋味一定不太好受。照片与亲临现场总是有差距，一阵寒风吹过，巴基不由打了个冷颤，他活动左手手指，在胸前画了个十字，并朝其他三人点点头。巴基和娜塔莎回到车上，在路口处跟上两名警员开来的警车，一路驶回城里。  
  
“你怎么看？”娜塔莎问道。  
  
“第二个孩子也许正在某处被冻死。”巴基沉吟。  
  
“所以说你觉得确实是蓄意谋杀。”  
  
“是那种感觉，一切都是被妥善安排的，凶手并没在那里停留太久，弃尸一定很迅速，不慌乱，只是个感觉。”巴基回答。娜塔莎沉默地点点头，她很信任巴基对现场的第六感，就像巴基信任娜塔莎对人的第六感。在调查局里，他们可是被称为黄金搭档的组合。  
  
说话间，二人已经随着前方的警车驶下高速，进入城区。  
  
法戈是个大学城，寒假刚刚结束，学校附近非常热闹，即使是冬季也可以看到成群结队背包的大学生。令巴基和娜塔莎没有想到的事情是，这一天警察局也热闹非凡，有不少刚刚驶入前院的警车，车顶红蓝警灯还在旋转，警笛鸣响。从警车后座被拉下来的大多是二十岁左右的年轻人，其中有些气焰嚣张的孩子正在与制服警察相互推搡、高声咒骂，另一些则哭哭啼啼。一个身着低胸皮衣、短裙、丝袜和高跟长靴的女孩“不小心”用力踩了一下身旁警官的脚面，“哦我真抱歉，甜心！”女孩假意惊呼，脸色青紫的警官似乎到了发作边缘，但也只能忍气吞声。  
  
“如今干这行可真不容易。”目睹一切的萨姆小声嘀咕道，而巴基知道娜塔莎会干什么——他的搭档从女孩身边经过时，也“不小心”用力踢了一下女孩的鞋跟，角度刁钻到位，有什么咔嚓断裂，随着一声尖叫，女孩身体歪向一边。巴基条件反射地跟上去，很绅士地扶了一把，毕竟他不是对女士摔倒也能无动于衷的男人。娜塔莎扭头惊叹道：“哦真抱歉，蜜糖！有没有伤到？”  
  
女孩气得发抖，或者是冻得，巴基不明白她如何以如此单薄的衣物御寒。还没等女孩回答，娜塔莎抢先继续到：“没事就好！”然后头也不回地跟上前面的萨姆和克林特，进了警察局，巴基也放开女孩，任由她又打了个趔趄。他快跑几步跟上其他人。女孩在后面大声叫骂，却被警官拽在原地不能动换。  
  
走在娜塔莎两侧的二位警官都对女探员露出赞许的笑容，巴基跟在后面，看着自己受欢迎的搭档，微笑着叹了口气。也许这次出差也不会遇到太多人际上的麻烦，娜塔莎大多数情况下都是受欢迎的。  
  
巴基和娜塔莎被两名警员带到警察局接待处，办好手续钻进楼内。  
  
“我们在三层，上去就清净了——”萨姆环视一层坐满警察隔间的“少年嫌犯”们，视线突然被什么吸引了，开始向电梯相反的方向走去，克林特也扭过头。  
  
巴基跟着萨姆看去，一个身着警察外勤制服、顶着一头乱糟糟金发的男人被萨姆叫住，他手上还抓着的那个正在拼命扭动挣脱的少女，正是被娜塔莎踢断鞋跟的女孩。萨姆与那人交谈片刻，指向巴基和娜塔莎，三人一起向他们的方向走来。  
  
“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，法戈凶杀组组长，很抱歉没有去接你们，今天是大学违禁药品抽检日，我们需要很多人手。” 他看了巴基一眼，随即转向娜塔莎，视线在娜塔莎脸上停留半秒后，又转回巴基身上，二人简短对视，同时错开了眼神。巴基忍住去看自己搭档的冲动。  
  
“我们管他叫队长。”萨姆接口道。  
  
“是你！”罗杰斯身边的女孩认出了娜塔莎，刚想上前，却被金发警官一把拉了回去。女孩破口大骂，警官却毫不理会，完全没有放开她的意思。  
  
罗杰斯伸出另一只手，几人同时注意到他掌心上有污泥和两道血痕。警官连忙把握手的动作收回来，僵硬地假装拍了拍制服上的灰尘，“抱歉，我刚刚不得不追一个小鬼翻过院墙。”罗杰斯对两位探员腼腆地笑了笑，巴基注意到他脸上也有污迹，那双蓝眼睛里似乎透露出某种不安和忧虑。  
  
“不要道歉，队长，很高兴最终见到了你。我是罗曼诺夫探员，以及这位，我的搭档，巴恩斯探员。”巴基听出娜塔莎语气中略带假意嘲讽，他的好搭档总有试探陌生人的习惯，然而罗杰斯队长显得心不在焉，并未对此作出反应。  
  
“先带他们上去吧，我随后就到。”罗杰斯向萨姆交代道。  
  
四个人上了电梯，娜塔莎突然问：“凶杀组也管校园抽检吗？”  
  
萨姆笑答：“你可不知道，这是队长本人策划组织负责的，从一年前开始，我们的队长是个老好人，也是个工作狂，他只是想帮忙。”  
  
娜塔莎用手肘捅了捅巴基，对他坏笑。巴基翻了个白眼。  
  
但他完全明白娜塔莎的意思，一个见鬼的英俊、并且表面看来勤奋负责的年轻警官。当然，最重要的一点是，他看巴基的时间显然要比他看娜塔莎的时间长。 ****  



	2. Chapter 2

< **第二章** >  
  
史蒂夫·罗杰斯来到警局更衣室，简单清洁，脱掉出勤制服，换回自己的牛仔裤和休闲西装外套，对着镜子整理着不听话的头发。他脸颊上洗去污剂的地方留下一片淤青，比之前好不了多少，嘴唇也被自己咬破了一点。他感觉累极了，清晨五点就在警局健身房耗掉一半体力，七点上岗，在校园奔波整日，追一个校园里出名的学生药贩穿过校园，翻墙整整跑了三公里。  
  
他现在全身上下都快散架了，全靠还没耗光的肾上腺素在支持，太阳穴仍因为之前的剧烈运动突突地跳。但是在这个特别的日子里，疲劳是史蒂夫最好的伙伴。他从兜里掏出手机，打开通讯录，搜到索尔·奥丁森的条目，拇指悬在一串数字上，史蒂夫停住了。  
  
不需要打电话，我能行的，史蒂夫边想边把手机装回兜里。他对着镜子练习了一下笑容，自认为还算过得去，这才走出更衣室。史蒂夫穿过一层大厅，乘电梯来到三层办公室，秘书黛伊·威玛尔看他的眼神有些忧虑，“哦队长，你还好吗？”她指向史蒂夫脸上的淤青。  
  
“不碍事的。”史蒂夫用练习过的笑容回答，“萨姆和那两个联邦探员在哪里？”  
  
“三号会议室，队长，朗姆洛警官也回来了，您还找他吗？”  
  
“朗姆洛现在在干什么？”  
  
“在局长办公室。”  
  
史蒂夫皱起眉头，“我要找他的时候他又在什么地方？”  
  
“33大街，队长，那有一家便利店被抢劫了。”  
  
“又是33街？为什么非要朗姆洛去？”这已经是近两周来那里第四次发生抢劫案，这对于法戈来说太不平常了。  
  
“因为店主不幸身亡了……”这不正常，一切都在脱离正轨，史蒂夫想起被弃尸城北郊外的尸体，顿时感觉天旋地转。黛伊还在说什么，但史蒂夫已经听不下去了。  
  
“你还好吗？队长？”秘书再次问道，她碰了碰史蒂夫的手臂，史蒂夫吓了一跳，猛然退开。  
  
“让朗姆洛给我准备详细的案件报告，明天一早就要。”史蒂夫只是丢下这句，就向三号会议室走去。  
  
会议室位于三层东侧走廊的角落，有两面窗户，宽敞明亮，这也是他们为两位探员安排的临时办公室。史蒂夫没和联邦探员打过交道，他们的到来是法戈警察局长欧迪恩·奥丁森亲自安排的，考虑到目前下落不明的年轻人韦斯利·伍兹兰德，请外援来访也许是明智之举，史蒂夫绝不想有失礼数。然而他们决定到达的日子十分不巧。  
  
史蒂夫推开会议室大门时，正听见叫那位女探员在发问：“这难道不应该是你们优先级最高的案子吗？”  
  
萨姆看了进来的史蒂夫一眼，还是立刻解释道：“可惜伍兹兰德家的小子已经过了十八岁，现在只失踪了两天……要知道，我们还没有对外界公布莱利的死因系他杀，所以——”  
  
“这是我们目前优先级最高的案子，罗曼诺夫探员，只不过我们现在还不能大肆宣扬。”史蒂夫替属下继续。  
  
两名探员纷纷从椅子上站起来，罗曼诺夫身材窈窕小巧，柔顺的红色卷发从她脸颊两侧垂到肩上，一双碧绿的眼睛直勾勾地盯着史蒂夫瞧，仿佛能识破史蒂夫的每一点小心思，那样的视线看得他很不舒服。  
  
“但队长你似乎忙于其他公务。”女探员毫不客气地指出来，同时却向史蒂夫伸出手。  
  
史蒂夫并不回避地直视女探员双眼，他握住那只娇小却有力的手掌，“今天是个例外，这次计划已经安排了一个月，不能因为突发事件取消，在法戈，校园安全是重中之重。”  
  
他放开罗曼诺夫的手，又转向一旁，“巴恩斯探员。”他重复了对方的名字。  
  
“罗杰斯队长。”巴恩斯看起来与史蒂夫六英尺二英寸的身高相当，又或者矮上半英寸，史蒂夫无法确定。他留着棕色短发，不蓄胡须，有着和他搭档相似的善于观察的灰蓝色眼睛，但巴恩斯的眼神显得更加温和友善，不具攻击性。史蒂夫不得不注意到巴恩斯英俊的面孔，以及剪裁合身的西装包裹下的好身材。  
  
是的，比起罗曼诺夫来，史蒂夫更喜欢巴恩斯那种款式，而且在这方面迟钝如史蒂夫，也能从这位对外表讲究的联邦探员身上看到意味不明的讯号，这也许是个好机会。性取向在史蒂夫的生活中并非什么大秘密，也许警局里有些人看他不顺眼，但史蒂夫的家人和朋友都对他支持。  
  
工作优先，史蒂夫告诫自己，他绕过会议桌，捡一把空椅子坐下。“你们也去看过现场了，对报告有什么补充吗？”他看向立在会议室另一端的白板，上面有两个男孩的生活照、莱利的尸体及现场。  
  
“我们还不完全了解情况，也许再听听你们掌握的证据会有帮助。”巴恩斯说道。  
  
“死者尸体血氧含量高、是由于神经中枢麻痹，心脑功能衰竭致死，简单来说，也就是冻死的。他身上没有显著外伤，刚发现尸体时，虽然被当作可疑死亡处理，但我们并没有马上联想到谋杀，死者血液内酒精含量过高，死时属于轻度醉酒状况。”史蒂夫拿过桌上散放的几张尸检照片，“让我们判断有人为因素的原因是尸体被发现时的状态，死者身体僵硬保持的形状与他身下的地表形态不符。死者手掌上有许多细小擦伤，伤口里留有木屑，身着衣物也带有不属于弃尸地点的尘土和木屑污损。于是我们判定死者的死亡地点并非陈尸地点。”史蒂夫停顿了一下，咽了咽吐沫，法戈北郊的荒地让史蒂夫感到不寒而栗。  
  
“我刚刚看了你们的证人证词，有没有考虑过恶作剧过火，乐极生悲？”罗曼诺夫问道，“也许是几个朋友想要耍耍他，把他关在室外，导致其冻死。大家想要善后，把他丢到荒郊野外藏起来。”  
  
“老实说，我们一开始并不觉得这是什么严重的暴力事件。事实上我们每年都有在野外不慎冻死的案例，这在北达科他并不稀奇。”史蒂夫听到巴恩斯小声嘀咕了一句耶稣基督，并用双手捧住桌子上的咖啡杯取暖，史蒂夫还注意到巴恩斯的左手在室内也戴着黑色的真丝手套。他把视线从蜷曲在咖啡杯周围纤长的手指上移开，继续道：“但是，班纳医生——我们的法医——认为，他在死前于低温状态下至少存活了两天，虽然胃里没有任何食物，但并未严重脱水。他的下身衣物，沾有尿渍。这听上去很奇怪不是吗？”  
  
“所以他被监禁在寒冷环境中……有人给他提供饮水？”两位探员对视了一眼。  
  
“或者酒精，我们认为是酒精。死者会感到口渴而接受他的饮料，那初期也会让他感觉温暖，可惜在这种条件下饮酒保暖只是饮鸩止渴。”  
  
“但仍然，这可能是个恶作剧，莱利被关在某处，身上只有一瓶酒，等到他的朋友们想起他，他已经冻死了，于是大家决定弃尸。”  
  
史蒂夫对女特工的固执摇摇头，“我们考虑过这种假设，采访过他的几个朋友和同学，有几个小孩子被逼得很紧，我旁听了萨姆和克林特的所有审讯，我不觉得那些孩子知道莱利的去向。其中包括他去年九月在大学认识的新同学，还有他的老朋友。如果你信不过我们的话，也可以重新对他们进行审讯。”  
  
“那家人呢？”罗曼诺夫突然转移了话题，似乎又轻易接受了史蒂夫的说辞。  
  
史蒂夫这才意识到，原来自己变成了被审讯的对象，她在试探他。史蒂夫不禁感到气恼，他对联邦探员眼高于顶早有耳闻，但法戈并不是个小城市，他们负责管理方圆一百平方公里内的12万人口，可不是没见过世面的乡下警察，史蒂夫皱眉说道：“他父亲是律师，母亲是房地产推销员，非常成功。他父亲不怎么喜欢他，事实上莱利先生看起来像个混蛋，不喜欢任何人，如果你用不够客气的语气对他提问，他恐怕会飞到匡提科去起诉你。”  
  
罗曼诺夫挑起一边眉毛，饶有兴趣地看着史蒂夫，她的搭档却抢先插嘴道，“我想我们确实需要再走访一下莱利家，了解他的生活状况，也同样需要采访他的朋友们。但我们没有不尊重你们劳动成果的——”  
  
“你们对谁都要用上‘一个唱红脸一个唱白脸’的办法吗？咱们还没到审讯室呢。”史蒂夫毫不客气地打断了巴恩斯的话，现在巴恩斯也挑起眉。  
  
“队长，”萨姆急忙开始缓和气氛，“我想明天上午我可以带罗曼诺夫探员去学校，克林特可以带巴恩斯探员去莱利家，这样安排，节省时间。”  
  
史蒂夫深呼吸了两次，意识到自己走火的脾气，事实上如果不是他现在感到筋疲力竭，头脑发胀，他也不会如此容易被挑衅。史蒂夫觉得尴尬极了，他强作镇定，对两位探员说道：“我很抱歉，萨姆说得安排也好。”  
  
“不必道歉，队长，你看起来有些紧张。我们是来帮忙的，放松点。”罗曼诺夫回答，她表现得就好像史蒂夫从未失态一样，态度倒是有所缓和，“根据谋杀手册，我们无法估测莱利死时的时间线？”  
  
“推断准确死亡时间很简单，但莱利何时失踪、何时被弃尸都无法估计，给验证不在场证明带来极大的麻烦。”史蒂夫的仍然感到难为情，完全无法做到想罗曼诺夫那样镇定自然。  
  
“那么他失踪前呢？调查报告上的记录也不够详细。”  
  
“莱利本应出现在一次补考中，但他缺席了，我们这才接到报案，距离最后一次有人在校园看到他已过了三天，当时负责找人的刑警并没有足够重视，这不怪他，因为莱利已经成年，也并非遵守秩序的学生，他可能出现在任何地方。我们毫无头绪，直到发现尸体。”  
  
“另一个男孩呢？”巴恩斯主动问道。  
  
“两天前伍兹兰德被报失踪，我们目前还没找到两个男孩之间的联系，共同点是他们都来自本地、同龄、都是白人。”史蒂夫耸耸肩，看向两个男孩迥然不同的生活照，除了性别年龄和种族，他们几乎没什么相像之处，“你们怎么看？有没有联系？同一个案子还是巧合？”  
  
“虽然受害人体貌特征不相近，但我认为是同一个案子。”巴恩斯很快说到。  
  
“哦？那么肯定？”虽然史蒂夫也有相同的看法，但那多半是一种直觉。  
  
“也只是一个感觉，”巴恩斯似乎看出了史蒂夫的想法，史蒂夫忍不住轻哼一声，“然而有一点线索，这不太容易解释。”  
  
史蒂夫挑起眉毛，在场所有人都等着他继续说下去，巴恩斯敲了敲桌上的若干尸检照片，“没有被捆绑拖拽的痕迹，弃尸现场也没有，他的身体蜷缩，看似自然冻死的姿态，非常自然。尸体冻僵后极难搬运，但他好像，从没有被搬运过一样。”  
  
除了巴恩斯以外，包括罗曼诺夫在内的其他四人都凑近那些照片，仔细观察。确实如巴恩斯所述，尸体的姿态非常自然。  
  
“这代表什么呢？”克林特第一次开口。  
  
“我觉得他可能是在一辆车里被冻死、又由同一辆车弃尸的。”  
  
萨姆吹了声口哨，“一辆面包车！老实说莱利家就有一辆，还有他的朋友宾尼斯·赫尔。”  
  
“别忘了萝菲·德尼尔森，他的前女友。”克林特补充道。  
  
两位探员同时看向萨姆和克林特，萨姆则看向史蒂夫，“因为犯罪现场只有车胎痕迹没有脚印，队长让我们纪录了所有受访者的车型。”  
  
巴恩斯对史蒂夫微笑了一下，史蒂夫只是点点头，不知道他是否还在扮着他的白脸角色。史蒂夫完全了解自己对别人的不信任，但是他没办法阻止自己去揣度。  
  
他们继续探讨案情，并重新整理了莱利亲友家里的座驾。直到下午六点半，警局里仍然忙碌不堪。克林特需要回家照顾一个新生儿吃晚饭，萨姆劝史蒂夫也回家休息。但史蒂夫并不想一个人早早回家独自待着，为尽地主之谊，他决定陪同两位探员先去旅店，而后再悄悄溜回局里帮忙。  
  
史蒂夫驾驶自己的沃尔沃跟随两位探员的SUV来到他们预定的唐纳森酒店，出人意料地，酒店前厅也挤满了身着正装的人正准备入住。  
  
二十分钟之后，史蒂夫实在等得厌了，拉着巴恩斯挤到前台，“法戈警察局，史蒂夫·罗杰斯队长，我们有两间房屋预定，娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫探员和巴基——”  
  
“詹姆斯，”巴恩斯探员突然打断了史蒂夫，“罗曼诺夫女士和詹姆斯·巴恩斯。”  
  
那并不是史蒂夫之前听到的名字，巴基也许只是个昵称。  
  
前台接待员在另一位中年男子不满地瞪视下停止为他结账，转而给史蒂夫查房。过了半分钟，接待员面露难色。  
  
“有什么问题吗？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
“两位客人的姓名确实没错，您说两间房间？我们的系统里显示您预订了一间双人标准间。”  
  
“怎么会？”巴恩斯抓了抓他的短头发，“我们能在租一间同样的房子吗？”  
  
“很抱歉，巴恩斯探员，我们这里全住满了，因为明天要开始的”心脑血管疾病预防国际论坛“预订了酒店里大部分房间。”因为靠近大学，法戈城里不多的酒店经常被学术会议包场。  
  
“怎么了？”在看行李的女探员也从人群中挤过来。  
  
“雷耶斯只给我们订了一间房，这里全住满了。”巴恩斯说道，史蒂夫注意到他与罗曼诺夫交谈时，讲话的方式放松而随意。  
  
“这最好不是什么该死的玩笑，不然那小子死定了。”罗曼诺夫恶狠狠地诅咒道，她对巴恩斯也表现得更自然。  
  
“不如我们去别家旅店？”巴恩斯看向史蒂夫。  
  
史蒂夫只得打电话回警察局，通过值班秘书咨询附近的旅店房源，然而最近一处也要到机场。史蒂夫头痛地挂断电话，他看了看面前等待回复的二人，最终开口说道：“这不是办法，你们看这样如何——现在，我先带你们两个去吃晚餐，晚餐之后，你们其中一个跟我回家。”  
  
罗曼诺夫和巴恩斯同时对史蒂夫挑起眉毛，而后又望向彼此，他们简短地以眼神交流，史蒂夫看不懂其中的含义。不过二人的亲近程度却显而易见，也许他们私下里确实是一对情侣，工作关系不便公开，所以才会被同事恶作剧订在同一个房间。  
  
史蒂夫叹了口气，之前感到的一点小火苗就此熄灭了，并非他对这位巴恩斯探员有什么切实的企图，但是这种艳遇毕竟不可多得，联邦探员只会在本地停留一小段时间，随后便会离开，对于史蒂夫来讲，这种过客本是再合适不过的追求对象，看来他在巴恩斯身上读到了某种邀请信号，也许只是史蒂夫一厢情愿的幻觉。  
  
史蒂夫决定坦白自己的取向，直接邀请罗曼诺夫，毕竟他不想把一块只能看不能吃的漂亮点心带回家，史蒂夫知道自己今天的自制力几乎为零，“在你们决定谁跟我回家之前——”  
  
“队长，非常感激你的提议，看来在旅馆空房之前，我必须在你家打扰了。”巴恩斯打断了史蒂夫的意图，史蒂夫看了他几秒，最终没有再开口。他尽量友好地点了点头。  
  
这很好，史蒂夫告诉自己。他的手机在衣兜里振了起来，锁屏上显示索尔的名字。史蒂夫想了想，切断了来电，抬头对两位探员继续说道：“那就这么决定了，二位今晚想吃什么？”


	3. Chapter 3

< **第三章** >  
  
“叫我史蒂夫吧，现在已经是下班时间了。”  
  
“我朋友都管我叫巴基。”  
  
“外号？”  
  
“嗯哼。”巴基敷衍地回答，他可不想透露自己的全名。  
  
巴基把自己的行李塞进史蒂夫的后备箱，他的旅行装备并不多，一只旅行包以及一个公文包，起码可以支持到周末。史蒂夫扣好后车盖，巴基允许自己偷偷看了对方一眼。史蒂夫•罗杰斯给巴基一种无法定性的感觉，从他与下属交流的方式来看，他是个态度温和的老实人，然而他在警局时打量巴基的眼光可有点明目张胆。而且巴基总觉得男人的瞳孔略微发散，身体语言都在表达出一种不安分的讯号，这与巴基对男人的想象有很大出入。  
  
史蒂夫紧张、不安，并非因为两位联邦探员的到访，也并非因为工作。有什么别的事情在困扰他。也许他有什么不可告人的癖好？巴基第一想到的是毒品，抓捕校园毒贩也许只是这位看似正直的队长以权谋私的途径？巴基厌恶自己总在不断制造谜题并试图解答，但他也知道，这样的性格令他擅长于自己的工作。娜塔莎与巴基有着相似的习惯以及对人出自本能的不信任，却依旧可以与自己的大脑安然相处，巴基羡慕她这点。  
  
“你对天气还适应吗？” 史蒂夫突然问道，打断了巴基的臆测。  
  
“和想象中一样糟，所以还适应。”巴基笑道。  
  
“哈……”史蒂夫也跟着笑了一下，“你是海军陆战队？”  
  
看来不止他在观察史蒂夫，对方也在观察他。  
  
“武装侦查*。”巴基对此不无骄傲。（*Recon Force）  
  
“很厉害啊，克林特是陆军特种兵，萨姆原先是空军驾驶员。”  
  
“你呢？”  
  
史蒂夫踢了踢地上结冰的土，“我没参过军。”  
  
“大学生？”  
  
史蒂夫又笑起来，那笑容显得真诚，甚至带点书卷气，这下巴基很难想象史蒂夫•罗杰斯会是一个瘾君子了。可金发男人仍然一刻不停地在动，手指神经质地捏着他自己的上衣口袋，似乎必须依靠什么才能转移注意力，“没上大学，我是警校毕业的。”  
  
“从头到尾都是警察。”巴基评论道。  
  
史蒂夫再次点头。  
  
两个人的话题似乎聊完了，巴基又听到了振动声，不是他自己的手机，史蒂夫看起来又毫无反应，“你的电话，也许对方有急事找你？”巴基想起他之前的未接来电，好意提示道。  
  
史蒂夫神情紧张地掏出手机，振动停滞片刻，突然继续，出乎意料的史蒂夫不小心让手机滑脱了手，摔在硬地上，屏幕朝上闪着光，上面显示着“索尔•奥丁森”的名字，现在屏幕上可以看到一条明显的裂痕，“操！”史蒂夫连忙蹲下去捡，第一次却抓了个空，手机被他不小心踢到了更远的地方。  
  
巴基上前帮史蒂夫拾起手机，递还给他，“嘿，伙计，你还好吗？”  
  
史蒂夫尴尬地点着头，并没有接听，而是迅速挂断了，“我很好，今天太忙也太累了，我很抱歉今天没能跟你们去现场。”巴基确信他在胡乱敷衍。  
  
想了想，巴基上前一步，试图按住史蒂夫的肩膀安抚他，金发男人却像被开水烫到一样立刻掸开了巴基的手。回房间放行李的娜塔莎正在这时出现了，她挑起眉毛看着气氛尴尬的二人，“先生们，我不在的时候你们和平共处吗？”  
  
史蒂夫立刻局促地点头，求助似的看了巴基一眼，那可怜的样子让巴基不由得爱心上脑。  
  
“我们很好，史蒂夫刚才不小心摔了他的手机，你知道那触屏，一摔就裂。”巴基轻松地说道。  
  
娜塔莎从兜里掏出自己摔出雪花花纹的小机器，对史蒂夫晃了晃，“你看我的也碎了，别担心，旧的不去，新的不来。走吧，我要饿死了，现在我能吃下一头牛。”  
  
史蒂夫调整了一下呼吸，暗自松了口气，为娜塔莎打开车门。巴基又看了他一眼，绕到副驾驶席，坐了上去。  
  
晚餐过程算是轻松愉快，他们一起去吃汉堡，史蒂夫对娜塔莎的食量和好身材相当震惊，事实上这也是巴基一直以来的未解之谜。他们又谈论了关于案件的事情，但更多却是谈论起法戈市。  
  
史蒂夫对老家非常热爱，不断向他们强调这里不仅仅会发洪水。巴基一直认为，凡是眷恋故乡的人都不是什么坏人。史蒂夫熟知这个城市里每一所学校和研究所，虽然主管凶杀案，却对未成年人犯罪更为关注。这位队长还对犯罪心理学有一定研究，这点令娜塔莎对其刮目相看，虽然巴基知道娜塔莎永远也不会承认钦佩任何人。  
  
席间史蒂夫终于变得放松了，更容易微笑也更健谈，巴基一直从旁观察他，只是觉得十分有趣。  
  
晚餐后史蒂夫先把娜塔莎送回宾馆，载着巴基回到自己家。  
  
史蒂夫住在一栋单层小别墅中，前院车库只有一个车位。巴基跳下车，拿了自己的行李，跟着史蒂夫走上台阶，史蒂夫为他打开门的时候，巴基隐约听到一声猫叫。客厅吊灯被点亮，史蒂夫把巴基让进屋内，一条灰色的影子从房中蹿了过去。  
  
“不好意思，我忘记告诉你，我有一只猫，希望你不介意也不会过敏。”史蒂夫挠着脑袋，眼睛追着那只深灰带有黑色虎斑的猫咪。  
  
猫最终停在了地毯边缘，“哦，没关系。我喜欢猫。”巴基说着像小动物走过去，猫咪警惕地看着陌生人，远远地绕着巴基保持距离，她竖起背上的毛，喵喵叫了两声，巴基蹲下身，伸出右手，猫又停下，盯着他的手指看了一分钟，抬起自己的爪子舔舔，不屑地走开了。  
  
“他不喜欢我。”巴基气馁地叹道  
  
“是她，相信我，她对你算是不错了，这家伙是个小泼妇。”史蒂夫又笑起来，那笑容温和，也很吸引人，猫咪遛回了史蒂夫脚边，在他脚下画了个8字，史蒂夫弯腰挠了挠小家伙的下巴，猫咪发出满意的咕噜声，然后一口咬住史蒂夫的手指。“嘿！”史蒂夫吃痛迅速抽回手，猫咪像是什么都没发生一样，无辜地蹭了蹭史蒂夫的裤腿。巴基大笑起来，猫站在史蒂夫脚边回头看他，表情很不友善，她似乎在宣布对史蒂夫的所有权。  
  
巴基在脑子里盘算着自己若是对主人图谋不轨，会带来多大的生命危险，“她叫什么？”  
  
“维吉，她会咬人、能捉鸽子，但却喜欢吃西兰花，基本上是半个素食主义者。你呢？有宠物吗？”  
  
“没有，出差太多。”巴基回答，他很喜欢这些毛茸茸的家伙，但真要照料，却是力所不能及的。  
  
史蒂夫察觉了他的遗憾，同情地耸耸肩，回应道：“确实。”巴基知道对方捕捉到他下意识透露的独居信息。  
  
和史蒂夫交谈好像一种复杂的游戏，大多时候他直截了当，但若真想挖掘他的动机和想法，男人又好像一个深不见底的黑洞，巴基总也无法抓住重点。史蒂夫把自己的背包扔到沙发边，朝巴基招招手，“厨房、客厅，那个是我的房间，有主卧浴室。旁边是书房，右手小门通往地下储藏室。”他又指向另一扇门，“这边是客房——你的房间。浴室要经过客厅，不过是你一个人的。”  
  
史蒂夫把巴基引向客房，一间15平米左右的房间，家具一应具全，包括双人床、衣柜、床头柜，小写字台和书架，完全不像普通提供给客人过夜的房间。  
  
“你家常有客人？”巴基看着书架上摆放的两本教科书，忍不住发问，但立即又补充，“对不起，不用回答，这里很棒，谢谢你收留我。”  
  
史蒂夫似乎想到了什么，有些窘迫地回答道：“有一个小孩子，高中生，当然不是我的亲戚。她寒暑假有时候会在我这里借住，但现在已经开学了，今天还不得不睡局子。”  
  
巴基挑起眉毛，但史蒂夫好像立即便后悔说了这番话，他没给巴基询问的机会就匆匆继续道：“你可以先安顿下来，毛巾和浴巾是新洗的，屋里的东西尽管随意，浴室也是。我先去冲个澡换身衣服，你可能还缺条被子，我待会儿给你拿过来。”  
  
巴基不想窥探隐私，他点点头，史蒂夫转身离开了。  
  
巴基安置好自己的行李，也决定去冲个澡。屋内的温度并不高，尽管热水充足，但等巴基关上淋浴，刚刚聚起的热气立刻散尽了，巴基再次感到寒意。他连忙把自己从头到脚擦干，套上运动裤和带来当作睡衣的黑色短袖上衣，他看了一眼自己的左手，又老老实实地把长手套戴好，扣上了手肘上的按扣。即使不是为了遮盖，好歹也是为了保暖。  
  
打开浴室门，巴基立即被一阵淡淡的烟熏味吸引，他吸了吸鼻子走进客厅，看到客厅一侧墙壁上的壁炉竟然不是摆设，穿着家居服的史蒂夫正弯着腰向燃起的火堆里添木头。他的头发潮湿，显然也刚洗完澡，在他身后的茶几上扔着几本杂志和一打看似刚从冰箱里拿出来的啤酒，是巴基没见过的本地牌子。  
  
茶几边的沙发上堆着一床叠起来的羽绒被。  
  
“竟然是真壁炉。”巴基凑近温暖的橙色火苗，立刻感觉暖和多了。  
  
“嗯哼。”史蒂夫背对着巴基，棉布T恤中央沿着脊柱有一道潮湿的线，衣服下面金发男人的好身材一览无余。巴基盯着对方的屁股欣赏了片刻，直到史蒂夫直起腰，拍了拍手。  
  
史蒂夫回头看巴基，盯着他的眼睛，“陪我再喝一杯吧，我刚才要开车都没有喝酒。”史蒂夫指了指茶几，自己拿起一听，打开罐子，仰头吞了一大口，坐到了沙发上。巴基瞬间感到嘴巴有些干涩，他舔了舔嘴唇，做了五秒中心里斗争，最终决定放弃抵抗，接受邀请。史蒂夫的一切都令巴基感到着迷，他想把他扒光，甚至是揭开他的脑袋，看看男人到底在想些什么。  
  
大多数人都太容易看透，万物归根，不过是力量和欲望，两者都令巴基感到乏味，但史蒂夫却完全不同。  
  
巴基也拿了一罐啤酒，在史蒂夫身边坐下。史蒂夫一条腿蜷起来，完全放到沙发上，面对巴基。二人相对沉默了一会儿，史蒂夫又饮了两口，一听啤酒几乎喝光了，巴基也打开自己手中的易拉罐，罐内气泡涌上来，又慢慢消下去。壁炉里的木柴偶尔发出噼啪的响声。  
  
“你住在匡提科？”史蒂夫问。  
  
“嗯，不出差的话。”巴基想起自己的公寓，没有猫，也没有壁炉。也许他应该给那里添置点什么更有个人风味的东西，私人的，让它真正变成家。然而巴基不确定自己会那么做。  
  
“但你的口音不像。”史蒂夫指出来。  
  
“我出生在布鲁克林。”可惜也不再称得上是故乡，没有亲人的地方。  
  
“那就是了。”史蒂夫点头，把空酒罐放到茶几上，开了另一听，一口气灌下去半瓶。“你有男朋友吗？”  
  
史蒂夫开门见山的问题着实让巴基吃了一惊，但他很快恢复镇定，对史蒂夫笑笑，说道：“取决于你管什么叫男朋友。”  
  
“晚上可以说说话，共度欢乐时光的人。”  
  
巴基靠到沙发背上，让全身都放松，他微微仰着头，看向史蒂夫，“那么让我数数……一个、两个，三个？没准是四个？”  
  
史蒂夫哈哈笑起来，他的蓝眼睛在火光照耀下闪着光，样子好看极了，巴基觉得自己有些受到蛊惑。安静中，壁炉里的火光跳了一下，吸引了巴基的注意力。  
  
“那他们一定不介意有人加入喽？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
这次轮到巴基笑起来，史蒂夫一眼不眨地盯着他的脸，“你喝得太快了，伙计。”巴基说道。  
  
“你还没回答我的问题。”史蒂夫仿佛挑衅似地喝光了他的第二罐啤酒。巴基产生了某种幻觉，他觉得金发男人的眼睛变得更蓝了。  
  
“谁说我需要考虑他们任何人的意见？”巴基慢吞吞地拖着长音，他并不确定这是否是个好主意，然而现在他们都在调情了，接下去要发生的事情显而易见，巴基抱着小小的期待，“你的男朋友们呢？别告诉我法戈没人要你，我可不相信，除非全城都是瞎子。”  
  
“也许我不想要别人？”史蒂夫放下了啤酒，他向巴基靠过来，巴基手中的啤酒罐也已经见底。  
  
“你的猫呢？”现在史蒂夫的脸离他自己只有几英寸的距离，巴基没有躲开，他低声问道。  
  
“某个地方。”史蒂夫也同样轻声回答，“她喜欢看着。”  
  
“真可怕。”巴基微笑，然后他们的嘴唇碰到一起，史蒂夫浅浅地吮了一下，那两片饱满的红色柔软得不像话，巴基感觉到凹凸不平的一处，史蒂夫嘴唇上有一个未愈合的小小的伤口，“你确定吗？也许这不是个好主意？”巴基贴着史蒂夫的嘴唇说道，他们的鼻尖蹭在一起。  
  
史蒂夫又在巴基的嘴唇上轻轻啄了一下，他拿走了巴基手中的空酒瓶，缓缓放回茶几上，二人的视线不曾离开彼此的脸，“那我就没什么更好的主意了。”虽然巴基知道两听啤酒难以醉人，史蒂夫的动作准确而平衡，但他的声音低沉性感，几乎带着点醉酒的意味。温暖的手掌附上巴基的腰际，巴基本来略感疲惫的身体竟然迅速有了反应，那只手掌搓起了巴基的T恤。  
  
巴基摸摸那张令他垂涎的英俊面孔，对方突然怔了一下，但很快恢复过来。这个男人仍然随意发放着混杂的信号，他看起来全神贯注，然而目的似乎又不是真正为了眼前的性爱游戏；他对巴基的意图表现得赤裸，然而巴基几乎可以肯定史蒂夫并非真正善于这种你来我往。  
  
巴基太喜欢他的谜团了，越看不透，就越令他感到着迷，“你想要什么，史蒂夫•罗杰斯？”史蒂夫又有一秒出神，而下一秒巴基就不得不闭上眼睛，放弃等待言语上的答复，因为史蒂夫猛然把二人嘴唇的距离压缩到负值，他们的舌头撞在一处，卷着相似的酒精味。  
  
巴基向侧面躺下去，史蒂夫一直追逐他的嘴唇，他俯身罩在巴基身体上方，巴基的T恤被掀起来，史蒂夫低头吻他的下巴和脖子，留下濡湿的痕迹，他继续扒掉巴基的上衣，巴基配合地举起手臂，抬起身体。而后史蒂夫含住巴基左胸吸吮，舌面研磨着敏感的乳头，史蒂夫左手拇指揉搓着巴基另一侧的乳晕，舒适的酥麻感传遍巴基的全身。  
  
史蒂夫的嘴唇又找回巴基的锁骨、肩膀，他的头发仍然有些潮，贴在巴基脖子上。巴基环住史蒂夫肌肉分明的身体，从肩胛摸到后腰。史蒂夫单腿跪在沙发上，巴基踢掉了自己的拖鞋，一条腿挤进史蒂夫两腿之间，并把史蒂夫的腰胯拉下来，让两个人逐渐硬起来的下身贴在一起，史蒂夫的身体向前挪了几寸，巴基挺动腰部，吻着史蒂夫的脖子，史蒂夫配合他有节奏的律动，两个人同时发出呻吟。这必然将是个美妙的夜晚。  
  
壁炉里的橙色火光映着巴基半边脸颊，让他感到不平衡的温度，巴基模糊地想着，与他以往的一夜情相比，他们现在的节奏至少慢了八拍，不过这并非抱怨，史蒂夫很体贴地一直半支撑着自己，只有一半体重压在巴基身上，他抱起来简直太舒服了，史蒂夫也脱掉了上衣，巴基懒懒地蹭着史蒂夫，一天奔波让他不介意就这么温存直到射精，当然，如果史蒂夫还想做点什么更刺激的——  
  
巴基随即便了解到男人确实还有打算，他的右手从后腰探进史蒂夫的裤子里时，对方家居裤下没有内裤，直接就是他漂亮的屁股，巴基的中指压进史蒂夫的臀逢间，那里竟然潮湿柔软，史蒂夫在他似的手指压过会阴时又向上挪了两寸，并发出悦耳的呻吟，现在巴基可以尝到史蒂夫结实的胸肌，他塞在史蒂夫裤子里的右手来回按揉着对方臀逢之间，他尝试推进，而史蒂夫的身体一下便接纳了他的指腹。  
  
“哈，你早就准备好了？要是我没有接受怎么办？”巴基笑道。  
  
史蒂夫只是哼了一声，“说服你？”他撑起上身，隔着巴基的身体，手臂找到沙发旁边的黑包，并从包里掏出了袋装的润滑剂和安全套，他把两样东西丢到巴基胸口，跪坐在巴基的胯上。  
  
巴基不太情愿地先把自己的右手从史蒂夫裤子里撤出来，拿起自己胸前的两样东西，“你今天出门的时候就准备好了？”  
  
“以防万一，”史蒂夫回答，“我是计划找个什么人，但结果找到的是个没地方住的倒霉蛋，不得不把你领回家。”  
  
巴基笑起来，史蒂夫伸手要去解巴基仍旧戴在手上的黑色手套，“等等！”巴基连忙抬起手臂。  
  
“这是什么情趣吗？”史蒂夫问道，巴基失笑摇头，“既然不是……”史蒂夫扒开了巴基手肘上的按扣。  
  
手套是为了掩盖疤痕，巴基左手的那些伤疤过于丑陋和显眼，但他戴手套更多是为了向别人表示礼貌，而非他本人羞于展示。  
  
史蒂夫摘掉巴基的手套，只是瞟了一眼他小臂和手背上凹凸不平的紫色皮肤，并未关注，他表现得既不排斥，又没有好奇或同情，巴基对此感到赞许。但史蒂夫仍旧给他一种精力集中在一件事，只为避免去想另一件事的感觉。“逃避”是个恰到好处的词汇，巴基再次去碰史蒂夫的脸，他盯着那双蓝眼睛，想要看出他在逃避的对象，可惜什么也无法看穿。  
  
史蒂夫不是什么坏人，起码娜塔莎放任巴基跟史蒂夫回家，她对人的感觉总是正确的，从无差错，而巴基自己的判断力也差不到哪去。巴基的私生活虽然混乱，却从未把自己卷进过任何一段麻烦的关系中。史蒂夫不是坏人，只是个怪人。  
  
史蒂夫撕开安全套的包装，拽掉二人剩余的衣物，替巴基戴好套子。巴基配合地打开润滑剂包装倒出半袋涂在手指上，抬起上身，督促还坐在他大腿上的史蒂夫转身趴好。巴基虽然感到些许疲惫，但他下身的家伙却对史蒂夫翘起的屁股兴致勃勃。巴基有点无奈地弯腰吻了吻史蒂夫的后腰，手臂环到史蒂夫身下，套弄着他的阴茎，另一只手指侵入史蒂夫的身体。  
  
史蒂夫变得心急，他发出断续的呻吟声，向后操着巴基的手指，“够了，快点……”巴基禁不起撩拨，他抽出手指，换上自己的阴茎，挺腰操进史蒂夫紧致温暖的身体里。  
  
两三分钟后，保持温馨缓慢的节奏便失去了可能性，巴基难以控制自己在史蒂夫体内抽插的速度，然而史蒂夫却仍然不满足，他抬起上身，扭头与巴基接吻，然后突然与他分离，巴基正想为下身失去史蒂夫的包裹而抱怨，但史蒂夫转过身，再次亲吻他，把他出口的声音全变成了喘息和呻吟。  
  
史蒂夫把巴基重新推倒在沙发上，自己骑到巴基身上，扶住他的阴茎坐了下去。重新找回的摩擦让巴基整个身体向后弯。史蒂夫蹙眉咬着下唇的表情几乎让巴基射出来。  
  
史蒂夫弯下腰，巴基抬起上身，肉体在中途相遇，史蒂夫在巴基的脸颊上留下混乱潮湿的吻，卖力地扭动腰胯，房间里充斥着呻吟和喘息，以及皮肤碰撞摩擦的声音，二人在快感中同时达到高潮。  
  
巴基退出史蒂夫的身体，摘掉安全套，在茶几上抽了几张纸巾简单擦净了二人身体之间，史蒂夫留下的烂摊子。史蒂夫倒回巴基身体上，下巴抵着他的肩膀，似乎完全失去了力气。  
  
“嘿，你还好吗？”回想起来，自从巴基操进史蒂夫的身体，他们就没再有过任何言语交流。高潮至少说明二人都获得了满足，但是巴基仍然想要确认对方的感觉。沉默的性爱从来不是他的风格，但今天他什么都忘记说。  
  
史蒂夫只是轻轻哼了一声，蹦出几个意义不明的词语，巴基觉得他似乎提到第二轮，但不确定他们是否还有体力再来上一次，史蒂夫的身体很温暖，壁炉仍然发出噼啪的声响，巴基拉过掉在地上的那床羽绒被，盖到史蒂夫的后背上。  
  
“休息一会儿吧。”巴基说着，闭上了眼睛。  
  
睡着之前，巴基认定这是自己经历过的最奇怪的一次性爱，但又说不上怪在哪里，巴基觉得一定是那个壁炉有问题。


	4. Chapter 4

< **第四章** >  
  
这一夜巴基睡得很沉，却并没有达到休息的效果。首先沙发就对睡眠无益，其次他身上一直压着的二百磅重量，从头到尾都没有移动过，更何况不知道什么时候，史蒂夫那只灰色的猫加入了他们，毫不客气地坐在巴基脸上，巴基睁开眼睛的第一件事，就是吃了一嘴猫毛。他手忙脚乱中差点没把身上的史蒂夫推下沙发，而维吉摇着尾巴，轻巧地踩着巴基的脸，跳到史蒂夫赤裸的肩膀上。  
  
金色的脑袋在他身边动了动，沙发旁的阅读灯被点亮，史蒂夫撑起上半身，借着灯光看了巴基好几秒，巴基试图维持温和的表情，然而史蒂夫木然的脸和他满头乱翘的金发实在太好笑了，巴基噗地笑出声，身体直颤。  
  
史蒂夫像是有点吓到了，连忙从巴基身爬起来，被子披在后背上。他背上的猫咪叫了一声跳上沙发背，拱着主人的肩膀。巴基一下失去了所有的温度，忍不住打了个喷嚏。  
  
“早安，能把被子先还我一半吗？我要冻死了。”巴基抱住自己的身体。  
  
史蒂夫立刻把被子从肩膀上拽下来，盖回巴基身上。巴基微妙地感觉到，清晨的史蒂夫与他昨天新认识的那个男人完全变了个样：他仍然显得尴尬，甚至比前一天更加羞赧，却少了之前的不安稳。现在史蒂夫看起来非常坚定地、希望巴基并不存在。金发男人嘟哝了一句“我去洗澡”，便逃也似的回了自己的房间，把巴基一个人丢在沙发上，他家的猫跳回巴基身上，蹲在他胸口居高临下地望着他。  
  
“早上好，甜心。”巴基叹了口气，对胸口上的猫说道。他伸出手，挠了挠猫咪的头顶，把毛茸茸又温暖的小动物抱起来，拖到面前，“那家伙，他到底是什么毛病？”猫咪叫了好几下，巴基特别希望自己懂猫语。随后小动物开始挣扎，巴基在被抓花脸之前识趣地放了手。  
  
壁炉已经熄灭了，里面只剩下了灰黑色，就好像什么消失了的魔法。巴基极不情愿地从被窝里爬出来，一路小跑冲进浴室，洗澡过后他感到暖和了一些，裹了两条浴巾冲回房间，换上干净的衣服。再来到屋外时，史蒂夫正在向一只猫爪造型的小碗里倒着绿色的菜泥。维吉站在他脚边，仰头监工。  
  
巴基感兴趣地凑上去，“有什么咱们能吃的东西吗？”他感到腹中空虚，打开史蒂夫的冰箱门，发现里面除了鸡蛋都是些饮料和罐头，打开的牛奶过期了，好在还有另一桶。西兰花和胡萝卜倒是覆膜包装的高档绿色产品，与煮熟装盒并贴好标签的金枪鱼放在同一层，巴基意识到那是维吉的食物。与属于猫咪的冰箱格对比，属于人类的储备粮简直令巴基心疼。他关上冰箱门，又打开橱柜，里面放着大包的咖啡粉和滤纸，以及三个空麦片盒。巴基吹了声口哨。  
  
史蒂夫按上柜门，有些不耐烦的对巴基说道：“警局有咖啡厅。”  
  
巴基点点头，但对史蒂夫的话无动于衷，他再次打开橱柜，拿出咖啡和剩余的一点面粉，“我来做煎饼，你来煮咖啡。”  
  
“嘿！”史蒂夫立刻出声抗议，“这好像是我家。”  
  
“我们就这样装作昨天晚上什么都没发生过？”巴基停下手，叉腰问道。  
  
史蒂夫的态度立刻又软下来，“昨天我很抱歉……”  
  
“你抱歉什么？”现在巴基感到恼火了，“勾搭我操了你吗？”史蒂夫窘迫地站在原地，巴基想了想，挥了一下手臂，“算了，我自觉自愿，没什么好抱怨的，我又不吃亏。不是我多管闲事，你照顾你家猫的水平比你照顾自己的水平高多了。”  
  
“这用不着你管，你又不是我男朋友。”  
  
“我不是！”巴基回想起前一晚，感到气愤，到底是谁先提起的男朋友三个字？他把两桶牛奶都拿出冰箱，嘭地一下砸在厨房台子上，“你他妈甚至算不上我喜欢的类型，我通常只和一号上床，谁要当你男朋友？”  
  
“我通常就是一号！”史蒂夫立刻反击道。  
  
巴基翻了个白眼，“你现在在干嘛？说明自己确实是我喜欢的的类型？你不是已经反悔了吗？”  
  
史蒂夫揉了揉自己的太阳穴，停了老半天，终于叹气说道：“对不起，我不知道我自己在说什么，操，真的对不起。”  
  
“我是不懂你，史蒂夫，本来没什么的一桩好事，你何必跟自己过不去？我向你保证不会要求你对我负责任，也不会觉得自己跟你做是吃了亏，你大可放心。现在我想吃早餐，煎饼，我自己做的，不是见鬼的警察局咖啡厅。“巴基把史蒂夫挤到一边，找出干净的大盆，开始调面糊。史蒂夫老老实实地把猫碗放到地上，维吉开始享用她的绿色健康早餐，随后史蒂夫服从命令地开始准备咖啡。  
  
“这不会影响到之后的工作，对吗？”史蒂夫盯着巴基从锅里盛出第一张煎饼。  
  
“为什么会影响工作？”巴基反问。  
  
“巴基……”史蒂夫耐心和善的时候，他的声音很好听，巴基喜欢听他叫自己的名字。前一晚感觉并不坏，尽管在看过史蒂夫的大家伙之后，他有点希望自己也能享受史蒂夫的待遇，并对法戈之行有了一点小期盼。如果这段临时关系不得善终的话，巴基也会感到惋惜。  
  
“说真的，没关系，史蒂夫，我不在乎，没人在乎。”  
  
史蒂夫摇摇头，正想说什么，大门口突然传来了砰砰砰地拍门声。  
  
“你家这么早就有客人？”巴基看了一眼时间，才过六点一刻。  
  
“操！”史蒂夫一边咒骂着一边跑回客厅去放自己的电话留言，电话答录机中立刻开始播放前一晚史蒂夫将电话静音前的语音信息。  
  
“嘿！是我，你还好吗？打电话给我，别不接手机。”男人的声音，电话挂断了。  
  
“史蒂夫，听着，如果你今天晚上不回家，明天早上打给我。如果我明天六点前接不到你回电，就直接——”是同一个男人，这次史蒂夫直接切断了消息。  
  
巴基把做好的煎饼从厨房端出来，“前男友？现男友？所以说你终归到底还是——”  
  
“史蒂夫！”现在门外传来喊声，“我知道你在家，快开门。”  
  
史蒂夫连忙从巴基手中抢过盘子，放在饭桌上，“听着，巴基，你得帮我个忙！帮我去开门，就说我在洗澡，让他不要等我。”史蒂夫说着就冲回屋里。  
  
“喂！我可不会为你打架的！”巴基对史蒂夫的背影喊道，他完全不想惹麻烦，然而史蒂夫根本没有搭理他。  
  
巴基感到好奇，他不知道史蒂夫把他搅进了怎样的烂摊子中，要放在平时，他是坚决不会照办的，他不想为任何事情与不必要的人物产生冲突，然而史蒂夫看起来实在特别，巴基总是不自觉想要弄懂那个人，虽然他是个比巴基还高还壮的家伙，但不知为何，总是戳中巴基的保护欲。  
  
“好吧，”巴基对自己嘟哝着，“就这一次，下不为例。”他走到门边，在胸前画了个十字，深呼吸一下，拉开了大门。  
  
门外站着一个比巴基高半头的金发大个子，半长的头发在脑后扎起来，他显然习惯了寒冷天气，严冬季节也只穿着一件黑色长呢子大衣，穿过男人的肩膀，巴基看到他的保时捷跑车停在史蒂夫家门口的路边上。  
  
作为一个有好胜心的男人，巴基很难不感到嫉妒，如果这真是前男友先生的话，他的一切看起来都比自己大上一圈，而且按照外表评估也身价不菲。男人脸上表情严肃，巴基判断着他的职业。  
  
“你是谁？史蒂夫呢？”男人劈头盖脸地问道，他的声音和巴基刚刚在电话答录机中听到的声音十分相近。  
  
巴基对他不客气的态度感到厌恶，“史蒂夫在洗澡，他知道你要来，对你说不用等他。”  
  
男人的眉头皱起来，上前一步，巴基侧身挡住门口。  
  
“让我进去。”  
  
“这又不是你家。”巴基并不让步。  
  
“走开，我是他哥！”男人从呆住的巴基身边硬是挤进了屋里。  
  
操他妈的史蒂夫·罗杰斯！巴基在心中咒骂，难道提前警告一下别人会害他掉块肉吗？不过转念一想，巴基觉得自己一定是被门框夹了头，才看不出来人与史蒂夫的相似之处——同样的金发蓝眼，同样的身材和体型，放在一起怎么看都像是兄弟……  
  
男人在客厅里绕了一圈，巴基跟着他的目光，尴尬地看着沙发上的被子和落在地板上的衣物。他前一天用过的保险套还丢在客厅沙发旁的纸篓里，同样安静躺在那的还有安全套和润滑剂的包装袋。  
  
巴基虽然光明正大无愧于心，但他从来没在一夜情之后遇到亲属来找茬的经验，他有一种想要一头撞死的冲动。  
  
“你在做早饭……”男人观看了一眼巴基身上从史蒂夫厨房里借来的围裙，“史蒂夫从来不做早饭。”  
  
“我只是饿了……我猜。”巴基摘掉自己的围裙，还是强做镇定地向男人伸出手，“巴基·巴恩斯。”  
  
“索尔·奥丁森。”男人答复道，他仍然对巴基抱有严重的疑虑，拒绝握手，只是反复打量着他。  
  
“你们不同姓氏。”巴基不得不注意到这点。  
  
“史蒂夫是领养的。”索尔不快地回答道。  
  
巴基对迎面而来的信息量感到有点应对不暇，他刚刚感觉索尔和史蒂夫外表相似，紧接着又被告知二人并无血缘。  
  
索尔对目瞪口呆的巴基毫无兴趣，他又在厨房里巡视了一圈，最终取出杯子，给自己倒了一杯咖啡，在饭桌旁拉了一把椅子，坐下来，虽然他没脱外套，但也并没有要离开的意思。  
  
巴基对罗杰斯和奥丁森兄弟俩产生了严重的不满情绪，他们家里的事情，跟自己有什么关系？于是巴基自己也拿了碟子和餐具，倒好咖啡，并从冰箱里取出草莓酱，坐到桌边准备开饭。  
  
饭桌上的气氛尴尬得不行。  
  
“他说你不用等他。”巴基再次重复道。  
  
“你认识史蒂夫多久了？”索尔不理会巴基，反而问道。  
  
“不关你的事。”巴基咬了一口煎饼，味道还不错。  
  
“我猜是昨天。”索尔趾高气扬地瞪着闷头吃饭的巴基，巴基并不吱声，“那个混蛋明明不愿意一个人过夜，却不愿意来找我。”索尔自顾自地抱怨道。  
  
这下巴基挑起眉毛。索尔瞪了巴基一眼，“无论你想到什么龌龊事，如果不想被揍的话，最好别说出来。”  
  
“哼，谁揍谁也不一定。”巴基吃掉了一张饼，把剩余的咖啡也灌进嘴巴里。  
  
“现在你吃饱了，应该可以滚了吧？”  
  
“不行，史蒂夫得载我去上班。”巴基耸肩。  
  
“我可以给你叫辆出租车。”  
  
“你知道史蒂夫不是未成年对吧。”  
  
“不是没说给你叫警车不是吗？”  
  
“叫警车比出租车更好，省得我告诉出租车司机要去哪了。”巴基说着站起身，现在他真的生气了，晚上一定要去哪里找个旅馆才行。  
  
“你在……警察局工作？”索尔显然吃了一惊，“我怎么没见过你？”  
  
“难道你见过法戈所有的警察？还是说你要看着史蒂夫所有工作的同事？”巴基收拾了自己的餐具，不再理会索尔的追问，他把自己落在客厅里的东西一股脑地捡起来，回屋收拾好行李，拎着旅行包和公文包往门外走。  
  
“难道你是那个联邦调查局派过来的……”索尔现在站起身。  
  
巴基对索尔知情感到意外，“别告诉我你也是警察……”他突然想起屋外的保时捷，自己摇了摇头。  
  
“不是。”索尔不出意料地回答，但他还是没有透露任何信息。巴基低头看了一眼穿西服的自己，难道他看起来真的这么不值得信任吗？这可着实有点伤人。  
  
“想也不是。”巴基确定了心中的疑虑，把羽绒外套穿好，径自离开了，大门在他背后撞出巨大的声响。  
  
时间刚过七点，屋外天色还一片阴暗，冬季清晨路上连一个行人或晨练者也没有，巴基冻得要命，上网搜着出租车公司的电话，想着要不要干脆打911报警算了，又或是打给娜塔莎。算他巴基·巴恩斯这次倒霉。  
  
巴基已经离开了小路，走上了主街，突然听到有人叫他的名字。回头看时史蒂夫从后面追了上来。他穿着单衣，头发还湿着，“巴基，别走！对不起，我真的非常抱歉，先回来，我待会儿载你去警局。”跑到巴基面前的史蒂夫说着，他的唇边冒出一阵白色哈气，鼻子冻得有点红，“你可以继续住在我这里的，不用拿行李……过两天旅店就有房了。”他的声音越来越小，显得毫无底气。  
  
“我只要叫辆车就好了。”巴基固执地回答。  
  
史蒂夫却抓住他的手臂，“拜托了，我知道自己干的事情很离谱，我真的想道歉，感谢你做的一切，我只是……我保证不会再有什么尴尬的事情发生了。求你？”  
  
史蒂夫的话语恳切而真诚，而且现在他冻得有点发抖。巴基叹了口气，“你先回去吧，外面很冷的。”  
  
“除非你跟我一起。”史蒂夫坚持道，“而且我让我哥先走了。”  
  
最终巴基拗不过他，跟着史蒂夫回到了他家，索尔·奥丁森的保时捷果然已经消失不见了。  
  
索尔在时不知消失到哪里的维吉从沙发边走过来，亲昵地拱了拱巴基的脚踝，似乎是在欢迎他回来。那让巴基的火气消了那么一点点。  
  
“她喜欢你。”史蒂夫评论道。  
  
“史蒂夫……”巴基叹道，他不知道该说什么好，他想让史蒂夫停止这种反复无常的暗示。  
  
“我知道昨天晚上是个错误，那是个糟糕的纪念日，我几乎每年都要搞出一堆烂摊子。”史蒂夫轻声说，现在的史蒂夫似乎更接近某种巴基可以碰触的真实。  
  
“什么纪念日？”  
  
“我的幸存者纪念日，不要问了，都是些糟糕的记忆，每年不断叠加。”史蒂夫并不回答，但这次起码他足够坦率，“我真希望我们不是昨天认识的，巴基，任何其他一天都好。你是个美好的意外，因为你，至少我没有喝个烂醉把自己冻死在大街上。”  
  
巴基蹲下身，抱起了灰色的猫，“糟糕的记忆哈？”  
  
史蒂夫沉默地点了点头。  
  
这次维吉乖巧地趴在巴基怀里，巴基不知道史蒂夫是不是能与猫交流，指使这只灰色的大毛球来贿赂自己，不过维吉的亲近突然让巴基感到很受用。  
  
巴基看着史蒂夫，他对他来讲仍然是一个谜团，一个英俊又美味的谜团， 巴基的好奇心和猫也差不了多少，最终维吉被放回地板上，巴基垂下手臂，还是决定坦诚一些。他们都知道，巴基不会永远呆在法戈，所以他最终妥协道，“对于我来说，我记得的昨天并不算糟。”他对史蒂夫笑了笑。  
  
史蒂夫的脸微微发红，巴基在心中默默诅咒了自己一百次，史蒂夫在某些方面的单纯不断戳着巴基的软肋。  
  
现在他开始担心见到娜塔莎之后会受到怎样的严刑逼供了。


	5. Chapter 5

< **第五章** >  
  
史蒂夫感觉糟透了，他简直是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。当然了，每年此日，他也没少干那些混蛋事，让身边所有人都为他忧虑，开始的时候是他的养父母，后来是索尔。  
  
史蒂夫称每年冬日的这一天为他的幸存者纪念日，因为二十年前，小史蒂夫•罗杰斯曾逃脱一次恐怖的犯罪。如此称呼它令史蒂夫有一种在对抗过去中胜出的幻觉，然而事实却并非如此。史蒂夫在心里医生的帮助下，花了整整三年时间才真正适应正常生活，但此后每到纪念日，仍然会吓坏史蒂夫。开始的时候，他挑战的办法便是躲得远远的，买上一张火车票去临近的城市，第二天再回来，而他的另一个兄弟洛基曾经带他一起走，二人因为在陌生城市的街头打架被抓进警局，不得不让养父母亲自来认领，那次甚至不是洛基的错，事实上史蒂夫认为那不是任何人的错，但结果是奥丁森夫妇不得不连夜开车赶到瓦利城，把两个筋疲力竭的男孩带回家。  
  
史蒂夫十八岁那年，索尔大学毕业回到法戈，必须放弃参加朋友的婚礼，把史蒂夫从明尼苏达一个小镇的医院里接回来，他被人打伤丢在野外差一点就真的冻死。  
  
后来史蒂夫有了车，他的样子也变得高大强壮，没人再来招惹他，他可以逃到任何一个地方。有一段时间这法子还不错，开车到个陌生的城市，忘掉自己，喝得烂醉，和陌生人打上一炮，隔天酒醒再回家。只要他注意保护措施，索尔对已经成年的史蒂夫也没有什么阻拦的办法，那是史蒂夫的私生活。  
  
洛基•奥丁森也比史蒂夫大两岁，他从婴儿起便是奥丁森家的成员，十二岁才发现自己被收养的身世是一个糖衣包裹的谎言，从此叛逆。他对史蒂夫同样好，但却是以完全不同的方式，他包庇纵容家里新来的小弟，天知道洛基为他和索尔吵过多少回，“他不是你的，你管不着！”洛基会站在史蒂夫前面对他的哥哥和养父咆哮，“还有你，你以为你收养了他他就是你的吗？他不属于任何人，特别是你们。”  
  
史蒂夫觉得洛基的话对也不对，与洛基一样，他永远都不是奥丁森一家的，然而有时候，史蒂夫却希望自己真的有归属。他私下认为洛基和他的想法相同，只不过洛基可不会承认奥丁森一家任何一点好，“老兄，我真羡慕你不用改姓。”洛基总把这句话挂在嘴边。  
  
史蒂夫不是不想遵从养父母和大哥的期待，只不过他却有难处。每年的这一天，史蒂夫必须要逃跑，他因为逃离而幸存，只有逃掉这个小片段他才能继续生活，无论是真正意义上的逃离这个城市，还是逃离他自己的大脑，能够离开便是小小的成就。史蒂夫的养母芙丽嘉在收养史蒂夫以前，曾担任史蒂夫的心理医生，她了解问题所在，所以从未劝说过史蒂夫停止这种荒唐的行为。  
  
二十三岁那年，史蒂夫因为开车离城时走神，撞死了一头突然闯入高速的鹿，那次汽车翻倒在路边，史蒂夫伤得很严重，他知道自己罪有应得，可那只可怜的动物却平白送掉了性命。史蒂夫因此几近崩溃，不得不重新开始心理治疗，那天开始，他再也不会在这一天离城。同一年里，洛基从大学退学，彻底离开了法戈，走之前他邀请史蒂夫一起，但早就知道史蒂夫不会接受。史蒂夫固执得要命，他欠这个地方恩情，所以绝不会彻底离开。  
  
史蒂夫并不总是惹事生非，一年中除了这寒冷冬日的一两天里，他一直很勤奋。史蒂夫花很多时间做义工，他有自己的目标和心愿。他想把自己亏欠奥丁森一家的，努力补偿给其他需要帮助的人。史蒂夫不想给任何人添麻烦，但那该死的恐惧心情总是摆脱不了，他现任的心理医生菲尔•寇森告诉他，这是一种心理疾病，不是依靠个人努力屏蔽自己的想法就能够解决的，他说史蒂夫现在已经不需要药物治疗，这便是长足的进步，他应该尝试接受自己的状况。  
  
但是二十年创伤无法痊愈？史蒂夫不知道自己的软弱在这其中产生了多大影响。洛基笑他傻，他说整个世界都欠我们的，你却还想着自己接受了恩惠，想要报答，操你妈的报答。史蒂夫希望洛基不要走，但他也一早就知道洛基不可能留下来。  
  
索尔支持史蒂夫不再于心情不稳定的时候出城的决定，并自愿在敏感时期特别关照史蒂夫，可是史蒂夫不能总是依靠无血缘的哥哥。他仍然会喝醉，又一年，他打破了索尔家的窗子，还想冲出门去胖揍邻居家的小男孩。当然史蒂夫不记得这些，清醒后只会留下模糊的记忆，但他讨厌在第二天清晨看到索尔的目光，索尔与母亲职业相同，受过专业训练，不会表现出同情、怜悯或失望，但史蒂夫就是知道大哥的心情，那让他受不了。  
  
“你应该找个人陪你，史蒂夫，如果你不喜欢姑娘，男人也罢。”索尔语重心长地开导史蒂夫，劝他去寻找一段稳定的关系，他认为这会对史蒂夫有所助益。史蒂夫知道，他再也不会去索尔家度过这难熬的一夜了，尽管能减轻一日负担，但到第二天总是令他心情更差。  
  
四年前史蒂夫养了一只脾气很坏的幼猫，并花了六个月的时间和猫成了朋友，这便是他这辈子最稳定的一段关系。他又在家里装了个真火壁炉，这一切都是为了找回那点消失在二十年前的安全感。可惜这些东西在他真正孤独的时候没办法解决任何问题，史蒂夫再次开始出门找点乐子，多喝两杯，跟任何一个他看得上眼的人回家过夜。至少这之后，没人再因为史蒂夫是个“疯子”而受伤。好吧，也许有那么一次他伤了别人的感情，但那已经是史蒂夫能做到的极限了。史蒂夫有时候穿他印着“做爱，不要作战”的反战帽衫，心理想的是被别人操是最好的解决方式，那一天出门他总会想方设法告诫自己，上床可以，就是不准用自己的家伙去捅别人。  
  
今年与以往相比，其实是史蒂夫二十年来度过的最顺利的一个纪念日，他在家里，他很安全。但问题在于，史蒂夫上床的对象虽然很快便会从他生活中消失，但他消失得仍旧不够快。清晨六点本来应该是魔法失效的时刻，然而温暖的身体还被自己压在下面，他们在史蒂夫自己的房子中，史蒂夫无处可逃。操、操、操，史蒂夫心想，他前一天的判断力果然是零。  
  
巴恩斯还带来了另一个问题，他让史蒂夫在前一天喝得完全不够醉，第二天清醒之后史蒂夫记得每一个细节。这个男人外表英俊，性格温和，又比史蒂夫在酒吧泡到的陌生人要强太多，他对清醒的史蒂夫也有足够的吸引力。  
  
史蒂夫必须感谢巴基，都是因为他，此时此刻的自己既没有在城市的另一头清醒，也不需要忍受宿醉的折磨，他可以在公务繁忙的时期保持效率，这全都要归功于巴基。然而史蒂夫似乎永远毁掉了两人之间的关系。即便巴基向他重申不介意发生的一切，也不介意与索尔的冲突，仍然愿意在史蒂夫家借住，大家都是成年人。但他的温和亲切已经带上了极大的距离感，挤在车内两人之间短短几英尺之间，压得史蒂夫心中别扭。  
  
史蒂夫开着车，眼看他们距离警察局只剩下两个街区，史蒂夫最后努力道：“我向你保证，只要你说不会影响到工作，就绝不会影响到工作。再说昨天已经过去了，我不指望你了解，但是事情不会变得更糟了。”  
  
巴基只是好脾气地叹了口气，又重复了一遍“没关系”，但这三个字怎么听都像是敷衍。这又能怪谁呢？史蒂夫想着心事，把车停在警局停车场。拔钥匙的时候他突然回过神，发现巴基在看他。  
  
“史蒂夫，”男人的语气一直都很柔和，他从未对史蒂夫抬高过声调，即使是把牛奶瓶摔在桌上对他生气的时候声音也不大，史蒂夫难以想象索尔对巴基“语气不善、态度恶劣”的评价，“我相信你肯定有什么好理由，好到能让任何不讲理的人都原谅你今天早晨处理问题的方法。但是你也要理解，如果你不说出来，对我来说，你的理由就不存在。你不能甩给我一个半吊子的解答，告诉我昨天是个纪念日，就把一切责任都推给一个毫无意义的日期。这在我看来，相当于你什么都没说。”  
  
“我知道，我不期待原谅，这公平合理。”  
  
巴基立即抬起双手，“我没有别的意思，也懂得就事论事。昨天简短交流，相信娜塔莎和我一样，对你们的工作能力毫无质疑，现在我们有一个案子要解决，这是最重要的。工事与我们的私事不相干。”他停顿了几秒，挠了挠头发，“我不是没有好奇心的人，但也不会故意窥探，我只是想说，如果你想告诉我什么，我愿意原谅你，有人说我是个好听众。我只想让你知道这一点。”  
  
“谢谢。”史蒂夫认真道谢，虽然他不认为自己会告诉巴基任何事。毕竟不管史蒂夫对这位探员有几分好感，巴基只是一个过客，二十年前在法戈发生的案件与史蒂夫二十年间的生活都与他无关。  
  
巴基又看了他一会儿，不知道在想什么，随后他拍拍史蒂夫的手背，便下了车。史蒂夫感到心里有点安慰。  
  
二人乘电梯来到三层，会议室桌子上放着五人份的咖啡和甜甜圈。娜塔莎、克林特与萨姆三人站在白板前，一边议论一边在白板上写着名字。  
  
史蒂夫和巴基的到来打断了三人的讨论。  
  
“嘿，来得正好！”娜塔莎看向门口，不动声色地打量着二人，继续说道，“昨天晚餐后，我花了六个小时看你们的采访报告，整理了一份人物时间线。从最后一个在学校门口见到被害人的目击证人供认的时间开始，一直到尸体被发现，我整理了每个人供认的证词。必须赞扬一下你们工作的细致入微，事实证明，我们大概可以排除恶作剧的可能性，因为莱利比较亲近的好友在这五天零六个小时内，并没有在无证人的情况下，有过任何形式的聚会。虽然不能完全排除莱利朋友犯案的可能性，但如果我们能把每个人有不在场证明的时间线填满，就可以转移视线了。”  
  
“我们现在在计划今天的采访。”萨姆指了指白板。  
  
“如果可以切实地排除大部分人，我们可以把视线转移到重点人物的身上。”史蒂夫总结道，“比如莱利先生。”  
  
“如何分工？”克林特看了看在场的其他四人，走到桌边，拿了一个甜甜圈，又把盒子分别递给娜塔莎、萨姆和巴基。巴基最后接过盒子，转递给史蒂夫，史蒂夫摆摆手，“不是吃过早饭了？”  
  
“第二早餐。”巴基回答，他挑了花生糖霜口味，咬了一大口。  
  
“从没见过你这么高的霍比特人。”史蒂夫笑道。  
  
巴基无辜地眨眨眼，史蒂夫突然对早晨的事情释怀了，巴基从里到外都是个随和的人，史蒂夫如此幸运，“萨姆你和克林特一起去学校吧，我带两位探员去莱利先生的事务所。”  
  
“我也想去一次学校，有一些证词其实让我很介意。”娜塔莎突然说道。  
  
巴基挑起眉毛看他的搭档，二人在此做了向昨日在旅店时相似的眼神交流，似乎一下子又完全明白了彼此的意图，巴基点点头，“那么我和队长一起去律师事务所，你和萨姆他们去学校。”  
  
“这样还有一个好处。”娜塔莎看了一眼史蒂夫，笑道，“你昨天说的没错，我看了莱利先生的初步证词，他确实是个混球，我很可能跳起来和他打上一架，撕烂他的嘴巴。所以还是派我的搭档去比较好，巴恩斯探员是老好人。”  
  
巴基翻起白眼，“我只是有自制力，不会随便去踹人鞋跟。”  
  
娜塔莎走过来拍了拍巴基的肩膀，小声说了点什么，巴基立刻举起双手做出投降的姿态。随后娜塔莎跟着两名警官率先出发了。  
  
会议室里又剩下史蒂夫和巴基独处，秘书戴伊为他们预约了上午十点的会面，在此之前他们还有一小时来筹划。  
  
“罗曼诺夫探员她……你们搭档多久了？”史蒂夫问道，他对二人的关系感到好奇。  
  
“三年整。”巴基回答道，“不算太长，但是我们很合拍，我觉得我们俩第一次见面就好像认识了一辈子。”  
  
“真难得，她知道……”  
  
巴基笑了一下，“没有什么娜塔莎不知道的，尤其是我瞒不过她什么，也没打算隐瞒，如果她问起昨天，我是不会考虑你的看法的。不过娜塔莎最懂分寸和隐私，我们信得过彼此。”  
  
“我并没有什么看法，她很优秀。”  
  
巴基怔了一下，似乎没想到史蒂夫会给出坦率的赞扬，“是的，她很优秀。我们说说莱利律师吧，他的履历看起来也无懈可击。”  
  
“但是他厌恶自己的儿子，而且表现得很明显。”史蒂夫从案件资料夹中抽出了一沓表单，“因为亲属总是第一嫌疑人，所以我们对大律师也照顾得很‘周全’，两年以前，他撤销了给汉斯存储的助学款，并取消了两个存款账户，还有一系列对儿子的财物变更，据我们所知，汉斯与父亲的关系就此恶化。”  
  
“体罚呢？”  
  
“有过两次被记录在案的暴力事件，然而汉斯已经18岁，他也并非消极被动。”史蒂夫找出两份保安纪录，“没有调查和起诉，两次报案都被撤销了。”  
  
“知道原因吗？老莱利为什么恨自己的儿子？”  
  
“这不是特别好调查，因为老莱利拒绝透露任何信息，我们从财务报告可以看出，两年前开始，莱利对儿子的态度起了重大转变，而当时在汉斯身上发生的值得关注的事件，是一次转学。汉斯高一时期突然从一所高中转到了另一所。”史蒂夫继续翻着手头的材料，这些文件都是他亲自整理的，“我们咨询了两方学校，但是校方极不配合，没有任何人透露莱利转学的原因，这点十分可疑。所以我们彻查莱利当时的个人档案，通过一些私人关系，发现在他转学之前，曾经有一个被法庭封存的案底……只不过我们最终没能了解案件的详情，甚至不知道莱利是原告方还是被告方，亦或是证人。”  
  
“法庭不愿意因为莱利死亡解封旧案吗？”  
  
“因为我们没办法证明相关性，就没办法拿到案件纪录。事实上，对于我们来说，无论是怎样的事件，都等于不存在，我们都不应该知道这件事。”史蒂夫叹了口气，“唯一的机会，大概是从老莱利的嘴里把事情问出来。”  
  
“他的朋友也不知道吗？”  
  
“没人知道。”史蒂夫说道，“他的新老高中同学都已经被询问过了，包括老师。”  
  
巴基点了点头，“把案件号告诉我吧，我再想想办法。”  
  
史蒂夫把记录案件号的复印纸递给巴基，巴基边用手机拍照边问道，“老莱利认识伍滋兰德吗？”  
  
“前天我们也在寻找线索，然而具我们所知是不认识。”  
  
巴基沉思了一会儿，“我不认为是老莱利想办法除掉了儿子。”  
  
“我也不这么认为，不过还是先听听你的看法？”史蒂夫托起下巴。  
  
“单纯只是手法的问题：冻死是一种很特殊的处置方式，而莱利先生显然是个暴脾气，他会断儿子财源、对儿子大打出手，这与犯罪手法很不吻合。”  
  
“嗯，”史蒂夫完全赞同，“还有一点，是导火线缺失，老莱利和儿子交恶已经有一段时间了，为什么现在要除掉他？我们并没有找到任何现成的导火索。手法不像是冲动犯罪，而谋杀需要比厌恶更有逻辑的动机。”  
  
巴基点点头，“还有一个线索。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“娜塔莎。”  
  
“她怎么了？”  
  
“她不愿意去见莱利的父亲，因为她也不认为老莱利是凶手，她认为自己找到了其他的线索，如果得到确认，也许她今晚会和我们分享。”巴基说着，看了一眼桌子上摆放的甜甜圈盒子，里面还剩下史蒂夫没吃的那一个。  
  
史蒂夫实在看不过眼，把盒子向巴基面前推了几寸，“请便。”  
  
巴基充满感激地对史蒂夫眨了一下眼，拿起了最后一个草莓糖霜甜甜圈，咬了一口，看起来吃得格外开心。史蒂夫想起昨天娜塔莎吃掉250克牛肉汉堡外加双份培根煎蛋的情景，本想感叹一下两个探员的饮食习惯和不合理的好身材，但最终还是忍住了。  
  
现在和昨天已经情景不同，史蒂夫要尽量避免任何暧昧不清会引起误会的评论。他端起自己的黑咖啡喝了一口，巴基•巴恩斯是个性格开朗又随和的人，不止英俊，还友善，就连史蒂夫家不爱与人亲近的猫咪都在一天之内喜欢上了他。但对于史蒂夫，巴基已经变成了那块只能看不能碰的漂亮点心，而这一切跟任何客观条件都无关，只是史蒂夫自己的错。  
  
史蒂夫觉得有些伤感，但是做事总是有后果，史蒂夫早就学会了接受现实。他收拾好桌上的文件，站起身，“好了，准备出发吧，路上把问题准备一下。”  
  
“我一般扮演好警察。”巴基对史蒂夫挤挤眼睛。  
  
史蒂夫翻了个白眼，却忍不住挑起嘴角，“好吧，随你。”也许他们至少还能交个朋友，史蒂夫暗想。


	6. Chapter 6

< **第六章** >  
  
莱利律师是一个长脸的瘦高个，比史蒂夫还要高上两英寸，他的五官都很细长，嘴角永久性地向下垂。那大概是一个辩护律师最合适的长相，会让证人席上任何一个倒霉蛋感到不适。  
  
“莱利先生，您好。”史蒂夫坐在写字台前的真皮座椅上，指了指在自己身旁就坐的巴基，“这位是联邦调查局的巴恩斯探员。”  
  
“联邦调查局？”莱利狐疑地打量着巴基，巴基倒是显得镇定自若。  
  
“是的，联邦调查局将会协助调查汉斯的案子。”巴基有礼貌地解答。  
  
“没什么好调查的，不是说冻死的吗？还有什么好查？”史蒂夫注意到莱利从未咨询过何时能够认领儿子的遗体下葬。  
  
“案件是否有疑点由警方判断，现在我们需要再问几个关于汉斯的个人问题。”  
  
“我的时间很宝贵，那小子的事情我知道得不多，要问快问。”  
  
“您为何在两年前取消了莱利的助学金和个人帐户？”史蒂夫直击要害。  
  
律师一下子拍桌子站了起来，“你们无权调查我的私人财产！这和那小子的死没有任何关系！”他也从不管“那小子”叫“我儿子”。  
  
“有没有关系也要由我们判断，莱利先生，您还没回答我的问题。”史蒂夫皱着眉头。  
  
“无可奉告。”莱利抱起手臂，“现在你们可以滚出我的办公室了。”  
  
“还不能走，我们需要了解您在上上周汉斯失踪期间的行踪，为了您的个人利益，越详细越好，我们特意来事务所询问，您的计划本想必就在手边吧！”史蒂夫坐着一动不动，瞟了一眼莱利桌上的日历。  
  
“什么意思？你们怀疑我做了什么？”律师脸上青一阵紫一阵，史蒂夫仔细观察，男人似乎确实动怒了。  
  
“冷静点，莱利先生，我们不是特意找你麻烦。现阶段我们对所有人都会提出相同的问题。”巴基满面笑容地解释道。  
  
“特别是儿子死了却毫不关心的亲属。”史蒂夫恶意补充。  
  
莱利似乎到达暴怒的边缘，又过了几秒钟，史蒂夫发誓他看到男人气得手抖，内心中有些期待对方爆发吐露出任何真相。但一分钟过后，律师又突然冷静下来，坐回自己的椅子上，冷笑着说道：“你们警察的无能我是见识过了，都是因为你们这群废物每天折磨无辜的人，所以真正的罪犯——像托尼·史塔克这样的杀人犯，才能逍遥法外。或者你们警察根本是在接受贿赂，对那个冷血商人放任自流，别以为我不认识你，罗杰斯警官，还有你手下那个朗姆洛。这年头，做事都是有后果的，臭小子就是个好例子，你们的好日子也不远了。艾宾斯！”律师按了座机上的一个按钮，对坐在门口的助理大吼道，“找人把这两个烦人的家伙给我弄走。”  
  
“什么意思？”史蒂夫忽略掉了所有无关信息，想要在被赶走之前再获取一点什么。  
  
巴基突然站起来，“你儿子汉斯·莱利到底干过什么？两年前被法院封印的是什么案子？”他的语调突然就失去了温度，冷得有些吓人。  
  
“你……你们没权利过问！我无可奉告。”莱利明显警惕了起来，拒绝咬钩。  
  
史蒂夫紧盯着男人的表情。  
  
巴基向前走了一步，靠近桌前，“你儿子到底干了什么令你羞耻的事情？毒品？不是……比那还严重……”巴基自问自答，和史蒂夫一样紧盯着莱利，“谋杀？”他又顿了顿，直视律师的双眼，“还是……强奸？”  
  
莱利的眼神明显地错了一下，巴基又停了几秒，直起身，“别管案子是否封存，我们有办法把它挖出来，到时候闹得满城风雨就不好了，还不如由你叙述。”  
  
莱利的嘴巴抿成一条细线，他并未臣服于巴基话中的恐吓，“有本事可以试试，巴恩斯探员。”  
  
史蒂夫和巴基身后的屋门被推开了，两名保安走了进来，“莱利先生？”  
  
“最后一个问题，你认识伍兹兰德吗？”  
  
莱利没有再开口，对这个姓氏也未作出任何反应。  
  
史蒂夫碰了一下巴基的手肘，巴基会意，在保安行动之前，跟着史蒂夫一起离开了莱利的律师事务所。  
  
“这可短得出乎意料。”站在停车场上，巴基换回了轻松的语气。  
  
“你不是好警察吗？”史蒂夫拉开驾驶席的车门。  
  
“可你根本不够坏啊！”巴基抱怨道。  
  
史蒂夫笑着摇摇头，“不过你提到强奸的时候，他的态度明显不同了……”  
  
巴基严肃地肯定道：“我们必须得想办法把那个案件解封，让我再找找关系。”  
  
“如果汉斯曾经犯过强奸罪，我们就要考虑仇杀的可能性，这是个好动机，而且从手法上来看，女性犯案也不无可能，我们得找到受害人。”史蒂夫思忖着，如果这个受害人真的存在，史蒂夫可以想象她不会乐于重温旧事，别管她与现今的案件是否有关。警察的工作，大多时候就是揭人伤疤。  
  
“史塔克是怎么回事？”待二人都上车后，巴基突然问道。  
  
史蒂夫回过神，回想了一下莱利的话，事实上他自己也不太清楚莱利到底在指控什么，“大概和33街那边有关系，史塔克集团是整个州最大的医疗设备生产公司，他们想要征用33街雷吉伍德公园旁边的那片民宅，新建医疗设施，然而那里住的，多半是大学退休的老教授或技师，他们拒绝出售土地，最近那片地区犯罪很频繁，有媒体报道了一些关于史塔克集团的负面信息，猜测史塔克买凶扰乱地区治安好赶走当地的居民。但是我们已经在那附近加派巡逻了，别管突然多出来的罪犯是不是与史塔克有关，都极难取证，我们不可能去找史塔克的麻烦……”史蒂夫偷偷看巴基一眼，视线却与他撞个正着。史蒂夫有些惭愧地扭过头，他并非想要推卸责任，只不过这部分犯罪不归史蒂夫负责，而他们已经在尽可能抽派人手增加巡视，布洛克·朗姆洛就是他们从寻找伍兹兰德下落的警官中抽调出去的人。  
  
要想抓住史塔克的把柄绝非易事，而且史蒂夫潜意识里还认为事情并非看起来的那么简单。史塔克在最近的五年时间里，一直保持着正面的公众形象，他看起来已经拥有太多财富，不屑于再与他人争夺利益。  
  
“确实很困难，而且你们也不该负责此事。”巴基一针见血地指出来，史蒂夫感激他的理解，“你认为史塔克和莱利的死有任何关联吗？”  
  
“杀死原告律师的儿子让他有二十分的理由联系客户把自己告上法庭吗？恐怕不是什么好主意。”史蒂夫笑道。  
  
“所以是完全不相干的事情。”  
  
“完全不相干。”史蒂夫回答，“不过看起来，莱利律师的优秀简历并非谎言，似乎是个正义感过剩的家伙。敢与史塔克对着干的人需要勇气。”  
  
“哈，也许只是愚蠢。”巴基满不在乎地回答。  
  
史蒂夫忍不住摇了摇头，他能从莱利的眼神中真正看到他对史塔克和警察的鄙夷，抬头时巴基又在饶有兴趣地观察他，史蒂夫忍不住问道：“我脸上有什么吗？”  
  
巴基笑着摇头，并没有回答，直视前方的道路。他的侧脸好看得没天理，史蒂夫仍然不自觉地想要亲近他，相貌真是个先天优势。想起前一天巴基不知是否只是玩笑的四个男朋友，他给史蒂夫的感觉大概是个性生活丰富而开放的人，朋友应该也很多。多年来史蒂夫的性伴侣也不在少数，然而他与巴基并不属于同类。史蒂夫极少有与人亲近的意愿，交往时间最长的一个男友只坚持了两个月，他更多时间想保持单身，没人来占领他的家，没人来招惹他的猫，没人来窥视他的常备药柜。事实上史蒂夫不确定他有过任何意义上的男友，当他主动寻求“娱乐”的时候，全都只是为了满足个人需求。  
  
剩下的路途中，巴基开始坚持不懈地联系他在司法部门的熟人，试图窥探汉斯·莱利两年前被封存的案子，经过半小时的努力，巴基有点气馁地挂上最后一通电话，“只说了有可能，我们必须得等到明天听结果。”  
  
“已经算是有点希望。”史蒂夫安慰道。  
  
“看看娜塔莎他们能够找到点什么线索吧，她早上的时候显然暗示有新发现。”  
  
“你们真的很有默契。”史蒂夫感叹。  
  
巴基笑起来，显得神采飞扬，“这是信任问题，我们显然都很难信任别人，猜忌很多，但我们却信任彼此。”  
  
“这可真让人羡慕。”史蒂夫评价道。  
  
“史蒂夫，你看，信任是双方面的，如果你希望别人信任自己，就得尝试坦诚，开放自己。”巴基突然严肃起来，他的话和史蒂夫的心理医生不谋而合，菲尔认为史蒂夫不信任别人更多是因为无法信任自己。  
  
“你确定想知道别人的内心是什么样的吗？还是只是好奇心过剩？。”史蒂夫皱起眉，“这是个大陷阱，告诉别人敞开心扉、做你自己，然后再去评判他们，还自以为高尚。”他意识到自己的话太过刻薄，便放缓了语气，“并非特指，我只是说说……”  
  
巴基看来并不介意，“确实有风险，做什么都有风险，如果你暴露过，受过伤，自然会更艰难，然而我不觉得你是个胆小鬼。”现在史蒂夫对巴基的观察和判断感到有些恼火，他在一层层拔掉自己的外皮，史蒂夫似乎无力阻止，“嘿，史蒂夫，我们的话题似乎偏得有点远，我很抱歉，当我什么都没说过。”  
  
史蒂夫摇摇头，现在他的感情微妙极了，有一部分的他希望巴基一直追问，直到他坦白，然后巴基会像所有其他人一样告诉史蒂夫，那不是他的错，这一次史蒂夫也许会信以为真。然而另一部分的史蒂夫内心中早已警铃大作，巴基是个最不稳定的存在，他虽然随和有礼也有爱心，然而那对于史蒂夫是不够的，巴基总会离开，生活中也总有别人，史蒂夫不可能在巴基那里成为特别的那一个……或者有可能吗？史蒂夫有可能成为任何人心中特别的存在吗？  
  
换个角度，史蒂夫也不想这样，他已经和自己相安无事地相处了好几年，终于在工作和生活中找到某种平衡，偶尔像案件或者巴基这样的人会给史蒂夫带来一些轻微的震颤，史蒂夫需要安静地等待他们再消失。大起大落的心情是史蒂夫最不想的。  
  
“不管你在想什么，快停止。”巴基突然对史蒂夫说道，“你该看心理医生，你不太正常。”  
  
“看哪个？我自己的？还是我家的二位？”史蒂夫嗤之以鼻，不过出乎意料地，巴基说这句话的方式并不让史蒂夫觉得被冒犯。  
  
巴基对史蒂夫的话疑惑了两秒，随即张大嘴，“索尔·奥丁森是心理医生？”  
  
“是的，但他只看小孩子，十五岁以下，我的养母芙丽嘉也是主攻儿童心理学。”  
  
“喂，等等……奥丁森，我好像听说过，你母亲很有名啊！我读过她写的那本书，儿童受害者心理复健。”  
  
“嗯哼。”史蒂夫点头道，“我们一家人都很有名。”  
  
“你们的局长……”巴基现在满脸震惊了，史蒂夫看他的反应觉得很好玩。  
  
“没错，那是我父亲。”史蒂夫回答，“我们家还有个名人，你听说过洛基吗？”  
  
“洛基？那个魔术师？”  
  
史蒂夫点头，“就是那个魔术师，如果今天早的话我必须回家看他的现场直播，他现在在全美巡回表演。”  
  
“老天爷，真是可怕，我突然认识了什么不得了的人物啊？”巴基笑道。  
  
史蒂夫也笑了一下，他不是家人的家人们，每个人都很有成就，“不过我们就是普通人了。”史蒂夫叹道，巴基歪头盯着史蒂夫看，他希望自己尽快免疫巴基的观察。  
  
回到警局后，他们一起在咖啡厅吃了简餐，史蒂夫熟识的服务生艾琳对巴基非常热情，甚至有点过分热情了。然而巴基表现得友好又礼貌。完美的人，史蒂夫心想。他突然记起巴基的左手，他的伤疤，巴基一定不是没有故事的人，但史蒂夫连自己的事情都管不好，哪里有心思去对人家的私事刨根问底？  
  
下午萨姆、克林特和娜塔莎从莱利就读的大学归来，两位警官神采奕奕，女探员看起来有些气馁。五个人坐在会议室里，娜塔莎沉默地抱着她的杯子。  
  
“事情进展得不顺利？”巴基看着娜塔莎。  
  
“和想象得不太一样。”娜塔莎回答道。  
  
“你想到的是什么？”巴基继续问。  
  
“我不想臆测。”  
  
巴基摇摇头，“我们也发现了一些只能称之为臆测的线索，不如都说出来听听？”  
  
“还是让萨姆先告诉你们令人惊喜的新发现吧。然后咱们再来谈臆测。”娜塔莎看向萨姆。  
  
所有人的目光都集中到黑人警官身上，“我们最终，找到了莱利和伍兹兰德可能的联系。”  
  
“哦？”这引起了史蒂夫极大的兴趣。  
  
“我们上次进行采访的时候伍兹兰德还未失踪，二人如今也没有什么联系，但我们从莱利的好友之一获得的信息是，莱利高中时确实在派对上与伍兹兰德相识，这已经是三年前了，证人说他之所以记得，是因为三人同属一个游戏论坛，有过一段互动，但是莱利转学后基本就不在该论坛活动了，所以他与伍兹兰德并无近期交往。”  
  
“论坛有什么可疑的非法信息吗？”史蒂夫沉思地问道。  
  
“没有，是纯粹的游戏论坛，我们查过了，莱利的用户名他朋友还记得，伍兹兰德和莱利两个人在三年前通过网络有一些正常的互动，但就像莱利朋友供认的，莱利已经离开了论坛。”  
  
“三年前……”巴基看向史蒂夫，史蒂夫不置可否地耸耸肩。  
  
“什么？”娜塔莎立刻问道。  
  
“是这样的，史蒂夫说莱利高中时有一个被封存的案底。我们现在有理由怀疑那是一起强奸案。”  
  
“我就知道不是好东西。”娜塔莎拍了一下桌子，史蒂夫和巴基同时看向娜塔莎，“我研究了一下莱利的私生活，他明显有个类型，大学第一学期就交往了两个女友，这两个姑娘，唯一的共同点就是：傻。”  
  
“娜塔莎——”  
  
“听我说完，这两个女孩都是真的智力低下，她们都比莱利大两岁以上，却与他同一年进入大学，身世普通，成绩很差，我看了二人的证词纪录，她们经常无法理解字面含义。但她们又并非傻到智障的程度，所以多花几年时间仍然顺利进入了大学。我觉得从某种意义上讲，莱利利用了这两个姑娘智力方面的缺陷。”  
  
“这说明不了什么。”巴基挑战自己的搭档，“你本想证明什么呢？”  
  
“我只是想了解这个人，谋杀除了连环杀手随意杀人以外，必须有动机，莱利看起来是一个讨人嫌但不足够被杀的人，我们需要某个突破口。我本想从两个姑娘那里问道一些什么关于莱利的坏话，但是她们两个人不仅知道彼此的存在，还口径一致地说汉斯·莱利是个圣人。”娜塔莎叹气道，“我开始时还猜测二人联手杀了莱利，因为除了她们，没有任何人觉得莱利有什么可爱之处，相反地，大家认为他狡猾，不诚实，爱占便宜，他的朋友们都能意识到他的缺点。我觉得说他好话的人必然是有所隐瞒，没准是真凶，然而那两个姑娘……简直可悲。”  
  
“看来我们必须要翻那个案子。”巴基抱起手臂。  
  
“伍兹兰德的下落呢？”史蒂夫问两个手下。  
  
克林特摇头，“没有线索，我们也仍然没有证据证明两案相关，会继续查那个论坛。”  
  
史蒂夫对即将到来的无可避免的悲剧感到绝望，“如果这两个男孩，曾由于同一个事件陷入麻烦，莱利的父亲至少应该对伍兹兰德的名字有反应，但看起来他确实没听说过另一个男孩，如果线索是强奸，那么我们也需要翻翻另一个男孩的案底。”  
  
“什么都没有。”克林特干脆地总结道，“我和萨姆已经挖地三尺了。”  
  
“所以现在我们寄托于知晓莱利的旧案，巴基你到底联系谁？”娜塔莎问道。  
  
“我拜托了罗尼，希望他明天至少能给我们一点好消息。”巴基回答，“你还有什么朋友有可能帮忙吗？”  
  
娜塔莎想了想，“可能有一个法官，让我试试。”  
  
大家又讨论了一阵，史蒂夫认为自己不再有帮助，便起身暂时告辞，独自回到办公室，阅读朗姆洛早晨上交的调查报告。33街的抢劫杀人由于闭路电视故障，没有查到任何切实可循的线索，证人证词也格外模糊。史蒂夫再次问询朗姆洛的去处，被黛伊告知朗姆洛警官已经被调到了市长办公室，专职负责33街的案件。  
  
史蒂夫立刻不满地冲到他的直属上司菲利普斯那里，要求对属下调配的知情权和决议权，却又被告知朗姆洛是皮尔斯市长钦点的执行官，局长奥丁森亲自下达指示，菲利普斯没有不执行的理由。  
  
“可我们还需要更多人手去找失踪的伍兹兰德。”  
  
“案子也已经几天了，有什么新进展吗？”菲利普斯反过来问道。  
  
史蒂夫向上级汇报了莱利一案的调查成果，他决定暂不提起他们还一无所知的旧案，所以可以汇报的内容少得可怜。菲利普斯面带不悦，史蒂夫被冷嘲热讽地批评了一通，最后说道校园稽查，以及这种活动带来的警力匮乏的不良后果，暗指33街的抢劫杀人发生在同一天。史蒂夫沉默不语，下一个学期到来之际他还会继续申请活动，这种事长期下来必有助益，不能因为一个简单的巧合而停止。  
  
等到史蒂夫回到会议室，已经过了下班时间，屋里只剩下了巴基和萨姆二人。他们正在聊两个人在部队的时期，似乎谈得很尽兴。  
  
“嘿，队长，萨姆也要走了，我以为你不回来接我了呢。”巴基笑着站起身。  
  
“一起吃晚饭吗？”史蒂夫看向萨姆，“反正我们也要去。”事实上他从未邀请过自己的几个组员，但考虑到下班之后的大把时间，和巴基独处总是有点危险。  
  
“不了，有约会了，你们两个单身汉随意解决吧。”萨姆笑道。  
  
巴基看了一眼史蒂夫惊讶的表情，吹了声口哨，“看来是新姑娘？都没有汇报你们队长。”  
  
“初次约会。”萨姆说着收拾好自己的东西，“我想着结束之后再报告呢。”他朝史蒂夫眨眨眼，史蒂夫只顾得上点头。  
  
“祝一切顺利！”巴基对萨姆喊道。  
  
“谢啦伙计！”萨姆大笑回答。  
  
史蒂夫觉得才共处了几个小时的巴基就已经比自己更能与他的同事们打成一片。  
  
“娜塔莎也走了吗？”  
  
“是呀，她说不想当电灯泡。”巴基调笑道。  
  
史蒂夫感到有些尴尬，“我们……”  
  
“哦，别当真，都是开玩笑的，”巴基拍拍史蒂夫，“顺便一提，萨姆说了你很多好话。”  
  
史蒂夫感到脸颊上微微发热，他也许是个好警官，工作出色，然而绝对算不上一个好领导，他与同事的私人交往少得可怜，想象不出萨姆对他评价如何，史蒂夫决定避过这个话题，“晚上吃什么？中餐外卖？”  
  
“你自己从来不做饭的吗？”  
  
史蒂夫摇头，“如果你想做饭我是没有意见，别指望我会帮忙就是了。吃披萨也可以。”他换了一种食物再次尝试道，无论是回家烹饪还是二人一起去饭馆都显得太亲密了，叫外卖是最好的解决方式。  
  
巴基似乎没有买账，他拿好自己的东西，很自然地揽住史蒂夫的肩膀，拉他一起向外走，“先出去再说吧，让我想个好主意。”  
  
史蒂夫贴着巴基的一侧感到温暖，这可不是个好兆头。


	7. Chapter 7

< **第七章** >  
  
巴基发现史蒂夫的每一点小心思都可以猜得到，他不想和巴基一起去超市，也不想和巴基一起去饭馆，因为他不想在任何公开场合表现出对巴基过分亲热。但史蒂夫在装蒜这方面笨得无可救药，这几乎让巴基觉得很可爱，他时不时去戳戳史蒂夫的底线，揽揽他的肩膀，推推他的腰，史蒂夫立刻便会不自在起来，巴基会在心里暗笑好久。他当然会拿捏分寸，毕竟不想把事情搞得鸡飞狗跳，小小的调戏是娱乐，人一旦生起气来，就不再可爱了。  
  
巴基同时也知道，自己对史蒂夫有一定吸引力，只不过对方早起之后便下定决心把这种吸引力凉在一边不去碰，这点巴基从来都不懂。办公室恋爱关系不被允许，上下级恋爱关系不被允许，如果对方的家里有任何不满，这样的关系不被允许——巴基总是想，去他妈这些伦理道德上的限制。在性方面的吸引是自然的，只要双方都有完全的行为能力，都认可自愿，那么谁和谁睡觉不关任何其他人的闲事。  
  
他还想再尝尝史蒂夫的嘴唇，他喜欢贴近他的身体，但现在史蒂夫却因为某种不正常的心里束手束脚的，还有他那个添乱的大哥。巴基会做一定的尝试，但他可不是死缠烂打的人，一切都得由史蒂夫做主，如果史蒂夫实在别扭，巴基当然不会强求。  
  
巴基最终选了折中的方式，在超市迅速抓了一些半成品，结款时史蒂夫买了两桶杂酚油清除剂，巴基坚持分开付款，这样史蒂夫也不会尴尬。  
  
回家后洛基的魔术表演直播已经开始了，史蒂夫打开电视机。巴基把晚餐的调味排骨半成品和冻薯块一起扔进预热的烤箱，并把沙拉倒进大盆里，简单兑了橄榄油香醋沙拉汁。史蒂夫虽然说好不帮忙，但他不得不给巴基找到所有的厨房用品，并给维吉准备猫粮和金枪鱼蔬菜泥，最终晚餐出炉后，他才得以安生下来看电视。  
  
魔术节目非常棒，洛基显然擅长表演，也是个调动观众气氛的天才，台下掌声不断。巴基虽然对此人有所耳闻，但从未真正关注过魔术。第一次观赏，即使知道那些都只是光影错觉，他还是看得津津有味。  
  
“这家伙竟然是你哥哥，真的很厉害。”巴基不可思议地抱着他的沙拉碗，盘腿坐在沙发上。史蒂夫待在沙发另一头，二人中间隔着那只灰色的猫咪。  
  
“是啊，我也不敢相信。他说要去学变魔术的时候所有人都当他在开玩笑，当然了，我母亲除外，她从来不拿任何人的志向开玩笑。”史蒂夫伸手摸着猫咪的脑袋，他谈起家人的时候总是带着那种骄傲自豪又羡慕的感觉，虽然说着“父亲”、“母亲”而非“养父”、“养母”，但仍然就好像他自己只是外人一样，“你家人呢？”史蒂夫问巴基。  
  
“父母去世了，我有两个妹妹，她们都在海外定居。”巴基回答，事实上他也是在海外出生的，七岁左右才第一次被带回美国本土，此后巴基被独自留在国内上学，他的两个妹妹和父母一起回到欧洲部队驻地。巴基对她们幼时没多少记忆，等到参军再去欧洲乃至远东服役的时候，妹妹们已经长大成人了。巴基与她们保持着友好的往来，节日互通电话，巴恩斯父母去世后，二人在美国本土留下财产，妹妹们也全部让给了巴基所有，巴基心怀感激，但他与她们并不亲密。  
  
巴基给史蒂夫讲了一些小时候在欧洲的事情，那些已经是巴基讲过很多很多次的完美故事，有头有尾有笑话，史蒂夫听得很用心，看起来也很愉快。  
  
他们的注意力偶尔回到电视节目上，同样的魔术史蒂夫显然已经看过很多次，巴基时不时会试图猜测手法，史蒂夫会告诉他哪一项猜得很接近，但拒绝透露任何秘密，“那是商业机密，我必须得替我哥保密。”  
  
“其实你也不知道对不对？”巴基会使出激将法，史蒂夫只是笑。  
  
巴基相信史蒂夫一定知道魔术的秘诀，因为他是那种如果不知道绝不会扯谎显陪的人，即使只是玩笑史蒂夫也不会。他这个人实在太容易看透，一天之内就能让巴基了解他的全部性格，但他又实在太难以理解，这种矛盾感笼罩着男人的周遭，巴基不停地观察，有些时候他都觉得自己不太礼貌，但却没办法停止。  
  
白天史蒂夫离开会议室的时候，巴基曾经有一次获得与娜塔莎单独相处的机会。娜塔莎却没有询问任何关于史蒂夫的事情，之后巴基说娜塔莎不想当电灯泡，也是信口胡诌的，娜塔莎需要回旅馆与她长时间交往的秘密男友通电话，她的男朋友不在美国，傍晚是唯一适合的时间。  
  
“你什么都没问，真是出人意料。”巴基甚至有点想要炫耀的心态，他想也许娜塔莎在吊他的胃口，引他自己交代一切。  
  
娜塔莎却摇摇头，似乎并不想听，“巴恩斯，我有预感，这会是你的滑铁卢。”  
  
巴基问搭档那是什么意思，娜塔莎摇头叹气又加坏笑，却不肯回答。可对巴基来讲，感情这回事，没什么可以被称作滑铁卢，他又不是没有被人甩过，又不是没有遭到过拒绝，知难而退大概是巴基最大的优点了。有些人认为遭到拒绝就是败北，坚持不懈才是求爱技巧的体现，那些都是鬼扯。更何况，史蒂夫根本没有拒绝他，昨天晚上是史蒂夫先打出的第一张牌。  
  
对于史蒂夫·罗杰斯，巴基愿意不断发出邀请，接受与否就全凭史蒂夫了。  
  
猫咪突然叫了一声，巴基的大脑重新回到此时此刻，“她想叫你摸摸。”史蒂夫说道。巴基的左手还戴着手套，所以他放下碗，扭过身体把维吉抱到大腿上，摸着她的脊背，猫咪的绒毛很柔软。因为看电视的缘故，他们吃了整整两个小时，喝的啤酒比前一天还要多，巴基站起来去收拾餐具的时候感觉脚下有些轻飘。他冲洗碗碟并把它们放进洗碗机，史蒂夫一直从客厅里看他，巴基又觉得好笑，史蒂夫不好意思不来帮忙，但是他又希望巴基停止这种过于生活化的行动，只好忍住不过来。  
  
好吧，明天就随史蒂夫的心愿叫外卖，巴基心想，而后天，后天他可以尝试搬回娜塔莎所在的宾馆了。巴基觉得有一种未达目标的感觉。  
  
他走回沙发边，史蒂夫已经关掉电视，开始点壁炉，巴基靠墙站着，看着史蒂夫，打量他的身体，想象前一天布料下面的样子。史蒂夫站起来的时候，两人相对沉默无语，史蒂夫似乎想说什么，他刚张开嘴，然而电话却不适时地响起来，史蒂夫立刻就这么逃走了。他在电话机旁待了二十分钟，巴基能从史蒂夫的回答中听出电话另一端，恰恰是他们刚在电视中见过的洛基。史蒂夫无意回避巴基，所以巴基便坐在沙发上听着史蒂夫不断重复“没事“、“我很好”或者相似的字眼，巴基渐渐猜到洛基问询的并非近期或今天，他在询问昨天，那个对史蒂夫来讲“特别”的日子。  
  
这突然让巴基感到很在意，史蒂夫的两个哥哥显然都知道昨天对史蒂夫意义重大，然而巴基却被蒙在鼓里，还不得询问。最后史蒂夫在电话里问起复活节的安排，最终道了恭喜、祝福和晚安。  
  
”洛基？“巴基装作随意地问道。  
  
史蒂夫点点头，“他不常回法戈。”就这一句之后，他便不再提起电话的内容了。  
  
尴尬的气氛一下又回到两人之间，当然了，尴尬都是史蒂夫一个人的，巴基目标明确。他试图靠近，史蒂夫看起来有些心动，但这次巴基的企图又被打断了。  
  
——门口传来巨大的响动。  
  
真他妈的见鬼，巴基在心里暗暗咒骂，“不会又是你哥吧，这次换我去浴室躲起来！”  
  
但这次来人却并没有敲门，巴基听见钥匙的声音，然后是砰地撞门声，接着是大喊，“史蒂夫！我回来啦！”  
  
紧接着，一个身材瘦小的女孩子出现在客厅里，“史蒂夫——”然后女孩看到了巴基，立刻像受惊的猫一样往后退了一步。史蒂夫和巴基站得很近，他们两个正在客厅中央，电视也没开，完全看不出正在做什么。虽然巴基正在图谋不轨，但是在他得手之前，一切都只能算误会。  
  
“吉娜——”史蒂夫抬起一只手，但是女孩警惕地盯着巴基看，和昨天的维吉一模一样，对巴基充满敌意。直到家里真正的宠物猫从沙发上跳下来，悠闲地走过巴基身边，蹭了蹭他的裤腿，又朝被史蒂夫称为吉娜的女孩走过去，女孩才放松了一点。  
  
“噢，不好意思，我不知道你家有客人。”吉娜仍然看向巴基的方向，她看起来十五、六岁的样子，个子很小，涂着棕色的口红，妆容并不适合她，女孩的脸蛋由于屋外的寒冷冻得通红，她戴着针织的毛线帽子，两个毛线球耷拉在脑袋边，羽绒大衣拉链敞开到胸前，领子挂在肩膀上，露出与帽子配套的大围巾。看起来像是想要打扮得时髦却显得有些邋遢的高中生。  
  
“他们放你出来啦？”史蒂夫抱起手臂问道。  
  
“我还没找你呢史蒂夫！我说我是你们队长的养女！但是他们死活不肯放我走！你既然知道为什么不让他们昨天就放了我？”女孩怒气冲冲地质问道。  
  
养女？巴基挑起眉毛，史蒂夫显然觉得非常尴尬，“她不是我养女……”他迅速解释。  
  
“不是也差不多！”女孩向巴基吐了吐舌头，“如果你不能接受的话，最好不要找史蒂夫做男朋友。你准备在这过夜吗？希望你们用不着我的屋子。”吉娜拖着她的单肩包开始向客房走去，巴基的行李还在那间屋子里。  
  
“嘿，吉娜，别不讲理！巴基是匡提科来的同事，他需要在这里借住。”史蒂夫走上前拦住吉娜的脚步，他揽住女孩的肩膀，几乎用抱的把她拖回到客厅里，“我送你回宿舍。”  
  
“我才不回去，我无处可去了。”吉娜哭丧着脸说道，她瞪了巴基一眼，“那是我的房间！”  
  
巴基耸耸肩。  
  
“但现在那是巴基的，你说好了这学期都老老实实住校，我们约法三章你不要再去找那个卖大麻的臭小子了，才两周你就破坏约定，还打算闯进来抢走别人的房间，这可不行。”  
  
“我不要住校了！”吉娜喊道，“我的室友是个彻头彻尾的傻逼，我明天就申请退宿，我根本没有去找吉姆！都是那个臭婊子，吉姆是个混球，让给她也罢，他们合伙陷害我。”  
  
“嘿！注意语言。”史蒂夫戳着女孩的额头，女孩根本不管，仍然在史蒂夫的手臂范围之内，一边恶毒地咒骂一边还显得很委屈，说着说着竟然哇哇哭起来。  
  
史蒂夫叹了口气，“你得尝试和别人友好相处，你知道你的宿舍有多难申请，试试去调换吧……”  
  
“又不是我的错！”吉娜红着眼圈，眼泪大滴大滴地向下淌。  
  
巴基被这突如其来的闹剧弄得头疼，围绕着史蒂夫的这两天从来就没清净过，看来他今晚勾搭史蒂夫的计划也是危险了，“嘿，史蒂夫，我想我可以睡沙发，没什么大不了的。”他对女孩客气地说道，女孩像小动物一样警惕地看他，似乎非常怀疑巴基主动示好的动机。  
  
吉娜擦了擦眼睛，现在她不哭了，女孩掉眼泪和停止好像比巴基开关水龙头还容易。巴基仔细观察女孩的行为和举止，她似乎有本事吃定史蒂夫不会赶她离开，史蒂夫这个老好人，真该歇歇了。  
  
史蒂夫很不好意思地看向巴基，“吉娜·沃尔特，这位是巴基·巴恩斯，联邦调查局的探员。要不这样吧，巴基今天睡我的房间，我睡沙发好了。但只有今天！”史蒂夫的话语转为严厉，“明天就给我回学校去，你明年九月份可就要上大学了，现在还有那么多学分需要补。”  
  
“知道了，爸！”吉娜拖着长音，巴基先回到客房把自己不多的行李整理出来。史蒂夫明显感到十分歉疚，他先把吉娜安排妥当，才回到客厅里，对着巴基不知说什么好。吉娜从门里伸出一个脑袋，对二人说道，“你们搞出什么动静最好别吵到我。”史蒂夫瞪着女孩，女孩缩回头，砰地关上了门。  
  
史蒂夫向巴基简短解释了一下女孩的来历，她是两年前史蒂夫调查案件的一个证人，十岁就失去双亲，在儿童救助中心长大，史蒂夫想要帮帮她，这两年寒暑假，女孩打工期间，史蒂夫都收留女孩在家里住宿。巴基狐疑地看着紧闭的客房门，史蒂夫拿过巴基的行李，带他走进自己屋，巴基觉得自己在进屋时仿佛听到了什么动静，他想了想，并没有在意。  
  
这是巴基第一次进史蒂夫的卧室，那里和客房的家具风格相似，简单实用，但是却放着更多私人物品，书柜上全是关于犯罪和心理学的专业书籍，还有一些老旧的哲学书，一些关于法戈的历史，其他是一些画册。书架一层摆着几个相框，一张相片里有三个年轻的男孩子，大哥索尔·奥丁森笑得眼睛眯成一条线，中间的史蒂夫有些腼腆地微微低着头，右边的黑发男孩则拉着一张脸。巴基还看到史蒂夫在警校毕业的照片，他的养父母，以及维吉。他暗自叹了口气，想象着什么样的男人在自己卧室里放宠物猫的照片。最后一个相框中，有一张肖像素描，是一个梳辫子的女孩子，看似十岁出头的样子，因为是唯一一张黑白图片，所以显得格外显眼，巴基猜想那会不是一个空相框的底图，又开始琢磨原先相框里是否摆着什么其他人。  
  
房间里有一张挂画，是一张冬季的湖泊，显得有些萧索，真是个奇怪的选择。然而这点巴基没法嘲笑史蒂夫，他自己的卧室里，挂着三张动物肖像，一张水牛、一张麋鹿、一张绵羊，都是纯白背景。娜塔莎曾经嘲笑巴基把自己的储备粮挂在卧室里才能安心睡觉。  
  
史蒂夫从衣柜里拿出新的床单和被罩，扔在床上，“嘿，史蒂夫，别换了。“巴基上去抓住史蒂夫的手腕，“我没那么讲究的，而且让我睡沙发吧，我毕竟是借住。”  
  
“那可不行。”史蒂夫认真说道，“你是客人。”  
  
“你的小闺女认为我是个不速之客。”  
  
“不要理她。”史蒂夫自顾自地展开床单。  
  
“你的床足够大，我们可以一起睡。”巴基突然说道。  
  
史蒂夫一下怔住了，他开始脸红，显得有些恼火，“巴基，别开我的玩笑了。”  
  
“我不是开玩笑。”巴基贴近了史蒂夫一点，“给你一个机会，我会原谅今天早晨的一切不愉快。”  
  
“吉娜还在隔壁……”  
  
“你意识到她并不是真的想要来住、只是因为宿舍有宵禁她不能在午夜溜出门对吧？”  
  
“你说什么！？”史蒂夫显然根本没有想到，他立刻冲出房门，叫了两声吉娜的名字。  
  
巴基站在原地直拍脑门，他真后悔提起来。半分钟后史蒂夫气馁的回来了，“她不见了，窗户没锁，包还在，大概清晨会回来，希望她穿得够暖和。”  
  
“那我的提议呢？”巴基看着史蒂夫的蓝眼睛，他也看着巴基，那里面有欲望和混杂不清的什么别的东西。巴基凑上前去，想换得一个亲吻。  
  
然而史蒂夫抓住他的肩膀，“这对我来讲和对你来讲意义不同。”  
  
“这又是什么意思？”巴基舔舔嘴唇问道。  
  
史蒂夫的喉结动了动，“这不会带来任何结果。”  
  
“快乐时光难道不算是好结果？这说不通，史蒂夫，昨天你想要，今天仍然想，今天和昨天有那么不一样吗？”  
  
“昨天我什么都没想过。”史蒂夫轻声说。  
  
“今天你想得太多了。”  
  
“事情没那么简单，”史蒂夫摇头，“我真的很喜欢你，不想给你留下任何坏印象，哈，这似乎有点迟，但是你很通情达理，不责怪我。如果我们继续下去……我不知道我会做什么。”  
  
“现在你想吓唬我吗？要我说，你做什么都行。”巴基挪开史蒂夫挡住他的手，直接吻了他的嘴唇，史蒂夫只犹豫了半秒，便迅速开始回应他，这个口不对心的混蛋。  
  
他们开始拥抱接吻，相互爱抚，最终史蒂夫也没来得及换床单，屋子里全是他的气味，那让巴基兴奋。二人很快便脱得赤条条的，巴基觉得冷，被史蒂夫的唾液濡湿的皮肤离开温暖的嘴唇就会迅速失温，史蒂夫的身体很温暖，巴基希望自己身上的每一处都与对方贴合。  
  
“这回你会操我了对吗？”巴基搂着史蒂夫的脖子倒在床上，贴着他的脸颊喘息道。史蒂夫对这句话的回应只有低沉的呻吟声，巴基感到他的手掌从自己的后腰滑向臀缝。  
  
史蒂夫绝对是个温柔的情人，他们第一次做爱的时候巴基就能感觉到，他一边用涂着润滑剂的手指捣着巴基的下身，轻轻按揉，一边继续亲吻他。这简直是按摩级别的待遇，一阵一阵的酥麻感从他的头皮传到脚尖。巴基闭起眼睛，能感到身体里每一点微小的律动。巴基握住自己的家伙，用自己喜欢的方式触摸自己，史蒂夫的另一只手也来到两人之间，随着巴基的引导和他一起动作。  
  
史蒂夫把巴基打开，然后直起身体，带好安全套。巴基套弄着自己的阴茎，从下向上看着男人，他的胸口到脖子微微泛红，全身结实的肌肉因由快感而绷紧，“你简直是一件艺术品……”巴基评价道。  
  
“你也不差。”史蒂夫低下头吻他的下巴，“错了，大概是美得不像话？”  
  
“操我，快点，史蒂夫，我会展示给你看。”  
  
史蒂夫禁不住蛊惑，巴基感到硬物抵住自己的入口，一寸寸压进来，“就是这样……”痛感混合着美妙的快感让巴基头皮发麻，史蒂夫的嘴巴张成圆形，他的蓝眼睛紧紧盯着巴基的脸，看得巴基有些心悸。  
  
巴基的双腿又分开一点，大腿缠在史蒂夫的腰上，史蒂夫弯下身吻他，巴基的手套已经摘掉了，史蒂夫握住他的左手，他们十指交缠，他的手臂被史蒂夫举过头顶，压在枕头上，史蒂夫亲吻他的手肘和小臂。巴基用右手去摸史蒂夫的脸颊，“没有这只手感觉好……”  
  
“没有那么不同。”史蒂夫轻声说，他彻底进入了巴基，二人嘴唇相贴，呻吟声和喘息混在一起。巴基勾着史蒂夫的肩膀，鼓励他操进自己身体里，史蒂夫把他撑得满满的，他的注意力比前一天集中很多，视线锁定在巴基的脸上。巴基突然感觉有些心虚，他能从史蒂夫眼里看到很多很多的欲望，以及更多的孤独，即使他们的身体贴得这么近，即使史蒂夫如此温暖。  
  
让巴基想要去拥抱的，不止有他的欲望，还有他的孤独。  
  
“我想要……哦巴基……”  
  
巴基想问要什么，然而仅存的一丝理智告诉他，他并不想知道答案。  
  
所以巴基抬头吻史蒂夫，把一切话语都用亲吻淹没。


	8. Chapter 8

< **第八章** >  
  
什么动静吵醒了他，迷蒙的黑暗中，一对闪着幽暗黄色光芒的圆眼睛出现在面前，巴基吓得怔了一下，完全清醒了。随即他看到身边被子下面隆起的身体以及史蒂夫露在被子外面的毛茸茸的后脑勺，巴基记起他现在睡在史蒂夫的床上，那对琥珀色的眼睛属于史蒂夫的宠物猫维吉，巴基不由得想要微笑，前一晚可真不错。  
  
灰猫卧在史蒂夫的被子上，摇着长尾巴，她眨了一下眼，喵喵地叫了一声。巴基对猫比了一个噤声的手势，“嘘……”猫咪歪头看他，眼神不那么可怖了。史蒂夫一动不动，巴基抬起上身，凑过去吻了一下维吉的脑袋，灰猫蹭蹭巴基的脸颊，站起来踩着史蒂夫侧躺的身体一路走到床脚，史蒂夫的呼吸依旧平稳均匀，没有醒过来。  
  
时间才过四点，巴基悄无声息地下床解手，洗手时发现镜子微微倾斜，他伸手扒了一下，镜子后面是史蒂夫的药柜。里面有很多处方药瓶，贴着菲尔·寇森医生签名的标签，有一些抗焦虑的药物，以及一些安眠药，还有巴基不了解功效的几个棕色瓶子。有些药来自一年前，但整瓶几乎都没有动过，安眠药似乎是史蒂夫的常服药品，标签很新，还有空瓶，看每瓶的药片数量不多，那可能是某种效力较强的安眠药。巴基关上了镜子柜门，他无意窥探史蒂夫的隐私，不过这倒是解释了史蒂夫为何禁得起维吉又踩又叫的折腾，昨天他们做爱后清理完毕，史蒂夫一定吃了安眠药。  
  
巴基关灯离开洗手间，史蒂夫仍然以原本的姿势躺着，巴基突然听到屋外有动静。他出了屋，并在身后把房门关好，侧耳倾听一阵，他判断响动来自客房。巴基在客厅中站了一会儿，客房的门果然打开一道缝，吉娜蹑手蹑脚地从门里钻了出来。然后她看到了巴基，吓得立即向后跳了一步。  
  
“操你妈的耶稣基督圣母下地狱的玛利亚！”所幸女孩有所控制，一长串惊呼音量并不大，巴基挑起眉毛。  
  
“昨晚睡得好吗？”巴基故意问道。  
  
女孩的眼睛眯起来，嘴巴抿成一条细线，她明显感觉受到了威胁，正在强装冷静，她打量着巴基，又看看黑暗中干净整洁的客厅沙发，目光回到巴基身上，“原来你是想泡史蒂夫，最好别打什么鬼主意。”  
  
“也不知道咱们两个谁的鬼主意多一点。”  
  
“如果你图谋不轨的话，我会想办法让你滚蛋的，史蒂夫听我的，我会告诉他你是个混账变态臭流氓，想打我的主意。”  
  
巴基哈地笑了一声，“史蒂夫可知道你无论如何也不是我的菜。”  
  
女孩权衡了一下，她转着眼睛，想着对策，“但你是个刻薄狡猾的家伙，为了史蒂夫好，他最好离你远一点。”  
  
“为了史蒂夫好？”巴基挑起眉毛。  
  
“当然。”  
  
“吃他的用他的，过来借住只为了偷跑，时不时还要被抓进警察局用他的名字给他丢人现眼，这也叫为他好？”巴基观察着女孩表情的细微变化。  
  
如果女孩身上有绒毛的话，此时应该已经炸起来了，她的脸蛋憋得通红，“那不关你的事情！至少我不会害他，但你们这些人，谁知道你们心里打得什么鬼主意。史蒂夫是个老好人，你如果想占他便宜的话我绝对会想办法替他报仇的，我们可以走着瞧。”  
  
“这么说是你在保护史蒂夫喽？”  
  
吉娜眉头紧皱，她是个异常聪明敏感的孩子，现在拼命在巴基的语气里搜索着那并不存在的嘲讽，“当然了。”她最终凶巴巴地答道。  
  
“可是史蒂夫有六英尺二英寸，两个你那么重，他真需要你的保护吗？”巴基问道。  
  
吉娜安静了片刻，“别想套我的话，你叫巴什么来着？史蒂夫的事情都跟你无关。”  
  
巴基再次举起自己的双手表示和平，吉娜的目光移到了巴基的左手上，现在他没戴手套，手臂上的紫色伤疤一览无余。  
  
“好恶心。”女孩皱了皱鼻子。  
  
巴基放下手臂，耸耸肩。  
  
“怪不得你戴手套。”  
  
巴基点点头。  
  
“怎么弄的？”  
  
“你为什么想知道？”  
  
“我才不想知道呢，”吉娜扭过脸，隐藏起自己的好奇心，“你也别想在史蒂夫面前卖可怜。”  
  
“我没有卖任何东西，我只在这临时待一周，史蒂夫还是你的责任。”巴基叹了口气。  
  
吉娜似乎对巴基的话感到有些惊讶，但随即她也皱起眉头，似乎为了什么事情在生气，但这次女孩没再开口。  
  
巴基准备回屋去了，站在客厅里实在很冷，“好吧，吉娜，很高兴认识你，昨晚我们没来得及像这样友好交谈。晚安，早晨再见。”  
  
维吉从客厅的暗处走出来，蹲在女孩的脚边，女孩最后看了巴基一眼，弯腰把猫抱了起来。  
  
巴基回到史蒂夫的卧室内，爬回床上，他的身上凉得很，自己一半的床铺也不再温暖了。他搓了搓手，从背后搂住史蒂夫温暖的身体，史蒂夫轻轻哼了一声，他翻了个身但并没有清醒，巴基靠近史蒂夫，几乎挤进他怀里。这样不错。  
  
史蒂夫看起来是个强壮的大个子，无论外表还是内心，巴基都没办法把史蒂夫和柔弱联系起来。然而史蒂夫周围的所有人，从他的大哥到自称“养女”的小姑娘，甚至包括那只灰色的猫，都在警惕任何陌生人靠近他，他们集体把史蒂夫保护起来，原因不明。  
  
“到底为什么呢？”巴基轻轻问出声，史蒂夫没有回应，他下意识地搂住巴基的腰，又挪了挪身体，换成更舒服的姿势。巴基很快又睡着了，直到史蒂夫起床，他才再次转醒。  
  
  
罗尼的电话是巴基洗澡时打过来的，史蒂夫站在浴室门口喊他要不要接电话。  
  
“可能是莱利的案子，你替我一下，快接！”巴基一边冲着自己头上的泡沫一边对浴室外大吼。  
  
“真的可以吗？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
“可以，告诉他你的职位，我在洗澡。问他有什么消息！”巴基所幸开始向身上挤浴液，比起洗到一半冲出去，还是先让史蒂夫接听比较有效率。  
  
等到巴基从浴室里出来，史蒂夫并不在卧室中，他飞快地穿戴整齐，来到客厅，史蒂夫正拿着钢笔在纸上做记录，巴基的手机夹在他的肩膀与耳朵之间。  
  
“说什么了？”巴基立刻问道，史蒂夫一只手打断他，认真听着电话中的描述，并继续记录。  
  
这时候吉娜也从自己屋子里睡眼惺忪地走出来，怀里仍然抱着维吉，“饿死了——！”女孩托着长音，巴基立刻打断她出声，他把女孩拽到厨房里，教给她一只大碗和一个打蛋器，并把昨天新买的鸡蛋、香肠、面包和奶酪取出来。女孩怀疑地一边揉眼一边查看着包装袋上的日期，“竟然是新的……”她小声嘀咕道，显然对史蒂夫差劲的生活习惯非常了解。  
  
巴基在碗里打了四个鸡蛋，女孩开始慢吞吞地把蛋液打散，她还没太睡醒，只是消极地听从着巴基的指挥。若要是完全清醒过来，大概绝对不会为巴基做任何事吧，巴基好笑地摇摇头。  
  
他把面包扔进烤箱，切好奶酪（史蒂夫家里有各种崭新的厨具，看起来从未使用过，他甚至有一个带圆形木盘的奶酪切刀），女孩仍然打着哈欠，把鸡蛋液倒进巴基热好的锅里。锅中发出滋滋的响声，吉娜用力抽了抽鼻子，“好香。”  
  
“去煮咖啡。”巴基命令道。  
  
女孩反应了一阵，突然皱起眉头瞪着巴基，“你凭什么命令我。”  
  
“快去。”巴基挥着手，“你知道维吉吃什么吗？把她的食物也弄好。”  
  
女孩仍然皱着眉，但她最终照办了。两个人在厨房里忙活了一会儿，等到史蒂夫挂上电话，三人一猫的早餐已经准备完毕，史蒂夫朝巴基和吉娜感激地笑了笑，但似乎并不怎么开心。  
  
“罗尼就这么挂了吗？他甚至没有找我。”巴基收回自己的手机。  
  
“呃……他说他恨你……让我务必转达。”  
  
巴基翻了个白眼，“那个混蛋……好吧，如果他真的完成了任务，我可以原谅一切。”  
  
“是的，我想我已经感谢过你的朋友了，你最好再好好谢谢他。”史蒂夫端起咖啡喝了一口。  
  
“他说什么？查到案底了？”  
  
史蒂夫的目光扫向吉娜，吉娜立刻从一副兴致勃勃准备听八卦的表情换上了一张淡漠脸，装作喝咖啡的样子。  
  
“没关系，我相信吉娜不是一个乱嚼舌根的小孩子。”巴基拖着下巴看向女孩。  
  
女孩瞪了他一眼，“我当然不是！也不是小孩！”  
  
“你必须保证不要对任何人提起来。”史蒂夫正色看着吉娜，“我可以信任你，对吗？”  
  
吉娜拼命点着头，巴基可以看得出，对于史蒂夫的话，女孩实际上很感动。  
  
“莱利的案底确实是强奸案，但最终被撤销了，原因是无法分清谁是原告谁是被告。”史蒂夫拿过自己的盘子，戳着其中的食物，看起来没什么胃口。  
  
“那是什么意思？”巴基皱眉问道，“难道是莱利被强奸了？”  
  
“莱利当时只有16岁，然而女方则已经20岁成年。”  
  
“噗！”吉娜一下笑出了声，“你是说有个倒霉的家伙被一个女的强奸了？”  
  
史蒂夫瞪着吉娜，“这一点都不好笑，即使是真实情况也并不好笑，但我很怀疑事实是那样的。”  
  
“让我猜猜，”巴基吃了一大口自己的煎蛋，“女方也不是完全行为能力人。”  
  
史蒂夫点点头。  
  
“那是什么意思，女人是个傻子吗？”  
  
“吉娜！”史蒂夫对女孩的音量稍稍提高了一点。吉娜缩了缩脖子，开始用力切盘子里的香肠吃。  
  
“最早报案的是女方，然而莱利的律师，也就是他父亲，指出莱利是未成年人，反而应该被当做是受害者。女方律师认为女孩的智利水平和行为举止不足以被判定为完全行为能力人，但后来两方聘请的专家在心里评估后对此各执一词，再后来莱利变成了指控一方，案件调查持续了大半年时间，最后莱利撤销了指控。”史蒂夫简单总结刚刚听到的信息。  
  
“那个卑鄙的变态。”巴基骂道。  
  
“等等，你说谁？”吉娜问巴基。  
  
“我说我们的受害人。”巴基叹了口气，娜塔莎前一天的观察真是非常精准，莱利在利用这些姑娘，而他的父亲显然也对此有所了解，“有女方的详细信息吗？”  
  
“你的朋友罗尼只给了我们一个姓名，以及当时负责调查此案的警官。”  
  
“线索。”巴基总结道。  
  
史蒂夫点点头，“吉娜，这件事关系重大，你一定不要向外人透露，懂了吗？”  
  
“懂啦！”吉娜有点不耐烦地点着头，“不过这确实够卑鄙的，恶人反倒装成受害者，也真是死有余辜，是说之前冻死的那个家伙吧。”  
  
“我们并不知道当年的情况到底如何，你不能随意下结论。”  
  
“但是这个什么巴他说——”  
  
“是巴基，我什么也没说。”巴基立刻反驳道，虽然他心里已经认定，但史蒂夫说的才是对的，作为警务人员，他们不能对任何事下结论。  
  
吉娜怒气冲冲地看向巴基，“史蒂夫，你不能再和这种不负责任又爱骗人的家伙交往了！”  
  
“我们没在交往。”这次轮到史蒂夫迅速反驳，他看起来有点不好意思。巴基觉得女孩似乎还知道史蒂夫其他的交往对象，这实在很有趣。  
  
史蒂夫转变了话题，开始询问吉娜在学校的情况，吉娜百般不情愿，一直爱答不理地用短句子回答。大家用餐完毕，史蒂夫主动收拾碗碟，巴基则整理好史蒂夫留下的笔记。  
  
“你要知道，他不会要你的。”吉娜突然对巴基说道，女孩托着腮帮子，看着巴基，巴基竟然觉得她有点感伤。  
  
“什么意思？”巴基问，“我们的关系很随意的，没有要不要一说。”  
  
“那正好，反正他不会跟你好的，你不要太伤心了。”  
  
巴基在心里对女孩的煞有介事感到有些好笑，“你觉得我配不上你的‘养父’？”  
  
吉娜的表情却很严肃，“你没比其他人差，或者说其实你还凑活，和其他那些猥琐的基佬比起来。”  
  
“嘿！你实在是太没礼貌了。”巴基批评道。  
  
“真是的，表扬的话你也不爱听。”吉娜敲着桌面。  
  
“你嘴里的表扬可真够难听的，你该跟史蒂夫好好学学。”  
  
吉娜瞪了巴基一眼，最后像大人一样叹了口气，“他不会要你的，史蒂夫不想要任何，那个蠢货觉得自己谁都配不上。”  
  
“为什么？”巴基试探地问。  
  
吉娜并不上钩，“你只要保持‘随意’就好了，反正你只在这待一周。”她站起身，准备离开饭桌。  
  
史蒂夫正好走回来，“你去哪里？我送你到学校？”  
  
“不必了，我自己去，你们走得太早了。”女孩说罢打了个哈欠。  
  
“听着，吉娜，你要是敢给我逃学的话——”  
  
“哎，放心吧，不会的！一想起今天还要跟那个婊子同房住，我就有想一夜呆在教室里学习的冲动。”  
  
史蒂夫叹了口气，“申请换宿舍，如果你意见这么大的话。”  
  
吉娜突然转过身，“我跟你说，如果我突然死了，一定是那个贱人搞得鬼！你一定要为我伸冤呦！”说完这句吉娜就钻进屋子里，关上了房门。  
  
“养这么大个女儿，真是难为你了。”巴基笑道。  
  
“别嘲笑我。”史蒂夫对巴基苦笑了一下，“吉娜很聪明的，除了嘴巴也没那么坏，她会上大学的。”  
  
“毫无疑问，史蒂夫。”巴基对史蒂夫报以微笑，史蒂夫低下头，他真的很不擅长接受赞扬。  
  
  
  
二人在早餐后出发前往警局，与同事们分享了他们获知的新线索，娜塔莎知道自己的理论被证明是对的，一下精神百倍。莱利强奸案的另一个涉案人名叫玛拉·斯特恩，今年将满23岁，仍然居住在法戈市，萨姆和克林特负责调查女孩的背景，史蒂夫和两名调查局探员一起去采访当年负责调查的警员马克·桑切斯。  
  
桑切斯警官已经被调到了西法戈属区，同意与巴基等人进行电话会议，他对谈起保密案件有所疑虑，但史蒂夫说服了警官提供线索。  
  
“事实上我们也不能对那个案件定性……”桑切斯警官在说明了调查内容之后，如此判断道，“斯特恩身上并没有抵抗伤，他们确实发生了性关系，但没有目击证人，又各执一词，基本上这个案子一开头就是死局，由于莱利的年龄，以及他本人提供的证词，这个案子本来是对莱利有利的。”  
  
“那么你个人的判断呢警官？”娜塔莎问道，她是这次通讯的主要问询者。  
  
警官犹豫了很久，最终说道，“看在上帝的份上，我觉得我们都被那个人模狗样的臭小子骗了。开始的时候我没见过斯特恩，觉得可能是个很奇怪的女人，她的心理分析和智利测试都将将过线，算不上……不正常。但是如果你们去看看那姑娘，和她聊两句……我不认为她有能力强迫任何人，那真是个傻乎乎的好姑娘，我到现在还记得她。”  
  
巴基三人对视了一眼，相互点点头。  
  
“那斯特恩的家人呢？他们对此作何反应？”娜塔莎问道。  
  
“您有孩子吗，探员？”桑切斯反问道。  
  
“还没有。”娜塔莎回答。  
  
“哦，抱歉我这样问，你看起来那么年轻。但那姑娘的父亲差点气得心脏病发作，可想而知的，要是我的女儿……”视频里桑切斯警官摇了摇头，“而且莱利最后撤销了指控，我觉得他们是心虚了，最后因为案件涉及的影响很不好，双方协商同意案件需要封存，莱利父亲似乎觉得他是帮了斯特恩家的大忙，但斯特恩家不怎么领情。当时斯特恩先生同意事情就此告一段落，是因为那个女孩玛拉精神崩溃了，她搞不清楚状况，天天被警察提问、被律师提问、被评估人员提问，所有的调查都集中在她身上。斯特恩为了女儿着想，勉强接受了现实。”  
  
娜塔莎没有问题了，便看向史蒂夫，史蒂夫想了想，说道，“案件之后您与双方还有来往吗？”  
  
“没有了，我希望那女孩能够恢复精神。”  
  
“警官您听说过伍兹兰德吗？”巴基插嘴问道。  
  
“没有……等等，这名字有些耳熟。”桑切斯皱起眉头，“是最近失踪那个小子，我听说警察在找他。他和莱利有什么关系吗？”  
  
“我们还无法确定。”巴基答道。  
  
“所以说，你们怀疑斯特恩与莱利的死有关系？”桑切斯警官提出了自己的疑问。  
  
“您认为呢？”娜塔莎迅速反问。  
  
桑切斯又思考了一会儿，摇了摇头，“这我可不知道，很抱歉。”  
  
“没关系，非常感谢配合，警官。”史蒂夫向桑切斯道别，结束了通讯。  
  
“斯特恩……”娜塔莎说道。  
  
“我们不得不去了解情况。”史蒂夫接口。  
  
“接下去的问题就是，如果这真的与两年多以前的事件有关系，为什么是现在？”巴基拖着下巴，这个问题与其说是问大家的，不如说是把想法说出声。  
  
“走吧，”史蒂夫整理了一下自己的笔记，“萨姆他们大概已经查好了斯特恩家的地址，希望我们能获得一些解答。”  
  
当他们回到会议室后，萨姆和克林特已经非常有效率地总结了关于斯特恩一家的情况，他们正准备开始简报，外面突然传来敲门声。凶杀组的秘书黛伊·威玛尔出现在门口。  
  
史蒂夫向门口点点头，威玛尔推开玻璃门，“队长，刚才公路巡警打电话来，他们似乎发现了伍兹兰德的尸体。”  
  
屋内的几个人对视一番，史蒂夫对秘书点头，“我们这就派人过去。”  
  
威玛尔退出了会议室。  
  
“看来情况越来越糟了。”巴基说，而他的同伴们，全都表情凝重。  



	9. Chapter 9

< **第九章** >  
  
“我说这话您别见怪，罗杰斯队长，”男人显得邋遢，半长的浅金色头发乱糟糟地顶在头上，唇边全是胡渣，“当我们看到报纸上写那小子死了，就有种预感，我们的清净日子又要被打破了。之前我想带我女儿一起去国外待上一阵子……但是我们为什么要为了一个卑鄙无耻的混蛋的死，而改变生活方式呢？我知道你们只是工作，但我希望你们能速战速决，口供、不在场证明，什么都好，我只希望这一切尽快结束。”  
  
“我们不会长时间打扰的，请您放心。”史蒂夫谨慎有礼地回答道，他没想到迎接他们到访的，会是这样一段似乎排练好了的开场白。  
  
走进斯特恩家里，史蒂夫有一种奇怪的既视感，这里有暖色调的家具、花纹墙纸，沙发靠背上堆放的毛绒毯子，有卡通猫的沙发靠垫，电视机四周贴着卡通贴纸。  
  
灾难之后，生活没有继续，孩子没有长大，史蒂夫在心里默默地想，悲剧就在于所有人都假装相安无事。保持不变是一种切实有效的逃避手段。  
  
“你看，史蒂夫，前面不是万丈深渊，只是一道坎，即使摔下去，只会痛一阵子，你总能爬过去，但你必须要继续。你的比利熊帮不了你，现在我不得不把比利带走了，史蒂夫。”芙丽嘉温和地揉着小史蒂夫的脑袋，取走他怀里的玩具熊，从此史蒂夫再也没见过他的玩具。他长大了，虽然孤独，但是他脱离了过去对他的某种桎梏，即使摆脱得并不彻底，但史蒂夫得以继续前进。  
  
“罗杰斯警官，你呢？”史蒂夫感到娜塔莎轻轻碰他的手肘，微微蹙眉看他，史蒂夫没有注意到之前的对话，娜塔莎则迅速为他做出了解答，“茶还是咖啡？”  
  
“咖啡就好。”史蒂夫立即回答道，斯特恩用奇怪的眼神看了一眼史蒂夫，请两位警官在客厅中就坐，随即走进厨房。  
  
“你还好吗，队长？”娜塔莎在他耳边轻声问道。  
  
“很好，谢谢。”史蒂夫回答，“只不过……”  
  
“只不过什么？”  
  
“这家人，他们应对变故的方式并不十分恰当。”史蒂夫小声回答道。  
  
娜塔莎点了点头，“是的，我看过你母亲写的书，我不得不说，她的很多观点都颇有见地”  
  
史蒂夫惊讶地张了张嘴。  
  
“巴基告诉我的。”女探员向史蒂夫眨了一下眼睛。史蒂夫还没来得及应答，斯特恩已经把两杯咖啡喝和一叠小饼干端了出来。  
  
“好了，要问什么尽管问吧。”  
  
娜塔莎端起咖啡，问道：“您女儿玛拉在什么地方？”  
  
“她就在楼上，我想确认你们是否真的有必要找她谈，玛拉她……是个比较特别的孩子，比较内向，又晚熟。”  
  
“我们不得不跟她谈谈，斯特恩先生，您介意我上楼去找她吗？”  
  
“是的，我很介意，你们不能单独与我女儿谈话。要不然就让我在场，不然我现在就给律师打电话。”罗恩·斯特恩表情严肃。  
  
娜塔莎和史蒂夫对视了一眼，史蒂夫说道：“如果方便的话，就请玛拉下楼吧。”  
  
“玛拉——！”斯特恩对楼上喊了一声，女孩显然已经准备就绪，很快出现在楼梯口，小心翼翼地走下来，她看起来好像不满18岁，有着略显干枯蓬乱的淡金色卷发和一对淡蓝色的大眼睛，头上戴着宽发卡，穿着牛仔背带裤和浅蓝色的方格毛衣，女孩身材丰满，但外貌却让史蒂夫联想到坐在农场布景边的布娃娃。她显得紧张不安，视线在史蒂夫和娜塔莎身上转来转去。  
  
“你好，玛拉！我是娜塔莎，这位是史蒂夫警官。”娜塔莎立刻站起身，对女孩露出了友好的笑容。  
  
然而玛拉却躲开了娜塔莎，凑近了父亲身边，口中说道：“我不是小孩子，别拿这种语气对我说话。”但她贴近父亲的姿态却显得十分幼稚。  
  
娜塔莎仿佛一点也不觉得尴尬，仍然笑得很友善，“当然不会，你知道我们为什么来吗？”  
  
“我知道，因为那家伙死了。”玛拉回答。史蒂夫皱起眉头，斯塔恩搂住女孩的肩膀。  
  
“玛拉，你上次见到汉斯·莱利是什么时候？”  
  
“前天，在电视上。”女孩认真地回答道。  
  
史蒂夫并不认为她在开玩笑或挑衅，只是单纯地没有理解娜塔莎问题的用意，所以他补充道：“最后一次见到他本人呢？”  
  
“不记得了，很久以前。”  
  
史蒂夫看向女孩的父亲，“斯特恩先生，那您呢？”  
  
“我是一年前，在体育馆门口，就那么一次，远远看见，没说过话，他也没看到我。”  
  
史蒂夫又询问了当时的细节，并在本子上记录。  
  
“玛拉，你有男朋友吗？”娜塔莎突然以随意的口吻问道。  
  
“我没有！”“这与此事无关——”父女二人同时开口了，玛拉眉头紧皱，撅起嘴巴，显得很委屈，而她的父亲显然认为娜塔莎的问题出格了。  
  
“好吧，那你介意谈谈两年半之前的事情吗？”娜塔莎直视玛拉，但玛拉低头看着茶几。  
  
“我爸说那不是我的错……”玛拉小声嘟哝道，她看不出尴尬或愤怒，只是胆怯，史蒂夫在内心中叹了口气。他看过关于汉斯·莱利的日常录影，与这个天性笨拙的女孩天差地别，从莱利的社交网站或朋友那里收集到的信息来看，男孩有着外向张扬的性格，而且毫不在乎让别人当众出丑，也许他到不了真正校园霸陵的程度，但有些恶作剧已经踩在边界上。仅从目前掌握的资料来看，史蒂夫相信桑切斯警官的判断是正确的，玛拉的确是个受害者。  
  
“当然不是你的错。”娜塔莎笑道，“不过我想知道，都有谁知道你和莱利的事情呢？”  
  
“都是家人，就没有别人了。”斯特恩代替女儿回答道。  
  
“有妮娜姑姑，路易斯女士和赛斯医生。”玛拉认真地补充道，她父亲没有表现出责备，但似乎并不情愿把这些角色透露给两位警官。史蒂夫把人名记在本子上，娜塔莎又问了一些日常生活相关的问题，斯特恩表现出不耐烦的神色，而女孩则越来越焦虑。史蒂夫偶尔会将话题转回他们对莱利近期的了解，但二人都坚持称对男孩的生活现状一无所知，他们的态度看起来真实可信。史蒂夫让二人描述了莱利失踪那一周的活动，但他们大多数时间算不上拥有确凿的不在场证明。  
  
史蒂夫认得玛拉那些小动作，咬指甲，捻着发梢，脚尖蹭着地面，女孩站在父亲身边，已经到了不安的极限。所以他最终喝了一口咖啡，在娜塔莎结束提问之后说道：“打扰了，今天的拜访就到此结束。”斯特恩家的二人都松了一口气。  
  
娜塔莎跟随史蒂夫来到房外，两人迅速钻进汽车中躲避寒冷，“你怎么看，队长？”  
  
“他们在隐瞒什么事情，但又好像真的和莱利无关，我觉得我相信他们最近没见过他。你说呢？”  
  
“我也相信他们的说法，但是那个女孩不好判断，她确实与众不同，真是个可怜的姑娘。”  
  
“我们接下去要去走访她的心里医生和她提到的那个家庭辅导员罗斯玛丽·路易斯，还有她在学校的朋友。”  
  
“别忘了还有她姑姑，资料上显示玛拉出生时她母亲难产去世，而她姑姑一直未婚，以经验来讲，这样的亲戚对孩子的保护欲没准会胜过她父亲。”  
  
史蒂夫刚想对此表示认同，车里的无线电突然响了起来，“全体巡逻警员注意——哗，33街2880号，发生骚乱，报案人为托尼·史塔克极其未婚妻——哗，巡逻警员注意，事件升级为持枪匪徒——有人持枪开火，犯人其中之一被确认为‘穆尔森·佐尼斯’，请迅速赶往现场支援。”  
  
史蒂夫连忙调转方向，拿起通讯器，“总部，这里是1180，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，准备前往33街2880号，案件还有详细信息吗？完毕。”  
  
“这里是警察总部，史塔克先生仍然在线，一共有三名持枪匪徒，有一名受伤群众，救护车已经赶往现场。完毕。”  
  
“有警察赶到吗？”  
  
“朗姆洛警官和罗林斯警官正在追捕佐尼斯及其同伙，罪犯由西侧驶入33街，朗姆洛警官正驱车追赶，史塔克先生由于收购活动在33街现场，两位马克西莫夫警员负责现场秩序。佐尼斯一伙人突然闯入，被马克西莫夫警员阻截，现在正在与匪徒交火。”  
  
史蒂夫把无线电交给娜塔莎，打开警灯，狠踩油门，“罗曼诺夫探员，你带枪吗？”  
  
“当然。”娜塔莎回答。  
  
“不介意我们绕点路吧？”  
  
“你说了算，队长。”娜塔莎对史蒂夫微笑，脸上是大写的自信心。史蒂夫决定原谅娜塔莎两天之前对他的试探举动，经过两日来的合作，他发现自己也很喜欢这位精明干练的女探员。  
  
汽车很快驶入了战区，大街上空无一人，周围的居民楼门窗紧闭，一辆警车停在马路中间，另一辆警车车门打开，停在街道另一侧。一个男人倒在两辆警车之间的马路上正捂腰呻吟，路边停着一辆写有史塔克工业的大卡车，卡车车厢从侧面卷起来，挂着一条“高价收购废旧电器”的横幅，横幅上有两三个弹孔。一对男女躲在卡车背后，相互依偎在一起，史蒂夫认出那是史塔克及其未婚妻佩珀，他曾在电视上见过两人盛装打扮的样子，现在他们则显得有些狼狈。  
  
一辆黑色的面包车撞上了路边住宅楼楼外台阶，在史蒂夫的警车到达时，从黑色面包车后传来一声枪响，紧接着史塔克卡车后面有人回击，也许是马克西莫夫兄妹。  
  
双方都持手枪，所以开枪的次数并不频繁，史蒂夫把车停好作为掩护，与娜塔莎同时跳下车。他看到无论是朗姆洛和罗斯林还是马克西莫夫兄妹，都没有与匪徒交流的准备，于是他从车上掏出一个扬声喇叭，对着黑色面包车的方向大喊，“佐尼斯！我们已经确认了你的身份，你们被警察包围了，放下武器双手举在头上走出来！”  
  
回应史蒂夫的是两声枪响，一枪击中了史蒂夫汽车的车牌，另一枪则什么也没打中。朗姆洛从另一侧再次朝匪徒开枪。  
  
突然一发子弹打在马路上受伤路人的大腿边，“放我们走！不然我们先打死这个可怜虫！”黑色面包车后传来喊声。  
  
“妈的……他们竟然有一个人质。”史蒂夫嘀咕道，娜塔莎也眉头紧皱，“我需要火力掩护，去把那家伙拖走。”  
  
“队长，这恐怕行不通。”娜塔莎说道。  
  
“如果我足够快，那么大概能办到。”史蒂夫小声说，“毕竟我们有三方火力掩护。”  
  
“可是一旦你跑出去，他们会明白你的意图，人质便会有危险，如果你及时赶到，你就会有危险。”  
  
“但我们必须把他弄走。”史蒂夫皱眉想了一会儿，罪犯还在与警察对峙，“也许我的车里有瓦斯之类的。”  
  
史蒂夫转到车后在后备箱中翻找，并给自己套上了一件防弹衣，“娜塔莎，待在车边别动，我没有多余的防弹衣了。”但是他无论如何也找不到能用的武器，最终娜塔莎从她的后腰中拽出一个金属棒，递给史蒂夫。  
  
“这是什么？”  
  
“催泪瓦斯。”女探员说道，“别怪我没警告过你，这招不一定灵，不过你要是非要这么办的话，这个可以用。”  
  
史蒂夫挑起眉毛，“你平时身上都带着这个吗？”  
  
“总比急用时找不到好。”娜塔莎笑道。  
  
史蒂夫也忍不住笑起来，他利用无线电通知了朗姆洛二人，马克西莫夫兄妹不在车旁，暂时无法联系到，但史蒂夫相信，若是他冲出去，他们很快便能理解意图。  
  
史蒂夫做好准备，对着对讲机说道：“三、二、一——”他把娜塔莎的棒状瓦斯弹抛了出去，小棍子准确地砸在面包车车顶，弹到了另一侧。烟幕升起，史蒂夫迅速冲出去，突然间枪声四起，史蒂夫专注地跑到伤者身边，把那个巨大的身体往距离最近的掩体——史塔克卡车后面拽。  
  
“史蒂夫，小心！”史蒂夫听到娜塔莎的警告，他看到一个匪徒从汽车后面冲了出来，史蒂夫双手都拖着那个伤员无法还击，只好继续拼命向后退。匪徒被一颗子弹准确击中眉心倒了下去，旺达·马克西莫夫从卡车后面探出头。另一边史蒂夫看到娜塔莎也从车后跑过来，第二名匪徒也离开了面包车掩护，他的枪口正指向女探员，两声枪响，匪徒和娜塔莎的身体同时向后倒了下去。  
  
“上帝啊！”史蒂夫还是把伤员用力拖到卡车后，交给马克西莫夫兄妹，他顾不上史塔克和佩珀紧张的询问，从另一边跑回娜塔莎身边，把她的身体拽回自己车后。最后一名匪徒被破离开掩体，史蒂夫迅速举起手中的枪，一秒钟后，匪徒身上出现了来自不同方向的三个弹孔。  
  
“喂，娜塔莎！”史蒂夫紧张地跪在娜塔莎身边，抱着她显得瘦小的身体，娜塔莎的厚外套胸前被烧出了一个大洞，史蒂夫解开她的外套时手都在颤，“哦，老天爷，娜塔莎……”  
  
女特工的身体微微动了动，长睫毛扑扇了两下，史蒂夫看到那对碧绿的眼睛，“老天，史蒂夫，你的哭相可真难看。还有……咳咳……不要拔我的衣服，该死的法戈简直冷死了。”  
  
娜塔莎尝试坐起来，史蒂夫扶住她的肩膀，“怎么会……”  
  
“防弹衣……”娜塔莎指指自己的胸口，“我可以感觉到没有被打破，只不过要痛上一段时间了，天煞的混蛋。”  
  
史蒂夫终于松了口气，他双手拥抱了娜塔莎几秒钟，在气氛变得奇怪之前放开了她。四周都有汽车接近的声音，还有法戈电台的直升机开始在上空盘旋。周围的住户纷纷从房子里走出来，马克西莫夫兄妹正在疏散人群，朗姆洛和罗斯林则负责检查三名中弹的匪徒，其中一人并未当场死亡。史塔克和未婚妻从卡车后面走出来，还有五名史塔克员工从卡车上跳下来。  
  
史蒂夫先搀扶娜塔莎去急救车报道，回到街上的时候发现人群正在对史塔克叫骂。  
  
“他们都是蠢货吗？”托尼·史塔克嘟哝着。  
  
史蒂夫皱着眉，“史塔克先生？”  
  
“是我！他们觉得是我自己花钱雇人来砸我自己的场子？我今天特意连保镖都没带。”史塔克抱怨着。  
  
“托尼，我就告诉你这是个错误，我真是不懂你为什么非要在这件事上跟别人过不去。”佩珀挽着托尼的手臂。  
  
突然间，一颗烂苹果从围观人群中丢向史塔克，史蒂夫在人群中还看到了几个扛着摄像机的记者。  
  
更多的物品从周围飞过来，砸在史塔克的卡车上，有一颗生菜差点就砸到史塔克本人，“史塔克先生，我看您还是先跟我们的汽车离开这里吧，我们需要带你回警局做笔录。”  
  
史塔克不太情愿地点点头，史蒂夫保护史塔克二人从围观人群的袭击中来到自己的车上，他的身上被砸中了好几次，虽然不造成任何伤害，但仍然显得很狼狈。有记者认出了史蒂夫，大喊他的名字请求采访，最后人们开始向史蒂夫的车上砸东西了。  
  
在医生确认娜塔莎肋骨未受损之后，她拒绝去医院，而是跟随史蒂夫直接回到警局。她走路的姿势僵硬，但比史蒂夫想象中要健康很多。  
  
“我的防弹衣是特制的，所以不愿意告诉你。”娜塔莎说道，“那比警察装备高级十倍，还不会显得很臃肿。”  
  
“所以你每天都穿着它？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
“嗯哼。”娜塔莎没有解释更多。史蒂夫知道那一定不是联邦调查局的标配，至少他亲手脱过巴基的衣服，那里面可没什么防弹衣。史蒂夫尊重别人的隐私，识趣地不再提问了。  
  
他们走访玛拉·斯特恩亲友的计划就此被打断了，史蒂夫把史塔克送回警局，随即便被菲利普斯上校找到办公室教训了一通，史蒂夫感到冤枉，菲利普斯打开办公室里的电视直播，上面滚动播放着史蒂夫护送史塔克二人离开现场的画面，媒体在采访33街的住民，朗姆洛和罗斯林已经不知去向。居民们强调史塔克勾结地痞和警察，一起把他们的家园搅得不得安生。  
  
史蒂夫没办法发作，只能忍气吞声，等他回到娜塔莎暂时休息的会议室，萨姆、克林特和巴基也从韦斯利·伍兹兰德被发现尸体的现场回到警局。  
  
巴基站在娜塔莎身边正说着话，脸上的表情甚是忧虑，而他的搭档虽然神色疲惫，显得恼火，但同时还带着一种得意的笑容。  
  
“队长！”萨姆先看到史蒂夫进屋。  
  
“我刚刚决定把娜塔莎送回医院去住！”巴基对进来的史蒂夫说道，史蒂夫怔了一下，他第一次看到巴基真正发脾气。史蒂夫的印象里，巴基一直耐心而温和，但现在却板着脸，双手叉腰，目露凶光。  
  
“我不去，你别妄想占我的宾馆房间。”娜塔莎说道，“队长，快告诉巴基医生的话。”  
  
“……医生说她没事。”史蒂夫缺乏底气地把从医生那里听来的诊断重复了一遍，现在巴基看起来要喷火了，史蒂夫突然觉得想要道歉，甚至想要吻吻他，安抚一下。但他忍住了，站在原地，搓了搓双手，感到手腕有点痛，这才注意到自己袖子下面蹭破了一大块，衬衫袖口磨出个大洞，大概是救助伤员的时候不甚蹭到了地面，“我很抱歉，罗曼诺夫探员，我不该连累你。”  
  
“没关系，队长，你已经道歉过很多次了，而且你征求过我的意见。”娜塔莎轻松地说道。  
  
巴基的目光仍然像是要杀人。  
  
“我先请假回宾馆了，我会把今天得到的信息连同玛拉·斯特恩的背景一起分析，我们明天再继续，现在我们有两个尸体而不是失踪人口了，情况反倒缓和了一点点。”娜塔莎语带讽刺地说道，“晚些时候给我打电话，巴基，告诉我尸检是什么时间。”  
  
“我开车送你。”巴基立刻说。  
  
“不必了，我能开车。”娜塔莎回答。  
  
“我送你。”巴基又重复了一遍。  
  
娜塔莎给了他一个警告似的眼神，“我自己能行。”  
  
巴基抿着嘴，没有重复第三次，娜塔莎经过史蒂夫身边的时候，突然给了史蒂夫一个拥抱，并在他耳边悄声说道：“别理他，他过几个小时就好了。”随后便取了自己的文件，离开会议室。  
  
那天下午，巴基都没主动和史蒂夫说一句公务以外的话，直到他们上车准备回家，巴基才非常严肃地戳着史蒂夫的肩膀说道，“要是娜塔莎出什么事情，我会记恨你一辈子。”  
  
史蒂夫突然有点羡慕起娜塔莎来，他也很理解对搭档忧心的巴基，于是也很认真地回答道：“我真得非常抱歉，我没有照顾好她。”  
  
巴基盯着史蒂夫的脸看了一分钟，最后叹了口气，“也不是你的错……任何人都照顾不好她，不让人省心。”  
  
史蒂夫拍了拍巴基戴手套的左手，“她没事。”史蒂夫向巴基保证道。  
  
“那样最好，”巴基说，“我不想恨你。”


	10. Chapter 10

< **第十章** >  
  
史蒂夫家附近的傍晚十分安静，尤其在冬季，树枝上没有树叶哗哗作响，地面冻得硬邦邦的，南飞的候鸟还未回归，昆虫都在冻土之下安眠。史蒂夫不知道他为什么会在晚餐后提议去外面坐坐，毕竟夜晚的气温冷得吓人。之前他们谈论白天的发现，并向娜塔莎通报了第二天尸检的详细时间，巴基反复确认娜塔莎的健康，连史蒂夫都认为他略显唠叨。尸体的状态与前一次极为相似，这次的弃尸地点就在上一次靠北的树林边缘，唯一的不同点是：这次除去报案者以外他们找到了其他脚印。那些脚印尺寸不大，并且非常浅，像是来自女性，不过巴基质疑它们与案件的相关性。两案一致性显而易见，巴基认为他们更应该关注两个现场的共同点而非区别，鉴证官也在现场找到了若干车胎痕迹。  
  
但若脚印的主人并非凶手，那她（当然也有可能是脚长较短、体重较轻的“他”）又为何不在第一时间通知警察呢？已经有两个男孩被冻死，然而他们对整个案件仍旧一头雾水。  
  
现在巴基坐在史蒂夫垫了垫子的凉椅上，裹着厚毛毯缩成一团，偶尔从毛毯缝隙中伸出捂在下面的小酒壶，拧开盖子，喝上一口白兰地，然后又迅速缩回毛毯下面。后院的地灯很亮，灯光不及的地方则显得格外昏暗，即使仰头也看不到星空。  
  
今天的巴基比以往要沉默许多，史蒂夫知道他还在为娜塔莎遇险的事情耿耿于怀，于是再次开口道歉，“我有时候很鲁莽，真的应该多想想后果……”他没头没尾地说道。  
  
巴基动动身体，他说话时声音闷在毯子下面，毛毯的边缘漏出一点哈气，“我生娜塔莎的气，可又太喜欢她了，不会对她发脾气，所以拿你来当出气筒。你最好接受现实，别记恨我。”巴基的眼角出现细微的纹路，他在陈述事实，又在开玩笑，这像是巴基，他大概不再生气了。  
  
史蒂夫沉默片刻，想了想是否要冒着打破好气氛的危险继续这个话题。他仍旧感到好奇，最终还是说道：“娜塔莎随身携带瓦斯弹，穿订制的防弹衣，我想肯定有什么特别的理由……”  
  
又是一阵漫长的间歇，他们的交谈比起对话更像是独白，“我不能讲娜塔莎那一半的故事，但我能讲我这一半。三年之前，还是我带娜塔莎去布鲁克林的地下店铺定制防弹衣，我们所有的特殊武器也都来自那里，当然武器都有注册，不要逮捕我们，史蒂夫。”巴基笑了笑，继续道，“娜塔莎没有军事或警务背景，从匡提科基础训练毕业后，需要进行强化训练，我是她的搭档，也是她的教练。她大部分格斗和射击技巧都由我传授，我曾经需要那些技术来生存。总之娜塔莎和我，我们有着相似的恐惧和危机感，所以我把她介绍给销售特殊武器的熟人，我们武装自己。但现在我感到安全，真正记住自己身在美国境内，只需要对付常规的犯罪分子，便放弃了那些累赘的东西，不愉快的梦也完全停止了。我觉得有一部分是因为娜塔莎从我这学习那些自保的手段，也接手了我某些不合常理的恐惧感。你知道的，当看到别人干与自己一样的蠢事时，你才知道自己有多蠢。当然了，娜塔莎有她自己的恶魔，她仍然没能放弃保护措施，三年间一直没有。这下她可有理了。”  
  
史蒂夫琢磨着巴基的话，几天相处下来，他看似开朗外向，无话不谈，但巴基的讲述也有空白。就像史蒂夫喜欢讲他二十岁以后的经历、他的家人和父母，而对他的童年只字不提一样，巴基喜欢讲他小时候的故事，成人以前在布鲁克林的生活经历，史蒂夫知道他在那里就学、何时入伍。可巴基一旦讲起自己的军旅生活，就不再有任何全局概述，只有一段一段的细节，史蒂夫不知道他在哪里驻扎，也不知道他的职责，如果史蒂夫问起“这事发生在哪里”，巴基只会笑着回答“某个地方”。  
  
“PTSD？”史蒂夫问道，三年前是巴基加入联邦调查局不久，那必然是他退伍之后。巴基扭过头，盯着史蒂夫看了好一阵，才点点头。  
  
“并不严重，只是基本的强迫症，需要武器才能安心，考虑到……”巴基突然摇摇头，不再说下去，“不严重，现在完全恢复了。”  
  
史蒂夫也喝了一口酒，感觉身体的热量已经开始从内部散掉，毛毯和酒精完全阻止不了，然而他就坐在那里，并不想动，“你跟本不像我以为的那么好接触，你们这些好人缘的家伙，都是些伪君子，表面与人亲近，中间却隔着防弹玻璃。”  
  
巴基哈哈大笑起来，他仍然看着史蒂夫，“你这么认为吗？我怎么会是这种人？”  
  
史蒂夫看着巴基的眼睛，他觉得和巴基在一起的时候，不需要太多的酒精也会醉，“你喜欢的人，还不是只有你的搭档而已。”他一点也不想把这句无理取闹又太过亲密的话说出口。  
  
巴基怔了一秒钟，他转过头，下巴又埋进毛毯里。过了一会儿，巴基才转回来，他上半身探出椅子嘴唇贴在史蒂夫的唇角边，巴基比史蒂夫一直露在外面的皮肤要温暖许多。史蒂夫突然感到心中一直存有的小小妒意彻底烧了起来，身体接触，最肤浅的交往，这是巴基愿意给他的——这是巴基唯一愿意给他的。  
  
那感觉吓到了史蒂夫，他从来没感到如此嫉妒过，一瞬间的惊讶又让他的妒火结了冰，只是觉得悲伤，史蒂夫低下头。巴基意识到有什么不对，退开一点，史蒂夫随即伸手抓住裹着巴基的毛毯，把他再次拽回身边，如果这是他能得到的，这至少是他可以得到的。  
  
这次亲吻让史蒂夫第一次尝到巴基的犹豫，也许是史蒂夫表现得太过绝望了吧，巴基仍然很有耐心，仍然没有拒绝，但他也完全没有投入……见鬼，史蒂夫毁了一切，他到底在做什么呢？他们都停下来，史蒂夫放开手，巴基慢慢靠回自己的椅子上。  
  
他们又安静地坐了几分钟，史蒂夫说：“外面太冷，还是回去吧。”  
  
巴基站起身，堆在椅子上的毛毯垂下来，史蒂夫则把毯子留在椅子上，加剧的寒冷让他清醒，他们相对无言地走回室内。  
  
巴基的行李仍然在史蒂夫的房间里，今天他只跟到房间门口便停下来，“我想我应该回客房睡，我都没睡过自己原本该睡的地方。”巴基抱着手臂，他在微笑，但这次并没有恢复到那种游刃有余的放松姿态，尴尬飘散在空气中。  
  
“还是在这里吧，这边比较暖和，”史蒂夫说道，“浴室也近。”  
  
巴基犹豫了很久，最终他走进屋里，史蒂夫松了口气，但仍然觉得胸口堵得慌，他尽量不表现得太明显。上帝啊，罗杰斯，他在心中对自己说，你们才认识三天而已。  
  
只不过沦陷根本不需要时间。  
  
巴基在史蒂夫家住的最后一晚，他们躺在同一张床上，却离得远远的。  
  
“史蒂夫……”黑暗中巴基叫他，史蒂夫觉得他能接收到某种言语之外的含义，别太认真了，巴基似乎在说。  
  
“没关系的。”史蒂夫回答，巴基是远道而来的新鲜事物，如果史蒂夫能从中获得什么，已经是占到便宜，他不想惹他厌烦。  
  
房间的门突然打开一条缝，史蒂夫能感到巴基吓了一跳，“是维吉而已。”史蒂夫轻声说道，一段寂静之后，猫咪从床脚跳到床上，在两人中间一直走到史蒂夫的枕头旁，她把巴基的脸完全挡住了，史蒂夫这才敢向中间侧过身，猫咪转过来，用脑袋拱拱史蒂夫的鼻子。  
  
“她一直在用尾巴扫我。”猫咪另一侧的巴基突然抱怨起来，他伸手把猫推到枕头下面，维吉不满地喵喵叫了两声。二人在黑暗中对视，巴基试探地把手臂搭到史蒂夫的腰上，史蒂夫向前凑了凑。  
  
“你明天的房子订好了吗？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
“嗯，所以你最好别太习惯这个。”巴基的手臂放松了一点，维吉还挤在两个人中间。  
  
这警告未免来得太晚，史蒂夫想，不过他也会再次习惯一个人。  
  
他闭上眼睛。  
  
第二天清晨，史蒂夫在温暖的怀抱中清醒，巴基迷迷糊糊地眨着眼睛，猫咪睡在他们脚下。二人起床洗漱，史蒂夫坐在床边上，听着浴室里的水声，巴基的行李还散在一边。他浪费了该死的最后一晚，必须要做点什么来弥补。  
  
巴基从浴室出来，看到史蒂夫仍旧只穿着睡裤在床边坐着发呆，便走过去在他身边坐下。  
  
“嘿，想什么呢？想到什么吗？”巴基问道，他也许在谈案子。  
  
史蒂夫没有回答，他吻住他的嘴唇，现在巴基闻起来像是史蒂夫自己，他用他的须后水，用他的浴液和洗发乳，那给史蒂夫带来某种占有的感觉。史蒂夫的手掌滑过巴基胸前绷紧的肌肉，一路向下探到他的内裤中。巴基的呼吸逐渐变得混乱，当史蒂夫跪到巴基两腿之间，亲吻他的腹部，舌尖滑过他的肚脐时，巴基从上向下看他，“你在干什么，史蒂夫……”  
  
“临别礼物。”史蒂夫回道，他把巴基的家伙从内裤里掏出来，撸动了两下，头部含进口中，轻轻吮吸。  
  
“嗯哼？”巴基发出呻吟声，他的身体微微后仰，一只手撑在背后的床上，另一只手插进史蒂夫潮湿的短发中。史蒂夫交替用手掌和舌头让巴基完全勃起，巴基的呻吟声混杂着模糊不清的字眼，越来越响亮，那令史蒂夫感到兴奋，他抓住巴基的臀部，活动口腔，把巴基的阴茎整个吞了下去。  
  
“操……史蒂夫……”  
  
阴茎的头部抵着他的舌根压进喉咙里，令史蒂夫微微皱起眉头，但他很快习惯了那感觉。巴基轻微地晃动臀部，操着史蒂夫的嘴巴，可他手上的动作却很轻柔，手掌从史蒂夫脑后移到侧面，捧着他的脸颊。巴基的双腿展开，大腿肌肉因为兴奋而收缩，史蒂夫在后退时向上看，巴基的脑袋完全后仰，只能看到他下巴的美好线条，他的整个躯干都伸展开来，胸口暗色的乳头异常显眼地突起，胸腔随着他的呻吟和喘息起伏。史蒂夫口中开始常到腥味，他腾出一只手，伸进自己的内裤，开始套弄自己的老二。  
  
“史蒂夫……我快……”巴基低下头，拍了拍史蒂夫的脸，史蒂夫并没有退出来，反倒加快了吞吐的节奏，舌头配合地裹着巴基阴茎下面突起的脉络，精液开始冲进史蒂夫的喉咙里，他尽量放松地把它们全部吞下去。史蒂夫放开了巴基的阴茎，加快套弄自己的节奏，他把脸颊埋在巴基的大腿上。巴基想要拉他起来，史蒂夫并没有配合。  
  
“史蒂夫，我可以……”史蒂夫没有服从，他就跪在巴基的两腿之间，一只手搂紧他的腰，另一只手照顾自己，直到射精。现在他可以两只手搂着巴基了，只要一小会儿就好。  
  
巴基并没有催促他，只是温柔地理着史蒂夫的头发，“你确定不想要我投桃报李吗？”  
  
史蒂夫又趴了一会儿，放开巴基，直起上身，“临别礼物，要走的是你不是我。”在他站起之前，巴基弯腰吻他，拖住他的下巴，舌头顶进他的口腔中，与史蒂夫的纠缠在一起。这次史蒂夫先退开了，“我们会迟到的。”史蒂夫笑道。  
  
巴基弹了他的额头一下，史蒂夫知道他的意思，刚刚的亲吻并非为了激起欲望，这个吻就像巴基本人一样，热情而又单纯。史蒂夫抬头看巴基，他太喜欢那张英俊的脸，所以忍不住又对他笑，他感到不好意思，扭过头，站起身，清理自己开始着装。  
  
巴基收拾好全部的行李，装进史蒂夫的后备箱。这天他们去警察局楼下的咖啡厅就餐，萨姆在二人就坐十分钟之后出现，加入了他们。  
  
两位联邦调查局探员抵达的第四天，工作从阴暗的停尸房开始。伍兹兰德的尸体已经完全解冻，可以开始进行解刨，布鲁斯·班纳医生特意把史蒂夫的案子作为优先级最高的项目。  
  
“伍兹兰德身上和衣服上发现了与莱利身上相似的木屑和擦伤。”布鲁斯向大家解释道，伍兹兰德的体内也含有未代谢的酒精，胃里空空如也，和莱利死状完全一致。  
  
“这是巧合的概率太低了，我想你们确实在找一个凶手。”医生总结道。  
  
“这算得上某种程度上的折磨了，虽然从尸体的外观无法看出暴力，弱化了犯罪者的残忍，但事实上这种慢性死亡过程让人感觉嫌犯十分疯狂而危险。”娜塔莎评论道。  
  
史蒂夫点头表示赞同。  
  
这天下午他们仍然分开行动，史蒂夫和娜塔莎负责继续调查玛拉·斯特恩，巴基和另外两位警官一起研究犯罪现场调查发回的鉴定报告。  
  
玛拉的姑姑妮娜·斯特恩是一名大学讲师，她受访时还带了自己的好友南希·福克斯，妮娜坦诚她在莱利死后，把自己侄女两年前的经历告诉了多年挚友福克斯，而福克斯恰恰在莱利就读的大学授课，曾与这名学生有过接触。  
  
“事实上妮娜告诉我这件事，我虽然震惊，但却能想象得出。汉斯并不是什么优等生，事实上他第一学期有半数课程都未能及格，包括我教的物理。在妮娜跟我讲述以后，我还特意打听过这个学生，似乎是个惹事生非的类型。”南希·福克斯在受访时这样告诉史蒂夫二人，她认为像莱利这种人会惹上麻烦是再正常不过的。  
  
妮娜在受访期间反倒很沉默，她称自己与莱利完全没有接触，也是在其死讯见报后，才与好友谈起此人。史蒂夫问起伍兹兰德，两个女人均摇头表示不知其人。  
  
看似是线索的莱利旧案并未在一天之内为众人解开谜团，史蒂夫和娜塔莎都感到有些气馁，玛拉的心理医生对病人的情况守口如瓶，拒绝受访，他们从玛拉的同学那里获得了唯一可以继续的一条小线索，玛拉交往了一年的男友，在一个月前突然分手了，这给玛拉的打击很大。可这位刚刚分手的前男友并非与玛拉同校，所以她的同学们并不认识此人。  
  
“玛拉很怪，她不太擅长与人交流。”在学校经常与玛拉一同吃午餐的一个女孩告诉史蒂夫，“如果我们不照顾她，她肯定会被人欺负。”  
  
“她男朋友的事情我们知道得很少，我远远见过一次。”另一个女孩说道。  
  
“应该是在州立大学读兽医，有一次我看到玛拉拿着一本笔记本，里面记的是动物相关的。玛拉说那是她男朋友的笔记本。”第三个女孩说道。  
  
“有人知道他叫什么名字吗？”娜塔莎问。  
  
三个女孩都沉默下来，纷纷摇头，“玛拉出了什么事情吗？她这两天请假了。”  
  
“不，并没有，只是一些背景调查。”史蒂夫对女孩们报以微笑，“那你们有人知道二人为何分手吗？”  
  
三个女孩面面相觑，第一个提到男友的姑娘咬着下嘴唇。  
  
“听着，这很重要。”史蒂夫鼓励道。  
  
“我听说……只是听说，是因为玛拉不愿意和他上床……”  
  
史蒂夫和娜塔莎对视一眼，“非常感谢大家提供的信息。”他们向玛拉的朋友们道别。  
  
打听到玛拉前男友的姓名有些困难，他们重新打电话给玛拉的姑姑妮娜，经过娜塔莎的软磨硬泡，妮娜终于透露了对方的姓名——雅克布·鲁本，“雅克布是个好男孩，虽然我对他与玛拉分手感到非常失望，可他不是坏人，而且他不知道莱利的事情。”妮娜对娜塔莎反复强调。  
  
可惜他们并没有在这一天找到雅克布·鲁本，史蒂夫给鲁本的室友留下名片，让对方告知鲁本，在第二天主动与警方联系。  
  
“你认为鲁本与莱利相识吗？”娜塔莎在返回警局的路上问史蒂夫。  
  
“他们虽然同校，但是专业不同、年纪不同、又在不同校区，很难认为他们认识。州立大学有将近两万的学生，还有很多外国或外省留学生，不是每个人认识每个人。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
“毕竟还是有可能，玛拉也有可能告诉他两年半以前的经历，没准这关系到二人分手。”  
  
“报仇吗……”史蒂夫想不明白既然一个人爱女友到谋杀报仇，那为何还要分手？  
  
“如果有人强奸了你的男朋友，你会想到杀人吗？”娜塔莎突然问道。  
  
史蒂夫怔了一下，他的脑子里同时跑过很多疑问，娜塔莎对他了解多少？他是否应该为娜塔莎的无礼问题而生气？他并没有直接对娜塔莎透露过自己的性取向，娜塔莎不该如此提问。而他的第一反应却是——巴基可没那么容易被……史蒂夫很想在脑子里掐死自己，他走神好几秒，才最终回答道，“我没有男朋友。”他也没有否认自己是同性恋的事实。  
  
“没有什么特别的人？”话题突然就转到了史蒂夫的私事。  
  
史蒂夫皱起眉，“为什么关心我？”  
  
“只是好奇。”娜塔莎如此回答。  
  
“巴基对你说了什么吗？”沉默半晌，史蒂夫忍不住问道。  
  
“你觉得他会对我说什么？”娜塔莎不答反问。  
  
史蒂夫摇摇头，这太荒唐了，他需要尽快结束这个话题，“没什么。”  
  
他们的话题回到了案件上。  
  
第四天工作结束之后，娜塔莎收拾东西站起来，巴基也跟着一起，史蒂夫这才意识到，今天他不会与自己回家了。  
  
史蒂夫在警局滞留到傍晚，他阅读了巴基、萨姆和克林特在白天整理的调查报告，又忍不住去查前一天在33街发生的骚乱。马克西莫夫兄妹和朗姆洛分别提交了书面报告，史塔克也配合地提供了口供，直觉告诉史蒂夫，史塔克与整件事情无关，然而史蒂夫·罗杰斯在媒体上已经被传成了包庇史塔克的帮凶，这种表态对史蒂夫没有任何好处。他只希望自己的同事们尽快把黑帮入侵33街的前因后果查清楚，省得史蒂夫每天都要遭受菲利普斯的白眼。天知道他自己的案子就够他头疼了。  
  
史蒂夫到家的时候天已全黑，索尔的保时捷却停在史蒂夫家的马路边上。史蒂夫把车停进车库，长长叹了口气，最后还是跳下车。他没有从前门进入，而是直接从灌木围墙中间的空隙钻进了后院，索尔果然坐在后院里，裹着史蒂夫昨天留下的毯子。  
  
“你知道巴基今天搬走。”史蒂夫推测到。  
  
“是呀，我打电话问了黛伊，她说那家伙今天订了旅店。”索尔回答，他瞥了一眼史蒂夫。  
  
“耶稣基督，我还觉得警察局应该是个保密机构。”史蒂夫抱怨道。  
  
“谁让我是局长的儿子呢？”索尔耸耸肩。  
  
史蒂夫翻了个白眼，他给索尔打开后门，两个人一起进到屋里。  
  
“吃晚饭了吗？”索尔问他。  
  
“不是很饿。”史蒂夫迅速回答。  
  
索尔看了一眼客厅桌上前一天剩下的中餐饭盒，“我是不是还得感谢那家伙，至少你还懂得喂饱你的客人。”  
  
“他叫巴基·巴恩斯，探员。”史蒂夫有点不耐烦地说道，“别在叫那家伙了。”  
  
“史蒂夫，”索尔突然严厉起来，“无论那家伙叫什么名字，是干什么的，你最好告诉他离得远一点。”  
  
“为什么！？”史蒂夫对索尔吼道，“人家哪里招到你？你根本不认识他，少下结论了！”他随即便感到后悔，脸转向一边，屋子里维吉不见踪影，索尔来访的时候他的猫总是躲在角落里。  
  
“就凭他和你上床的日子就可以定性了，史蒂夫，你总在让别人占你的便宜，这样下去可不行，那天的你根本不是你，任何借机接触你的人在我看来都算是流氓。”  
  
“哦，上帝，索尔。是我在勾引他！他根本不认识我！再说了他能占到什么便宜！？上帝……”史蒂夫尴尬得要命，作为一个三十岁的成年人，他完全不想站在这里与大哥讨论自己的性生活，可他又没办法不为巴基辩护，“我不是十七岁的小姑娘，不知道自己想要什么，顺便说一句，我那天根本没喝醉！”  
  
索尔盯着史蒂夫，看了好一会儿，“你还在跟他交往……”  
  
“操你，他是来协助调查的，我们在工作！我们只是上床，没什么交往。”  
  
比史蒂夫还要高半头的索尔眯起眼睛，给史蒂夫带来极大的压迫感，他转身走到冰箱旁边，拿出一听啤酒，拉开易拉环，一口气灌下去一半，现在他没吃东西的胃里全是冷的。  
  
“史蒂夫。”索尔走到他背后。  
  
“干什么？”史蒂夫转过身问道。  
  
索尔仿佛在思考什么，但他最终摇摇头，也从冰箱里拿了一罐啤酒。  
  
兄弟二人在厨房里安静地站了半天，史蒂夫先喝完了自己那一罐，“你还要吗？”  
  
“我还得开车。”索尔回答。  
  
“你可以留宿。”  
  
“不了，你家那位不怎么欢迎我。”索尔在说史蒂夫的猫。  
  
“是猫都讨厌你，你该找找自己的原因。”史蒂夫嘲讽道。  
  
索尔哈哈大笑起来，他知道史蒂夫在说早年他被邻居家的黑猫抓伤那次事故。  
  
史蒂夫也笑了起来。  
  
史蒂夫知道自己有多幸运，他该心怀感激，不该因为事情不称心意就对索尔发脾气，“巴基人很好，他和他的搭档很帮忙……我很喜欢他。”史蒂夫在笑过之后小声说道。  
  
索尔叹了口气，他又想说什么，但最终没有说出口，离开之前，索尔捏了捏史蒂夫的肩膀，“照顾好你自己，好吗老弟？”  
  
史蒂夫点点头。  
  
索尔离开后，维吉果然从不知哪个角落出现了，她站在史蒂夫对面，歪着头对他喵喵叫。史蒂夫把已经取出的第二罐啤酒原封不动塞回冰箱里，走过去抱起维吉。  
  
“是啊，我也不知道他还会不会再来做客。”史蒂夫对他的猫说道。


	11. Chapter 11

< **第十一章** >  
  
“他点的什么？我要一杯一样的。”  
  
巴基扭过头，看到一个穿黑色裙装的女人单肘撑在吧台旁边，对他展露笑容。巴基虽然不喜欢女人，但至少懂得欣赏美女，过来搭讪的女人看起来年纪稍大，但骨子里透出优雅端庄的气质，她有着漂亮的黑色长发和深棕色的眼睛，高级化妆品填满眼角的细纹，棕色的口红让她看起来容光焕发，“一杯加拿大俱乐部，我请客。”巴基礼貌地对酒保说道。  
  
“来两杯，我请客。”轻快的声音从巴基背后传来，巴基看到面前的女人一点点变了脸色，现在她可没有几秒钟以前那么漂亮了。很多年以前，巴基曾以为只有男人会为了抢“地盘”而动气。  
  
他叹了一声，回过头，“晚上好啊，娜塔莎，我还以为你不下来了。”  
  
“总得有人照顾你不是？”娜塔莎朝巴基抛了个媚眼。酒保对面前的情景讪笑了一下，把两杯饮料隔着巴基一左一右放到吧台上，便不愿多事地躲到了角落里。黑发女人意识到巴基与娜塔莎相识，只得毫不客气地端起自己那杯饮料转身离开，临走前还不忘回头瞪娜塔莎一眼。  
  
“你是认真的吗？”巴基抱歉地看着陌生女人离开的背影。  
  
“耶稣基督，那女人足有五十岁！巴基，她不适合你。”娜塔莎嘲讽地说道。  
  
“呃……我说最多四十五。”巴基回答，他敲敲自己的空杯，酒保又凑过来把杯子倒净，加入新冰块，并将琥珀色的液体重新蓄满。  
  
娜塔莎边笑边摇头。  
  
“干什么？我好歹受过高等教育，付酒钱这种起码的礼仪还了解。”  
  
“巴恩斯骑士，您那是上辈子的礼仪了，现在面对性骚扰提倡合理拒绝。尤其是男人没必要在酒吧给陌生女人买酒。而且鉴于你是个死基佬，下次别对老姑娘示好行吗？”  
  
“你知道吗，罗曼诺夫，太刻薄会导致嫁不出去的。”巴基笑道，他已经好几天没和娜塔莎一起行动了，虽然每天都能见面，但巴基想念这种你来我往，娜塔莎是极少数巴基可以放松与之相处的对象。经过四天毫无结果的调查，巴基感到身心俱皮，他们的上司尼克·弗瑞还在晚间打来电话，询问工作进度。看样子他们很难在一周之内回总部报道，弗瑞担心调查局的开销，巴基在娜塔莎说出他们已经节省了三天里半数房钱之前把电话夺了过来，严肃认真地向领导汇报了工作进展。  
  
“我可是有固定交往对象的，不像某人。”娜塔莎瞥了巴基一眼。  
  
"不能透露姓名的交往对象，全是秘密。"巴基只知道娜塔莎的男友来自特殊保密部门，二人近几年来只能在国外碰面，一直维持着远距离恋爱。巴基从未见过娜塔莎的男人，也不知道他的真实姓名，娜塔莎称他为杰克，巴基对此人的了解仅限于此。  
  
“我们的好队长最近怎么样？”娜塔莎果不其然地转变了话题。  
  
“是你跟他一起行动。”巴基回嘴道。  
  
娜塔莎不屑地哼了一声，“是啊，当然，但是你跟他上床。”  
  
“看在上帝的份上……娜塔莎，三天之前你还一副完全不感兴趣的样子，现在怎么突然开始问东问西了？”三天之前娜塔莎对他爱答不理的时候，巴基还有心炫耀，但现在他变得不想谈论史蒂夫了，不知为什么，那令巴基觉得尴尬。  
  
“因为我以为你只想跟他勾搭一天，但是这么多天过去了，你一直在勾引他。”娜塔莎挑衅似地看着巴基。  
  
“我没有！”巴基立刻反驳，他的声调抬得有点高，引得酒保朝二人所在的地方看了一眼，巴基放低声音重复道，“我、没、有，明明一直是他主动。”  
  
娜塔莎又看了巴基几秒，说道：“这正是我担心的。”  
  
“什么是你担心的？”巴基忍不住咬钩，话里也带了三分火气。  
  
“你一直在勾引他，但是你自己都不知道，这是个危险的信号，巴基。”娜塔莎像模像样地拍了拍巴基放在吧台上的手肘。  
  
巴基有点想发火，随即又冷静下来，大概娜塔莎几天没来招惹他，也觉得寂寞，“随你怎么说吧。”他笑道，但心里却不想笑。巴基从来没有试图勾引过任何人，他只是照常行动，如果有人喜欢他，那只能说是他的个人魅力。巴基并不自负，但他知道自己从外表到性格都不会惹人厌烦，不然也不会总有人来主动搭讪。  
  
“你有没有想过稳定下来？”娜塔莎不肯放过巴基。  
  
“我很稳定。”巴基立刻回答。  
  
“我说和一个人稳定不是和十个人。”  
  
“绝对没有十个人！”巴基纠正道，“而且拒绝情人多样性、和一个人稳定下来，对我来讲有什么好处？”  
  
“好处吗？就是那‘一个人’可以是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”  
  
巴基皱起眉头，“史蒂夫·罗杰斯比起查理或者迈克尔逊好在哪里？”  
  
“你自己心里明白得很，用不着我回答。”娜塔莎喝了一口杯中的饮料。也许吧，巴基心想，查理·斯班瑟是个黑白颠倒的自由职业者，隔三差五就会不见人影，而迈克尔逊·尼尔森至今还没向家人出柜……但至少他们都喜欢巴基，都没有不良嗜好，都经济条件优越，都强调开放关系，巴基在心中为大家辩解。然而他也不得不承认，他不想和自己任何一个日常交往的对象待在一起连续超过三天，小毛病会暴露出来，巴基会对他们感到厌烦，有时候他们也会抱怨巴基的工作或生活习惯。现如今巴基已经和史蒂夫一起住了三天，他却为不得不离开感到惋惜，他想了解对方，三天远远不够。在搭讪的女人出现之前，巴基就在想史蒂夫了，还有他那只有点可爱的猫。  
  
“不过说句实话，我也不是特指。”娜塔莎再次开口，“罗杰斯总体还好，但有时候不对劲，比如咱们第一天见他，还有在斯特恩家的时候。”  
  
“在斯特恩家怎么了？”巴基立刻问道，然后他又讪讪地低下头，“我也不关心他的私事。”  
  
娜塔莎看了他一眼，“詹姆斯，听着，如果你不想和罗杰斯交往太深，就最好碰都别碰他，我见过他这种类型，你会伤他的心，伤得很厉害那种，然后他身边所有的人都会恨你，这只会让你招惹一身腥。”  
  
巴基干笑了两声，“这是怎么回事？我要怀疑罗杰斯会什么黑魔法，把你们都拉拢到他那边。明明是他勾搭我在先，不止他哥哥、他‘闺女’、他的猫、现在连‘我’的搭档都要指责我。这他妈的不公平，娜塔莎。”  
  
“等等……他有闺女？”  
  
巴基摇摇头，他明明有做出双引号的手势，娜塔莎只是故意提问，他拒绝再和自己的搭档贫嘴，话题让他感到不再轻松。  
  
巴基可以肯定是史蒂夫勾引他在先，而他给自己找不到足够的理由来拒绝，事情就是这么简单，为什么所有人都要小题大做？也许有几次史蒂夫对巴基表现得好感过剩，但巴基并不讨厌他那样。一旦巴基开始厌烦了，他自然懂得如何拒绝，还没人能强迫巴基做什么。而且他也很怀疑史蒂夫真的会做出任何强迫他人的举动，他虽然警校毕业，却是个彬彬有礼的男人。  
  
“你知道吗，这个世界上有两种人，一种天生就是会伤人心的，就像你这样，巴基，你光是走在外面微笑一下，有人就要心碎了，因为他们永远也得不到你。还有一种人，天生就只会伤自己，就像罗杰斯那样。你们两个碰到一起，你总是不吃亏，然而罗杰斯就不一定了，他是个老实人，这对他也不公平。”娜塔莎的神情很认真，巴基明白娜塔莎的意思，但他可不想为自己的存在而认错。  
  
“你太看得起我了，娜塔莎。我们的关系真的很随便，什么都不是。”巴基回答道，娜塔莎知道他已经听到了极限，随后转变了话题。  
  
当天晚上巴基躺在旅馆陌生的床铺上，醒了好几次，暖气开大会觉得热，关小又会觉得冷。他有点希望史蒂夫在身边，就有那么一点点。  
  
调查陷入了瓶颈，鉴证证据在他们找到嫌犯前完全帮不上忙，警方只得开始大批的审讯第二名死者的亲戚和朋友，伍兹兰德和莱利比起来更加高大英俊，成绩也十分优秀。但他同样在异性交往这方面暴露出某些不良品行，换女友的速度比换衣服还快。与莱利不同的是，伍兹兰德交往的女友往往也是女学生圈里的佼佼者，她们中有学院棒球队的啦啦队长，有合唱团的女领唱，还有医学院的年轻护士。她们有些人恨他，但那些姑娘明显更痛恨彼此。史蒂夫必须保证伍兹兰德的相邻两任女友不会在同一时间出现在审讯室中，不然两个女孩大打出手就是可能的结果。  
  
在伍兹兰德所有的亲友中，他的前任女友麦琪·瑞恩斯引起了众人的怀疑，女孩是伍兹兰德交往女友中最普通的一个，她在进入警局那一刻就开始痛哭流涕，几乎泣不成声，对她的采访只能一拖再拖。娜塔莎特地去陪她，旁敲侧击地提问，但女孩根本无法回答问题。直到下午六点半，瑞恩斯才最终停止落泪，一对漂亮的眼睛肿得像核桃，她是这天最后一个接受审讯的人。  
  
“她为什么要哭？”娜塔莎站在双面玻璃的另一侧，不断重复着这个问题。  
  
同样在一边旁观的巴基试着回答：“难过？”  
  
“不甘心？”史蒂夫在一旁搭腔。  
  
“还有什么？”娜塔莎问。  
  
“她很奇怪……”巴基歪着头思考。  
  
“她在害怕。”史蒂夫指了指她手上的小动作，“很焦虑。”  
  
“她正在警察局接受审讯，她熟识的人被人谋杀，害怕可能是情理之中。”巴基反驳。  
  
“是负罪感！”史蒂夫最终正中靶心，巴基和娜塔莎纷纷表示赞同。  
  
可惜萨姆和克林特什么也没能从瑞恩斯口中问道，女孩坚称与伍兹兰德和平分手，完全不知道他上周的动向。娜塔莎有些犹豫，她又认为女孩在讲真话，但史蒂夫认定瑞恩斯必有隐瞒，“我们应该盯两天这个女孩，反正现在线索全无。”  
  
“斯特恩的前男友呢？”巴基问道。  
  
“他今天打过电话了，说是在参加实践活动，明天才能来警局报道。”史蒂夫回答，“那孩子听起来有点紧张，但还算主动，我问过他在莱利和伍兹兰德失踪这两周的活动，他回答上一些，不在场证明算是充分的……哎，可惜我们没有准确的时间线，要想让一个人在10天中均有不在场证明实在是太难了，雅克布也不例外。”  
  
克林特和萨姆在瑞恩斯离开警局后开始了他们的跟踪任务，史蒂夫思考了很久，最终也没打电话给已经下班的菲利普斯要求人手，他决定在晚上12点去接替萨姆和克林特，巴基主动提出同行。  
  
娜塔莎挑着眉毛看了巴基又看看史蒂夫，巴基本想提议一起去吃饭，但史蒂夫先开口说11点半在旅馆楼下停车场等他。巴基感觉自己失去了邀请的机会，便和娜塔莎一同与史蒂夫道别，返回了酒店。  
  
“你知道吗，巴基，我越来越觉得自己像个一百瓦的电灯泡，你得想办法解决这个问题。”  
  
“别质疑我们的专业性，娜塔莎。”巴基回答道，他觉得自己和娜塔莎陷入了越来越不友好的争辩中，光是这一点就足够让巴基厌恶史蒂夫的存在了，但他仍然没办法讨厌那个金发警察。也许巴基被索尔·奥丁森鄙夷还算是史蒂夫躲起来不敢面对大哥的错，但巴基与娜塔莎的争论绝对怪不到史蒂夫头上，这是巴基自己的问题，以及娜塔莎……巴基对他的搭档一向没办法。  
  
巴基与娜塔莎在酒店餐厅吃了简餐，回房睡了两个小时，在11点时下楼买了几个三明治，待食物打包装好之后，史蒂夫已经在酒店外等候了。  
  
“你吃晚饭了吗？”巴基问道。史蒂夫犹豫了一秒，巴基立刻把一个火鸡胸三明治塞给史蒂夫，“我知道瑞恩斯宿舍所在的经济学院，我来开车。”  
  
史蒂夫拿着三明治看了两秒，下了驾驶席，他向巴基道谢，绕到车子另一边。  
  
巴基发动了汽车，他猜得到史蒂夫的生活习惯，这家伙一个人在家的时候从不做晚餐，他怀疑史蒂夫自己一个人的时候也不是每天都叫外卖。巴基有点想质问他为何不照顾好自己，但那显得太过亲密了，所以他只能在心里告诫自己别去多管闲事。  
  
“我应该付你钱。”史蒂夫边吃边说，“加班的伙食费可以报销。”  
  
巴基被他逗笑了，自己在想很严肃的事情，史蒂夫却在想报销这些有的没的，“是啊，昨天老板还打来电话，质疑我们的开销，我差点跟他说我可以给他省下一半住宿费。”  
  
“我们有一些资金用于咨询，也许——”  
  
“史蒂夫，我开玩笑的。”巴基看了史蒂夫一眼，对方哦了一声，有点不好意思地继续埋头咬着他的食物，样子就像乖巧的小狗。  
  
史蒂夫的手机突然振动起来。  
  
“是萨姆。”他对巴基说道，并按下免提，“萨姆，我和巴基现在正在赶去和你们接头。”  
  
“队长，不要来瑞恩斯的宿舍楼了，她刚刚从窗子溜出寝室，驾驶她室友的汽车，离开了经济学院，我们正在跟踪，看来她正沿着老81号公路往城外的方向去。”  
  
“好的我们马上跟上。”史蒂夫三下五除二吃完了三明治，让巴基把汽车停在路边，两人交换了坐位，因为史蒂夫对城市交通更为熟悉。  
  
他们开上老81号公路时，萨姆再次打来电话，“队长，我觉得这次我们是跟对了，瑞恩斯下了公路，开始穿过两个尸体被发现的那片荒地，但我们若是跟踪，则过于明显，我们只能关掉车灯，在很远的距离进行尝试，但是很有可能会跟丢，或者被发现。”  
  
“如果被发现，就逮捕瑞恩斯，她深夜来案发现场，我们可以暂时对她进行拘捕，这次希望我们能成功破防。”  
  
“咱们两个不如直接往伍兹兰德的弃尸地点开，以现在的情况看来，她很可能是去那里。”  
  
史蒂夫点头，将车驶上新建的高速公路，车速很快。越向城北，巴基发现史蒂夫越发心不在焉起来，他好像在担心什么，他们的汽车甚至有点打飘。  
  
“史蒂夫？”巴基忧心地叫了一声。  
  
“嗯？”史蒂夫楞了一秒才回过神。  
  
“有什么事情吗？”巴基问道。  
  
史蒂夫摇了摇头，巴基想起娜塔莎前一晚的话，罗杰斯有点不正常，第一天见面的时候，在斯特恩家的时候，还有现在。  
  
二十分钟后，萨姆再次回报，“瑞恩斯的车停在森林边缘，距离公路大概600码左右的，距离伍兹兰德的弃尸地点有300码，她下车了，似乎是进了森林。”  
  
巴基发现史蒂夫攥着方向盘的指结发白，他对萨姆命令道：“我们还有五分钟左右的距离，马上赶到，等我们到达再行动，守在车边。”  
  
史蒂夫把车拐下高速，又穿过公路，进入非机动车行驶区域，他关掉了车大灯已求隐蔽，好在今夜晴朗，月光足够明亮。巴基远远看到两辆汽车和车边的两个人影。黑色的森林在汽车左手边展开，这里的树木低矮但密集，即使在没有树叶的冬季也显得幽暗封闭。  
  
史蒂夫把车停好，二人下了车，“怎么样？”史蒂夫问两个属下。  
  
“我查看了四周，她应该是从小路进了森林。”克林特说道。  
  
“你们两个继续在这里守着，我和巴基进去找人。”史蒂夫低声交代。  
  
他们分别拿了手电，“手枪？”史蒂夫问道，巴基拍拍枪套中的格洛克配枪，对史蒂夫点点头。  
  
史蒂夫在前领路，他对森林小路仿佛十分了解。巴基跟在后面，手电扫着地面，查看地上有人经过的痕迹。虽然他很少在森林作业，但在海军陆战队里，巴基可习得了不少实用的追踪技巧。二人来到一处岔路口，仔细查看周遭的环境，同时选择了右手边的小路，巴基在黑暗中对史蒂夫笑了笑。史蒂夫停下来，抹了抹额头，巴基借着手电光仔细看，才发现史蒂夫的额头上全是汗水。如果巴基的感官没有错乱，他觉得这阴森恐怖的树林里冷得像冰窖……史蒂夫到底是怎么了？  
  
巴基试着抓住史蒂夫的手臂，但史蒂夫一下子便挣脱了，他对巴基比了一个噤声的手势，巴基只得继续跟着史蒂夫一同前进。他打定主意回去以后再与史蒂夫对峙。  
  
终于，他们听到了簌簌的响声。  
  
史蒂夫和巴基关掉小手电，看向声音传来的方向，那边也有非常幽暗的光。两个人分别取出配枪，小心翼翼地朝目标地点走去，黑暗中出现了房屋状的影子，以及一面严重破损的砖墙。砖墙角落的地上摆着一个手电，是唯一的光线的来源，女孩子蹲在墙角边缘，一边嘤嘤的抽泣，一边用小铲子铲着墙壁。她的背影单薄得像个鬼魂。  
  
“不许动！”史蒂夫对女孩扬声喊道。  
  
“啊——！”女孩发出惊声惨叫，一边回身，一边倒了下去。  
  
史蒂夫举枪站在原地，巴基把自己的配枪收回枪套中，再次打开手电。他从史蒂夫身后走上前查看，探了探女孩的脉搏，确认她只是吓得昏死过去。于是巴基举起手电想要确认女孩昏倒之前的行为。暗红色的砖墙上满是字母涂鸦，巴基发现那并非有艺术感的作品，只是用各种不同颜料或者干脆用坚硬工具刮出的痕迹，全部都是人名，其中有一处被铲子刮出一道道的白印，盖住了一些字母，只有最左侧的W还依稀可见。巴基顺着刮痕向右，他屏住呼吸。  
  
“史蒂夫……”  
  
“她到底来做什么？”史蒂夫从巴基身后走上前，另一道手电光加入了照明，墙上刚好还剩下“伍兹兰德”的姓氏。


	12. Chapter 12

< **第十二章** >  
  
写有韦斯利•伍兹兰德名字的砖墙成为案件现场，鉴证人员在树林中架起临时照明灯，对墙壁进行取证摄影。  
  
女孩被送上急救车接受紧急治疗，苏醒后便被宣读权力、戴上手铐送回警局，史蒂夫决定让嫌犯坐上一个小时就开始问话，避免等到律师事务所上班。他们的嫌犯现在还只是不断哭泣，似乎没有要请律师的意思。  
  
巴基等人聚集在审讯室外间，通过高清摄像头观察屋内的一举一动。  
  
史蒂夫的脸色难看极了，他去过两次洗手间，出来的时候嘴唇终于带了点血色，又说要回办公室拿东西。巴基紧随其后下到警局三层，他把史蒂夫堵在办公室门口。此时是凌晨两点，三层办公区域空无一人，值班的警察聚集在一层，萨姆和克林特留在五层审讯室外看守瑞恩斯，娜塔莎刚从酒店出发赶来。  
  
“史蒂夫，你这个样子我很为难。”  
  
“什么意思？”史蒂夫向后退了两步，回到办公室内。  
  
巴基跟了进去，随手在身后关上门，“如果你不能胜任外勤或操作枪械的话不能硬来，你应该知道这有多危险，刚刚在那个破林子里我吓得要命，我怕你被什么东西惊到会突然给我一枪！”  
  
史蒂夫鼓起脸，半分钟之后又泄了气，“别担心，我知道自己的状况，不会伤到你，也不会让你受伤的。”他低头说道，“我会打电话给我的医生，但不是现在，我不想打扰人家休息，明天早晨等他上班。”  
  
巴基冷笑了一下，史蒂夫就这样完美回避了任何问话的可能，把心理医生甩在巴基脸上，意思是他会去谈论自己的状况，但不是对巴基谈。不知为什么，这让巴基感到很气愤，现在站在这里关心他的明明是自己，“我不知道你这种情况，法戈警局为什么还能让你上岗。”  
  
史蒂夫有些震惊地看着巴基，他看起来很受伤，巴基立即后悔，寻思着如何缓解令人尴尬的气氛，史蒂夫却先开口了，“听着，我不是疯子或者神经病，也不是不负责任。我每个季度都会去做心理评估，这样才会配枪。我知道自己有能力胜任工作，刚刚那只是……我不喜欢那里，会引起某些不良的生理反应，但是不会影响到我的神志，只是……”  
  
“史蒂夫——”  
  
“我知道，行了吗？”史蒂夫直接打断，甚至不给巴基辩解的机会，现在那双蓝眼睛里全是感伤，但史蒂夫的语气却异常坚定，“这不是最理想的状态，我也希望我的身体不会出现这些反应。但我觉得自己也有权力……有权力做我能胜任的工作。你不了解我，所以别轻易下结论，虽然我不够好，但并非瞎逞强。只是最近这段时间……这个案子……还有33街的烂摊子，我不得不承认，你来的这段时间对我来讲很艰难。但我可以保证，如果我不再胜任自己的工作，便会主动退出让别人接手。”  
  
“史蒂夫，我不是那个意思……我很抱歉。”巴基叹了口气，“我知道你有能力，要不是你的部署我们也没办法获得现在的线索。我只是……感到很泄气，我都跟你说过了，我是个好听众，无论你有什么故事都行。有时候我觉得你想讲给我什么，但又从来不开口……”  
  
“那个故事没什么意思，又很老了，你不会想听的——”  
  
“这就是问题所在！”巴基尽量让语调温和，但他知道自己控制得并不好，“你们这些人，就不能容忍在‘全身心投入’和‘漠不关心’之间有一个中间值吗？我要怎样才能证明自己作为一个只认识你几天的陌生人，同样真的关心你？我觉得你很好相处，工作认真也聪明，是个出色的警察。如果你有什么难处，既然认识，又要合作，我愿意帮忙，无论我们是否算得上朋友或其他。我不需要突然对你爱得死去活来、或者变成什么出生入死的关系，也完全可以关心你，不会拿你的事情当儿戏。科就是没人相信我，所有人都在怀疑，这家伙真的愿意付出吗？我不知道，我愿意做一些事情，没准不是全部，但好像这样就是不合格、就是坏人……”巴基气馁地站在原地，他很少像这样直接发泄情绪，但史蒂夫就是让他觉得没办法应付。  
  
史蒂夫抿了抿嘴，他站在那里，“你不是坏人，但我是个无底洞，巴基……我把很多人托下水，你……我不知道。你当然是个朋友，如果你愿意的话……关于我，那是个很长的故事，有点复杂，我们下次再说好吗？”  
  
巴基看着自己的脚尖，沉默了一阵，最终点点头，“把你的手伸出来。”  
  
“嗯？”史蒂夫疑惑地盯着他。  
  
巴基不耐烦地伸出戴手套的左手勾了勾手指，史蒂夫这才慢吞吞地将自己的手放上去，巴基把他的手掌转向下方，右手食指在史蒂夫的手背上画了一个五角星，“这是个护身符，降妖除魔。”他拍拍史蒂夫的手背。  
  
放开前史蒂夫攥住巴基的左手。  
  
“谢了，呃，我是想说……也许我可以约你出去？如果现在不行，案件结束之后？”史蒂夫问道，他那样小心翼翼，那样诚恳，巴基知道自己甚至有点期待。  
  
他点点头，不由得微笑起来“你可以试试。”史蒂夫傻呆呆地看着他，巴基向前凑过去——  
  
门口突然想起了敲门声，巴基立刻低下头，头发蹭到史蒂夫肩膀，两个人同时撤回手。史蒂夫绕过巴基走到门边拉开门，娜塔莎抱着手臂站在外面，“希望我没打断什么。萨姆让我来三层叫你们。”

巴基希望史蒂夫不要脸红，幸好他这会儿气色不佳，“那走吧，去看看我们的公主殿下哭够了没有。”巴基从史蒂夫和娜塔莎之间挤出了史蒂夫的办公室。

“这次谁进去？”娜塔莎问史蒂夫。

“看我们请到的帮手是不是愿意帮忙了。”史蒂夫回答。

娜塔莎冷笑道：“总得有人教教那丫头杀人案是件严肃的事情，但是我下午已经当了回好人，巴基又从来不肯扮演坏蛋。”  
  
“那就我和巴基一起好了，虽然他总嫌我不够坏。”史蒂夫对娜塔莎笑道。  
  
娜塔莎看了史蒂夫一眼，又看看巴基，随后才回答道，“我们不需要一个坏警察，我们只需要一个漠不关心的警察。”  
  
“我可以试试。”史蒂夫说，“但你们认为她真的杀了两个人吗？”  
  
“问问就知道了。”巴基回答。  
  
三人回到五层，准备好案件资料夹，巴基和史蒂夫一前一后走进审讯室，史蒂夫拿着所有的材料，巴基则用托盘端着三杯咖啡和饼干。  
  
瑞恩斯警惕地看着二人，她双眼通红，被手铐锁住的双手上都是污渍，漂亮的脸颊上也有好几道黑。  
  
“我是法戈警局凶杀组的罗杰斯队长，这位是联邦调查局的巴恩斯探员。”史蒂夫把材料扔在桌面上，“现在局面对你很不利，你对我们撒谎了。”  
  
一双充血的眼睛看过史蒂夫又看巴基，巴基把一个纸杯推到女孩面前，女孩低头嗅了嗅，像小动物一样双手抱住杯子，巴基对她友善地微笑。她并没有放下防备，仍然在隐瞒什么，巴基仔细观察女孩的表情。  
  
“你的前男友韦斯利·伍兹兰德的尸体两天前被发现在你今晚停车处不远的地方，现在你是我们唯一的嫌犯。”史蒂夫打开文件夹，把伍兹兰德冻僵侧躺在灰色雪地上的照片取出来，推到女孩面前，“他的确甩了你，但真活该惨死吗？”  
  
女孩被照片吓得立即向后缩，差点掀倒自己的椅子，巴基和史蒂夫非常简短地对视了一眼，这并不像他们要找的凶手，女孩激烈地摇着头，“不、不、不、不、不……”她小声重复着，眼睛里又开始溢出泪水，“不是我、不是我……”  
  
“麦琪，听着，不要对警察有所隐瞒，你最好说出事实。伍兹兰德对你做了什么？”巴基温和地问道。  
  
女孩不出声了，她歪着身子看向地面，史蒂夫则从文件夹中取出更多尸体照片，摆到桌上。  
  
瑞恩斯嘟哝了一句什么，巴基再次开口，“如果你说出实情，不必害怕，警方会公证对待你。”  
  
“把那些拿走！”瑞恩斯的音量提高了一些。  
  
巴基立刻伸手把所有史蒂夫摆出来的照片搓成一堆收了回来，在桌面上敲整齐。  
  
“你杀了他。”史蒂夫冷淡地陈述道。  
  
“如果他死了，就是活该！”瑞恩斯突然喊道。  
  
史蒂夫和巴基同时皱起眉头，这几乎算是坦白罪行了，然而二人都不觉得女孩就是真凶。  
  
“你是如何杀死他的？今晚你为什么独自一人去北郊？墙上的名字是你写的吧。”史蒂夫再次从文件夹中掏出刚从现场传回的砖墙照片。  
  
“我的律师在哪里？我要找我的律师。”女孩仍然看着一边。  
  
“现在是凌晨三点，我们在早晨才能给你联系律师。”巴基糊弄道，“在此之前，为什么不跟我们说说呢？麦琪，我相信你是个好姑娘，我们调查了你和那小子的背景，他是全校有名的花花公子，你却是成绩优秀又勤奋的好学生，我们不必把事情闹大，只要你告诉我们你为什在深夜去树林，在墙上写他的名字又是为什么？你知道的，写一个名字并不是犯罪。”  
  
女孩抬头看了巴基一眼，巴基立刻对她笑笑，面对友好的警察，瑞恩斯再次趴在桌上哭了起来。巴基隔着桌子伸手拍了拍瑞恩斯颤抖的肩膀。  
  
“如果……他死了，我就没骗人……”瑞恩斯边哭边断断续续地说道，“他死了，我没有撒谎……是诅咒……”  
  
“他做了什么？”巴基再次问道。没有得到回答，巴基决定尝试一下，“他强暴了你……”  
  
女孩的哭声立刻提高了八度，变成嚎啕大哭。  
  
“你怎么看？”巴基在史蒂夫身边耳语道。  
  
“伍兹兰德也是个混蛋，现在我们至少有了动机。”史蒂夫悄声回答，他站起身，拍了拍巴基，示意出去再谈。  
  
二人把大哭的瑞恩斯单独留在审讯室中，来到外间。  
  
“不像是她干的。”  
  
“看到尸体让她吓坏了。”旁观审讯的娜塔莎三人观点相同。  
  
“但是她显然觉得自己干了什么坏事，所以守口如瓶。”史蒂夫沉吟道。  
  
“她刚才小声说了什么，诅咒？也许是诅咒，我听得不是很清楚，也许跟那面墙有关系？”巴基从史蒂夫手中拿过文件夹，找出砖墙的照片。  
  
“全都是名字，难道这墙上全都是潜在强奸犯？”萨姆皱眉道。  
  
“也许，看你怎么定义，比如莱利的例子，他们很难被判刑，我怀疑瑞恩斯的情况也相似。”娜塔莎说道，“比如说，伍兹兰德提出发生性关系，瑞恩斯勉强同意，事后伍兹兰德又把这姑娘甩了……”  
  
“也许她在过程中反悔了，”巴基耸耸肩，“如果是这样我不介意管伍兹兰德也叫作强奸犯。”  
  
“也许我们应该给她找个律师，如果她感到安全便会说出实情。”史蒂夫看向视频中的女孩。  
  
“我们应该找一个有经验的人，你们有没有合适的人选？”巴基问。  
  
“我有个朋友，大概可以帮忙。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
“那面墙上有莱利的名字吗？”巴基又问。  
  
“没有。”萨姆接口道，“起码我们几个人都没能找到，如果你想挑战一下眼力的话可以再试试。”  
  
巴基摇头，“我相信你们的结论。这个凶手，他或她知道莱利和伍兹兰德的底细，我们没准在找一个‘正义使者’。”  
  
“我觉得唯一可以确定的是这不是连环杀手，至少这是件好事。”在描述嫌犯特征这方面，娜塔莎比巴基更为谨慎，“至于真正的动机……也许是普遍的‘正义感’，也许仍然是相关人士复仇……我不能确定。”  
  
巴基和娜塔莎一致认为是时候应该举办一个记者发布会，对两起事件向民众做一个通报，几个人筹划了早间新闻直播的内容，并打电话到法戈最主要的几个新闻电视台。史蒂夫同时也联系了他的律师朋友，对方同意在八点新闻发布会结束后来警局见客户，并要求史蒂夫保护好女孩的权益。他们把瑞恩斯从审讯室带进了休息室，以便让她感到放松，但女孩仍旧哭个没完没了，弄得所有人都焦躁不安。  
  
史蒂夫的律师朋友名叫艾瑞克·塞尔维格，是个年过六十、身材高大的谢顶男人，说起话来显得喋喋不休，但他很快取得了女孩的信任。律师与瑞恩斯单独交谈了半个小时左右才再次出现把史蒂夫和巴基请进屋内。瑞恩斯愿意交代的事件原委与娜塔莎的猜测十分相近，女孩并不情愿与刚认识一个多月的伍兹兰德上床，但对方却执意坚持，把女孩灌个半醉，二人发生性关系后几个星期，伍兹兰德便开始与现任女友有来往，女孩因为记恨而把伍兹兰德的名字写在诅咒墙上。  
  
根据瑞恩斯的说法，学生间有传说北郊森林中二十年前曾经有少女遭到奸杀惨死，在事发地点附近的砖墙上留下血痕——就是砖墙上现在仍然可见的深红色图案。如果把负心人的名字写到墙上，此人便会遭到女鬼的诅咒。史蒂夫给鉴证科的人打电话，事实证明那红色图案并非血迹，所谓诅咒的力量必然也只是迷信。但瑞恩斯对此深信不疑，她认为是女鬼杀死了伍兹兰德。  
  
史蒂夫和巴基没有试图说服女孩伍兹兰德的死很可能与诅咒毫无关联，他们只关注客观事实，比如女孩写上伍兹兰德的名字是不久之前才发生的事情，时间恰恰在莱利死讯见报的第三天傍晚。  
  
“你认识汉斯·莱利吗？”巴基问道。  
  
瑞恩斯思索了一会儿，看看她的律师，律师点点头，女孩回答道，“我知道他是谁，也听说他意外死了。我们上学期在一起上课，但他不经常出现，是我通常不会主动交往的类型，我从没跟他说过话。”  
  
巴基皱起眉头，瑞恩斯成了伍兹兰德与莱利的另一个联系，但无论是三年前的公共论坛交流，还是如今诅咒伍兹兰德的前女友恰好是与莱利同校同系的同学，都显得微不足道。似乎没有什么真正能把二人联系起来，他们的共同点仍旧是疑似强奸的行为。  
  
他们花了好几个小时来询问瑞恩斯，她从哪里听来的诅咒传说（她的几个好友全都知道，早就忘记传说的来源），都有谁知道关于伍兹兰德的事情（她的几个好友也全知道，是她们怂恿她去诅咒墙的），那天有谁跟她同去（没有人）……他们检查了瑞恩斯驾驶的汽车、比对了她的脚印，没有一项与犯罪现场的证据相符，最终女孩也没能给他们提供更多有用的线索，警方在午后把瑞恩斯释放了。  
  
玛拉·斯特恩的前男友雅克布·鲁本在下午到访，接受调查，他与瑞恩斯在警局有短暂的接触，史蒂夫问二人是否相识，二人都表示在州立大学的学生俱乐部见过一面，但并不记得姓名。史蒂夫再拿出伍兹兰德的生活照，鲁本对此人表示完全陌生，他的反应看起来令人信服。  
  
“可以问一下玛拉出了什么事吗？”鲁本先于审讯他的警察问道，“虽然我们分手了，但是……”他没有说下去，巴基看得出来，男孩对前女友还存有好感。  
  
“玛拉很好，我们只是做背景调查。”史蒂夫回答道，现在他不再当他的坏警察了，对男孩的态度非常友善，“可以问一下你们为什么分手吗？”  
  
鲁本显得尴尬极了，巴基和史蒂夫对其安抚了半天，对方才勉强回答。他与斯特恩已经交往许久，男孩提出过许多次进一步发展的请求，但是都遭到了拒绝，“最后一次，大概也是我不好，似乎吓到她，但我保证我没有强迫她的意思！她就像疯了一样，就好像当我是什么变态。你们知道吗，都这么久了，我的朋友们都开始嘲笑我……我只是……很喜欢玛拉，原本十分爱她，我觉得我们本可以在一起，结婚什么的，可现如今我不喜欢她看我的样子……”  
  
鲁本对莱利没有特别的反应，他说莱利看着眼熟，但不知姓名，他也在电视上看到过同校校友的死讯，当时他与很多朋友在一起看的新闻。玛拉的姑姑妮娜说鲁本并不知道玛拉与莱利的旧官司，看上去确实属实。  
  
到了下午五点，鲁本也被放走了，他们又断了线索。  
  
“问题在于凶手是如何知道伍兹兰德和莱利二人的不良历史的？”  
  
“问题还在于为什么是他们两个，莱利的案子发生在两年之前，伍兹兰德的丑行也就是两个月以前……为什么是他们两个人？”  
  
“没准是那面墙，我们还需要去采访玛拉，也许她也写过名字，也许她或她的家人为了洗脱嫌疑而像瑞恩斯一样去墙上把莱利的名字涂掉了。”娜塔莎说，砖墙上确实也有被划得无法辨认的名字。  
  
“南希·福克斯呢？同校同系，她一定也认识瑞恩斯……”史蒂夫说道。  
  
娜塔莎托着下巴想了想，“如果没人撒谎，她在莱利死后才知道玛拉的事情，这点说不通……但这样一来，妮娜·斯特恩与南希·福克斯相识，没准那个姑姑也认识麦琪·瑞恩斯……”  
  
巴基摇摇头，这些推论现在听起来都很牵强，他们需要一些切实的证据。  
  
“今天就到此为止吧，我们已经24小时没有休息过了。”史蒂夫说道。  
  
电视上又开始播放史蒂夫早间参与的新闻发布会，记者们已经给这次的凶手起好了名字，“杰克·佛罗斯特”。  
  
临分别之前，巴基让娜塔莎先去取车，他想留下再与史蒂夫说两句话，史蒂夫却被他的上司叫走了。巴基想了想，来到史蒂夫的办公室，他从桌上抽了张便签纸，写了自己的手机号码，并留了名字，“打给我。”他就写了这三个字。  
  
开车回酒店的途中，娜塔莎突然说道：“你和罗杰斯……我今天确实打断了什么是不是？”  
  
巴基很累，他想了一会儿才回忆起娜塔莎在说什么，“没有。”他否认道。  
  
“史蒂夫他有毛病，你知道我说的是对的。”娜塔莎说。  
  
“他不是疯子，也不是神经病。”巴基用史蒂夫的话不耐烦地顶回去。  
  
“但他是个大麻烦，我知道如果我这么说，你一定会反驳，反倒会对他更好。”  
  
巴基刚想还击，却突然回忆起前天傍晚与娜塔莎的对话……那时候她是在故意激他！巴基本该发现的，却全然无知，只是拼命反驳，现在回想起来，娜塔莎的动机简直再明显不过，“你不希望我跟史蒂夫有发展……”  
  
娜塔莎叹了口气，“我太了解你了，巴基，说他坏话会适得其反，必须用其他对策……我还以为把他包装成一个‘真命天子’的形象，你就会产生厌恶情绪，没想到你反倒对我发起脾气，我就知道事情很不妙。”  
  
巴基抿着嘴，他不知道该如何回应，“所以说，你认为他不好？”  
  
“我觉得我怎么认为已经不再重要了，因为该试的我已经都尝试了，巴基，现在唯一重要的大概就是你怎么认为了。”娜塔莎耸耸肩。  
  
“但我还是想知道。”  
  
“罗杰斯给我的第一印象是他与麻烦相连，仅此而已。”娜塔莎回答，“我只是依靠第六感行事……也许他值得一些麻烦，这我就无从知晓了。”  
  
巴基知道娜塔莎的判断无误，史蒂夫不愿意讲的故事，还有他在树林中的反应，一切都指向复杂而非简单。但是也许巴基可以应付……  
  
“如果他约我出去，我会同意。”巴基想了想，又说，“如果他不肯主动，我可以约他……至于其他的，我也不知道我怎么认为。”  
  
娜塔莎点点头，“他人不错。”  
  
“你是认真的吗？”  
  
“当然是，他至少比你认识的其他男人都聪明点。”娜塔莎坏笑道。  
  
“真是个反复无常的女人。”巴基故意嘲讽。  
  
二人间的气氛突然间恢复了往常，巴基瞬间感觉轻松多了，他们相对沉默了一阵，娜塔莎又说道，“他人不错，这次我是认真的。”  
  
“嗯。”巴基回答，他希望史蒂夫能看到自己的留言，他希望他会打电话来。


	13. Chapter 13

< **第十三章** >  
  
史蒂夫让汽车熄火，静静坐了两分钟。  
  
他曾向菲尔描述过自己的感受——拥有全部理智，却无法阻止心跳过速和腹中的翻滚。他不再会感到“真正”的恐惧，即使主动回想还能记住的、某些亲身经历的细节也不会再令他感到“害怕”。史蒂夫已经是成年人，他了解所有的客观事实，可以理性地看待一切，无论是面对可怖的尸体还是令人胆寒的凶案现场，史蒂夫的头脑都能保持镇定。然而他的身体却不肯善罢甘休，总会在不恰当的时机根据他的五感做出本能的反应，给史蒂夫不必要的警告。  
  
菲尔认为这种现象属于正常，他的大脑对身体发出不同层次的指令，每一个层次都有可能出错。对于史蒂夫来讲，他的创伤后心理压力症状已经消失，现在还遗留的，是最低层的控制失调。每次史蒂夫因为警务行动被别人称赞勇敢，他就会不由地去想自己身上矛盾的另一半，那个他无法控制的，懦弱的自己。  
  
史蒂夫从上衣口袋中摸出手机和那张纸条，还不到七点半，史蒂夫仍然有一点时间，“打给我”，纸条上这么写着。他把那串数字输入到手机中，这是他想要的，史蒂夫告诉自己，巴基不会对任何事情做出过分的解读，他渴望见面。  
  
史蒂夫按下拨号键，电话接通，传来嘟、嘟的等待音，史蒂夫感到自己的心跳在加速。  
  
“这里是巴恩斯，喂……？”声音有些模糊不清。  
  
“巴基？”史蒂夫试着唤道，他想象着巴基迷迷糊糊揉着眼睛的样子，“是我，史蒂夫……”  
  
“嘿，史蒂夫！哦，不好意思，我睡着了一小会儿。”巴基立刻说道。  
  
“实在抱歉，打扰到你休息了，我只是……你留了电话号码。”史蒂夫说道。  
  
“史蒂夫？你在哪里？我原本想问你愿不愿意来酒店找我。”巴基直接了当地问道，史蒂夫听到电话中有窸窣的声响，巴基似乎正离开他的床铺。  
  
史蒂夫舔了舔嘴唇，望向车窗外，“我当然很愿意，但可惜今晚不行，我答应了我妈回家吃饭。我爸要去参加市里扩建河岸公园的项目酒会，我得赶在他离开之前回家才能见到他……”史蒂夫碎碎叨叨地叙述着他不得不拒绝的理由，这些都是事实，他希望巴基不要以为他在随意编撰什么不去见他的借口。  
  
“你在哪？”巴基再次问道。  
  
“我在车里，正准备开车回家，我是说回我父母那。”史蒂夫回答道，他听见电话中巴基叹了口气，然后又是一些嘈杂的声响，“听着巴基，如果我打扰到你了，我现在就可以挂断……”  
  
“慢着，等等，史蒂夫。”巴基立刻说道，“我们离开后你的老大对你说了些什么？”  
  
“我汇报了一下我们的进展，主要说的史塔克的案子。”回想起那段不愉快的谈话史蒂夫就感到有些头疼，菲利普斯像审问罪犯一样问了史蒂夫与史塔克工业的关系，最后他坦诚局里收到了一封匿名举报信，指控史蒂夫收受贿赂，纵容犯罪分子，以帮助史塔克逼迫33街的住户搬迁。  
  
史蒂夫感到十分气愤，他与史塔克不过在娜塔莎中枪那次头一回见面，更别说与他有什么非法交易了。好在菲利普斯表示他对史蒂夫并无怀疑，但形式必须要走，应该低调回避的情况史蒂夫应该更加小心注意，别把自己牵涉进不必要的麻烦中。史蒂夫知道这种匿名举报不仅会惊动他的上级，没准也会惊动作为局长的父亲。他今日回家与家人共进晚餐是两周前母亲的安排，他本想借机与父亲谈一谈，没想到父亲晚上临时安排应酬。他当然没有对巴基说明详情，只是概括地说了说33街那边的麻烦。  
  
“我想找两个人去调查一下史塔克工业。”  
  
“但是你现在也够忙了。”巴基说道。  
  
“不是亲自去，但没办法就这么置之不理。”史蒂夫给巴基讲了讲33街住宅收购的大概状况，他觉得电话里巴基似乎听得有点心不在焉。史蒂夫在内心中责备自己，巴基留给他私人号码，他却不断谈着公事。  
  
“史蒂夫！”史蒂夫听到电话里巴基在叫他的名字，突然有人拍他副驾驶席的车窗。史蒂夫连忙打开车门锁，巴基在史蒂夫惊异的注视下，拉开车门坐了进来。他没穿外套，也没戴手套，两只手并在一起哈着气，“真他妈冷，你这车里怎么也不暖和？”  
  
“你怎么知道……”史蒂夫开口问道。  
  
“因为我猜你是个笨蛋，我下来碰碰运气。”他一边摇头，一边对史蒂夫笑。  
  
史蒂夫皱眉看巴基冻得有些发红的鼻尖，他转动钥匙，重新发动了汽车，并打开暖气，“这样暖和点，你出门应该穿外套。”  
  
“嗯嗯，是的，老妈，下次我会注意的。”巴基应付道。  
  
史蒂夫笑着摇摇头，他看着巴基已经睡乱的棕色头发、他灰蓝色的漂亮眼睛，以及性感的嘴唇，哦，那该死的嘴唇。史蒂夫咽了咽口水，他不知道该说什么才好，他甚至不知道自己为何要开车到巴基酒店的楼下，他从没想过今天还能再见他，一切都只是源于简单的冲动。尽管如此，史蒂夫还是很高兴能听到对方令人放松的柔和语调，现在他甚至就坐在他身边。  
  
“你怎么不告诉我你在楼下？你为什么过来？”巴基问。  
  
“你留了电话号码，是你说让我打给你，我不知道，”史蒂夫回答，他一点点努力尝试坦白，“也许我有点想见你，虽然我今晚必须得回去……”  
  
巴基点点头，“我很高兴，史蒂夫，真的。我还以为你不会打来了。你还好吗？我是说昨晚之后你看起来好一些。”  
  
“我没事，”史蒂夫开口，然后他继续说道，“我……我今天没来得及给寇森医生打电话预约，不过至少会回家和我妈还有索尔聊聊。哦，你别误会，今晚是早先约定好的，我不是……”有意回避你，这样的解释很傻，因为史蒂夫根本不知道对方是怎么想的，他把双手放在方向盘上，只是想找点事做。  
  
“所以，你对我说‘下次再说’，现在还没到‘下次’。没关系，史蒂夫。”巴基的左手按住他的肩膀，史蒂夫再次转头与巴基对视。  
  
巴基的眼睛很明亮，没有气恼或者被冒犯的情绪。两个人都向前倾，慢慢凑到一起，嘴唇相碰，接吻很轻松，也很甜蜜，就好像他们对彼此有引力。  
  
分开则很困难，巴基向后退了一点，史蒂夫抓住他滑下自己肩膀的那只手臂。  
  
“你得回家吃饭了。”巴基轻声说道。  
  
史蒂夫点点头。  
  
“上帝啊，我们像是两个背着家长谈恋爱的高中生。”巴基笑起来，他的笑容很动人。  
  
“只不过没有背着任何人。”史蒂夫又轻轻在巴基嘴角吻了一下，才主动靠回自己的座椅上。  
  
“你爸妈也知道？”巴基面带惊悚的神情，史蒂夫觉得他在装蒜。  
  
“我不知道索尔跟他们说了什么，”史蒂夫回答，“他是个大嘴巴……”想了想，又补充道，“他也可能什么都没说，他只是很尽职地关心我。”  
  
“看来要你做到也不难。”巴基突然说。  
  
“做到什么？”史蒂夫问。  
  
“坦率一点，别那么口是心非。今天晚上你一直表现不错。”  
  
“我只是……你不像别人。”史蒂夫说不好那种感受，为什么他愿意对巴基说出心里话，只是在巴基面前某些艰难的任务就会变得相对容易一些。  
  
巴基又凑上来在史蒂夫的脸颊上响亮地亲了一下，随后说道：“时间不早了，你可能得走了。”  
  
史蒂夫看看车上的电子时钟，他确实马上就要迟到了。巴基推开了车门，跳下车，关门前他突然停住了，“也许明晚？”  
  
笑容不自觉爬到史蒂夫的嘴角上，“嗯，我再来找你。快走吧，外面很冷。”巴基对史蒂夫敬了个礼，撞上车门，向酒店入口的方向小跑而去。  
  
史蒂夫看着巴基的背影消失在自动门后，他知道自己在向下坠，又快又猛……  
  
最终也不过是摔个粉碎，疼痛没什么可惧怕的，他想着，放下了手刹。  
  
史蒂夫抵达奥丁森宅邸的时候，离他父亲欧迪恩赴约晚宴酒会还有半小时的时间，史蒂夫停好车，跑上门廊，直接推开大门。  
  
奥丁森一家经济条件十分优渥，相对而言，他们的住宅却十分朴素，与所在区域周遭的中产阶级家庭二层别墅相比没有任何出众的地方。家里的装饰品和家具也都是保养精细的老古董，根据欧迪恩的说法，家里不少东西还是他与芙丽嘉结婚时，二人祖父赠与的新婚贺礼。  
  
“史蒂夫？是你回来了吗？”芙丽嘉的声音从厨房中传来。  
  
“是我！”史蒂夫回答道，房中飘满了食物的香气，“我爸呢？”  
  
“在书房！”  
  
史蒂夫换好鞋，先走进厨房里，母亲的金色长发扎起来，在脑后盘成一个大发髻，史蒂夫从身后拥抱母亲，在她的额角吻了一下。  
  
“史蒂夫，你冷得要命，快去暖气旁边站一会儿。”  
  
“遵命，女士。”史蒂夫笑着离开厨房，索尔正坐在客厅中看电视，史蒂夫与他打了个招呼，上楼走到书房门口，敲了敲门。  
  
“进来。”门内传来洪亮而充满威严的声音，史蒂夫推门进入。  
  
金发已经完全转为银白色的欧迪恩·奥丁森站在写字台旁，他的身材保持良好，身着一身浅灰色的西装，手中拿着两页稿纸。  
  
“您今天会发言吗？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
“是的，无聊的活动，你妈拿你当借口，不肯与我同去。”欧迪恩放下手中的稿子。史蒂夫可以想象母亲如何因为早先约定而拒绝社交应酬，他在背后关上书房的门。  
  
“匿名信的事情——”史蒂夫开口道。  
  
欧迪恩挥手打断了史蒂夫，“你的案子怎么样了？那两个大学生应该是你的当务之急。”  
  
“嫌犯今天下午被释放了，进展得不太顺利，但总算还有点收获，我们掌握到一些可以继续追查的线索。”史蒂夫坦白道，“两名死者的关联虽然不明朗，但我们猜测凶手可能是一个‘见义勇为’的杀手。”  
  
“最糟糕的品种。”欧迪恩叹道。  
  
史蒂夫点点头。  
  
“那两个联邦探员呢？尼克答应我派两个有能力的人来帮忙，我没想到他们那么年轻。不然我就会从北达科他州警或是联邦调查局分部找帮手了，我们对连环杀手总是没什么经验。”欧迪恩叹道，他的目光从史蒂夫身上移开了。  
  
史蒂夫低下头，“罗曼诺夫和巴恩斯探员虽然年轻，但确实很有能力，他们对调查非常有帮助。而且我们不觉得是连环杀手，所谓的‘见义勇为’应该是仇杀，我们的主要调查对象还集中在受害人的直接关系人范围内，并没有扩展到陌生人。”  
  
“当然，你了解案情，我只是擅自揣测。”欧迪恩绕过桌子，拍了拍养子的肩膀，“至于匿名信的事情，你最好能够撇清关系，离33街那摊事越远越好，尤其是最近一段时间。”  
  
“事实上，父亲，我正打算向您求个人情，我想从赫森那里借调两名巡警，替我去查一下33街到底是什么情况。关于我自己的事情，我想问题并不严重，北郊谋杀案的死者之一汉斯·莱利的父亲是33街居民请来做法律咨询的律师，我不久之前见过他一次，因为调查闹得不太愉快，我想被举报可能与此有关。”  
  
欧迪恩思考了片刻，“好吧，史蒂夫，如果你这么认为的话，我信得过你。你为什么不亲自去找赫森要人呢？”  
  
“无论我是否找您，赫森都会觉得我走了关系，在拿您来压他，碍于面子接受我的请求。所以我就姑且随他的心意，走个关系了。”史蒂夫笑道，“这省去不少麻烦，我去找他，他总要冷嘲热讽一个小时，简直浪费生命。”  
  
欧迪森也笑了一下，“好吧，你心中有人选吗？”  
  
“马克西莫夫兄妹本来就与史塔克有接触，我看他们不错。”  
  
“但据我所知他们并不喜欢那份工作。”欧迪恩挑起眉毛。  
  
“我也对马克西莫夫家里的事情略知一二，但他们仍然接受了保护史塔克的任务，这就说明他们认真负责，对事公证，不会假公济私。”史蒂夫回答道。  
  
“那好吧，就这样。我该走了，照顾好你妈，尽量多吃点。”男人说着绕过史蒂夫，打开了书房门，父子俩一同来到客厅。欧迪恩向家人道别，提起早先收拾好的公文包向门口走去，史蒂夫和母亲都送到了门廊，只有索尔一个人去布置餐桌了。  
  
索尔与父亲的关系并不亲密，这一切都要从他拒绝像父亲一样服役参军说起。当年欧迪恩旁敲侧击希望索尔考虑入伍，但奥丁森家的大儿子却有自己的志向，他申请进入大学选修儿童及青少年临床心理学，现在回想，史蒂夫不知道索尔的选择有多少是受到史蒂夫幼年经历的影响。由于芙丽嘉的存在，欧迪恩永远也不可能公开对儿子的人生选择表示失望和不满，但父子关系却就此恶化。那些年，索尔不常回家，每次回来便会与欧迪恩为鸡毛蒜皮的事情争吵不休，洛基也没少从中添乱。  
  
家里所有人都知道矛盾的本源，欧迪恩希望儿子能够继承自己的衣钵，然而却没有任何人捅破。这样的尴尬状况一直持续到史蒂夫报名进入警校，在欧迪恩看来，他终于有一个儿子愿意去做男人该干的职业了。  
  
有时候史蒂夫难以理解父亲的思路，欧迪恩对史蒂夫的性取向十分通融，没有表现出一丝一毫的偏见或歧视，然而他却对索尔和洛基在职业选择上表现出极端的保守思想。有时候史蒂夫想要劝服父亲，几番尝试都得到糟糕的反馈，最终他也只得选择沉默。在这个家里，史蒂夫的到来对很多事情产生了决定性的影响，他自觉没有立场去劝服任何人。  
  
待父亲走后，母子三人围坐在长形饭桌的一端享用晚餐，他们各自陈述着近期发生的事情，气氛轻松自在。有那么一小会儿，史蒂夫几乎忘记了所有烦心事，在家人身边总让他感到温暖。直到话题最终又回到史蒂夫在处理的案件上，这也难免，史蒂夫的工作，就是法戈市近期的大新闻。  
  
史蒂夫向大哥和母亲简单概述了一下警察的观点，并指明凶手的攻击看起来很有针对性，他或她对整个城市的公共安全并不构成特别的影响。  
  
“陈尸地点都在北边呢，我听你爸说，昨晚你们还跑到了北郊的树林里去抓人。”芙丽嘉忧心地说道。  
  
“是啊，那真让人讨厌，我最近可能得给菲尔打个电话。”史蒂夫回答，也许和之前与巴基的谈话有关，他今天特别容易坦白自己真正的心情。  
  
“你一切都好吗？”芙丽嘉又问。  
  
史蒂夫耸耸肩，他突然看向自己的右手手背，巴基之前在那里画了一个五角星，“我得到了一个护身符。”  
  
“什么护身符？”芙丽嘉饶有兴趣地问道，索尔狐疑地挑起眉毛。  
  
史蒂夫觉得很好笑，所以他笑着摇摇头，低头继续吃饭，也不回答。  
  
索尔不屑地哼了一声，“史蒂夫找了个新男朋友。”  
  
“哦？”芙丽嘉微笑地看着史蒂夫，“是什么人？”  
  
“不是什么人，索尔只是胡说八道的。”史蒂夫敷衍了一句。  
  
“就是那个联邦调查局来的家伙。”索尔代为回答。  
  
芙丽嘉看向史蒂夫求证。  
  
“那‘家伙’有名字，你知道，而且他不是什么男朋友，我们的私人关系还很随意，工作上还要共事，”史蒂夫辩解道，“别随便乱给别人贴标签。”  
  
“就是那个‘家伙’，他是五天前来的。”索尔的话特意说给母亲。  
  
“所以你也知道我们才认识了五天不是吗？”史蒂夫用力戳了戳盘子里的汉堡肉排。  
  
“但他明显把我们的小史蒂夫迷得七荤八素。”  
  
“嘿！”史蒂夫抱怨起来，虽然索尔的话中有一部分反应客观事实，但这点史蒂夫可不会当众承认。  
  
“索尔……史蒂夫说得对，”芙丽嘉从中调解道，“我想如果有一天，到了我应该邀请大家来家中共进晚餐的时机，史蒂夫会来通知我的对吗？我相信你总不会让你妈妈在别人面前显得有失礼数。”  
  
芙丽嘉的话让史蒂夫产生了某种不切实际的联想，如果巴基在这里，在他身边，他能握握他的手，把他介绍给自己的家人……  
  
“当然了，不过显然不是今天。”史蒂夫回答道。  
  
索尔又哼了一声，“我看也离得不远了。”  
  
晚餐开始得较晚，等到两个儿子奉命收拾好餐桌和厨房，时间已经不早了，疲劳席卷了史蒂夫，他困得上下眼皮直打架。芙丽嘉劝服史蒂夫在家中留宿，史蒂夫则有点担心他的猫。他本该在下班后回自己家去看看维吉的自动喂食机有没有照常工作，但史蒂夫却跑到了巴基的酒店。作为弥补，他给自家的电话答录机播了一通电话，留言提示音响过后，史蒂夫没头没脑地开始对自家的猫咪说起话，他希望维吉能够听明白。但另一边的电话很快就被接了起来。  
  
“嘿！史蒂夫，你竟然会给自己家打电话！”听筒中传来吉娜快活的声音，“难道你是打给你家猫的！？哈哈哈史蒂夫你是我认识的最奇怪的家伙了！”  
  
史蒂夫叹了口气，但也放松下来，“别废话了，你今天回来再好不过，虽然我一点也不想知道你在学校里又发生了什么事情。我今晚不回去住了，维吉在家吗？她还好吗？”  
  
“维吉好得很，正趴在你的电视机上，我刚刚喂过她。顺便一提，我在学校什么也没发生！宿舍停电了，所以我才逃出来。嘿嘿。”吉娜突然放低了声调，“我说，你是不是和那个巴什么去开房了？”  
  
“那不关你的事，而且我在我爸妈这里。”  
  
“那个强奸犯的案子怎么样了？”吉娜又问道，“我看了电视新闻。”  
  
“吉娜……你没有把这件事告诉任何人对吗？”  
  
“当然没有。”吉娜立刻回答道。  
  
史蒂夫想了想，又说：“好吧，我相信你，没准我可以再问你一件事情？”  
  
“尽管问！”电话另一端女孩显得兴致勃勃。  
  
“你知道北郊森林里的诅咒墙吗？”  
  
“哎？有女鬼诅咒的那一面？当然了，我还知道有人真的在那里见过女鬼，据说她冬天也穿得很单薄，所以一看就知道不是人。据说那面墙非常灵验！”  
  
“关于那面墙，大概有多少人知道？”  
  
“唔……至少女学生们都知道，男生大概也有，总之就是非常流行的校园传说喽。怎么？难道那个强奸犯是遭到了诅咒？”  
  
“不……我们还不知道，这仍然需要保密，懂了吗？”史蒂夫交代道。  
  
“知道啦！”吉娜回答。  
  
史蒂夫向女孩道了晚安，想着校园传说的普及度，从大学到高中，在女学生中流行的诅咒，到底被什么人利用了呢？  
  
晚间索尔开车回家了，史蒂夫独自留下来陪伴母亲。奥丁森家三个男孩的房间都保持着整洁干净的状态，他们任何一个人都可以随时回家居住。史蒂夫洗了澡，准备休息之前，母亲突然敲门。史蒂夫把芙丽嘉请进室内，现在史蒂夫是个大个子了，只要他站在房间里，这里就会显得有些拥挤。芙丽嘉拉着他的手，让两个人一起坐在史蒂夫的床边上。  
  
母亲个子也很高，手掌干燥而有力，她握着他的手，拇指轻轻摩挲着史蒂夫的手背。  
  
“那是个护身符。”史蒂夫再次告诉母亲，他觉得自己就像回到了小时候。那时候芙丽嘉坐在床边，她从不给史蒂夫讲故事，因为令人感到悲伤的，史蒂夫已经知道什么是真什么是假。有时候她会给史蒂夫唱首歌，有些时候她会教给他一些稀奇古怪的冷门知识。  
  
“什么是护身符？”  
  
“手背上，巴基他给我画了一个五角星……”史蒂夫说道。  
  
“巴基是那个联邦调查局的探员？”  
  
史蒂夫点点头。  
  
芙丽嘉揉了揉史蒂夫刚刚吹干的短发，在他脸颊上轻轻吻了一下，“你很喜欢他？”  
  
史蒂夫想了想，有些不好意思地低下头，“他很好。”  
  
“那就好。”芙丽嘉站起身，笑容温柔，“早点睡吧，史蒂夫。”  
  
史蒂夫目送母亲离开，他躺倒在床上，倦意袭来，史蒂夫很快进入了梦乡。


	14. Chapter 14

< **第十四章** >  
  
巴基足足睡了11个小时。  
  
他从不擅长熬夜，生生在部队锻炼成可以长期保持机敏、连续作战的海军陆战队队员，但他也总得在事后补足损失的睡眠，才能确保工作无误。巴基的几任长官都无法在减少休息时间方面让他们最好的狙击手提高改善，最终也只能接受巴基需要定时休补眠假的事实，几个战友在私下嘲笑他，给他起了个“冬眠战士”的外号，巴基总是不以为耻，反以为荣。  
  
补眠后的巴基神清气爽，回想起前一晚史蒂夫跑来找他的情景，巴基哼着小调，心情愉悦，他期待在警局见到他。着装整理完毕，巴基下楼与娜塔莎在餐厅会合，娜塔莎的视线穿过巴基一直扫向他背后，巴基好奇地转身找了半天，也没看出他的搭档在看谁。  
  
“我几乎以为我们的好队长会跟在你后面出现。”娜塔莎说道，“还是他已经回去了？”  
  
“他不在这。”巴基把盛满香肠、煎蛋和土豆饼的盘子放在桌上并就坐，展开餐巾、拿起刀叉，他对娜塔莎露出一个大大的微笑，嘴角几乎咧到耳朵边。  
  
娜塔莎挑起一边眉毛，继续看向餐厅外的酒店大厅，“你看起来像是一副前一天被操到爽歪歪的鬼样子，要不然我实在想不出，还有什么能让你大早上起来笑得像个傻瓜。”  
  
“上帝啊，娜塔莎，在你看来，我就是这种只追求肉欲享乐的人吗？如此肤浅。也许我只是因为案子终于有进展而感到精神饱满、动力十足呢。”这或多或少也是事实，巴基不会真的去描述他的好心情，可目前两名已知受害者都被打上“玩弄女性”的标签，让巴基心中的办案压力不由减轻不少，从某种程度上讲，两个男孩并非无辜。这样的想法不道德，也有失职业操守，但巴基并不为此感到愧疚。他不是娜塔莎，也不是史蒂夫，就巴基的观察来看，娜塔莎能把自己从所有的主观情绪里抽离保持完全客观的态度，而史蒂夫则恰恰相反地对所有的受害者有一视同仁的同情心，巴基两者都无法做到。  
  
巴基只是巴基，他有肤浅的正义感，也评判他人，包括那些犯罪的加害者与受害者。就算他也能做到尽量公证的审视一切，不合理化犯罪、不冒犯死者，也不把这种情绪暴露在外以致于让它们影响工作，但巴基若不心中琢磨一些类似“可怜之人必有可恨之处”这样的俗语，同样也会感到不爽快。所以归根到底，他对案情的走向感到十分满意。  
  
娜塔莎的手机突然发出提示音，“新闻而已。”她慢条斯理地从口袋里掏出裹着透明胶条的手机。  
  
“你该换个新的了。”巴基评论道。  
  
“史蒂夫那个不是也——”娜塔莎没有说完，她盯着屏幕滑开锁屏。  
  
“怎么了，什么新闻这么震撼？”巴基一边切香肠一边问道。  
  
“你的新男友上新闻了……”娜塔莎把手机塞到巴基面前。  
  
屏幕上的大标题只有四个字——警察腐败，巴基用右手小指滑着屏幕，史蒂夫·罗杰斯的名字是一个蓝色加下划线的链接，巴基扫了一眼上下文，又点进史蒂夫名字链接的网页，那是他在警察局网站上的专页，贴着一张不怎么像本人的一寸照片。文章中提到的不止史蒂夫一人，然而他的名字与校园违禁药品以及托尼·史塔克还有三个黑帮贩毒团伙联系在一起，巴基哼了一声，“没有证据，只是扯淡。”  
  
“足以败坏名声了。”  
  
“是怎样的记者敢写这种报道？”巴基问道，“至少要有一点可以引用的证据吧？”  
  
“这不是报道，而是报社的博客专栏，它们与普通媒体的法律规范还是有差别。”娜塔莎回答道，“这种文章关键就在于，真假不明，只看信息的传播和影响力。我原来也有两个博客。”  
  
巴基知道娜塔莎在加入联邦调查局以前的那份不怎么安全的“职业”，她曾经有很多很多不同的身份，“你信他写得是真事？我可在他家住了三天，如果这些是真的，我相信他不会临时起意让陌生人去家里，史蒂夫看起来完全不注重保护隐私，我愿意跟你打赌这篇文章是虚构。”巴基回想起史蒂夫连自己的药柜都没有盖严的习惯，满不在乎地耸耸肩。  
  
娜塔莎再次看着文章，她撅起嘴，“好吧，我偏向于不信，但是这种东西可不会给人留下什么好印象。”  
  
“你是认真的吗？”  
  
“当然是认真的，”娜塔莎已经吃完了她的早餐，端起柳橙汁喝了一大口，擦净嘴唇，“我才认识这个人一周，而且也没跟他上过床，我可不敢说了解。”  
  
巴基皱起眉，“这跟上不上床有什么关系？”  
  
“哦，有很大关系，”娜塔莎笑道，“你又生气了，但我说的话在情在理，你自己好好想想吧。”  
  
巴基张了张嘴，意识到自己还是被娜塔莎说中了，他在情不自禁地维护史蒂夫的名誉，并且因为别人的诋毁而感到气愤。即使从理智上判断，巴基同样不认为史蒂夫能成为一个十恶不赦的坏蛋，不过感情用事还是感情用事，“我没生气，”他还是狡辩道，“我只是告诉你，我不信。”  
  
娜塔莎点了点头，“我说过了，上不上床有很大区别，而且你还是个聪明蛋，不会一脚陷下去连智商都丢了，所以比起一个陌生记者专栏，我信你说的。”  
  
巴基翻了个白眼，“你的新闻提醒只有这些吗？有没有谋杀案的报道。”  
  
娜塔莎扫了扫自己订阅的当地媒体新闻，“莱利和伍兹兰德都不是什么有影响力的家庭，他们这种级别的死者，也就够得上校园新闻网的头条。没有连环杀手，没有血淋淋的尸体，没有入室抢劫和连环强奸，没有女人和儿童，没有少数人种，没有同性恋，没有政客丑闻……媒体不是特别稀罕这种案子，一点话题都没有，他们宁可关注警察腐败。”  
  
“这没准是件好事，”巴基叹道，“你说呢？”  
  
“自然是好事。”  
  
“但要是我们错了呢？如果这里真的有一个连环杀手……”  
  
“对于我来说，真的很难想象一个连环杀手，他们需要从谋杀中获取某种参与感和满足感，这两件案子，实在太干净了。”娜塔莎沉吟道。  
  
“所以你才会连仇杀也质疑。”巴基用了肯定的语气，他可以看到搭档的思路。  
  
“如果是为了惩罚他们对于女性的伤害，我也不是不能接受……”她最终没有说出那个“但是”，可巴基知道娜塔莎对于他们目前的假设并不满意。  
  
巴基吃完了自己的早餐，“快走吧，先去警局再说，今天还要去斯特恩家。”  
  
“路上还要给那家伙买面包圈吗？”娜塔莎笑着问道。  
  
“是啊。”两天前巴基也在前往警局的路上特意买了食物，因为他知道史蒂夫总是错过早餐或晚餐，当时娜塔莎还调笑地称他为爱心男友。巴基心怀坦荡，他乐意照顾别人，说他婆妈也好，像基佬也罢——慢着，他就是个婆妈的基佬不是吗？他愿意给史蒂夫带早餐，谁也管不着。  
  
巴基和娜塔莎捧着咖啡和面包圈进了警局，这一天迎接他们的却只有萨姆一个人，巴基难掩失望的神色，“其他人呢？”  
  
“老大的办公室。”萨姆压低声音说道。  
  
“史蒂夫的办公室？”娜塔莎疑惑地问。  
  
“哦，当然不是我的老大！”萨姆叫道，“是队长的老大的老大。”  
  
巴基和娜塔莎对视了一眼。  
  
“那是？”  
  
“是局长。”  
  
“出了什么事？”巴基和娜塔莎都看向萨姆。  
  
“是内部的事情……”萨姆语焉不详。  
  
娜塔莎掏出自己的手机，把早晨看到的博客专栏找了出来，“难道和这个有关系？”  
  
萨姆简单读了读文章，面露难色，“这上面一派胡言……队长他……反正也没人相信。”  
  
“但他还是被叫去局长办公室了？”巴基问道。  
  
“你们千万别听网上那些胡说八道，队长他跟那些事情没有关系，我不知道为什么会有这种传闻，事实上……”萨姆声音轻下去。  
  
“嘿，萨姆，我们都认识史蒂夫，当然看得出他不是这种人，而且这文章读起来也看得出空口无凭，完全没有说服力，所以有什么话你但说无妨。我们只关心这件事会如何影响到我们手上的案子。”巴基语气平和地说道，尽量保持客观态度。他当然对史蒂夫没有任何敌意，但也要注意控制他自己的好奇心。  
  
“这事我真的不好议论。”  
  
“那我们就当朋友之间交谈如何？”娜塔莎尝试道，“我们都很喜欢史蒂夫。”  
  
萨姆思考片刻，最终叹了口气，“事实上不止是那个报道，局里接到了举报的匿名信，队长直属上司的意思是组织内部调查，按照程序来。队长不会被停职，匿名信不能被当做任何证据，你们大概也懂的，所以我们的案子还会继续。哎，我希望队长能和33街那边的黑帮撇清关系，但听他今早的意思是还想组织调查，队长他也是个死顽固，不撞在枪口上不死心。今天早晨他和局长是一起来的，脸色差极了，你们可能不知道，队长是奥丁森局长的养子，他们是一家子。”  
  
巴基想着匿名信的事，以及昨天傍晚史蒂夫来访时提到必须与他父亲谈论的话题，也许他昨天就已经对此有所了解，对巴基却什么都没有透露。史蒂夫当然没有义务告诉巴基任何事，但巴基仍然难以控制地感到心中那一点点失落，他看了一眼会议室桌上的面包圈，“那我们怎么办？必须要等他们回来吗？时间都这么浪费掉了。”  
  
正说着，会议室的门突然推开了，史蒂夫、克林特以及一个巴基没见过的警官走了进来。  
  
史蒂夫脸上的表情非常难看，他显然在为这件事上火，“巴恩斯探员、罗曼诺夫探员，”史蒂夫以正式称呼对他的同事介绍道，随后他又指向房间中的陌生人，“这位是朗姆洛警官，因为法戈警局的内部调整，从今天开始，朗姆洛警官将作为监察负责监督本案的调查进展，我个人由于工作安排无法再和各位执行外勤，如果有调查需要我会和朗姆洛警官搭档。今后的安排不变，由威尔逊警官、巴顿警官，以及二位负责调查采访，我们今后每天早晨八点半在这里会合分配任务，下午六点简报，朗姆洛警官会加入到我们当中。”  
  
巴基和娜塔莎分别与朗姆洛握手，朗姆洛打量别人的眼光让巴基感到不自在，这个男人的确适合所谓监察的职务，看来史蒂夫的上司是给他派发了一个全职盯梢，想要掌控他的行动，怪不得史蒂夫气成这样。萨姆和克林特的脸色同样不好看，萨姆甚至没有与朗姆洛打招呼，他们不是非常熟悉，就彼此带有敌意，或者两者兼有。  
  
“好了大家准备一下，今天有些耽搁，会议20分钟后开始，朗姆洛警官还需要一点时间审阅之前的简报。”史蒂夫最后说道，几位警官纷纷离开会议室，暂时回去自己的工位，会议室中只剩下两个探员，巴基看了娜塔莎一眼，也迅速离开。  
  
巴基跑出门，正看到史蒂夫冲进自己的办公室，他连忙跟上去，木门全速地向他砸过来，巴基用手肘挡了一下，然后又迅速伸手拉住门缘，钻进屋内并关好门。  
  
“巴基你——”史蒂夫脸色仍然不悦，他大概想让巴基出去，但最终把没说出的词句咽了回去，只是低下头，叹了口气，坐到自己的办公椅上，“这不会带来太大影响，只和我个人相关，你们不用担心，我们仍然需要尽快找到凶手——”  
  
“给你买了面包圈，在会议室里，你走得太快。”巴基打断道。  
  
史蒂夫张着嘴抬头看他，看了好一会儿，巴基突然想起萨姆的话，今早史蒂夫是和他的养父一起来的，也就是说前一天他很有可能住在了父母家，“哦……我忘了你昨天去了爸妈那，也许已经——”  
  
“谢谢。”这次不等巴基说完，史蒂夫便迅速说道，“谢谢，对不起。”  
  
“我不知道你在为什么道歉。”  
  
“没什么，只是谢谢。”史蒂夫整理了自己的文件夹，从椅子上站起来，“我们走吧，可以先挑到喜欢的口味。”  
  
“史蒂夫——”  
  
史蒂夫深深吸了一口气，然后又呼出来，他正色看着巴基，表情平静了许多，“这件事实际上是因为一封匿名信，我昨天没想到事情会闹到如此严重，所以今天有点措手不及。只要不影响调查，这没什么。晚上我再跟你说——”史蒂夫突然顿了顿，“如果我晚上还可以去找你的话……”  
  
“当然了。”巴基对史蒂夫笑道。  
  
史蒂夫也露出一个小小的笑容，仍然显得有些僵硬，但好歹是个笑容。  
  
“如果你白天需要溜出来，我觉得我和娜塔莎也可以帮忙。”  
  
“不用了，我今天在警局做一些工作，只好辛苦你们做苦力，明天我就可以出勤。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
“和那个朗姆洛一起？那家伙看起来不怎么友善。”巴基评论道。  
  
“他不是内务部的，实际上是同组的同事，最近都在市长那边工作，局里大概也想提拔他。所以没什么，还不算太糟，当务之急是手上的案子，两个男孩不能白白死掉。希望今天能够有收获，现在伍兹兰德也死了两天了，如果我们不尽快发现什么，很可能会失去全部的线索，案子会就此冷掉。”  
  
巴基想了想，抬手捏了捏史蒂夫的肩膀，表示友好和支持，史蒂夫轻轻拍拍巴基的手腕，一切都不算太暧昧。  
  
他们回到会议室，史蒂夫特意先拿了自己的面包圈和咖啡才坐回椅子上。  
  
“队长你今天胃口不错啊，不是吃过奥丁森女士的爱心早餐了吗？”克林特经过史蒂夫身边的时候，捶了捶他的肩膀，似乎也在努力让气氛变得轻松起来。  
  
他果然已经在父母那里吃过饭了，巴基想，但史蒂夫随后回答道，“第二早餐。”他对巴基这边笑了笑，巴基觉得心中有细微的颤动。  
  
朗姆洛也进入会议室，一天的工作正式开始。  
  
这次巴基和娜塔莎没再被分开，他们认为案情已经有了突破性进展，首要任务是确认莱利和那面在学生中间流传甚广的“诅咒墙”是否有联系。  
  
娜塔莎与巴基再次前往斯特恩家，玛拉·斯特恩的父亲对调查人员更替表现出疑心和警惕，巴基不得不摆出自己最友善温和的形象，才获取到一点点信任。他们花费了几个小时的时间，最终撬开了女孩的嘴，玛拉哭着说自己曾经去过森林里的“诅咒墙”。女孩的父亲则立刻换上了所有的防卫架势，要把两位探员赶走，并联系律师。  
  
“听着，斯特恩先生，我们并不怀疑玛拉与这件事情有任何关系，事实上我们现在手上有两位受害者，而玛拉与另外一个男孩毫无关联。我们感兴趣的是，凶手到底是如何知道莱利的过往的，从我们掌握的证据看来，他和另一个男孩的死确实与此有关。”这话并不全然是事实，巴基知道他们目前尚且不能排除玛拉的嫌疑。有时候巴基真心厌恶自己的工作，以获取真相的名义不断撒谎，但这就是手段之于目的，作为警务人员他们不得不承担这些罪责。  
  
斯特恩冷静下来，搂住女孩的肩膀，父女二人同坐在饭桌旁，他们都显得非常害怕，巴基甚至感觉这位做父亲的在此前从未听说过“诅咒墙”，现在只是在强装镇静。  
  
“玛拉，你是什么时候去的森林呢？”  
  
“元旦那天。”玛拉抽泣着回答道。  
  
“是你跟雅各布分手不久之后的事情……”娜塔莎轻声说道，巴基不得不佩服她的联想能力。  
  
玛拉委屈地点了点头。  
  
“是因为分手的事情吗？”  
  
“都是那家伙的错！”女孩叫道，“都是汉斯·莱利的错！”  
  
女孩的父亲焦虑地安抚着女儿，“玛拉，你在说什么呀，快告诉他们你和那个莱利没有来往。”  
  
“玛拉，嘘……”娜塔莎也开始安抚女孩，她轻轻抓住玛拉的手，“当然是他的错，雅各布和你分手，是因为你害怕他会对你做莱利对你做的事情对不对？”  
  
玛拉迅速地抽回手，不断地摇着头，娜塔莎微微蹙眉，显得疑惑。  
  
“好吧，我们不说那家伙了，你元旦去了诅咒墙，这事情都有谁知道？”巴基转变了话题。  
  
“妮娜姑姑和她的朋友。”玛拉小声回答道。  
  
“妮娜和南希？”巴基用了她们的名字。  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“是什么时候告诉她们的呢？”  
  
“那家伙死了之后，”玛拉回答得很认真，“我告诉妮娜姑姑他受到了诅咒。”  
  
“斯特恩先生，我能和玛拉单独谈谈吗？”娜塔莎突然说道。  
  
男人十分犹豫，他扭头征求女儿的意见，玛拉又看看微笑的娜塔莎，最终点头同意了。  
  
娜塔莎随玛拉上楼，进入女孩的房间，巴基留在楼下，试图与斯特恩先生继续交谈。斯特恩仍然对联邦探员小心谨慎，所以开始时，巴基避开所有与案件相关的问题，他先问起本地的人文地理，从闲聊起步，最终斯特恩先生谈到了一点关于自己家的故事，他和他的妹妹妮娜生于本地，一直在法戈长大。斯特恩与自己的妻子本是青梅竹马，回忆起自己的亡妻，男人感慨万分。  
  
“如果蕾切尔还在的话，一定不会发生这么多不幸。”斯特恩声音哽咽，“自从蕾切尔……死后，我就再也不信上帝了，他不能……不能，不能把应该与你共度余生的人送到你面前，再把她带走，没有人应该经受这种考验。”  
  
巴基安慰地拍着斯特恩的后背，“是呀。”他回答道。  
  
“我是个好父亲，”斯特恩继续说，“我试图把玛拉照顾好，这太艰难了，但我是个好父亲。”  
  
他急需别人的肯定，于是巴基答复道，“玛拉是个好女孩，她的朋友都这么说，”那是巴基在史蒂夫的笔录中读到的，“你是个好父亲。”只不过仍然有改善的空间。  
  
斯特恩好像抓住了救命稻草，“莱利是个混蛋，我们跟他没有一丝一毫的关系，完全没有！我试图照顾好自己的女儿。”  
  
巴基点头，他相信斯特恩的话是发自内心。  
  
又过了一段时间，娜塔莎和玛拉从楼上走下来，玛拉显得十分憔悴疲惫，但是她不再哭了。娜塔莎神情严肃，她看了巴基一眼，又转向斯特恩，把男人带到房间的角落，小声说了两句什么。男人表情变得僵硬，脸色转为灰白。巴基什么都没问，两个探员向父女二人告别。  
  
“虽然我体谅你们的辛苦，但我真心希望不会再见到二位了。”斯特恩最终说道。  
  
巴基理解地点点头。  
  
“她说了什么？”回到车中，巴基才发问。  
  
“玛拉之所以拒绝和莱利上床，是因为她这两年来对自己的隐私部位一直有自残行为，她不想让别人发现。”娜塔莎看向巴基，她说得很平静，这让一切都显得更扭曲。  
  
“我的上帝……”随后巴基想起斯特恩的话——“再也不信上帝了”。  
  
“没人知道这件事，我相信女孩说的是事实，她姑姑也不知道。她需要一位女性心理医生，这我已经转告给她父亲了。”  
  
“真是个悲剧。”巴基叹道。  
  
“是的，非常悲伤。”  
  
沉默半晌，巴基才再次问道，“除此之外呢？”  
  
“她说，除了她姑姑和南希·福克斯外，还有人知道她去诅咒墙的事情。”娜塔莎顿了一下，“确切地说，不是人，是一个天使。”  
  
巴基琢磨着娜塔莎的话，“我们需要一个人像画师吗？”  
  
娜塔莎叹了口气，“我并没有提起，因为我觉得可能做这个事情没有意义，玛拉坚称她在诅咒墙碰到了一个天使，天使对她说话，亲吻她的脸颊。我问她天使是男还是女，她明确地回答，不是男的也不是女的，是一个天使。”  
  
“我仍然认为我们有必要请画师。”  
  
娜塔莎则掏出了自己的手机，“事实上，玛拉自己也画了一幅画。”她把手机递到巴基手中，巴基单手握着方向盘，朝手机屏幕瞟了一眼，那是一个全身洁白，头发金黄的小人，没有五官，也没有任何可以确认性别的事物，它与圣诞节时商店里贩售的天使装饰品一模一样。  
  
“现在怎么办？”巴基问。  
  
“先回去再说吧。”娜塔莎回答。


	15. Chapter 15

< **第十五章** >  
  
巴基和娜塔莎带回警局的信息令大家无比振奋，尽管这没能为警方提供一个可靠的嫌疑人，但他们对案情的了解总算是有了飞跃，他们将花费更多的时间去研究那面所谓的“诅咒墙”及其所在的森林，在墙边和林间设置监控录像，以便全天候观察墙周遭的动静。  
  
此时警方相信，斯特恩与瑞恩斯到访“诅咒墙”和莱利、伍兹兰德二人被杀并非巧合，一定有什么人，同时知晓两个女孩故事。根据娜塔莎的问询结果，玛拉·斯特恩并没有真正把莱利的名字写在墙上，她自称在墙边哭诉了自己的经历，一个“天使”给她带来安慰，但根据瑞恩斯和同伴们的说法，在诅咒墙周围游荡的，则是一个白衣女鬼。  
  
白色，是一个牵强的共同点。巴基问起诅咒的来源，他想知道那个传说中二十年前的旧案，史蒂夫显得有些犹豫，调查组中的成员都太过年轻，恐怕没人知道二十年前的旧案具体所指为何。朗姆洛回忆说二十年前法戈确实发生过一个连环杀手犯下的案子，就在北郊森林，当时遇害者多达十三人，而且全为女童。  
  
“恋童癖连环杀手与负心男友之间很难看出关联……”萨姆沉吟道。  
  
巴基和娜塔莎也认为希望渺茫，但介于二人都没有听说过这个案子，他们还是提出索要案件卷宗，史蒂夫勉强答应下来，巴基看不明白史蒂夫的难处。  
  
散会后，巴基和娜塔莎准备一起回酒店，临走前史蒂夫找到机会单独对巴基悄声说道：“待会儿见。”  
  
巴基亲吻自己的指尖，然后按在史蒂夫的下巴旁边，史蒂夫笑得像个傻瓜，巴基心里暖洋洋的。那些本该过时的小把戏，用在史蒂夫身上都效果十足。事实上巴基完全不用花费什么心思，也完全能左右史蒂夫的心情，他早就意识到这点。  
  
巴基和娜塔莎回到酒店，用完简餐，各自回房。当史蒂夫出现在门外时，巴基完全没想到对方还特意为今晚准备了一番。  
  
史蒂夫换了上班也不会穿的正装西裤和内里加绒的红棕色皮夹克，脸颊上的胡渣也刮过，金色的头发梳理得一丝不苟。他手上拿着一个黑底暗纹包装纸包裹的扁平长方形物品。  
  
巴基站在门口盯着史蒂夫看了老半天，才想起请对方进门，他低头扫扫完全进入居家邋遢状态的自己，感到万分懊恼，若不是屋内不够暖和，巴基大概连上衣都不会穿，“这不公平，你该告诉我这是个约会，不是进屋就上床的那种。” 巴基走过去拉开迷你吧的柜门，里面至少有一些不错的饮料，他拿出两瓶加拿大啤酒并翻过一次性塑料杯。  
  
史蒂夫只是对巴基笑，把手里的东西递上前，“先等会儿，这是给你的礼物。”  
  
“你可以给我几分钟换好衣服吗？”巴基心情沉重地问道。  
  
“为什么要换？反正过不了几分钟也要脱光。” 史蒂夫挑起嘴角。  
  
“没看出来你是这种人。”巴基边笑边摇头。  
  
“我还以为这是进门过两分钟就上床的约会。”史蒂夫回道。  
  
两个人又对着傻笑了一会儿，史蒂夫手中的礼物晃了晃，巴基接过来，“我可以拆开吗？”  
  
“当然，”史蒂夫温和地回答，“我想就算买鲜花送来，你也很难处理，我想送一件，你能带走的东西。”  
  
史蒂夫的礼物并不算沉，大概对角十七英寸，巴基翻到背面，带着些许期待抠掉透明胶纸。包装下面是一个塑料画框，里面镶着一幅标准信纸大小的油画，颜料涂抹出色彩明亮的野玫瑰，巴基仔细观察笔触和纸面上突起的油料痕迹，那并非印刷品。  
  
“画框是临时去买的，挑了最轻便的，可能有点简陋，你带走后可以自行更换。”  
  
“真漂亮，谢谢！不过你别怪我问，这张画是不是很值钱？是什么有名的作品？虽然我大概一共就知道两个还活着的画家姓名……”  
  
这下史蒂夫笑出了声，“希望你喜欢。”  
  
“我很喜欢，但是你还没回答我的问题。”  
  
“好吧，听了别太伤心。这张画不值钱，”史蒂夫走到巴基面前，把那画框拿过去，认真地看着画中的野花，“而且你至少知道这个作者的名字。”  
  
巴基抬起头，对上史蒂夫的蓝眼睛，“没门……”巴基张大了嘴。  
  
史蒂夫腼腆地笑了笑，“这张是去年夏天画的，我本想挑一张大一点的，但又怕你不好带……”  
  
巴基把自己的礼物抢回来，再次盯着那张画瞧，即使他不是很懂艺术，但至少可以分辨自己的喜好，那些看似随意拼凑在一起盛开出鲜花的色块，在巴基眼里真的漂亮极了。现在答案揭晓，他想象得出那是史蒂夫的画，它带有很多史蒂夫的个人特色，明亮却不喧闹的色彩，安静地、带着那个金发男人特有的孤单。巴基看着那张画，有什么攥住他的心脏，莫名的感伤席卷而来，史蒂夫想要送他可以带走的东西，但巴基更想“带走”的，大概是史蒂夫的孤单本身吧。他希望史蒂夫别再站在那里，用同时带着希望和恳求的目光看他，巴基明明从未拒绝过。 但你最终还是会拒绝不是吗？作为一个怕麻烦的家伙——巴基心中有个声音在自嘲。  
  
他把画框靠墙立在旅馆房间的写字台上，史蒂夫的目光一直追着巴基，甚至还没来得及脱下自己的外套。  
  
“怎么了吗？”史蒂夫似乎注意到他变换的情绪。  
  
巴基走到史蒂夫面前，右手拖住男人的脸颊，用力吻上去。刚从外面进来的史蒂夫还没有完全暖起来，巴基摩挲他的脸，手指移到金发间，坏心眼地抓乱他梳理整齐的头发。史蒂夫环住巴基的腰，把他向近前拉拽，巴基完全陷进史蒂夫的怀抱里。他们一直吻到两个人都急需额外的空气，才分开一点点，史蒂夫褪掉自己的外套，扔在一边的沙发椅上，他们相对而立，处理着各自身上的衣物，嘴唇难舍难分。史蒂夫的手掌终于碰到巴基赤裸的皮肤，从腰侧缓缓向上，拇指指腹若有若无地蹭过巴基的乳头，巴基感到全身颤栗，他把额头靠在史蒂夫的肩膀上，以保持平衡，史蒂夫再次抱紧他，嘴唇滑过巴基的耳廓，含住他的耳垂，巴基听到叹息声，他无法分辨那声音来自史蒂夫还是他自己，他们并没有在接吻，巴基微微张开嘴，却仍然感到氧气不足。  
  
通常情况下，巴基知道自己在性爱中喜欢什么，讨厌什么，他缺乏耐心，也不太安静。但和史蒂夫在一起，下身紧密相贴，巴基的头脑烧成一片空白，那些平时预设的台词他一句也记不起来，史蒂夫总是把节奏拖得极端缓慢，巴基觉得这样下去他们得花上一整夜才能从磨人的前戏中爬到高潮，更可怕的是，他完全不在乎。巴基沉浸在拥抱和爱抚中，他希望他们的每片肌肤都相连。  
  
巴基的裤子掉到了脚踝，已经抬头的阴茎蹭到毛纺布料，这才想起自己的任务还未完成，但史蒂夫已经为他代劳，解开自己的裤扣。  
  
“你想……嗯……”史蒂夫的提问在巴基用力磨蹭两人下身时转变成呻吟收尾。他们再次接吻，史蒂夫饱满的嘴唇挤压着巴基的，舌头纠缠在一起。  
  
“操我……”巴基只有这点要求，或是请求。他的大腿被史蒂夫托起来，巴基夹住史蒂夫腰，让史蒂夫把他摔在酒店的大床上。史蒂夫在床头柜中翻着房间内提供的成人用品，离开巴基的身体后似乎立即失去了和巴基抱在一起时的耐心。抽屉里的东西被史蒂夫扒拉得哗哗响，巴基向床铺中心挪了挪身体，坏心眼地用左脚背去蹭史蒂夫胯间沉甸甸的家伙。史蒂夫笑了一下，他终于找到适合的安全套和润滑剂，一把抄住巴基的脚，让他无法挣脱。  
  
史蒂夫跪到床铺上，一侧膝盖顶开巴基的大腿，而巴基的另一只脚还被他抓在手里，膝盖以略显尴尬的姿势弯曲着，大腿被挤着推近躯干，这让巴基感觉格外暴露。  
  
“喂，放开我……”巴基抱怨道，史蒂夫没有理会，他把巴基的脚举高，吻了吻那只脚踝。巴基盯着史蒂夫，突然无法错开视线，他不再顾及自己的姿态，右手找到勃起的阴茎，套弄起来。  
  
史蒂夫终于放开他的脚，把那只膝盖扛在肩膀上，巴基的手腕被他抓住，“有点自控能力，不然等我操你的时候可不会太舒服。”  
  
巴基因为史蒂夫的话和内心中的期待呻吟了一声，他乖乖放开手，两只手臂都举过头顶，眼看着史蒂夫盯着他的双瞳变得深暗，充满欲望，巴基咽了咽吐沫。史蒂夫拆开润滑剂包装，中指捅进塑料纸袋中，抽出来的时候整个手指都变得亮晶晶的。  
  
冰凉湿滑的指尖按揉着巴基的穴口边缘，而后缓慢地压进巴基的身体中。巴基发出满足的感叹，史蒂夫的手指在他体内来回弯曲探索，另一手绕过巴基的大腿，手指刮蹭着巴基的阴茎下侧。巴基没办法再忍耐这种挑逗，“你能别这么偷工减料吗……”巴基挺起胯部，主动去寻找更多摩擦和爱抚，史蒂夫终于用整个手掌圈住巴基的阴茎，另一只手的手指同时找到了他体内的弱点，指腹突如其来的按压立刻让巴基感到全身酥麻，他难耐地低吼出声。史蒂夫加入了第二根手指，开始扩张巴基紧致的身体。  
  
史蒂夫所有的行动都显得精准而有节制，巴基的身体则对一切肆无忌惮地做出反应，一刻也无法保持静止，他用手肘撑起上半身，饱胀的阴茎操进史蒂夫的拳头里，铃口溢出的透明液体流进史蒂夫的指缝间。史蒂夫停下动作，放开巴基，舔了舔自己的手指，巴基的胸口剧烈起伏，他咬着下唇，不耐烦地等待史蒂夫套弄起自己半勃的阴茎，并戴上套子。巴基体内搅动的手指撤出来，更多润滑剂被压进去，随后更粗壮的东西顶住巴基的入口，巴基闭上双眼，仰起头。他一瞬间就被填满了。  
  
史蒂夫全身的重量压上来，巴基放弃支撑自己，摔回到床垫里，放肆地呻吟起来。史蒂夫托着他的腰，亲吻他的身体，很快用自己的家伙再次找到给巴基带来灭顶快感的角度。巴基处于高潮边缘，全身都在颤抖，史蒂夫粗重的喘息声刺激着巴基的耳膜，他在他体内涨得更大更硬。巴基自己的阴茎则在没人照顾的情况下仍然硬挺，吐出更多透明的体液。  
  
“哦，史蒂夫，求你，我要……”  
  
“射出来，詹姆斯，你能行的。”史蒂夫温热的呼吸贴在巴基颈侧，他的手掌揉捏着巴基的胸口，随着巴基身体痉挛似的收缩和进出的动作发出呻吟，“舒服吗？为我射出来。”史蒂夫不断鼓励着。  
  
巴基睁开眼，他的视野模糊，史蒂夫眼中的蓝色浑浊成一片，“吻我……史蒂夫……”  
  
他们嘴唇相贴的瞬间，巴基射了出来，白浊的液体溅到他的胸口上，却感觉不到。巴基全部感官都集中在与史蒂夫交合的部位，他已经有一段时间没享受过真正被人操射的待遇了，激烈的高潮让他感到筋疲力竭。史蒂夫把巴基的身体抱起来，让他保持开放，坐在自己的胯上，继续操着他。射精后的巴基身体软成一团，他勾着史蒂夫的脖子，挂在他身上。身体敏感得几乎无法承受，史蒂夫的额头变得潮湿，巴基胡乱地吻着他的太阳穴，尝到微咸的汗水，他趴在史蒂夫肩上，找回一点支撑，配合地摇晃起屁股，“感觉不错是不是？”史蒂夫只是轻哼作为回应，史蒂夫的身体逐渐变得更加紧绷，最终停止了动作，巴基收紧胯部，史蒂夫低吼一声射了出来。  
  
史蒂夫抬起巴基的身体，退出来，摘掉安全套。他们休息了一会儿，史蒂夫跪在床上，巴基像树袋熊一样抱着他的身体，坐在史蒂夫的大腿上，两个人几乎那样睡过去。也许巴基确实睡着了几分钟，再清醒的时候他的脑袋差点从史蒂夫肩上滑下去，史蒂夫笑得身体轻颤。  
  
他们一起洗了澡，回到床上，慵懒地抱在一起。  
  
“你需要回家吗？”  
  
“你希望我回家吗？”  
  
“我希望你留下。”  
  
“看来我表现不错。”史蒂夫调侃道。  
  
巴基钻进史蒂夫怀里，所以史蒂夫看不到他的表情。史蒂夫当然表现得很好，但巴基突然不希望史蒂夫认为他是因此才被留下的。  
  
“是啊，差一点你就得去我搭档那里自首，交代自己是如何预谋让我爽死的。”巴基最终还是以玩笑附和。  
  
史蒂夫哈哈笑起来，“你也不赖。”  
  
“不不、下次真让你知道我可不止是不赖。”巴基说道，“你总是太客气，我根本没有表现的机会。”  
  
“你只要躺在那，长得漂亮，叫声动人就行了。”  
  
巴基愣了一下，猛地从自己脑袋下面抽出枕头，一把甩在史蒂夫脸上，“啊噢！”史蒂夫叫唤一声，两个人突然便在床上用枕头扭打起来，弹簧垫咯吱咯吱地响，比他们先前做爱的时候还剧烈，被子卷成团，巴基占了先手，他最终骑到史蒂夫身上，趾高气扬地把比他更壮实的男人按在床上不能动弹。巴基一边喘气一边笑道：“看看现在谁长得漂亮、叫声动人？”  
  
史蒂夫不停在笑，他看起来像个二十出头的大男孩，巴基低头吻他，“谢谢你的礼物，大画家。”  
  
“那是写生，在外面画的，在森林里，初夏的时候有很多野玫瑰。”  
  
巴基又盯着那双漂亮的蓝眼睛看了一会儿，翻身躺回自己那半边床铺，史蒂夫则侧过身搂住巴基，脑袋枕在他的肩膀上。  
  
“史蒂夫？”  
  
“嗯？”史蒂夫漫不经心地回应道。  
  
“为什么你不喜欢那片森林？”  
  
“我小时候总在那里。”史蒂夫轻声说道。  
  
“二十年前？”巴基可以猜到无数种情结，但无论哪一种都令他感到窒息。  
  
“没人知道这件事，除了我家人。”  
  
“史蒂夫……”巴基觉得自己正在打开潘多拉的盒子，史蒂夫沉默下来，他在等巴基的决定，现在巴基仍然有机会撤回手，什么都不去碰。但巴基想要知道关于史蒂夫的过往，他想了解一切。  
  
“那家伙叫弗莱德•佩里，”史蒂夫开始说道，“还有他的老婆，桑迪娅，二人是最佳‘拍档’、‘心灵伴侣’，只对孤儿院那些无人关注的小孩子下手，所以他们才能隐藏得那么好。佩里需要一个小姑娘，而他老婆需要一个颐指气使的殴打对象，他们通常会把那些孩子关上很久，直到她们精神萎靡崩溃，再把她们杀死，掩埋尸体，他们就住在那片森林里。”  
  
巴基抓住史蒂夫的手，“他们是如何被捕的？”  
  
史蒂夫停顿了一会儿，“最后他们不小心抓错了人，让一个小孩子逃跑了。幸存者纪念日。”  
  
巴基艰难地咽了咽吐沫，“史蒂夫……”  
  
“没关系，我不记得很多，好多记忆后来都被证实是错乱的，我只记得那时候是冬天。那个男人很生气，他以为我是个小女孩，而桑迪娅却认为我有用武之地……我逃跑了，一直跑、一直跑，穿过整片森林，直到遇到我父亲，当时他还是个巡警……他不完全是碰巧经过的，我父亲，你知道吗？他是我认识的最好的警察，那时只有他一个人认定郊区的小女孩们无辜殒命，他知道那片树林中有鬼。是他把我救起来，破了那个案子。”  
  
巴基知道那其中必然有被史蒂夫省略的恐怖细节，那些经历让他在二十年后仍然无法释怀，史蒂夫明明那么努力，噩梦却不肯离去，巴基收紧手臂。  
  
“差劲的睡前故事。”史蒂夫笑道，他的声调中摆脱不掉苦涩，还有点别的什么，巴基努力分辨，“不过我觉得那案子和我们的诅咒墙关系真心不大，案发后，森林里的住户纷纷搬走了，这才留下那些破损的废弃房屋和砖墙，诅咒男友的地方只不过是学生传说罢了。”  
  
是愧疚，巴基想，史蒂夫为自己的过往而感到愧疚，为什么？他明明是个受害者。巴基心中的好奇与想要安抚对方的心情混在一起，令他自觉不合时宜。  
  
“我也有点其他的想法，对于所谓的天使和女鬼。”巴基知道史蒂夫的讲述已经结束了，他顺从地也谈论起新案件，“也许那树林里确实还有人经常往来，没准是个流浪者，你还记得伍兹兰德尸体周围的脚印吗？只有一种脚印，我试着想象当时的情况，感觉是女性，她围着尸体转了一圈，然后就离开了，那不是正常人的行为，我在想那森林附近是否有疗养院或收容所，也许我们可以找到那个经常在树林里游荡的女人。”  
  
“你觉得她可能看到什么吗？”  
  
“如果我们走运的话，但不利因素是，我真的不认为她头脑正常。”  
  
“没关系，我们总要找找看。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
“还有妮娜·斯特恩和南希·福克斯，她们二人对于玛拉去过森林的事有所隐瞒，所以也值得怀疑。”  
  
“但那已经是莱利死后的事情了，我不知道。”史蒂夫回答。   
  
巴基揉了揉太阳穴，假设太多，线索太少，“还是最早的问题，为什么是这两个死者？诅咒墙上有这么多的名字，还有那么多去诉苦的人。莱利和伍兹兰德为何特别？”  
  
“错误的时间和地点？不，地点也许是诅咒墙，没准是错误的时间？”巴基摇摇头，史蒂夫长长叹了口气，“太他妈失败了。”  
  
“你在抱怨我们的工作能力吗？”巴基笑道。  
  
“是啊，没用的联邦探员。”史蒂夫假装抱怨地嘟哝道。  
  
巴基大笑起来，过了几分钟，史蒂夫突然动了动，“其实，要不是碰到你，我这段日子通常会很难过。我想我们……”史蒂夫没有继续下去，也许他感到了巴基的紧张和犹豫。  
  
“也许，你明天还能来找我？”最后巴基主动问道。  
  
“嗯。”史蒂夫轻声回应，也许有一点点失落，但并不多。  
  
巴基心中感到抱歉，他无法计划那么远。巴基没有日程表，脑子里只有明天或后天，他一直如此生活，从未改变。但巴基也会尝试去想想未来，案件结束以后的事，为了史蒂夫，巴基会去想想那些。  



	16. Chapter 16

< **第十六章** >  
  
巴基幼年时便随父母一起过着四处漂泊的生活，即使后来回到纽约也只安定了短短六年，之后他再次开始因为学业和工作四处旅居。陌生的怀抱和床铺是巴基再熟悉不过的事物，反倒是熟悉感才令他感到完全陌生。短短一周之内，他第四次在同一个人身边醒过来，史蒂夫的体温正在迅速变成一种习惯。巴基对此抱有试探的好奇心，以及微妙的忧虑，他从来没为感情伤神过，现在也不打算开始。  
  
巴基翻了个身，在史蒂夫赤裸的肩膀上蹭了蹭眼睛，才去寻找是什么东西吵醒了他。地上有什么在响，还发出亮光，不是巴基的铃声。他拉开床头灯，史蒂夫的手机正带着他的裤子在床边的地摊上振动。  
  
“嘿……史蒂夫，电话。”他用力推了推身边的人，史蒂夫迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，巴基忍不住伸出食指碰了碰史蒂夫的金色睫毛。史蒂夫扫开巴基的手，揉着眼睛，翻身去够手机，差点就从床上滚到地下。好在巴基眼疾手快地搂住他的腰，把他拽回来，“慢着点，小老虎！”  
  
史蒂夫回头看他，仿佛这才清醒，他对巴基傻笑了一下才坐起来去捡电话。巴基看了一眼床头的电子钟，时间不过半夜3点，他皱起眉。干警察这行谁都明白午夜电话代表着麻烦。  
  
“我是史蒂夫·罗杰斯……怎么……你确定吗？”史蒂夫的脸上瞬间掠过各种情绪，疑惑、惊讶、最后转成愤怒和担忧，他在一分钟之内变得十分焦躁，“好的，告诉他们我马上到现场。”史蒂夫说着开始穿衣服。  
  
“什么事情？”巴基也立刻坐起来，史蒂夫手忙脚乱顾不上回答，第二只脚踩进裤腿的时候差点摔上一跤，他踉跄了一下。巴基立刻从床上跳下去，抓住史蒂夫的手肘，“怎么了？又有尸体吗？”他见史蒂夫摇头，又问道，“不是家里人有什么事吧？”  
  
“谢天谢地，没有，好吧我不知道。”史蒂夫挣脱了巴基，继续开始穿衣服，“是我自己家，警局的控制中心打来的，她说有火警，认出是我的地址。我家着火了，吉娜应该不在，没有人。维吉应该能跑出去，他妈的见鬼！”  
  
巴基也迅速开始穿上自己的衣服，“我跟你一起去。”  
  
“不用了，这不是公事。”史蒂夫迅速回答道，他的衬衫还差两颗扣子没系，对着屋内的镜子随便整理了一下头发，抓上外套就准备出门。  
  
巴基一把拽住他，“等会儿！等会儿我，我和你一起去，我开车。既然警察通知你，你现在过去也只是看消防员工作而已，不差这两分钟。我知道你晚上吃安眠药，最好不要开车。”  
  
史蒂夫站在原地，犹豫不决，他张了张嘴，没有说话。  
  
“你觉得我出现会变得不好解释吗？”巴基一边穿衣服一边问道，“关于你今天晚上在哪，和谁在一起。”  
  
史蒂夫立刻摇了摇头，“那不关任何人的事。”  
  
“那就等等我。”说话间巴基也迅速着装完毕，他走到史蒂夫面前，给他系上最后两个衬衫扣子，并对他伸出手，“钥匙。”  
  
史蒂夫乖乖交出汽车钥匙。  
  
“把外套穿上。”巴基又命令道。  
  
“知道啦，妈。”史蒂夫套上自己的外套，他终于稍微放松了一点，但仍然处在引爆点的边缘。  
  
巴基抽出门口的房卡，打开门，灯光熄灭之前，他最后看了一眼写字台上摆着的油画。  
  
二人以最快速度前往史蒂夫家，很远就能看到红色警灯和腾起的烟雾，消防车仍然在对房子喷水，邻居们纷纷披着毛毯站在附近围观。  
  
史蒂夫还没等车停稳就扒开门跳了下去。巴基把汽车停在路边，锁好门。空气中全是烟灰，呛得不行，巴基看到史蒂夫钻过警戒线，在和负责的消防员对话，他想进入现场，却被拦下来。消防员似乎与史蒂夫相识，他拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，看样子像是安慰。巴基只是站在警戒线外，混在稀疏的邻居中。他脚边有什么东西跑过去，是史蒂夫家的灰猫，史蒂夫赶忙蹲下把跑到脚边的维吉抱起来，前后左右地看，“感谢上帝……”他似乎在不断念叨着，亲吻他的猫咪。  
  
史蒂夫尚且无法进入现场，转头看到巴基，便朝这边走过来。他先对站在巴基旁边的一对男女寒暄了几句，并连连道谢，听起来这对夫妻是最先报警的邻居。二人则向史蒂夫表达了关怀和同情，他们说是因为维吉钻进了他们的房子，惊到了家里的两条狗，所以才把他们叫醒。史蒂夫不停地摸着猫咪的脑袋，猫耳侧的几根长毛似乎烫得有点卷曲，前腿下方也有烫焦的皮毛，史蒂夫家一直有壁炉，维吉并不怕火，她大概靠近过燃起的地方，之后才逃出房子警告邻居。  
  
“他们怎么说？”邻居走后巴基才凑过去，房子变得一片焦黑，似乎烧得很严重，房外的玻璃全部碎裂。  
  
“人为纵火，我认识肖恩·杜马斯，那个消防调查员，他是这片最好的。消防员还没有进到室内，但肖恩告诉我说一看就是纵火。”史蒂夫显得有些气急败坏。  
  
“史蒂夫……这可烧得不轻。”  
  
“是的、是的，我已经联系保险公司了，我没有太多值钱的东西，但是……”史蒂夫看向他自己被烧焦的房子，维吉爬上史蒂夫的肩膀，从背后绕到另一侧，爪子陷进史蒂夫的皮夹克里。不过史蒂夫恐怕不会为此介怀，现在这只小动物是控制他不会暴怒的唯一屏障。  
  
巴基一只手按着史蒂夫的肩膀，想要提供一些安慰，但他们站在公共场所，巴基不知道应该对史蒂夫表现得多亲密。现在他可以是一个好朋友，也许外人看来仍然显得奇怪，但他没做什么出格的事情，那些他想做的，一个拥抱，或者吻吻史蒂夫的脸颊，“也许你应该打电话通知一下你的家人？烧这么严重可能会上新闻了。”巴基提醒道。  
  
史蒂夫点点头，“是呀，我都忘了。”  
  
巴基把维吉从史蒂夫肩上摘下来，抱到自己怀里，猫咪先挣扎了两下，史蒂夫的手回到猫咪头顶上，她才老实下来。史蒂夫与巴基相对，站得很近，所以史蒂夫可以继续安抚他的猫，或是被他的猫安抚。他先后拨通索尔和奥丁森家的电话，向家人告知火灾以及自己并未因此受伤的消息，索尔坚持要赶过来，史蒂夫劝他早晨再来。他还给吉娜发了短信，告诉她家里暂时不能回来住了，女孩早起便会收到信息。巴基陪史蒂夫站在附近等到清晨，直到消防员放他们进入。史蒂夫的房子烧得非常惨，室内所有的家具几乎都被点燃，连卫生间墙壁的瓷砖都因为高热碎裂崩坏。  
  
“很多助燃剂，史蒂夫。”肖恩·杜马斯领着佩戴防护头盔的二人进入房子，史蒂夫把巴基介绍为自己的好友，杜马斯并未过多询问，“有从里面烧起来的，有从外面烧起来的。”  
  
“那是什么意思？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
“自制燃烧弹一类的东西从外面被扔进来，不过邻居们却没有听到什么响动，我们暂且还不能完全确定犯人是如何做的。你家里有太多可以烧的东西了，你存在后院的助燃剂也帮了大忙，不仅是纵火犯带来的柴油，还有你家的助燃剂。”杜马斯说道这里，突然奇怪地看了史蒂夫一眼。  
  
史蒂夫挑起眉毛，“怎样？”  
  
“我不知道，但你是这方面的专家，老兄，所有人都知道你今天不在家吗？”  
  
史蒂夫和巴基同时皱起眉头，“没人知道，我只是临时决定，我百分之九十的时间住在家里。”  
  
没人知道史蒂夫不在……这可以是纵火，也可以是谋杀未遂，“你觉得这事和你的工作有关，还是私人恩怨？”巴基问道。  
  
杜马斯看了巴基一眼，似乎这才对他的身份感兴趣，“你是警察局新来的吗？”  
  
“临时来访。”巴基回答，避过不重要的细节。  
  
“你说的工作是什么意思？”史蒂夫反问巴基。  
  
“史蒂夫你最近可是上报了的，我想巴恩斯是指这个。”杜马斯代为回答道。  
  
事实上巴基所谓工作是指两个冻死的大学生，然而经过杜马斯的提示，仿佛史蒂夫陷入的另一摊麻烦更容易给他带来仇恨。  
  
史蒂夫抿着嘴，并不答话。  
  
三小时之后，消防队已经做完了现场检查，他们找到了玻璃瓶燃烧弹的残骸，初步估计了起火的顺序，房内客厅窗帘先着火，然后是屋外一圈都被洒了汽油，并点燃。巴基没有太多调查火灾的经验，但他对犯罪现场总有很好的直觉，“有人想要你的命，史蒂夫，无论是谁，这个家伙想把你圈在房子里。但是他不会成功，因为你家有只猫，维吉会叫醒你，你可以在第一时间逃出去。我觉得杜马斯说得对，这没准跟你收到的匿名信有关系。有人知道你的地址，却不知道你有猫。”  
  
“但没人知道我是谁，也没人知道我的地址。”史蒂夫强调道，他似乎无法接受巴基的观点。  
  
“没准有人可以找到关系，搞到这些信息，也许你的同事中，某些人的家属就住在33街，所以他们举报你，烧你的房子。”  
  
“这完全没有道理，巴基！我跟那边一点关系都没有，我都说过了在娜塔莎受伤那次之前，我从未见过托尼·史塔克！”史蒂夫不自觉抬高了声调。  
  
“但是根据你的说法，史塔克也说自己跟33街最近频发的帮派活动和入室抢劫没关系……也许完全就是别人，为了什么其他的目的，在控制居民的情绪，让他们针对史塔克和你。”  
  
“我不知道。”史蒂夫冷静了一点，挠了挠头，“有两个巡警在负责继续调查这件事，他们虽然年轻，但很有能力，我希望这其中会有什么新线索。”  
  
“你信得过这些人吗？”巴基问道。  
  
“什么意思？”史蒂夫狐疑道。  
  
“你也说了，你的地址不是公共信息，还有举报信，怎么就能那么快传到你父亲那里？”  
  
“这么说起来……那个信息不仅仅传到了我爸那……”史蒂夫沉吟道。  
  
这回轮到巴基疑惑了。  
  
“事实上匿名信不会被调查，所以我在前一天找你的时候才没有说起，我没当回事。但当晚我父亲去市里赴宴，33街的事情竟然已经惊动了市长，他的旨意是要严查。现任市长皮尔斯马上要竞选连任，我想他也是借这个机会表现出亲民的姿态……”  
  
“这里面听起来可全是猫腻，史蒂夫……你似乎不知不觉就被搅进了某个事件，变成了彻头彻尾的牺牲品。”  
  
史蒂夫又思考片刻，“我不知道，巴基，我很难想象33街的居民会干出这种事，天知道那里的住户平均年龄得有七十岁，而且大都从事与教育相关的职业……这个，”史蒂夫挥手指了指自己被烧得惨不忍睹的房子，“这不像他们的作风，而警察也不会出卖自己的同胞。”  
  
“好警察不会出卖自己的同胞，坏警察可就不一定了……”巴基立刻反驳。  
  
史蒂夫不再与他争辩，他突然向房间的储藏室门口走去，大门已经烧的膨胀变形，挤出了门框，中间还有破损。史蒂夫拉开门，巴基从他身后看进去，内里也是一片狼藉。史蒂夫盯着地上烧坏的东西看，巴基突然意识到，那是一个损毁的大画夹。  
  
“我还有一些画在父母那里，近年的似乎都烧掉了，除了昨晚带出去的那一副。”  
  
巴基默默地走到史蒂夫身边，握住他的手，史蒂夫隔了一小会儿才轻轻回握。  
  
“如果你想把它拿回去，留个纪念，我可以理解，你可以给我再画个别的。”巴基换上轻松的语气。  
  
“不，我希望你留着。”史蒂夫的回答却十分真诚，巴基反倒不知如何应对。  
  
“史蒂夫！”二人身后突然传来喊声，巴基立刻把手抽回来，他和史蒂夫同时转身去看，史蒂夫的大哥索尔·奥丁森身边，跟着一个身材高挑的金发女人。巴基立刻认了出来，他曾经在她出版的儿童心理案例分析书籍上多次见过照片，那是史蒂夫的养母——芙丽嘉·奥丁森。  
  
史蒂夫立刻走过去与母亲拥抱，索尔拍了拍弟弟的肩膀，一家人聚在一起。巴基站在原地，显得无所适从，但史蒂夫很快想起他，转身向他招手。巴基有些不情愿地走过去。  
  
“这是巴基·巴恩斯，联邦调查局探员，呃……我晚上不能开车，所以巴基把我送回来。”史蒂夫有点害羞地转向巴基，带着抱歉的神色以及一点点期待，巴基没脾气地对史蒂夫笑了笑，不动声色地换上了一副外交脸，史蒂夫继续说道，“索尔你见过了，还有这位是我母亲，芙丽嘉·奥丁森。”  
  
巴基伸出右手，“您好女士，见到您真荣幸。您写的书我每本都有，早知道来法戈能见到作者，就会把书带来给您签名了。”  
  
奥丁森夫人对巴基友善地微笑，“谢谢，虽然这是意料之外，但我也很高兴见到你。”她说着看向史蒂夫，巴基挑起一边眉毛，史蒂夫则有点脸红，他显然向他母亲提到过巴基。  
  
现在巴基也变得尴尬起来，他看见史蒂夫只能说还算整齐的衣着，突然意识到因为凌晨突然出门而同样狼狈的自己。巴基对自己给奥丁森夫人留下的第一印象实在感觉心里没底，他已经搞砸了和索尔的第一次会面，现在那个大个子正表情严肃地盯着他打量，而奥丁森夫人则对他投以长辈特有的、怜悯般的目光，巴基感觉糟透了。  
  
“你们在这多久了？”巴基突然听到奥丁森夫人这样发问。  
  
“三个半小时，女士。”巴基立刻回答道，由于部队背景，他比史蒂夫更敏感于时间和地理。  
  
“你可以叫我芙丽嘉，我可以叫你巴基吗？”  
  
“当然，女士。”他条件反射地回答道，然后才意识到自己的错误，“我的意思是……当然可以。”  
  
“你在部队待过？”  
  
“海军陆战队，武装侦察部……队，呃……嗯。”巴基差点又把尊称脱口而出，然后他开始怀疑特别提到从属的自己是否显得太过自负。  
  
芙丽嘉点头笑道：“是啊，我都忘记你们是什么样的了。早年我和这两个男孩的父亲交往时，他也会把我称为女士。”  
  
气氛终于缓和下来，史蒂夫和索尔都露出笑容，巴基也放松下来。  
  
史蒂夫有家人陪伴，巴基决定先回到旅馆，休息一会儿再去警局开工，他不得不开走史蒂夫的汽车。史蒂夫要留在现场找回所剩无几的私人物品，打包先暂时送到父母家去，然后再清点并向保险公司申报。  
  
史蒂夫把巴基送到车边，巴基停下来，转头看史蒂夫，清晨的天空亮起来，街灯突然逐个熄灭了，“你今天还去警局吗？”巴基问道。  
  
“去，我可能会迟到一会儿，案子最重要，这边清点完毕也就只能等着消防局的调查报告和保险公司的评估了，我做不了什么。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
“你真的不考虑一下安全隐患吗？如果真的有人想要你的命呢？”巴基忧虑地问。  
  
“我会小心的，别担心。”史蒂夫对他笑，那笑容过于单纯，只能让他更加不安。  
  
巴基叹了口气，“真希望哪怕有一次，见你家人的时候能留下点好印象，总是在这种奇怪的场合……”他揪了揪自己脑袋上乱七八糟的头发，“我不会显得太不得体吧？”  
  
然后史蒂夫突然托起他的下巴吻他，在晚冬清晨清静的街道边，巴基不自觉地闭上眼，心中有莫名的小小雀跃，那些他从来没有经历过的感情充满内心，感觉并不坏。  
  
史蒂夫退开了一点，脸变得红彤彤的，“希望你别介意……我的意思是说，你已经好到不真实了，用不着再梳你的头发了。”  
  
“照顾好自己。”巴基最后给了史蒂夫一个拥抱，便上了车。他离开时，后视镜中的史蒂夫一直站在原地，直到汽车转弯，巴基很想掉头回去。“上帝啊，巴恩斯，快醒醒。”他自言自语道。巴基觉得自己上一次抱有如此幼稚的感情大概是八年级，那时候巴基还对自己的性取向不甚明了，他的第一任女友言辞激烈地提出分手，巴基觉得伤心极了。他还记得自己傻乎乎地跑回寄宿的阿姨家去哭诉，两天之后却发现女孩的指责并非无中生有或是无理取闹，巴基确实没那么喜欢她。  
  
他会约史蒂夫出去，即使案件结束也没什么，从华盛顿特区到法戈也就是五个小时的路程。巴基只是这么想，他当然知道远距离的关系代表什么，他搬离特区的朋友现在都已经失去了联系。  
  
巴基带着各种莫名其妙的思绪回到酒店，也没再入睡，洗澡后便下楼去了餐厅。  
  
“今天你看起来像是昨晚虽然被操得很爽但仍然欲求不满的样子。”娜塔莎敲了敲巴基的盘子边缘，把巴基吓了一跳。  
  
今天巴基烤了两张华夫饼，加了两大勺草莓酱和酸奶油，甜食是他最好的安慰食品，“你说，要怎么样才能知道自己爱上别人了？”巴基心不在焉地问道。  
  
“当他们不反驳嘲讽，反倒来问这种傻问题的时候！”娜塔莎哼了一下，“老天，巴基，我从没想过有朝一日你会栽在这个坑里。”  
  
巴基根本听不进娜塔莎在说什么，他只是隐隐觉得自己对史蒂夫的好感确实超过了常规，“那你又怎么能知道自己以后不会改变心意？”  
  
“你不知道，混蛋。”娜塔莎回答。  
  
“我不想伤到他。”巴基陈述道。  
  
“如果是这样，我们谁也不要恋爱了，”娜塔莎回答，“你有没有听说过，爱恋本身就包含伤害的可能性？”  
  
巴基耸耸肩，“我只是……”他也不知道自己想要表达什么。  
  
“所以说，史蒂夫呢？”  
  
“昨晚发生了一些事。”巴基看了娜塔莎一眼。  
  
“哦？我很感兴趣，快说！”  
  
“不是什么好事，史蒂夫原本在我这，但半夜有人点着了他家的房子。我是说幸亏他来找我，不然很可能会受伤，我们半夜赶到他家，他的房子几乎被烧掉了，要不是他家的猫叫醒了邻居，几乎就要烧没了。消防员说是人为纵火……”  
  
娜塔莎张大嘴巴，“慢着……慢着！退回去一点，这是真的吗？你在逗我，我承认你讲了个好故事，我被唬住了！”  
  
“我没骗你，都是真的，我先开史蒂夫的车回来了。他的车就在酒店停车场。”  
  
“是什么人干的？和案子有关系吗？”娜塔莎立刻问道，“我还是不敢相信！”  
  
“恐怕和警局接到的匿名信有关系。”  
  
“所以说史蒂夫成为了某个目标……”娜塔莎沉吟，“这么闹下去他也许会被调离案件。”  
  
“那史蒂夫一定会暴怒的。”巴基说道，“大学生的案子是史蒂夫自己的案子，现在相当于他的私人生活影响了查案。”  
  
“无论如何，他得想办法查出来对方针对他的动机。”  
  
“他不会为此上心的，这是我的感觉，他根本不在乎自己身上发生的事情。”巴基叹了口气。  
  
“所以他让你保护欲爆棚。”娜塔莎摇着头。  
  
“总之，如果我们需要尽快抓到凶手，最好是今天或是明天。这样史蒂夫好去关注他自己的事情。”巴基叹道。  
  
“别太急功近利了，巴恩斯，你也得把脑子整理好。”  
  
巴基叹了口气，“是的，遵命，长官。”  
  
但他的思绪仍然时不时飘回史蒂夫那里，直到史蒂夫出现在警局会议室。  
  
史蒂夫换了衣服，如果不仔细看根本看不出他的焦虑和忧郁，而他的不安也在影响巴基的心情。  
  
这一天，萨姆和克林特负责走访伍兹兰德的家人，巴基和娜塔莎需要分别去州立大学和经济学院去走访南希·福克斯和玛拉的姑姑妮娜·斯特恩，他们先在警局计划采访的大略方向，最后决定同时访问二人，以免她们在采访之后互相通讯。巴基并未把史蒂夫的汽车开来警局，他先去史蒂夫的办公室，想借用一辆警车，没想到史蒂夫正在收拾东西。  
  
“我正想给你打电话，你没走真是太好了。”史蒂夫说道，“朗姆洛临时被调派，无法出勤，他听说了我家里的事情，好心地给我放了假。”  
  
“是呀，你应该回家去歇一会儿。”巴基回答道，“但无论如何，你最好先帮我找辆车。”  
  
“我们回酒店，然后开我的车。”  
  
“我们？”巴基问道。  
  
“你有什么不满吗？”史蒂夫笑着问道。  
  
“你不是说自己休假了？”  
  
“我自愿加班，快走吧，叫娜塔莎先把我们送去拿车。”  
  
“你确定那个朗姆洛不会介意吗？”  
  
“他是个通情达理的人。”  
  
史蒂夫走到办公室门口，又停住了，“谢谢你。”他突对巴基说道。  
  
巴基点点头，他不知说什么好，最终只是回答：“没什么。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下周出差暂时停更，下下周再继续~^^


	17. Chapter 17

< **第十七章** >  
  
“福克斯女士，我想你必须意识到这件事情的严重性。”  
  
“什么严重性？”南希·福克斯耸耸肩，“玛拉是个可怜的女孩，她不应该受到如此待遇。我的忠诚不属于你们，罗杰斯队长，妮娜是我的朋友，她让我保持沉默，我就会保持沉默。”  
  
“但事实证明你们所隐瞒的事情与凶杀案确实有关联，作为一个负责的公民，现在你最好对警方说明一切，否则便是妨碍警务、违反法律。”  
  
“既然玛拉已经主动向你们坦白，你们又来问我做什么？”  
  
史蒂夫皱起眉头，他对面前回答问题的女人有一种奇怪的感觉，但又无法从大脑中提炼出问题所在。他看了身边的巴基一眼，对方的表情没有透露出任何讯息，保持友好，面带微笑。  
  
“想必你也知道女孩的状况，我们需要确认她的转述属实。”  
  
“我想你们可以从妮娜那里获得相同的信息，承认吧，警官们，你们来我这里，只是想确认斯特恩家并未说谎。而我也告诉你们，我认识妮娜很久了，斯特恩一家诚实守信，为人善良。就我这段时间以来从妮娜那里听来的信息，两年前你们就未对他们尽到职责，现在还想进一步破坏他们的家庭吗？”  
  
“如果你不想接受我们的盘问，早先又为什么与妮娜·斯特恩一起参与警方的询问呢？”巴基摊开手掌反问道，“你看样子对这个案件很感兴趣。”  
  
“你们从没有过真正的朋友对吗警官？”女人表现出某种嘲讽的神态，有些刻意和做作。但人们总是对警察故作姿态，也总是撒谎，罪犯如此，无辜者亦然，史蒂夫无法判断对方的动机，“没错，妮娜本不想把我牵涉在内，是我主动要求陪妮娜一起接受第一次问询的。我了解我的朋友，她不打算隐瞒任何事情，而我学过法律，我想确保她不会透露任何没有必要的信息。”  
  
福克斯态度强硬，她比史蒂夫和巴基略微年长，字里行间都带着一种发号施令的口吻，这大概与她作为教师的职业相关。史蒂夫和巴基没能从福克斯那里套出更多信息，他们在校园里转了一圈，又去了几个曾经给莱利讲过课的老师课上观察。  
  
正在他们准备离开教学楼的时候，巴基突然拉住史蒂夫，回头去看，一个戴眼镜的女学生从储物柜柜门后面探出一个头来。  
  
巴基盯着她看，女孩立刻缩回到柜门后。  
  
史蒂夫对巴基挑起眉毛，巴基只示意他跟上。两个警察来到女孩的储物柜门口，“我见过你，我们去找福克斯女士的时候你正从她办公室出来。”巴基说道，“我是巴恩斯探员，这位是罗杰斯队长，我们可以谈谈吗？”  
  
女孩谨慎地关上柜门，她并不因为两个高大男人的出现而感到恐惧，反倒显得有点神经质，“不能在这里，学校西门的露露咖啡厅，我去那里等你们。”  
  
史蒂夫和巴基对视了一眼，放任女孩急匆匆地背着单肩书包走远了。  
  
“她一直盯着我们看，之前就是，这次也是，我不觉得她是碰巧出现在走廊上。”巴基说。  
  
“没准她只是觉得你很好看？”  
  
巴基瞄了史蒂夫一眼，完全没笑，“有时候你这么勇敢，我也真为你感到担心，你真能在外面钓到人吗？”  
  
史蒂夫立刻觉得心虚起来，他眨眨眼睛，盯着巴基，最后只得讪讪地说道，“你觉得她想和我们谈什么？”  
  
这下巴基大笑起来，“哦，天啊，史蒂夫……”他摇着头，眼睛里亮闪闪的，史蒂夫知道自己第一句讲砸了，但是第二句又不知道为什么好笑，“行了，先工作吧，不然我现在就想把你推进旁边的杂物室里干不该干的事情了。”巴基小声说道。  
  
史蒂夫张了张嘴吧，那也许不错，他还从来没在学校里干过什么疯狂的事。不过他们先要去和这个主动出现的小姑娘聊一聊，再去想那些无关紧要的事情。  
  
女孩所指咖啡厅位于校园科技园旁边，虽然有一个可爱的名字，但内部装潢却非常商务化，桌椅和餐具线条简洁，墙壁涂成深咖啡色。身着休闲正装的史蒂夫和巴基能够很好的融入这个环境里，而戴厚片框架眼镜，穿着鹅黄色毛线衣的女孩却格外显眼。  
  
女孩坐在角落的一张四人沙发桌旁，立刻注意到他们的到来。史蒂夫和巴基走过去坐下，“让我重新介绍，这是史蒂夫，我是巴基。”巴基愉快地说道，女孩则严肃地点点头，“所以说，你有什么想告诉我们的吗？”  
  
“先点饮料，不然这里的服务员不会让你长坐。”  
  
果然，一个腰间系着咖啡色围裙的年轻人已经拿着餐单走过来，“请问三位要点什么？”他以怀疑的目光打量穿着迥异的三个人。  
  
“三份拿铁，俱乐部三明治，金枪鱼三明治，以及火腿芝士三明治，两份薯条。”  
  
“要混合酱料吗？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“你没问我想吃什么。”女孩抱怨道。  
  
“我请客，吃什么我说了算。”巴基回复道。  
  
女孩抿起嘴。  
  
“我们该如何称呼你？”  
  
“哈莉。”  
  
“哈莉什么？”  
  
“哈莉·摩尔。”摩尔回答问题就像挤牙膏一般，但巴基得以用最婉转的语气和行为告诉对方，这里是谁说了算。  
  
食物很快上齐了，服务员划去点单上所有的条目，打出了账单。史蒂夫抓住转身要走的年轻人，说道，“听着，这是一个午餐面试，请不要打扰。”年轻的服务员露出一副恍然大悟的神色，点点头，迅速走开了。  
  
“好了，哈莉，现在你可以讲讲了。”  
  
“我知道你们是来调查汉斯·莱利之死的。”女孩神秘地推了推眼镜。  
  
“你认识他吗？我指莱利。”巴基给大家分好食物，女孩选了火腿芝士三明治，巴基把俱乐部三明治推给史蒂夫。  
  
“哦，算不上认识，我和他同班，物理课和数学课都是。我很高兴你们足够聪明，最终调查到那些老师头上了。实话说我挺意外的，我以为你们永远也查不到福克斯和麦克瑞恩呢。”女孩低头鼓捣着自己的食物。  
  
史蒂夫与巴基对视一眼，二人对女孩的说辞全无头绪，但史蒂夫记知道麦克瑞恩是莱利的老师之一，“我们听到一些传闻，但一直不能确定那与莱利有关系。”史蒂夫用模棱两可的句子回应道，事实上，他们什么都没听说。  
  
“但那是真的，那些老师收学生的贿赂，让他们考试通过。”摩尔神秘兮兮地说道。  
  
“问题在于，”史蒂夫装作早就对此事一清二楚的样子，“谁都拿不出证据来。”  
  
结果摩尔也并没有掌握切实可以指控学校老师的证据，她本人由于在寒假前申请了监考助力的岗位，曾经协助过寒假后补考的监考工作。莱利失踪时旷考的考试，便是由麦克瑞恩教授授课。据摩尔称，她曾经看过同班同学赛琳娜·舒特上交的考卷，绝对无法达到合格水平，但三天前公布的考试结果中，舒特顺利通过补考，获得了学分。摩尔还强调说在福克斯那门课的补考中，也存在同样的现象，只要警察可以审阅考卷，自然就会了解真相。  
  
在史蒂夫和巴基听来，摩尔的指控形同儿戏，他们当然没有当场点明，只是感谢女孩对调查提供的帮助。待女孩走后，史蒂夫转坐到巴基对面，他们点的食物还没怎么动。  
  
“你怎么看？”  
  
“这与我们正在调查的线索毫不相关，从动机到嫌疑人的侧写全部被否决了……”巴基叹了口气，捏起一根薯条塞进嘴里，“而且这听起来太像学校里的流言蜚语，一个大学教授，真的会要学生的两百百美金吗？如果一个学期他能有五个客户，一年下来才两千，也就是他收入的百分之一二，为了这点小钱冒险真的值得吗？”  
  
“但这有什么风险呢？比起性贿赂，现在似乎没人在乎小笔金额，而且没有转账，又能留下什么证据呢？”史蒂夫拖着下巴，把脑子里的想法说出来。  
  
“如果是这样，那么摩尔暗指莱利拿到把柄，勒索老师未果被杀就更不现实了。”  
  
史蒂夫点了点头，“确实……不过无风不起浪，如果经济贿赂没办法作为勒索的条件，也许还有其他，比如毒品和性交易。摩尔提到的两个行贿的嫌疑人全是女学生，她们能用性交易贿赂麦克瑞恩，那福克斯呢？”  
  
“南希·福克斯看起来并不像贪小便宜的那类人，看她的衣着和工作环境，我不太相信她会收受贿赂。但我对她还有一种奇怪的感觉……”  
  
史蒂夫等了一会儿，见巴基没有继续，便说道：“其实我也有同感，就是表达不出来。”  
  
巴基的眉毛皱成一团，又思考了好久，才回答：“真是说不好，她似乎不太待见男人，但又……”  
  
“你说她是同性恋？”史蒂夫对此有些惊讶。  
  
“当然不是，我不知道，我不知道我在说什么。”巴基胡乱地回应道，“你能闭会儿嘴吗？”  
  
史蒂夫一下愣住了，惊讶地张大嘴，随即又闭上，他努力回想自己说了什么得罪巴基的话，却见巴基挑起眉毛对他坏笑，史蒂夫皱起眉头，“什么？”  
  
巴基又捏了一根凉掉的薯条，用薯条指着史蒂夫，“如果你不谈工作，我们几乎像是在约会。”  
  
史蒂夫这才意识到他们坐在一家咖啡馆里，周围虽然大都是商务人士，但也有两三对情侣扎在角落里，享受二人世界。史蒂夫叹了口气，也暂时放松下来，工作了大半天，放松一下也好，他随即说道：“所以说，这就像……什么？回到大学时代？”  
  
巴基耸耸肩，“可不是吗？那时候能做的事情可多了，干什么都觉得新鲜刺激。现在则懒得要命，有时候连酒吧都不愿意去。过了21岁去酒吧买酒就不用再伪造证件和编瞎话了，不用伪造证件谁还想去酒吧？”巴基对史蒂夫眨眨眼睛，他笑起来时眼角压出可爱的纹路，史蒂夫看得移不开视线。  
  
“不爱出去，那么你是‘居家型’喽？”史蒂夫调侃道。  
  
“当然了，我总把狐朋狗友叫到家里，还得想着第二天如何把他们从房子里赶出去。”巴基回答，两个人都哈哈笑起来，“你呢？难道不是这样吗？”  
  
“我又没上过大学，我怎么知道现在和大学有什么区别？”史蒂夫笑道，“你的大学甜心现在在什么地方？”  
  
“美国，某个地方，”巴基回答，“以他感人的智商八成没戏混到国外去，美国政府大概不会让他走出国门丢人现眼。顺便一说，我去当兵的时候部队没有收他。”  
  
“所以这就是你喜欢的类型？”  
  
“六英尺四英寸，帅得一塌糊涂，而且十分贴心，傻点有什么关系？再加上，我那时候也聪明不到哪里去。大学时代谁都不知道自己真正想要什么。”巴基叹了口气，“好了，不说我了。你平时会去哪里约会？法戈有什么好地方？除了床上。”  
  
史蒂夫笑着摇摇头，“我不约会……”  
  
“从不？”  
  
“工作很忙，”史蒂夫回答，“再说也没人愿意和我一起去服务站约会，业余时间我会去那里报到，打交道的不是老人就是孩子。”  
  
“不寂寞吗？”  
  
“偶尔，”史蒂夫低下头，“不过寂寞我能应付，糟糕的人际关系我可应付不来。我宁可等到那个正确的人。”  
  
“真的有那个人吗？”巴基顿了顿，“我的意思是说，有的人在一起快乐，有的人不快乐，区分这个不够吗？”  
  
史蒂夫低下头想了想，也许巴基说得有道理，但是，“有人能让你高兴一天两天，有人能让你快乐一辈子，也许我也是个偷懒的家伙吧，想要一劳永逸。”  
  
两个人都沉默下来，气氛变得有些尴尬，史蒂夫有些担心巴基会认为他在暗示什么，最后巴基突然说道，“说实话，你现在感觉怎么样？”  
  
“什么怎么样？”  
  
“史蒂夫，我不是为了扫兴，但是早晨刚有人烧了你的房子，你却像个没事人一样。”  
  
“我还以为我在约会，而不是和心理医生座谈。”史蒂夫不得不承认，在巴基提到房子之前，他一直把那件烦心事塞进头脑中的一个角落里，懒得去想，“你的约会技巧也太令人失望了。”  
  
巴基抬头望着史蒂夫，他的忧虑看起来发自内心，“你看我，我宁可在工作中抽出十分钟，假装自己在约会，完全不去想到底是什么人让那两个男孩活活冻死。大多数人用生活逃避工作，你是反过来，用工作逃避生活。”  
  
“没有逃避生活，只是件烦心事，我会搬到父母那里借住一段时间，等到春天暖和起来重新盖房子。”史蒂夫举起手招呼侍者结账，“好啦，约会结束了，我想我们还应该去跟进一下摩尔提供的信息。”  
  
巴基则掏出自己的钱包，“让我付账吧，史蒂夫，就当这真是一次约会，下次有人问起来，你就说上一次你去了大学的咖啡馆。”  
  
史蒂夫并未坚持，他也愿意把这当成一次真正的约会。史蒂夫还觉得，如果巴基愿意和他在一起，他也许真的可以快乐一辈子，问题在于，巴基是否与他有同感。  
  
二人离开咖啡馆之后，史蒂夫才问道：“下次呢？等到案子结束之后，我可以请你去城里的另一家咖啡店，或者我们可以一起去看场电影？”  
  
“好啊，到时候我可以晚走两天。”巴基回答，“没准我春天可以回来看看你的房子盖成了什么样子？”  
  
“当然欢迎。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
巴基与史蒂夫有着完全不同的背景和生活方式，他们都在小心翼翼的试探，谁也不愿意贸然行事。史蒂夫不介意这样，他反倒为巴基的考量而感动。巴基肯定有成千上万种敷衍的办法，但他应对史蒂夫却一直都很认真。  
  
认真代表真实，他们之间有些什么可以争取的东西，那并非史蒂夫一厢情愿的想象。  
  
离开咖啡馆后，二人又在学校里停留了两个小时，访问了摩尔提到的几个学生。没人坦诚贿赂老师，然而总有那么一两个擅长作恶的人却不擅长撒谎，感谢上帝。  
  
史蒂夫和巴基一致同意关于麦克瑞恩发布成绩的公平性确实值得怀疑，但他们也对此事与莱利之死有关而深表怀疑，如果莱利是因为勒索老师不成反遭杀害，那么伍兹兰德又是怎么一回事？  
  
调查结束后，二人回到史蒂夫的车上，巴基开车，史蒂夫整理自己的笔记。汽车刚刚驶离校园不久，车载的警讯无线电突然响起来，“各单位注意，33街1038号发生骚乱，涉及儿童人质……”  
  
史蒂夫立刻抓起无线电想要答复，巴基却一把按住史蒂夫的手腕，“嘿，队长，你似乎正在放假。”  
  
“放假不是停职，我可以加班。”史蒂夫立刻回答道，“放开我。”无线电广播还在继续。  
  
“但我听说你的上司让你远离那摊破事？”巴基挑起眉毛。  
  
史蒂夫用力挣脱，回复了警讯，他双眼盯着巴基，“紧急情况以人命优先，如果我们能赶过去而没有去，最终导致无辜的人受伤，我是没办法原谅自己的。”  
  
巴基看了他一眼，在下一个路口直接驶往33街的方向。史蒂夫开启了警灯和警笛。  
  
当二人抵达预定地址时，街面上一片安静，一辆警车都没有，1038号住宅楼楼门紧闭。史蒂夫取出配枪检查子弹，他再次看向巴基，“你呢？”  
  
“总不能让你在没有掩护的情况下进去。”巴基正在检查自己的配枪。  
  
“但我不希望娜塔莎的事故重演。”史蒂夫正色说道。  
  
“看来我是没什么资格责怪她不小心。”巴基答道。  
  
史蒂夫从车子后座上拿来前几日刚刚穿过的防弹衣，塞到巴基手上，“那穿上这个，我得对你的安全负责任。”  
  
巴基未作争辩，他套上防弹衣，史蒂夫试图用无线电与总部取得联系，然而无线电不知发生了什么故障，只传出电磁噪声，“怎么——”  
  
突然间车外传来枪响，1038号楼内二层的一扇窗户破裂，玻璃稀稀拉拉地掉下来。紧接着便是一阵扫射从天而降，汽车的挡风玻璃瞬间碎裂。巴基和史蒂夫从各自的车门钻出车外。  
  
大街上停放的汽车纷纷开始响起警报声，有两辆黑色汽车从街道两头驶来，史蒂夫跑到和巴基同侧，以汽车为庇护，躲避二楼飞下的子弹。  
  
“这他妈是什么意思！？”巴基在枪声中对史蒂夫大喊道，“这他妈是个陷阱！”  
  
史蒂夫内心中一怔，这情况确实不对劲，有人想要杀死他。  
  
两边来的黑色轿车也开始向他们射击，面对自动步枪，二人的手枪根本没什么作用，他们只好在附近的汽车中钻来钻去地躲避，但汽车玻璃顺次破裂，弹片和爆裂的玻璃蹭到史蒂夫的脸颊，有一瞬间他感到巴基踉跄了一下，回头看时巴基右肩的衣服烧出一道大口子。  
  
“妈的！”史蒂夫咒骂道，他掏出手机，试图拨打总部求援，却发现一格信号都没有。巴基也在看自己的手机，“他们有什么东西屏蔽了信号，史蒂夫，这样拖下去等待增员不是办法，我们需要进到楼里面！”  
  
史蒂夫摇头，“不行，不能让他们进去！我们不知道这里面住了多少平民！”  
  
两边的黑色汽车逼近，子弹仍在不断扫射，“他们已经在楼内了！而且我们别无选择！”巴基对史蒂夫大叫道。  
  
史蒂夫咬咬牙，最终点头，两个人矮身冲向1038号大门，巴基一把撞开铁门，两个人滚了进去，大门在背后关紧，楼内的亮度差让他们难以适应，很快就又有子弹从楼梯上向他们射来。巴基把史蒂夫撞向一边，他们躲开了射击，但史蒂夫的手腕被压得生疼。巴基借力在两步之内逼近第一个黑衣蒙面的歹徒，他近身格斗的功夫了得，借敌人身体当盾牌，巴基把他的人肉盾的手臂用力扭了一百八十度，抓着肉盾的手向敌人开火。史蒂夫则趁机贴近墙边，向上射击。他可以听到门外的刹车声和喊声，他们很快就会冲进门内。  
  
左右张望，史蒂夫发现没有任何东西可以挡门，他便把从楼梯上滚下来的三具尸体拽到门边暂作拖延。有子弹击中了已经坏掉的门锁。  
  
巴基已经开始冲向二楼，他手上的人肉盾已经被抛弃，史蒂夫随即跟上去。两个人一同冲进二层作为匪徒据点的房间，锁好房门。巴基满脸都是红色，他卸掉打空的弹夹，重新填满子弹。  
  
“你还好吗？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
巴基抹了一把脸，龇了龇牙，他的肩膀受伤了，“还行，但是我只有十三发子弹了。”  
  
史蒂夫检查了一下自己剩下的弹药，情况并不乐观。楼下已经冲进来的匪徒至少有八人，他们当然可以躲在房子里，把枪对准门口，但二人在干掉全部敌人前丧命的可能性更大。  
  
巴基在玻璃窗前查看，一发子弹从外面打了进来，随后扫射开始。巴基向后跳开，子弹几乎擦到了他的额头，烧焦了几根头发，“操！”  
  
“楼下还有人？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
“又来了一辆车，为什么警察还不来！？我们已经进来至少五分钟了！”  
  
“我也不知道！”史蒂夫环视小公寓，他们没有太多可以防守的东西，“也许我们可以堵上门，拖延一会儿……”  
  
巴基摇摇头，“他们总能冲进来，那我们就死定了，不如让他们轻松的进来，我们一个一个解决。”他从自己腰间的枪套内侧，摸出了一把微型匕首。  
  
史蒂夫盯着他手中的武器，“这看起来也不像政府标配。”  
  
巴基挑起嘴角笑了笑，“以前我可是便携武器库，现在虽然放弃了那些受害妄想症患者的装备，但心肝宝贝可不会放在家里。”  
  
紧张的气氛似乎缓和了一些，史蒂夫从巴基手中接过了他的手枪，双手握枪，“左手打不中头至少可以打正中……”  
  
巴基站到门边，史蒂夫则躲在沙发后作掩护。窗外仍然时不时有子弹飞入，脚步声已经到了门口。有人把大门一脚踹开，巴基攥住伸进屋内举枪的手腕用力一拧，右手刀刃扎进此人的胸口，匪徒跪了下去，身体被拖到墙边，门口露出空隙，史蒂夫趁机开枪，连续打爆了两个家伙的脑袋。  
  
“史蒂夫！”巴基似乎在门外看到了什么，他开始朝史蒂夫的方向冲过来。史蒂夫继续开枪掩护，又击倒一人。“有炸弹！”巴基跑到窗边，这次楼下没有再传来枪声，看来所有匪徒都已经进入楼内。巴基扯下窗帘杆，直接把窗帘杆卡死在窗台下。史蒂夫仍然在举枪还击，然后他看到黑色的长方形小盒从门口滑进来，立刻转身冲向窗口，巴基已经顺着窗台跳了出去。  
  
史蒂夫扒在窗台边向外看，巴基顺着窗帘跳到两层之间的细窄房檐上，又直接跳到街边的车顶上，一辆车顶被砸出大坑。一辆黑色汽车中的司机正从车中探出头，史蒂夫连忙把巴基的手枪扔还给他，“接着！”  
  
巴基接到他的手枪，滚下车顶开始还击。  
  
史蒂夫也爬上窗台，他身后的房间突然爆炸了。  
  
热浪冲击他的后背，史蒂夫尝试像巴基之前一样在房檐上借力，但他跃出窗口的姿势过于尴尬，脚下并未踩实，最后身体直接摔在了领一辆车的车顶上。史蒂夫跌得晕头转向，耳边因为爆炸声而嗡鸣不止。他依稀感觉自己被人从车顶上拽下来。  
  
巴基用力拍着史蒂夫的脸，“嘿！醒醒！警察来了。”  
  
史蒂夫用力摇头，他的耳鸣终于散去，警笛声正从四面八方包围而来，武装警察从两侧进入居民楼内，枪声再次传来。  
  
巴基与史蒂夫的危机似乎解除了。巴基在史蒂夫身边的地上坐下来，他全身上下都是血迹，瞳孔略微放大，喘着气。史蒂夫也好不到哪去，他全身上下都疼，膝盖和手肘上的衣物全擦破了，裸露的皮肤上一片黑红。  
  
“你还好吗？”史蒂夫问道，他看着自己呼出的哈气，感觉伤口正逐渐冻僵，失去痛感。  
  
“操……”巴基回答，“我还以为自己再也不用打仗了，多天真。”  
  
史蒂夫哈哈大笑起来，但是胸口痛得不行，笑声变成咳嗽，他捂住胸口，呻吟了两声。  
  
巴基瞟了史蒂夫一眼，“行不行？娇气。”  
  
史蒂夫推了巴基一把，巴基立刻捂住肩膀哎呦起来。  
  
“到底谁娇气？还号称当过兵。”史蒂夫嘲讽道。  
  
两个人都笑起来，夹带着咳嗽声，他们肩并肩靠在汽车上。医护人员找到他们的时候，大概以为找到了两个疯子。


	18. Chapter 18

< **第十八章** >  
  
真正平静下来，巴基才意识到刚刚发生的事情有多么惊险。一旦像这种突发事件降临，早年在部队训练养成的条件反射便会顶替他的理性思考，主导他的行为，那样的他甚至令巴基自己感到恐惧——头脑中只剩下求生和战斗，别无其他。  
  
急诊医生已经给巴基和史蒂夫处理过伤口，现在二人胸前裹着绷带，分别坐在相邻的两张病床上，巴基对着史蒂夫的后背，史蒂夫正用护士给的湿毛巾擦着脸。  
  
巴基自己的毛巾上一片黑黢黢的血红色，大多不是他自己的血迹。他把毛巾扔到一边，跳下来坐到史蒂夫的床上与他背对背靠在一起。史蒂夫在感到他的动作时只是半回头，并没有移动，巴基仰起脑袋，正好靠在史蒂夫的肩膀上。  
  
“你的头发烧焦了。”史蒂夫说道。  
  
“嗯……”巴基心不在焉地回答，肾上腺素的作用已经完全退潮，现在巴基想睡一觉，急诊室里还算暖和，但贴着史蒂夫的身体感觉更好。  
  
史蒂夫用手背碰了碰巴基的头发，“我不知该如何感谢你……”  
  
“以身相许？”史蒂夫没有立刻回答，巴基感到有些犹豫，他变得不知道该如何与史蒂夫相处。一方面他们几乎还是陌生人，另一方面他从史蒂夫那里感到的相互吸引是他这辈子从来没有经历过的，巴基在面对某种真实的、未知的东西，美好又有点恐怖，而与他纠缠在同一局面中的史蒂夫显然更没有经验，完全帮不上忙。  
  
并非巴基很贪心，但事实便是，他尚且不知道自己能从这段关系里获得多少，所以也就无从得知当他搞砸时要面对多大的损失，这就像一场奇妙的牌局，他与史蒂夫是两方玩家，但又只能同输同赢。  
  
“我看到我父母在门外，他们没有进来，我想大概出了什么比较重大的事情。这简直是一团乱麻，我真的很抱歉，你们来法戈本来是因为北郊杀人案，现在却被搅在一滩浑水里。”史蒂夫选择了谈公事，但他微微歪头，贴着巴基的脑袋侧面。  
  
“有人试图杀了你……史蒂夫，我这么问你千万别介意，但你也是警察，难道想不到别人的动机吗？今天袭击我们的是黑帮，他们一般不会针对一个警察，有人授意他们刺杀你，这其中一定有原因。”  
  
“不管你信不信，我和黑帮没有任何接触——”史蒂夫立刻回答。  
  
“我并不是说你有，史蒂夫！为什么你在调查的时候头脑清晰，自己的事情却全无警惕？有人知道你家的地址，今天的事件也是你从警用无线电中接听的信息，无论是谁想杀你，他们对你的了解绝对超出你的想象。”巴基提高声调。  
  
史蒂夫的后背起伏了一下，大概在无声叹息，他知道巴基意指陷害史蒂夫的人来自法戈警局，“我不是没想过，大概只是不愿意承认那种可能性。不过现在连父亲都出面了……”他顿了顿，“我当然知道人有弱点，但是警察犯法？我知道自己是无辜的，也很想相信选择为人民服务的其他警察都是无辜的——”  
  
病房的大门突然被推开了，一个年纪六十岁左右，满头银发，身材魁梧，面目威严的男人走了进来。巴基立刻坐直身体回过头，后背失去温暖让他感到冷飕飕的。两个年轻人都想从床上站起来，来者只是抬起一只手，史蒂夫和巴基又老老实实地坐回病床上。  
  
“我很抱歉，局长。”史蒂夫对自己的父亲使用了官方称谓。  
  
“我也感到很抱歉……还有巴恩斯探员。”奥丁森局长背着手，转头看向巴基，“让你在法戈市受伤，完全是我们的责任，我会亲自致电弗瑞道歉的。”  
  
“呃……这是突发事件，完全在意料之外，不是任何人的错。”巴基回答，他不知道自己的应对是否妥当。  
  
奥丁森停顿了一下，又转头看向自己的儿子，突然间显得神情疲惫，他似乎在思考，最后下定决心，开口说道：“巴恩斯探员，我想你应该已经对史蒂夫与我的关系有所了解，我和夫人在很早以前收养了史蒂夫。我听芙丽嘉提到你也出现在今天清晨的事故现场。事实上，我不得不下很大的决心做出这个决定，现在不仅是史蒂夫的前途，连我自己的事业也会因此受到极大的影响。我出现在这里，只有一半是作为法戈警局的局长，另一半则是作为一个了解儿子的父亲。”  
  
“爸——”史蒂夫改口叫道，但在奥丁森的瞪视下停止插嘴。显然，奥丁森无论在工作还是在家中都极具威严。  
  
“警察在今天的事故现场找到了一些东西，是一周前警察在校园稽查中缴获的违禁药品，史蒂夫，你曾负责那些证物的签收。”  
  
“怎么会！？”史蒂夫显得大惊失色，巴基皱起眉头。  
  
“如果现在你死了，史蒂夫，那么我们会发现那些违禁药品就在你的车上。警方会判断你由于非法交易与黑帮起了冲突而遭到杀害，事实上，若非我的阻拦，现在你们二人都必须接受调查。我很抱歉，巴恩斯探员，但我想你应该了解警务程序。”  
  
“我绝对没有——”史蒂夫不顾伤痛从病床上跳下来。  
  
奥丁森再次阻止儿子的发言，“如果我不信任你，也不会在此对你讲话。这明显是一次没有成功的栽赃，内务部门虽然不像我这样深信不疑，但他们也不得不考虑摆在眼前的事实——根据你和巴恩斯探员的供词，你们是接到警讯赶到现场，随即遇袭，没有非法交易，怎么看都是栽赃陷害。由于巴恩斯探员此前从未来过法戈市，与法戈黑帮没有任何往来，内务部很清楚巴恩斯探员没有说谎的必要。我以我的职务担保，史蒂夫与黑帮并无瓜葛，内务部决定信任我的判断以及你们的证词，以栽赃为起点开始调查你们遇袭的事情。如果调查结果指向另一个方向，后果不必我说。”  
  
“我当然是无辜的，但他们会发现我和巴基的事。”史蒂夫说道。  
  
巴基有些紧张地瞄了一眼奥丁森，奥丁森也正看向他。巴基觉得畏惧，与史蒂夫的交往或多或少违反调查局和警察局的潜在规则，但他也不愿意退缩，他不会为自己与史蒂夫的关系或自己的性取向感到羞耻，于是他并未回避奥丁森的目光。  
  
“是的。”奥丁森最终说道，“但我听说你们的关系并非正式。”  
  
这下巴基不得不错开眼神，他与史蒂夫对视了一眼，史蒂夫咬着下嘴唇，两个人都沉默不语。他们谁也不能否认两人目前的关系正如奥丁森所言，但似乎谁都不想去确认这点，“我们……刚认识不久。”史蒂夫小声回答道。  
  
奥丁森沉默了一会儿，点头道：“我明白了。总之别管他人观点，我相信你被人陷害，我们必须找出罪魁祸首。为此我们仍然要调查你，史蒂夫，起码是为了证明你的清白，也是为了不打草惊蛇。所以你暂时被停职了。”  
  
史蒂夫显得十分委屈，但他并未争辩，只是点点头。  
  
“让他们去检查史蒂夫汽车上的警务无线电，我们赶到现场时那里没有其他警察，我们接到的不是公共广播。”巴基立刻指出来。  
  
“很可惜，史蒂夫的汽车损毁严重，不知道是否还能找到线索，不过我会对内务部提起的。巴恩斯探员，至于你……”  
  
“我没关系，我和娜塔……我是说我的搭档罗曼诺夫探员，我们会继续调查北郊的杀人案，现在警方正在累积线索，虽然这个案子比我们想象中拖得更久，但相信不久之后便会水落石出。”  
  
奥丁森点点头，“以后布洛克·朗姆洛警官会作为代理组长负责这次调查，我想你们今天早晨已经见过面了。”  
  
巴基点点头，他突然想到娜塔莎还未赶到医院，他们已经在一小时前通过话，不知因为什么事情在路上耽搁了，“我们会尽力的。”  
  
奥丁森走过来，向巴基伸出左手，“我听弗瑞说你在海军陆战队服役。”  
  
巴基右肩受伤，只能伸出伤疤狰狞的左手，“是的，长官。”  
  
奥丁森毫不犹豫地握了握巴基的手，“孩子，谢谢你。于公于私我都应该对你表示感激，干得不错。”  
  
“这没什么，长官。”巴基不好意思地回答道。  
  
奥丁森退到门边，“好了，事情就是这样，史蒂夫的母亲还等在外面，她已经对我十分不满了，现在我必须让她进来看看你们。而我还有公务，史蒂夫，你也趁这段时间休息一下吧。”  
  
两个年轻人向奥丁森道别，奥丁森打开房门，他的妻子芙丽嘉立刻从门缝里挤了进来，甚至没有和自己的丈夫打招呼，“史蒂夫！”  
  
“我没事。”史蒂夫立刻安抚母亲道。  
  
母子二人拥抱了一会儿，芙丽嘉又过来抱了抱巴基，“你们没事真是太好了，我听说袭击你们的至少有十五人。”  
  
“绝对不止，要是没有巴基在，我死定了。”史蒂夫笑道。  
  
“别把死挂在嘴上！”芙丽嘉立刻教训道，她用手指理了理巴基头顶上烧焦的几撮头发，那让巴基回想起自己的母亲，“谢谢你，巴基。”  
  
“这真的没什么。”  
  
“你们什么时候能出院？巴基，今晚去我们家吃饭吧，总比你回到旅馆去要舒服一些。”  
  
“我想我们大概已经可以出院了。”对于芙丽嘉的邀请，巴基犹豫片刻，最终还是摇头拒绝了，“至于晚饭还是不麻烦您了，我的伤没有史蒂夫严重。医生说他有点轻微的脑震荡，需要休息，我就不去打扰了。我的搭档还没有过来，我在这等她接我回酒店就行。” 巴基看向史蒂夫，史蒂夫对他点点头。芙丽嘉大概还不了解史蒂夫遇袭的详情，现在为了史蒂夫的处境着想，他与巴基应该回避私下见面。  
  
“妈，你帮我去医生那里看看吧，出院大概需要签字。”史蒂夫说道，“我跟巴基说两句话。”  
  
芙丽嘉又看了二人一眼，决定给史蒂夫和巴基留一点私人时间。  
  
房间里终于又剩下史蒂夫和巴基两个人，“这下我见过你们全家了。”巴基眨眨眼睛说道。  
  
史蒂夫绕到巴基原先的病床上，与他面对面坐下，他咬着嘴唇，什么也没说。巴基知道史蒂夫的难处，任何他能说的话，都会带有某种强加的暗示。他们就那么相对坐了好一会儿，史蒂夫伸手拍了拍巴基的膝盖。  
  
“看来确实有人要陷害你。”巴基转变了话题。  
  
史蒂夫松了口气，“看样子是这样，幸亏我们都活着，可以亲自作证。”  
  
“关于莱利和伍兹兰德的案子，我可以给你打电话，如果你想知道进展的话。”巴基想了想，也许史蒂夫并不需要从他这里获得情报，“当然，没准萨姆和克林特也会打给你？他们看起来对你忠心耿耿。”  
  
“打给我，不然我会打给你。”史蒂夫回答说，“这大概是最糟糕的时机了，我们得……我得……总之别担心，混乱会结束的，我保证——”  
  
巴基身后，病房门一下又被撞开了，娜塔莎冲了进来，史蒂夫的母亲还跟在娜塔莎身后，似乎曾有意拖延娜塔莎进门。  
  
“哦，我的老天，巴基你没事吧！？”娜塔莎给了巴基一个大大的拥抱，“你这个记仇的混蛋，一定是在报复我。”  
  
“是啊，只允许你受伤，不允许我受伤，这不公平。”巴基笑道，“所以我勉为其难让那些业余选手打中一点，他们实在是笨透了，估计再来二十个也打不过我。”  
  
娜塔莎当然知道那只是安慰她的话，但她并没有反驳，仔细检查了一下巴基的脸，又扒了扒他的头发，“你这个笨蛋。”  
  
“史蒂夫，我们可以走了。”芙丽嘉从后面走过来，把一个运动包放在床脚的台子上，拉开拉链，里面是她给史蒂夫带来替换的衣物。  
  
史蒂夫穿上的浅蓝色格子衬衫大概来自几年前了，外面套的白色鸡心领毛衣应该也不是今年的衣服，现在他看起来活像个二十出头的大学生。芙丽嘉随后又从包里掏出一件衬衫和毛衣递给巴基，“这是给你带来的，巴基。我想着你带来法戈的东西可能也不多。史蒂夫家里的东西全被烧掉了，衣服都是他原先穿的，如果不嫌弃就将就一下。”  
  
娜塔莎退开一点，巴基笑着接过衣物，“太感谢了，我还以为自己不得不这样套上警察局配的羽绒服回酒店呢。”  
  
史蒂夫向巴基和娜塔莎告别，跟随芙丽嘉离开了。巴基还抱着他接过来的衣服，那些旧衣服虽然款式过时，但衣料柔软，非常舒服。  
  
“嘿，别抱着你男朋友的衣服发春了，我有正经事对你说。”娜塔莎起身去把房门关起来，又回到巴基身边，“刚才你岳母都不太想放我进门，看来你混得不错。”  
  
巴基白了娜塔莎一眼，开始套上他拿到的暗红色衬衫和黑色线衣。他的肩膀不能完全抬起来，娜塔莎便帮他套上袖子，“是关于南希·斯特恩的事情吗？”  
  
娜塔莎愣了一下，“那个之后再说，没有什么切实的进展，我是说你们遭到袭击的事情，你知道多少？”  
  
“刚才法戈的警察局局长来了，这件事需要暂时保密，但有人想杀死史蒂夫，并且栽赃陷害他与黑帮交易。”  
  
“……他们有没有找到嫌疑人？”娜塔莎听到这点一点都不意外。  
  
“没有，但是我们是因为无线电警讯接到的通知，似乎只有我们收到了那条讯息，这是个陷阱，专门为史蒂夫准备的。”  
  
“事实上，我有个嫌疑人。我之所以这么晚才进来，是因为我在半路遇到了今天早晨的那个家伙。”  
  
“谁？”  
  
“布洛克·朗姆洛。”  
  
巴基皱起眉头，“他之后会代替史蒂夫负责我们的案子。”  
  
“哈，现在我们连动机都有了，也许他想做掉史蒂夫，趁机上位。”  
  
“什么意思？”  
  
“我在楼下遇到朗姆洛的时候，他的神情十分可疑，让我的好奇心甚至超过了对你的担忧……”娜塔莎眨眨眼，巴基不得不再次翻白眼，娜塔莎的好奇心从来都超过一切，她早就知道巴基无大碍，遇到可疑的事件绝对不会放过，“咳咳……总之，我在暗中跟了他一段。那个朗姆洛在停车场的角落里打了一通电话，大部分是电话另一端在讲话，我只听清朗姆洛讲的一句，‘我不在乎是十八人还是八十人，你们又搞砸了。我承担前一半的损失，你们承担后一半，我们两清了。’我特意去打听了袭击你们被捕或被击毙的歹徒人数，你猜怎样？”  
  
“正好十八人……”巴基猜测道。  
  
“没错。”  
  
“我得给史蒂夫打个电话……”巴基立刻掏出手机。  
  
“等等，”娜塔莎马上阻止，“我们不知道朗姆洛和罗杰斯的关系如何，仅从早晨那次接触来看，你的史蒂夫似乎很信得过那家伙，如果他知道实情，也许会找朗姆洛直接对峙，打草惊蛇。”  
  
“那你的意思是？”  
  
“让我找找关系，看看是否能够联系到北达科他州的州警，也许这件事最终会需要第三方介入。”  
  
“真是一团糟。”巴基说道。  
  
“总之睁大眼睛警惕点，如果真是这家伙找人伤了你，我也想要他一块肉。”娜塔莎表情阴冷，嘴角有笑意。  
  
巴基笑道：“女人真可怕……”但他心里觉得暖洋洋的。  
  
娜塔莎推了巴基一把。  
  
在娜塔莎和巴基离开医院之前，法戈警局内务部的调查员再次对巴基做了问询，根据娜塔莎的旨意，他并没有提起对于朗姆洛的怀疑，毕竟那只是娜塔莎偶然收获的线索，他们尚且不能妄下定论。回酒店的路上，巴基把收音机调到本地新闻。二人惊讶地听闻法戈市市长亚历山大·皮尔斯与33街居民达成了政府收购共同产权和维护合同，托尼·史塔克正式宣布放弃新医学院建设选址。新闻中播出了一些对居民的采访，大家表示希望市长干涉能够解决33街目前的困境，给这里的居民重新带来安定。  
  
“为什么我闻到了猫腻？”巴基评论道。  
  
“平民实在太容易受到摆布，卖给他们一个阴谋论，他们就会争先恐后地跳进另一个圈套，我敢说他们与政府签订的新合同不会是他们想象中那种便民合同。”  
  
“不止是这点，我听史蒂夫提起过，朗姆洛之前是市长特指的警察局官员，最早投诉史蒂夫的匿名信，也直接传到这个市长手里。”  
  
“哦？”娜塔莎挑起眉毛，“看来这里面真的有什么，看来我们是不得不联系州立调查局了。”  
  
“但愿史蒂夫没事……他只是想做好本职工作，却被无辜卷进这些乱七八糟的事情里。”  
  
“幸亏我们被找来了不是吗？”娜塔莎单手扶着方向盘，捏了捏巴基的左肩，“你算是他的幸运星了。”  
  
巴基有些不好意思地看向窗外，晚间的法戈不算热闹，完全比不上华盛顿，倒是有点像巴基现在居住的匡提科，“他是个好人，好人应该有好报。”  
  
“你太喜欢他了，巴基。”  
  
“可不是吗……”  
  
娜塔莎把巴基送到房间门口，与他道了晚安，巴基肩膀上的伤口不深，他简单洗了个澡，躺回床上，他和史蒂夫前一天留下的烂摊子已经被收拾干净，床单、被罩和枕套全部换过，一点史蒂夫的味道都没留下。这就是酒店收钱提供的服务，替房客清洁整理房屋。  
  
床铺正对的写字台上，史蒂夫送给巴基的画还摆在那里，野玫瑰在画中绽放。  
  
史蒂夫说他想送给巴基一点什么他能带走的东西，现在巴基一个人安静地躺在他的酒店房间里，暗暗想着，他也想送点什么给史蒂夫。  
  
一点他可以留下的东西。


	19. Chapter 19

< **第十九章** >  
  
“你的肩膀怎么样？”  
  
巴基轻微活动了一下，笑道：“没什么大不了的。”  
  
“听说你一个人干掉了十个人，就一把匕首。”克林特说道，“你小子有两下子嘛！”  
  
“当然。”巴基得意地扬起眉毛。  
  
娜塔莎不屑地摇着头，“你们能不能别再煽动他的虚荣心了，这下他回局里可有得吹了。”  
  
“当然你们队长枪法不错，帮了忙。”巴基立刻补充。  
  
“我比队长枪法好。”克林特不谦虚地接口道。  
  
“别胡扯了，队长比你枪法好。”萨姆扔了一团纸去砸克林特。  
  
“警察局的射击比赛我赢过三次，队长赢过两次，三比二。”  
  
“你赢的三次里有两次队长没参加。”  
  
“好吧，随你怎么说。不过队长今天还来吗？听说他有点脑震荡？”克林特看了看萨姆又看了看巴基，他们显然还没听说史蒂夫被停职的事情。  
  
好像回答他的问题一样，朗姆洛从门口走了进来，身后还跟着他的搭档，“警官们，工作时间到了，从今天开始我正式接手负责这个案子，罗杰斯队长会休息一段时间。我也会代理凶杀组组长的职务。”朗姆洛见大家没有反应，随即补充道，“当然，直到罗杰斯队长恢复原职之前。”  
  
萨姆和克林特面面相觑，他们又看向巴基和娜塔莎。两位探员沉默不语。  
  
“我们今天的任务是分析整理已知的案情，调查已经持续大半个月了，联邦调查局的二位也来了一周多，然而我们还无法锁定一个嫌犯，上级对我们的工作并不满意。”朗姆洛背着手对大家说道。巴基看到萨姆的嘴唇动了动，但并未出声。“我已经找人把所有的证物搬到这里，重新排查。”  
  
他这样说着，一队警官抱着几个纸箱子走进会议室，把纸箱子扔在会议室的圆桌上，又纷纷离开。“好了，姑娘们，开始干活吧！”  
  
所有人继续沉默不语，朗姆洛露出不悦的表情，“是的，长官。”娜塔莎突然出声回应道，“姑娘似乎没有‘们’。”  
  
萨姆和克林特都笑出声。  
  
朗姆洛十分气愤，碍于娜塔莎的身份不便发作，只是拍了两下手，径直出了屋。  
  
两名警官和两名探员开始分配箱子，他们谁也没有抱怨，经过几天的调查，他们确实需要重新整理已知的线索。  
  
对于谋杀案来讲，首先的怀疑对象是死者亲友。莱利的父亲似乎厌恶自己的儿子，但是并没有在问询中暴露出疑点，而伍兹兰德一家则沉浸在丧子的悲痛当中，鉴于两家人的日常毫无交集，他们早先已经被排除在主要嫌疑人的范围之外。  
  
其次便是二人日常交往中接触的人。两名死者虽在同一所大学就读，然而分属不同科系，共同人际圈几乎不存在，就连他们早年因为游戏论坛而产生的交集最终也被认定为无用的线索。  
  
现在唯一关联二人的，是在学生中流传甚广的一个关于诅咒的传说，他们都有侵犯或冒犯女性的前科，都被某人憎恶。可惜玛拉·斯特恩与伍兹兰德的前任女友麦琪·瑞恩斯被证实素不相识。  
  
“你们怎么看？我们目前掌握的线索看来，只有那么几个人可能同时认识两名死者，但关系都太过牵强。”  
  
“不如让我们把这些人列出来？”娜塔莎建议道。  
  
克林特拉来一块白板，开始写字，“我们知道麦琪·瑞恩斯，她与莱利是同学，又是把伍兹兰德写上墙的人。还有呢？”  
  
“玛拉·斯特恩的前男友雅克布·鲁本，我们没办法知道他是不是知道莱利其人，他也有可能认识伍兹兰德。”  
  
“但这都是假设不是吗？”巴基耸耸肩。  
  
萨姆指了指桌上的几个盒子，“线索没准就在这里边，只不过我们还未发现。”  
  
“如果要算上鲁本的话，那么斯特恩一家也必须在列，他们中任何人都有可能在机缘巧合下认识伍兹兰德。”  
  
克林特想了想，问道，“麦琪和玛拉，她们相互认识的可能性有多大？没准学校里有一个流传的我们不知道的负心男友俱乐部，合谋杀人。”  
  
“唔……这想法可真有创意！”娜塔莎评论道。  
  
“然而无凭无据，只是异想天开。”巴基叹气道，“我们几乎证实了两个人不认识。”  
  
克林特想了想，在麦琪旁边画了一道隔离线，另一侧写上玛拉的名字，然后玛拉的名字延展出两条线，一个是她的父亲罗恩，一个是她的姑姑妮娜。  
  
“还有鲁本。”萨姆似乎更怀疑这个男友。于是克林特在玛拉和麦琪的下方写下雅各布·鲁本的名字，三个人名形成三角形。  
  
“说起异想天开，事实上昨天在我和史蒂夫去33街之前，还听到了有趣的传言。”巴基突然想起，由于受伤的关系，他还没能把前一天的调查记录分享给大家，“我们在大学里碰到一个女学生，哈莉·摩尔，她说莱利是因为勒索老师被杀的，她列出的嫌疑人是伍迪·麦克瑞恩和南希·福克斯。这两个人不仅仅是莱利的老师，同时也是伍兹兰德前女友的麦琪的老师。”  
  
“这信息有几分真几分假？”娜塔莎问道。  
  
巴基耸了耸肩，“我不知道，麦克瑞恩此前不在我们的调查范围之内，但南希·福克斯则不仅有可能同时认识两个受害人，还是妮娜·斯特恩姑姑的好友，她没准有两方面动机杀死莱利。”  
  
“如果说莱利真的勒索福克斯，那么伍兹兰德的事情则说不过去，据我们所知，他成绩优秀，无需贿赂任何人，而且福克斯也并非他的老师。福克斯的动机若是为弱女子伸冤，那我们就得证明她在早前就知道麦琪和玛拉两个人的故事，这不无可能，但你要先证明这点。”娜塔莎对巴基说道。  
  
克林特把福克斯的名字写在白板上鲁本的下方，又写上麦克瑞恩，并加了括号，“那么罗曼诺夫探员，你认为除了这些人之外，我们是否应该考虑潜在的连环杀手呢？”  
  
“是呀，那个在树林中游荡的白衣女鬼或天使……”巴基摸了摸下巴，看向娜塔莎。  
  
娜塔莎犹豫半晌，最终说道：“我没办法完全排除这种可能性，我只能说这与我和巴基之前碰到的连环杀手案件并不相符。想想看，如果是一个陌生的杀手，有着正义使者的特征，那么他或她对被害人多半会有两种情绪，第一种是愤怒，但我们从他的杀人手法中难以看到暴怒的迹象；另一种是裁决……让受害人在寒冷环境下冻死……这说不上某种刑罚。也许我该从他们的死因着手再详细检查一下我们的证据。”  
  
克林特在玛拉和麦琪的名字上方又写上了“白衣女子”。  
  
“说起来，二十年前的事件呢？我昨天还想着找你们要旧案卷宗。”娜塔莎说道，“如果是连环杀手，没准两案有关联，在这个方向上，我们只有这一条线索。”  
  
“史蒂夫说二十年前的案子没有关联，是一起恋童癖奸杀幼女的案子。”巴基立刻说道，史蒂夫告诉巴基说他也被写在案件调查报告中，那个案件档案封存严密，不是那么轻易就可以被拿出来的。如果这是史蒂夫的判断，巴基认为他们应该采信。但娜塔莎挑起眉毛，似乎是起了疑心，她和巴基对视良久，最终点了一下头。巴基知道那是娜塔莎暂时服从的信号，但她并不完全接受巴基的说辞，如果她判断调查旧案仍有必要，那么无论巴基是否想要阻止，她都不会妥协。  
  
“好了，那看起来我们的分工明确，克林特想要调查——”  
  
“我觉得我的谋杀前男友俱乐部的说法并不是全无可能，所以我想再查玛拉和麦琪相互认识的可能性。”  
  
萨姆则指了指白板上的雅各布·鲁本，“这个前女友的前男友更让我起疑心。”  
  
“好的，萨姆负责鲁本。我负责福克斯，或者说我怀疑福克斯和妮娜·斯特恩二人，我会着重于调查她们与死者的关联。”  
  
“我负责女鬼！真棒。”娜塔莎揶揄地说道。  
  
“好了，那么现在大家开始工作吧！”巴基愉快地宣布。  
  
查阅资料并非巴基的强项，在会议室内坐到中午时他已经感觉身体僵硬。巴基活动身体，肩伤带来钝痛感。几个人决定休息一下，一起去楼下的咖啡厅吃午餐，席间他们看到朗姆洛和他的搭档匆匆从警局离开，几个人不由得对视。  
  
“他不应该负责组织我们的调查吗？为什么突然离开了？”巴基问道。  
  
“谁知道。”萨姆不屑地回答。  
  
“你好像不怎么喜欢那家伙嘛！”娜塔莎看了巴基一眼，她装出不在意的笑容，实则正准备从萨姆那里套出一点关于朗姆洛的信息。  
  
“怎么会。”萨姆咬了一口手中的三明治，口齿不清地糊弄道。  
  
“拜托，我和巴基就在这待到案子结束，能和谁去八卦呢？说实话，我不喜欢那个人，看起来控制欲很强。”娜塔莎继续怂恿萨姆。  
  
克林特在旁边哼了一声，巴基观察着两个探员的表情。  
  
“让我们别提名字了，反正我看得出队长喜欢你们，所以就直说了，那家伙嫉妒队长。”  
  
“哈！”娜塔莎露出“我就知道”的表情。  
  
“两年前队长晋升的时候，那家伙本以为会当组长的是他自己，四处吹嘘了三周多，最后结果是他要在队长手下干，给他气得半死。”  
  
“当时组里有谣言队长是靠关系嘛，估计都是那家伙的话。”克林特低声接口道，“最后弄到局长不得不出面澄清，他在队长升职之前完全不知道队长会升职。”  
  
“你们都是队长的人喽？”巴基问道。  
  
“当然。”萨姆和克林特纷纷点头，“队长这个人吧，虽然和人不太亲近，但是待人公正。”  
  
“也肯帮忙，”克林特补充道，“去年我出差的时候，老婆大着肚子，海伦娜，我的大女儿突然病得厉害，队长一整晚都替我在医院陪床，等我赶到的时候他一声不响就走了。”  
  
“是呀，他平时不跟我们混，很少跟我们去警察酒吧，但他帮忙的事情我们都记在心里。”萨姆看了一眼他的搭档，克林特用力点头，“大概他觉得他是个基佬，我们可能会介意，但我们真不介意。”  
  
巴基一口可乐呛在嗓子里，咳嗽起来。三个人的视线都集中到他身上，巴基咳得有点缺氧，感觉脸上烫烫的。  
  
“我们都知道队长他看你挺顺眼，你也不用装蒜了，巴恩斯探员。”萨姆坏笑着拍拍巴基的后背。  
  
“我们一点都不想知道你住他家的那几天都发生了什么。”克林特煞有介事地说。  
  
巴基求助地看看娜塔莎，娜塔莎假装没有注意到，“我和……”巴基不知道该如何解释。  
  
“说实话，每天离开警局之后的事情，我们也管不着。”  
  
“听起来你们上班时间也在工作，还干掉十几号黑帮土匪，其他的，我们真心管不着也不想管。”  
  
巴基双手在脸上搓了搓，“要我是史蒂夫，我也懒得跟你们这帮八婆亲近。”  
  
“我喜欢你们，”娜塔莎立刻说道，“有了你们俩，他再也不会嫌我八婆了。”  
  
巴基面对搭档的落井下石和两个警官的调笑只能腹诽。  
  
午饭后他们的调查继续，但警局的凶杀组除了萨姆和克林特二人似乎全部因为什么任务外调了，连秘书黛伊都不知道警员们都去了哪里。  
  
四个人关注的几条线都没有大进展，克林特逐一排查两名死者留下的全部证物，他偶然发现莱利的手机浏览器登陆过早先与伍兹兰德联络的论坛。这引起了几个人的兴趣，当时他们可以确认莱利的旧账号已经两年没有活动，但他却在手机上注册了新账户。  
  
克林特立刻打电话给论坛负责人，使用先前的搜查令，想要获得莱利的新账号信息。然而论坛负责人拿出隐私条款，要求警方重新向法官申请搜查令。复杂繁琐的程序让事情不得不拖延到第二天。  
  
萨姆和克林特打算加班，他们劝说娜塔莎和巴基回旅店去休息，理由是巴基受伤了，娜塔莎应该照看自己的搭档。  
  
娜塔莎完全同意两位警员的观点，她坚持带巴基回酒店。  
  
简单的晚餐过后，巴基在酒店房间内拨通了史蒂夫的电话号码，那是史蒂夫前一天临走前再次抄给巴基的。  
  
史蒂夫显然在等这通电话，铃响一声后便接起来。  
  
“史蒂夫，是我。你的伤怎么样？头还疼吗？”  
  
“我从早起已经喝了三顿鱼汤了，我妈像我15岁生病时那么照顾我。”史蒂夫在电话那边笑道，巴基可以想象他的笑容。  
  
“今天没什么进展，我们都有自己怀疑的对象，但是线索太多，也太散了。”巴基气馁地叹了口气。  
  
“我明天会过去，去警局。明天会去见内务部负责调查的两个警官，做些笔录，我们的警务收音机确实被做了手脚，收听的讯息并非警讯。昨天被捕的几个黑帮成员都是些小角色，他们似乎不知道任务的缘由，也不肯供出指派他们的人物……这边进展也不多。”  
  
“让内务部去做他们该做的工作吧，只要你不再受到怀疑便可安心，好好休息几天吧。”  
  
“但你也受伤了。”史蒂夫立刻说。  
  
“我完全没事。”巴基回答，“你的猫怎么样？”  
  
“我觉得她吓到了，而且不太习惯我父母这里，一整天都呆在我床下面不肯出来。”  
  
“你呢？你能出来吗？”  
  
“当然，但是……我现在没有交通工具，我母亲大概不会把车借给我。”  
  
“你当然不要开车，我可以去找你，如果你能给我地址的话。”  
  
“怎样？你会爬树到二层敲我的窗户吗？昨天还是大学生，今天就退成高中生了呢。”  
  
巴基呵呵笑起来，他不是没干过爬窗户这种蠢事。  
  
“你一定爬过别人家的窗户。”史蒂夫在电话另一头指责道。  
  
“是呀，我还被抓包了，对方家里当爹的有六英尺六英寸那么高，简直是个巨人。那次我以为自己死定了，咬了那个可怜的大叔胳膊一口，从人家家里逃出来，不敢回家也不敢去上学。直到我寄宿的人家在街上找到我。我当然被骂得狗血淋头，但那位巨人大叔其实温柔得要命，还为吓到我而对我道歉。哈哈哈，小孩子总是相信各种奇怪的事情，长大以后才知道什么真正令人害怕。”  
  
电话那边沉默了一阵，“羡慕你。让我想想我们能去哪里，不如我们去明尼苏达吧，反正想来想去都要打车。”  
  
“穆尔黑德吗？我一直当你们是一个城市。”  
  
“并不是，我们是两个城市，并且跨州。所以叫辆车，告诉司机你要去8号路的肯尼斯酒吧，我们在那边见。”  
  
“慢着，等等，我不想去酒吧，你也不该喝酒，也不该去太吵闹的地方，10点钟宵禁之前最好回家。”巴基笑道。  
  
史蒂夫也笑起来，他把父母家的地址告诉巴基，又说道：“那怎么办呢？难道我该让你花半个小时到街角的CVS找我？”  
  
“为什么不呢？”巴基回答，“半个小时后在那等我。”  
  
“嘿！慢着。”这回轮到史蒂夫阻止巴基的提议了。  
  
“我的手机报废了，待会儿一旦出门就没办法联系到你，所以别放我鸽子，史蒂夫。”  
  
“巴基——”史蒂夫还想说什么。  
  
“半小时后见。”巴基直接挂断了电话，开始穿外套。他知道自己目前的行为有些缺乏理智，只受直觉摆布，他好像跳上了一条顺水漂流的船，等着看这条小船最终把他带到哪里，这当然令人恐惧，也同样令人期待和好奇。  
  
潜意识里，巴基知道任何斟酌都会得出“他与史蒂夫并不适合”的结论——他们分居两地，身家背景完全不同，性格和生活方式也差异巨大，又同时从事最易于了断情侣关系的职业——所以巴基决定放弃“斟酌”。  
  
他觉得史蒂夫配得上某种该死的理性分析之外的对待。巴基想见史蒂夫，他们不需要约会，不需要任何其他的乐子，他只想见见他，煞风景地把白天整理的案件笔记复印件塞给他，看看他是否健康安好，然后道晚安，回酒店。  
  
但有时候最简单的行为反倒显得过于亲密，无论如何，巴基决定试一试。  
  
他上了酒店门口的出租车，把地址交给司机，他们在街上绕了两圈才最终找到了史蒂夫父母家附近的CVS食品超市。巴基抱着他的公文包，走进超市正门。史蒂夫已经在那里了，他买好了东西，正把两罐饮料塞进环保袋里。  
  
史蒂夫看到巴基，便向他走过来，脸上挂着笑容，“晚上好。”  
  
“晚上好。”巴基回道。  
  
“我不想让你大老远跑过来，这边什么都没有，我们先出去吧，如果外面不是太冷，我们可以在外面走走，如果不行的话可能有一家咖啡厅仍然开门。”  
  
“没关系，我只是把今天的报告拿给你。顺便来看看你恢复得如何。”  
  
他们来到室外，史蒂夫把手上的袋子拿给巴基，自己戴上手套和毛线帽子。他看看巴基露在外面的两只耳朵，摇了摇头，“我很好，你需要买个帽子。”  
  
“也许我可以借戴娜塔莎的那顶。”巴基嘟哝道。  
  
史蒂夫哈哈笑起来，“你戴那顶一定很可爱。”  
  
“去你的。”巴基用手肘顶了顶史蒂夫。  
  
“口袋里有热橙汁，给我们买的，拿出来喝吧。”史蒂夫从巴基手中拿回环保袋，掏出一罐热乎乎的饮料，塞进巴基手里，他自己也拿了一罐，手臂绕过巴基的肩膀把热瓶子贴在巴基的耳朵上。  
  
巴基又往史蒂夫身边靠了靠，他已经有多久没像这样与人相处过了？三年？五年？还是他入伍之后就没再做过这么无意义的事情了？“代替你的那个家伙，朗姆洛，他一整天都没在局里。”  
  
“他可能还有其他公务要忙，尤其是市长那边有一些安保工作。”  
  
巴基翻了个白眼，一想到这个家伙有可能是害他和史蒂夫遇险的幕后黑手，巴基就觉得气不打一处来。而史蒂夫对此无知无觉，反倒似乎很看重这个人。  
  
“我说，你们现在调查重点在哪边？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
“找不到重点更符合实际情况，搞了一天，最终又退回受害者身上。我又在看克林特和萨姆整理的两位受害者时间线，伍兹兰德是突然失踪的，很快便有人报案，莱利失踪前的行踪则很不完整，今天我们又在他的手机里查到一些可以去追查的线索，可是……”  
  
“都太虚了。”史蒂夫评论道。  
  
“可不是吗？我试图去找莱利贿赂老师的线索，但是他明显没什么现金来源，我觉得这小子连一百美金都拿不出来，还四处欠着小债……”  
  
“看来还得继续调查，一定有什么人，看到什么奇怪的事情，莱利或伍兹兰德在他们失踪之前与什么特别的人有交往。”  
  
“如果说莱利的行为一直鬼鬼祟祟的，他的朋友们都见怪不怪，伍兹兰德则像是突然人间蒸发，毫无征兆。两头都是没线索。”  
  
“只好慢慢来了。”巴基耳边的饮料罐有些凉了，史蒂夫把饮料换到另一只手里，用手套蹭干了巴基的耳朵。  
  
“不能慢慢来。”巴基回答道，“我和娜塔莎不可能一直在这待下去，局里已经在找人去佐治亚了。如果两周还不能结案，你们这案子铁定变成悬案，除非再有人失踪冻死。”  
  
“似乎没有其他失踪案，再过三周就进入春季了，气温会回升，想在室外冻死人是不太可能了。”  
  
“真的吗？春天？就这气温，简直要冷死了。”巴基叹道。  
  
史蒂夫对他微笑，“春天快到了，只希望不要每天下雨。”  
  
“你们是怎么在这种地方活下来的。”巴基摇摇头。  
  
“我从小就在这，习惯很可怕，它能让人适应一切，我觉得我这辈子是没可能离开——”史蒂夫意识到自己的话，突然停止了，巴基装作不在意的样子。史蒂夫不会离开这里，巴基却生活在别处。  
  
他们总要分开的，巴基咬咬下嘴唇，“你家在哪个方向来着？”  
  
史蒂夫指指背后，“我对我妈说出来买东西，不然她一定会叫你进去坐坐的。”  
  
巴基连忙摇头，“还是算了，我给她受伤的儿子拿来一沓子文件，英雄救美好不容易留下的好印象估计就清零了。”  
  
“得了吧，我有那么娇弱吗？”史蒂夫装作皱起眉头，他们仍然在往史蒂夫家相反的方向走。  
  
“我们掉头吧，史蒂夫。”巴基站住脚。  
  
史蒂夫在路灯下看他，然后他们交换了一个亲吻，“我帮你叫辆车来，走回去的时候车大概会来。”  
  
巴基坐上出租车的时候，他从汽车后视镜中看到史蒂夫一直站在街边，仍然是直到消失也没有转身。巴基不想让这也变成一种习惯，史蒂夫目送他离开，总让巴基觉得自己做错了什么。


	20. Chapter 20

< **第二十章** >  
  
史蒂夫又在家门口转了两圈，才进了房门。他脱掉大衣，摘掉围巾和帽子，把巴基拿给他的打印纸报告从环保袋里掏出来，掖在背后的裤腰内。史蒂夫走进厨房，准备把刚买回来的两块奶酪塞进冰箱里。  
  
“史蒂夫？”  
  
史蒂夫吓了一跳，回头却看见他母亲正站在厨房门口，“哦，我把你要的奶酪买回来了。”  
  
“你去了好久，裤子后面是什么？”  
  
史蒂夫伸手摸向后腰，才想起巴基给他的文件，“刚才同事约好送报告过来。”史蒂夫含糊地回答道。  
  
“巴基？”芙丽嘉双手抱胸，挑起一边眉毛。  
  
史蒂夫耸耸肩，他没什么好欺瞒的，“嗯，是巴基。”  
  
芙丽嘉自然能够推想到，是巴基不愿意来家里作客，而不是史蒂夫不愿意邀请，“我昨天做错了什么吗？他不愿意到家里来？还是你爸说了什么？”  
  
史蒂夫连忙摇头，“没有，当然不是。只不过……”他叹了口气。  
  
“史蒂夫——”  
  
“妈，我们才认识一周，他不会想要来家里。而且他又不是本地人，我们没那么认真的。”史蒂夫打断了母亲的话，但他的声音越来越小，明知道这句谁也打发不了。  
  
芙丽嘉沉默了一会儿，才开口说道：“你知道吗？我和你爸第一次见面，就知道日后一定会嫁给这个男人。那时候我也是来法戈参加会议，只停留了一个周末。”  
  
史蒂夫当然听过这个故事，一见钟情，私定终身，史蒂夫知道他的父母天生就该在一起，“是呀，那个时候你只有二十岁，而我已经三十了。”  
  
“我看不出那有什么影响。”  
  
“人越老就越胆小，而且我本来也没你那种勇气和激情，从西雅图直接转学来法戈，我真是佩服……洛基他更像你呢。”  
  
芙丽嘉叹了口气，走到史蒂夫近前，仰头仔细观察史蒂夫的脸，似乎能看出他全部的心思。芙丽嘉温柔地替史蒂夫整理帽子压乱的头发，“洛基说他复活节的时候会回来，你们每个人都让我感到骄傲。我希望你们每个小家伙都幸福。”  
  
史蒂夫沉默良久，“如果……我是说……”芙丽嘉耐心地看着他，但最终史蒂夫也不知道该说些什么，“我原先一直觉得我不需要任何其他人作伴，有你们就够了……我才认识他这几天，就已经开始担心见不到他该怎么办，这简直太可怕了。你觉得他……你觉得我该怎么办？”  
  
“噢，亲爱的，这办法你得自己想，我可帮不上什么忙。”芙丽嘉笑道，“你总不能让一个五十多岁的老女人帮你去追个小伙子。”  
  
“什么？五十岁？你一定在骗我。”史蒂夫回答道，芙丽嘉捶了他的肩膀一下，母子俩都笑起来，史蒂夫喜欢和芙丽嘉在一起，自从搬到自己的房子后，他很少有机会像这样与自己的养母朝夕相处，几乎忘记了与她一起的时候有多么轻松愉快。如果说欧迪恩对他的孩子们显得过于严厉，那么芙丽嘉从来都是一个完美的家长，不娇惯、不强求，她真正理解孩子们的需求，愿意在适当的时机提供帮助和建议。  
  
史蒂夫清了清嗓子，最终说道：“我觉得他喜欢我，但我也觉得如果我做出任何不恰当的事情，他明天就会立刻消失——我从没有对别人有过这样的感觉，但巴基他……客观来讲，我们怎么看都不太适合。”  
  
芙丽嘉突然弹了史蒂夫的脑袋一下，史蒂夫立即皱起眉头，“好啦，无论如何，我儿子可不是因为害怕输掉战役就直接缴械投降的家伙，你不会有事的。再说巴基看起来像是个好男孩，也机灵，你们总能想到办法的。”  
  
史蒂夫点点头，对母亲露出笑容，他内心中仍然对突如其来的感情感到胆怯，但没必要让芙丽嘉一直为他担忧。  
  
晚间史蒂夫回到自己的房间，维吉终于从他床下探出脑袋。史蒂夫白天时才带她看了兽医，除了烧秃了两块毛，猫咪的健康并无大碍。史蒂夫把猫咪抱到怀里，嘴唇贴在猫咪脊背上柔软的皮毛中，小家伙暖和极了，她喵喵地叫了两声，似乎比火灾之前温顺了许多。  
  
“别害怕，亲爱的，我们会抓到放火的混蛋，等春天重新把房子盖好。”史蒂夫对他的猫咪说道，“我希望到时候巴基还会来看看咱们。”  
  
史蒂夫抱着猫，在床上躺了会儿，抽空看了巴基带给他的案件记录，文件虽然整理得脉络清晰，但其中没什么新内容。史蒂夫有一种预感，也许等到巴基和娜塔莎不得不因为其他公务离开法戈，这个案子恐怕也不会结束。  
  
他意志消沉地昏昏睡去，清晨被闹钟叫醒，早餐后与父亲一起来到警局。史蒂夫与内务部门约谈进行了两个小时，直到上午十点半左右，当他从窒闷的会议室出来时，完全没有料想到大厅里壁挂电视播放的重磅新闻。  
  
屏幕上，布洛克·朗姆洛正在发言，他身后是一片外景，史蒂夫可以看到森林边缘停满了警车。  
  
“朗姆洛警官，听说你们已经逮捕了一名嫌犯是吗？”  
  
“调查还在进行，请不要妄下断论。”电视中的朗姆洛机械地回答道，但他脸上却有隐约得意的神情。  
  
“朗姆洛警官，听说近期法戈凶杀组内部有了人员调整，您是目前的代理组长，请问您认为人事变动与警方先前的办事不力有关联吗？”  
  
“无可奉告。”朗姆洛一边回答一边穿过记者群的包围，“警察局会在明早八点召开新闻发布会，请各位到时再提问——”  
  
史蒂夫看到巴基、娜塔莎、萨姆和克林特四人从旁边的会议室冲出来，四个人都是一脸震惊的表情，娜塔莎和萨姆显得愤怒，“你们知道这是怎么回事吗？”史蒂夫狐疑地指着屏幕问道，他不明白巴基为何没有在前一天见面时把所有的新进展都告诉他。  
  
几个人走过来围住电视屏幕，纷纷摇头，“这是我们的案子！”萨姆愤怒地叫道。  
  
“他把我们踹了，自己去抢风头！这个混球。”克林特咬牙小声骂道，他们身后的公共办公区还坐着零星几个警察，其中一些人的视线开始瞟向他们这边。  
  
史蒂夫伸出一只手，指了指四人前来的方向，命令道。“先去会议室再说。”  
  
等大家在屋内聚齐，史蒂夫一一看着每个人的面孔，然后才说道，“谁能告诉我这他妈是怎么回事？昨天我还听说案子没什么进展，今天就在电视上听说抓到了嫌犯？”  
  
“问题就在于，我们什么都不知道！”娜塔莎大声抱怨道，“我们是来协助调查的，也不为争抢功劳，但你们这种办事方式，连最起码的尊重都没有！”  
  
巴基连忙走过去搂住娜塔莎的肩膀，“史蒂夫他也什么都不知道，你对他发脾气没有用，他被停职了，还记得吗？”萨姆和克林特发出一声惊呼，巴基忽略掉他们，转头对史蒂夫说道，“但我们至少得和你的上司谈一谈信息共享问题，如果你们不需要协助，我和娜塔莎大可以今天就收拾行李回匡提科。”  
  
史蒂夫感到头痛，“当然、当然，你们可以和菲利普斯提出不满，但是谁能先告诉我这是怎么回事？”  
  
“队长，如果我们知道是怎么回事，现在也不会只能站在这了！朗姆洛命令我们整理旧线索，他昨晚还来复印了我们总结的报告，什么也没说，今天早上一样告诉我们继续工作，他却带人不知道去了哪里，我们刚联系好了新的搜查许可，要到了莱利在死前的论坛活动记录。然后就在网络新闻上看到那个报道，这才知道朗姆洛那边已经抓到了什么人！队长，这太不公平了，他绝对是有意要隐瞒我们。”  
  
“听着，我们说不准，你们谁也不知道发生了什么，所以让我们去找朗姆洛问个明白。”史蒂夫严肃地说道，“这不是谁查到什么逮捕了谁，谁的功劳的问题。重点是，案子到底是怎么回事。行了，你们都先冷静点，对于巴基和娜塔莎，我感到很抱歉，但我想这其中一定有什么误会。先让我们搞明白再说。”  
  
碍于史蒂夫的威信，克林特和萨姆安静下来，但他们仍旧不满，毕竟二人已经因为这个案件奔走了三个星期。  
  
另一边，与满面怒容的娜塔莎相比，巴基要显得平和很多，但他之前的话却一直在史蒂夫脑海里转着圈。  
  
“我们一起，先去找黛伊问到朗姆洛在哪里。”  
  
史蒂夫带领众人来到秘书的办公桌旁，黛伊明显被来势汹汹的几人吓到，不确定地问：“出了什么事，队长？”  
  
“朗姆洛呢？”史蒂夫问。  
  
“朗姆洛警官和其他人都在执行外勤，昨天突然接到一个失踪人口报案，说是和之前两起杀人案有关联，所以警官们都出去巡逻找人了……”  
  
“那怎么没人告诉我们？”克林特大声质问道，史蒂夫瞪了克林特一眼，但随即目光又转向黛伊，无声要求答案。  
  
凶杀组和善的女秘书转着眼睛，小心谨慎地说道：“朗姆洛警官说你们有其他重要任务，让我不要去打扰……他昨天回来也说亲自去找你们谈……我还以为——”黛伊的声音小下去，她显然不想得罪任何人。  
  
“没事，黛伊，朗姆洛他现在还没回来吗？”  
  
“我不知道，”黛伊犹豫道，“我可以给你们打电话问一下一楼接待处。”说着她拿起听筒拨了快拨按键，简短询问，收到回复后才看向史蒂夫，“队长，前台说朗姆洛警官刚回警局，他们正带着一个嫌犯从外面进来，打算送到五层审讯了。楼下似乎有些混乱，说是嫌犯不配合——”  
  
她还没说完，史蒂夫已经开始带人前往电梯门口，“谢谢，黛伊。”  
  
几个人乘坐电梯下到一层时，另一侧的电梯门刚关上。史蒂夫正看到朗姆洛站在电梯附近，口中念念有词地咒骂着，他身上的外衣被抓豁了好几处，脸上也有三道血印子，就好像刚刚和野猫搏斗过。他看到史蒂夫，显然吃了一惊，但随即便露出笑脸，“队长！看来你的伤恢复得不错啊。”  
  
史蒂夫皱起眉头，“你向我的人隐瞒了案件的进展。”他开门见山地说道。  
  
朗姆洛的笑容僵在脸上，“队长，你这话说得可真奇怪，现在我负责案子调查，谁是你的人？”  
  
萨姆和克林特都想发作，史蒂夫立刻拽住二人，娜塔莎在一旁说道：“那我们呢？我和巴恩斯好歹是联邦调查局派来协助调查的探员，你觉得你们没有义务向我们通告案情进展吗？”  
  
朗姆洛耸耸肩，“案情进展很快，我想这种全城搜索的简单工作还是由法戈警员负责，让二位探员做这种辛苦的工作，我也觉得不妥，尤其是巴恩斯探员前天傍晚还受了伤。”朗姆洛的目光瞟向巴基，似乎带有敌意，让史蒂夫下意识地想要挡在巴基面前，朗姆洛又补充道，“你看我这不正打算去三楼通知你们吗？”  
  
娜塔莎几乎把牙齿咬出声音，巴基仍然攥着娜塔莎的手腕，史蒂夫也觉得气不打一处来。他万万没想到，平时看起来待他友好的布洛克·朗姆洛竟然会做出这种事情来争功，但现在的当务之急却是了解案情，“好了，现在我们都在这了，你可以说了。”史蒂夫厉声说道。  
  
“好吧，耶稣基督，冷静点，队长。我们昨天收到了失踪报案，因为之前已经发布了相似案件预警通知，所以案子直接报到了我这里。我不确定几个案子到底有没有关系，但是失踪人的姓名——彼得·拉尔森——出现在北郊森林诅咒墙上得来的姓名列表中。所以我组织了调查和全市搜索，报案人表示最后一次见到失踪者已经是四天前了，所以我们也开始搜查北郊的荒地，以防我们需要找尸体。”朗姆洛顿了顿。  
  
史蒂夫可以感觉到，朗姆洛一定把全部警力都调派到了北郊，因为认准了失踪的人已经死亡。最可恨的是，事实证明，朗姆洛的判断是正确的，“你们最终找到了尸体。”史蒂夫用了陈述语气。  
  
“是的，就在刚刚，而且尸体旁边我们还发现了一个白衣女子。看到警察包围后，她企图逃跑，拒不服从警察拘捕。”朗姆洛的语气中带上了一丝厌恶，他脸上的血痕显然是这个所谓“嫌疑人”的杰作。  
  
“你们向她宣读权利了吗？知道她的身份吗？除了拒捕之外，你们还有什么理由逮捕她？”  
  
“这才是一个小时之前的事情，队长！我们了解的情况还不多，”朗姆洛笑道，“不过比起之前两周的毫无进展，我们已经很有效率了。”  
  
“你——！”萨姆恨得咬牙切齿，这下连巴基的脸色都变得极为难看。  
  
史蒂夫忽略掉朗姆洛的明嘲暗讽，“你们不知道她的身份，那就说明她并不在我们此前的嫌疑人列表中。如果真的没有线索，我们也不可能拘留她很久，我希望你们可以尽快查明她的身份。两位联邦探员都是审讯专家，现在可以请你带我们去见见‘你’的嫌犯了吗？”  
  
朗姆洛站着没动，他冷笑了一声，“我不觉得在此之前有任何所谓嫌疑人，调查报告上只有各种猜测。但我确实注意到一些证据，比如在伍兹兰德尸体旁边留下的脚印尺寸与我们的嫌疑人尺寸相似，还有之前玛拉·斯特恩供述中提到的天使。对了，我们已经派人联络斯特恩家，让玛拉·斯特恩准备来这里认人了。”  
  
史蒂夫与巴基对视，这些虽然谈不上证明，好歹是个大方向，朗姆洛确实极为有效地完成了他的工作。站在史蒂夫的立场上，他无法过多指责朗姆洛的行为，但这种拒绝合作和故意隐瞒实在卑鄙无耻，史蒂夫控制自己的情绪，一字一顿地说道：“既然现在我们已经了解了大概，你为什么不带我们去五层审讯室呢？”  
  
朗姆洛皱起眉头，但他没有拒绝，“可以等我换身衣服吗？先生们和女士，警官还在给嫌犯登记注册，审讯恐怕不急于一时。哦，顺便一提，拉尔森的尸体已经被送去尸检了，明天早晨八点开始。威尔逊警官和巴顿警官，你们可以负责监督尸检过程。”他耸耸肩，开始朝更衣室走去。  
  
“这太过分了！”待到朗姆洛走后，萨姆立刻叫道。  
  
“欺人太甚。”娜塔莎甩开巴基，双手叉腰。  
  
“我能插一句嘴吗？刚才巴恩斯说队长停职了是什么意思？”克林特突然问道。  
  
史蒂夫叹了口气，他注意到之前的交谈已经吸引了旁人的目光，于是招呼大家回到电梯里，“我们先回去办公室再说。”  
  
众人先回到三层，史蒂夫受伤后还未见过自己的两名警官，于是他把之前受伤和有人意图杀人陷害的详情告诉了萨姆和克林特，并要求他们保密。他们是史蒂夫在警局中最信任的两个人，除了同事和上下级关系，他们可以称得上好友，史蒂夫知道他们不会向别人透露秘密，而巴基和娜塔莎早已经对此事之情。  
  
“不会是朗姆洛那家伙干的吧！？陷害队长停职，自己上位，顺便抢走我们的案子，我看十分可疑！”萨姆大声质问道，史蒂夫连忙叫他住口。  
  
“别瞎说八道！调查正在进行当中，我信得过你们两个，所以才以实相告，希望你们不要向外人透露任何信息，也不要随意揣测。”话虽如此，萨姆的指责第一次让史蒂夫怀疑其布洛克·朗姆洛来，他在几年前史蒂夫升职时，曾与史蒂夫发生过一些无伤大雅的小争执。史蒂夫还以为他们早就和好，从未考虑过自己身边的人会陷害自己。然而朗姆洛不止与33街的调查有关，还是市长皮尔斯钦点的警察联络官，最近33街恶性事件导致的结果便是居民们纷纷加入了那个十分可疑的政府项目，史塔克集团已经重新选址投资。33街的恶性事件归根到底令皮尔斯受益，而自己身上发生的恶性事件则导致朗姆洛暂时晋升，大出风头……史蒂夫摇摇头，在心中批判自己一番，暂时先把个人的事情推到一边，眼前案件才是最重要的。  
  
“我们先上去看一下那个嫌疑人的情况吧，审讯大概还不会开始，但提前去总比再错过要好，我敢向你们保证朗姆洛不会叫——”萨姆的话还没说完，外面响起了敲门声，一个小警员探头进来。  
  
“警官们……朗姆洛长官让我带各位去五楼。”  
  
萨姆尴尬地闭了嘴，几个人面面相觑，史蒂夫猜不到朗姆洛葫芦里卖得什么药，“好的，我们这就走。”  
  
小警员显然感觉到几个人的情绪有异，无论说话还是动作都显得格外局促谨慎，史蒂夫有些同情，说了两句安抚性的问候。这个年轻警员才入职一个月，干什么都战战兢兢地，让史蒂夫想起刚刚工作的自己，便说了些鼓励的话，小警员显得很感动。史蒂夫抬头的时候，发现巴基正在看他。  
  
他们乘电梯到达五楼，电梯门刚刚打开，外面就一片吵闹的声音，“抓住她！见鬼！”“妈的！这边！”喊声连续不断。  
  
小警员不知如何是好，史蒂夫已经从他身侧挤了过去，余下四人跟在他身后。待史蒂夫跑到审讯室外间，只见一个衣衫破烂的女子背对着单面透视玻璃站在审讯室内，她穿着一件脏兮兮的白色风衣，栗色长发乱糟糟地披在身后。女人在这种天气里却只穿着一双单鞋，磨白的牛仔裤口下还露出一段长着冻疮的脚踝，女子发出类似犬吠的声音，她的双手似乎被手铐铐在身前。  
  
史蒂夫突然感到身体僵硬，全身的汗毛都立起来，他盯着女子的背影，愣愣地站住脚。  
  
“这和白衣天使的差距还是大了点……”史蒂夫听到萨姆在他身边说道，“需要帮忙吗？”萨姆在问正试图制服女嫌犯的警官。  
  
“史蒂夫？”史蒂夫听到巴基叫他，他扭过头，看到巴基的眼神充满忧虑。  
  
史蒂夫突然有一种灵魂出窍的感觉，他的头脑还尚且无法判断自己到底看到了什么而触发了身体的不良反应，但他逐渐失去了对身体的控制，只是感觉自己推开巴基，向审讯室内间的大门走去。推开门时，女人正扑向一名警官，另一名警官已经从腰间掏出电棍。  
  
电棍打在女人腰上，她尖叫一声，向远处跳开，却被另一个警察扯住胳膊拽了回去，警官抱住女人的腰，女人拼命挣扎抵抗。  
  
“放开她！”史蒂夫听到自己的声音。屋里的三人齐刷刷地看向史蒂夫，而史蒂夫的眼神直勾勾地盯在女子的脸上。  
  
他见过那张脸。  
  
那张脸对史蒂夫露出一个诡异的笑容。  
  
史蒂夫觉得天旋地转，眼前的景象开始如漩涡般扭曲。他努力眨眼，但什么也看不清，周围的温度仿佛一下降低了二十度，他感觉自己在室外，寒冷，痛苦，恐惧压得他喘不过气来。  
  
“史蒂夫，快跑！”在史蒂夫陷入绝对黑暗之前，他听到一个女人的声音这样说。


	21. Chapter 21

< **第廿一章** >  
  
第一眼看到女嫌犯正脸时，巴基陷入了某种思虑，以至于他甚至没再关注史蒂夫的反常行为。巴基见过女子的脸，好像就在最近，但他无论如何也想不起是在何时或何种情境下相见，虽然女子的脸如此熟悉，但又极端陌生，巴基的潜意识中一清二楚，他与这个女人素不相识，但这张脸……  
  
然后一切都乱套了，没人知道史蒂夫在做什么。女子挣脱了警察的桎梏，冲向史蒂夫，史蒂夫也冲向对方。拿警棍的警察试图保护他的长官不被疯女人袭击，电棍直接抡了下来。史蒂夫却一把抱住女人的身体，代替她抵挡伤害——史蒂夫正在保护那个女嫌犯。  
  
拿警棍的警察陷入慌乱，过了好几秒才收回打在史蒂夫身上的电棒。史蒂夫的表情也凝结在某种不正常的呆滞中，他双眼的颜色几乎变成深蓝，额头上渗出汗水，看起来十分痛苦，但同时又让人觉得，此时的他似乎感觉不到电棒攻击带来的疼痛，痛苦来自其他什么。  
  
这女人到底是谁？  
  
“巴基！”娜塔莎的叫声喊醒了巴基，他们纷纷冲进里间，六个人让狭小的室内完全失去了移动的空间。女嫌犯钻出史蒂夫的怀抱，她的精神似乎也在逐渐崩溃，巴基看到大滴大滴的泪水涌出来，在肮脏的脸颊上划出印记。史蒂夫的身体则缓缓倒下去，“不——！”女人尖叫道。拿电棍的警察认准史蒂夫遭到了女子的袭击倒地，仍然冲上去想要制住嫌犯。女人则跪在史蒂夫身旁，一边疯狂地摇晃着史蒂夫痉挛的身体，一边开始嘶声痛哭。  
  
“快跑！起来！快跑！”女人用尖利地声音叫着，娜塔莎已经跪到史蒂夫的另一侧，确保他的呼吸通畅。警官扯住女嫌犯的胳膊，像提小鸡一样把女人从史蒂夫身旁拽开，巴基立刻冲上去，从警察的拉扯中把女嫌犯用力拽到自己身旁。无论因为何种原因，史蒂夫在痉挛昏倒之前想要保护她，所以巴基的本能反应也是保护女子不受伤害。  
  
“叫救护车！你个该死的笨蛋！”娜塔莎对愣在一边的警察破口大骂，萨姆则在门口拼命摇晃着手中的电话示意急救人员已经在赶来的路上。  
  
女嫌犯再次开始挣扎，她试图攻击巴基，但巴基从身后牢牢抱住她的身体，女人只能徒劳地蹬腿并歇斯底里地大声叫喊。躺在地上的史蒂夫突然怔了两下，眼球上翻，逐渐闭上了眼，彻底不动了。女人随即发出凄厉的惨叫，巴基感到手臂一沉，女嫌犯也跟着史蒂夫一起晕死过去。  
  
“操他妈的耶稣基督！这到底是怎么回事？史蒂夫还好吗？”巴基大声问道。  
  
娜塔莎捏着史蒂夫颈部的脉搏，表情焦虑，但还是点了点头，“呼吸正常，似乎是晕过去了。”  
  
巴基把女嫌犯也放平在地上，她的身体未受伤害，呼吸急促，已经开始不安稳地颤动，似乎很快会醒来，“医生在哪里？她需要镇静剂。”  
  
远处电梯的门发出响动，走廊上传来繁杂的脚步声，几名急救人员跑了进来。巴基、娜塔莎，以及屋内的两名警员纷纷撤出房间，朗姆洛和他的搭档也赶来了。  
  
“怎么回事！？”朗姆洛大声质问。  
  
巴基等人忧心忡忡地看着几个急救人员给史蒂夫和女嫌犯做简单的身体检查。他们给二人分别注射了一针剂的药物，随后便把二人抬上担架，准备送下一层。  
  
“慢着，她是我的嫌犯！”朗姆洛叫道。  
  
“我们会保证用药物让她保持镇静，不过我需要你派两个警察护送，以保护我的医护人员不受到攻击。”为首的急救员官阶不比朗姆洛低，完全不理睬朗姆洛的抗议。  
  
“我们负责押送。”萨姆立刻自告奋勇地准备跟上送担架的医护人员，“萨姆·威尔逊和我的搭档克林特·巴顿。”  
  
“好的，我是约翰·斯班瑟医生，你们两个跟上前面的担架。”  
  
朗姆洛还想抱怨，但犹豫两秒，又咬牙忍了下来，对他的搭档使了个眼色。巴基这才松了口气，突然感到肩膀一阵刺痛。  
  
娜塔莎已经走到巴基身边，拉开他的外衣领，巴基的白衬衫上浸了血迹。  
  
“警官，你受伤了吗？”斯班瑟医生看向巴基。  
  
“不碍事，前天的旧伤，大概伤口又破了。”巴基皱眉回答道。  
  
“我建议你跟我们一起去医院包扎伤口。”斯班瑟医生指了指电梯的方向。  
  
“我是联邦调查局探员娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，这位是詹姆斯·巴恩斯探员，我陪他一起去医院。”娜塔莎说着开始推巴基的后腰向楼梯口走去，她的动作一点都不温柔，完全不像对待伤患，巴基知道娜塔莎无论如何也想挤上那辆救护车，与女嫌犯一起去医院，而巴基对此并不反对，他也想确认史蒂夫的健康。  
  
巴基和娜塔莎最终上了史蒂夫的救护车，萨姆和克林特则负责看押昏迷的女嫌犯，两辆救护车一同开往市中心医院。随行的急救人员告诉他们史蒂夫状况稳定，表面看来只是暂时性昏迷。他们已检查了史蒂夫在医疗系统中记录的病例，鉴于病人有服用精神类药物的历史，加上两天前刚刚经历轻度脑震荡，所以需要送往医院进行更详细的检查。  
  
“你有什么心事吗？”在去医院的路上，娜塔莎突然问巴基。  
  
巴基抿着嘴唇，他担心史蒂夫，但头脑仍然被绑在女嫌犯的身上，“我觉得我见过那女人，就是死也想不起来在哪里，感觉很奇怪，似乎是很久以前见过，又似乎是最近，我知道自己不认识她，但绝对在哪里见过那张脸。”  
  
“在法戈吗？还是在外省？”  
  
“不知道，完全想不起来，啊……”巴基头痛地呻吟一声。  
  
“也许是在法戈？”娜塔莎沉吟道。  
  
“我们经过的那些地方没什么流浪汉，这女人的衣着在城市里肯定格外显眼，我一定会记得在哪见过她。不是……不是……”  
  
“或者是你在史蒂夫家住的时候？”娜塔莎试着问道，“队长他明显认识那个女人……”  
  
巴基看向史蒂夫昏迷的脸，他心疼得想去揉揉史蒂夫被压乱的金色短发。但时间和场合不对，巴基只好把两只手都揣进衣兜里。突然间，记忆不再和巴基玩捉迷藏，他抽出双手，拍了一下大腿，激动得想要在救护车中站起来，娜塔莎连忙拉住他。  
  
“我想起来了！”巴基叫道，急救员瞪了巴基一眼，巴基立刻不好意思地压低声音，“在史蒂夫家里，我看见过一些相片，其中有一个相框是空着的，里面有一副铅笔画像，当时我还以为是空相框的底图，那上面是一个十岁出头的小女孩，但她的脸和那女人一模一样！”  
  
“那女人现在看起来至少有三十岁，所以是二十年前……”  
  
巴基的表情严肃起来，二十年前，根据史蒂夫向他透露得不多的一点信息，史蒂夫本人曾落到一对残忍的杀人魔手中。而朗姆洛逮捕的这个女嫌犯，与史蒂夫年龄相似……“佩里需要一个小姑娘”，那时候史蒂夫是这么告诉他的，“最后他们抓错了人……”巴基努力回忆着，也许史蒂夫并非当年唯一的幸存者？那史蒂夫为什么从未暗示过这种细节？  
  
“我不知道，得等史蒂夫醒过来。也许我们能在旧案的卷宗里找到某些线索。”巴基再次望向史蒂夫，氧气罩遮掉他的大半张脸，但他的眉头却紧紧皱在一起，昏迷的时候也无法放松。史蒂夫是个不折不扣的好人，从任何生活细节都能看出来，他能在他那满嘴脏话的小养女身上看到好的潜质，出入公共场合总会为后来者扶门，无论是对外卖送货员还是餐馆的服务生，史蒂夫给小费永远格外慷慨，他还从不吝惜对别人赞扬和鼓励。就在一切爆发之前，巴基眼看着面前上演长官鼓励新人的烂俗戏码，那个带他们去审讯室的小警员因为史蒂夫几句话便深受鼓舞，巴基几乎想要不屑地翻白眼，但他知道无论史蒂夫还是小警员的表现都是真情流露，那一幕便又显得异常单纯可爱。  
  
如果巴基知道任何能够安慰史蒂夫的方法，他心甘情愿付诸实践。史蒂夫绝对想不到，作为一个六英尺二英寸的高大男人，他多么能够诱发旁人的保护欲。别管是他的家人也好，朋友也罢，每个人都不由自主地想要保护他。但他却宁可独自呆在自己的孤岛上，把所有人都隔离在外面，不希望打扰任何人。孤独对于史蒂夫来讲，似乎是一种主观选择。巴基对此愤恨不已，他想向史蒂夫伸出手，把他从那个孤独的世界中拉出来，他也知道自己确实对史蒂夫产生了足够的影响力，没有什么是不能实现的，但他又太害怕承担那么重大的责任。  
  
救护车到达医院，史蒂夫被抬下去，娜塔莎陪同巴基来到急诊室，便立即丢下他一人去与萨姆和克林特会合，巴基只能独自等待护士为他重新包扎伤口。等到巴基前往史蒂夫和女嫌犯二人相邻的病房时，病房外已经聚集了一群人，不仅朗姆洛和他的搭档以及最初负责看押嫌犯的两个警官已经赶到现场，就连史蒂夫的父母也在那里。  
  
“巴恩斯探员，你来得正好。”奥丁森局长首先看到了巴基，“又让你受伤实在是过意不去。”  
  
“完全不碍事，史……我是说罗杰斯队长怎么样？”巴基意识到芙丽嘉退到一边，此时奥丁森只是在处理公事。  
  
“还没有醒过来，不过医生说无大碍。”奥丁森局长回答道，“我听到讯息便赶了过来，我的副官正在为我们准备一间临时会议室。事实上，关于你们抓到的嫌疑人的身份，我也许能给你们提供一些线索，鉴于信息敏感，还请各位签一份保密协议。”  
  
朗姆洛站在奥丁森身边，背着手，站得笔直，巴基不知道他在表达何种姿态，也不知道奥丁森若是了解到朗姆洛便是陷害史蒂夫的罪魁祸首，他会作何感想。娜塔莎已经通过华盛顿的一些关系开始联系北达科他州的州警，但却不愿意与巴基分享细节。巴基和娜塔莎的搭档建立在彼此信任之上，但他们有着不同的人脉圈，从不混淆，巴基的关系在军方，至于娜塔莎的关系网，巴基并不了解其具体形态。  
  
几个人在医院等了一个多小时，奥丁森才最终把他们聚集到一个神经科医生会诊的圆桌会议室，给每个人复印的卷宗都已经摆放在桌面上。室内的气氛严肃压抑。大家落座后，分别开始翻阅面前的材料。没过一两分钟，巴基便听到惊讶的叹息声。文件档案的第三页有一个受害人列表，上面一共有十四个条目，其中五条为无名氏，剩下九人都留有姓名，只有最后一名受害者与前列性别不同，这个被绑架时年仅10岁的小男孩、案件中唯一的生还者，名字叫作史蒂夫·G·罗杰斯。  
  
虽然调查记录不算厚，但巴基没有花费时间阅读案件的侦破，他翻到受害者详情的部分，开始查看那些受害人的照片，除了小史蒂夫与一位名为詹妮弗·L·弗兰纳瑞的9岁女孩外，其余死者皆为骸骨，无名氏自然没有任何照片留存，剩下的七人也只有3人留有真正的彩色照片，其他皆为画像，朗姆洛抓获的女嫌犯并不在其中。  
  
当然不在，巴基心想，毕竟女人活到了三十岁，而这本调查记录中所有的女孩均已夭折，他咬了咬下唇。  
  
继续往后翻，所有最终确认身份的受害者均来自法戈市及其周边城市的孤儿院，她们中有不少被判定为轻度残障。在受害人详情的最后，是史蒂夫获救后的证据照片，那个瘦小的金发男孩全身赤裸地躺在诊疗床上，状况看起来比詹妮弗的尸体还要糟糕，身体上几乎全部被青紫的皮肤覆盖，脚腕和手肘肿胀得与他细瘦的四肢完全不成比例，小臂和脸颊上的血痕虽然狰狞但是和他被看起来骨折的鼻梁骨以及红肿的右眼相比，只能被当作轻微的皮外伤。小史蒂夫双眼紧闭，不知道是因为眼眶的创伤使他无法睁眼，还是由于他确实昏迷。  
  
巴基的手不自觉地攥着拳头，他觉得自己全身的血液都在往脑袋上冲，他想端起手边的咖啡杯喝上一口，浇一浇心中燃烧的怒火，但又怕自己控制不住手抖，在别人面前出丑。他瞟了一眼坐在身边的娜塔莎，她的注意力也集中在文件上，虽然脸上表情镇静，但巴基可以感觉到他的搭档也并非完全不受影响。就算他们作为警务人员和退伍军人已对暴力司空见惯，但面对他们已经开始熟悉的朋友，客观冷静地抽离自己的情绪几乎是不可能完成的任务。巴基对面，萨姆和克林特脸色一片死灰，萨姆口中无声念叨着上帝，克林特咬着牙齿，在飞快地向后翻页，两名看守警员的表情也好不到哪去，巴基可以从他们的脸上分辨出，谁已经拥有自己的孩子。  
  
所有人当中，只有朗姆洛的表现最为镇定，他已经翻到了记录的最终页，啪地把文件放回到桌上，显得有些不耐烦。巴基惊叹于对方的冷酷，但也感到好奇，他同样把文件翻到结尾，最后几页是案件的补充材料，是在破案后第二和第三年加进去的文件，第三年的文件有一张死亡证明，证实本案的罪犯之一因内脏功能衰竭而最终死于法戈艾森莎南大学医院。最后一章附录则在案件结束后五年才被补进卷宗，纸页上只有一个空白的表格，表头中填写了档案编号，和负责人的姓名，表格的空白主体盖有巨大的“机密”图章。  
  
此时娜塔莎拍了拍巴基的手臂，向他指了指文件的页码，巴基这才把记录翻回到犯罪者信息。那页并非犯罪者身份详情，而是两名罪犯的下场，桑迪娅·佩里身中19刀失血过多身亡，而她的共犯弗莱迪·佩里身中25刀，生命垂危，他被送往医院后便再没有清醒，直到三年后在同一家医院身亡。  
  
杀死桑迪娅并重伤弗莱迪的人，在后几页报告中，被判定为最终的生还者——史蒂夫·罗杰斯。  
  
巴基完全被吸进了那几张现场照片中，四处都是打翻的家具，以及暗红色的血，丑陋的尸体瘫倒在地上，他甚至出现了幻觉，感觉自己闻到了某种腐败的血腥味。巴基突然歪头嗅了嗅自己自己的衣领，他身上的味道确实不怎么好闻，不止是医院特有的消毒剂味道，还有一股不属于他的气味，是那个女人留下的。巴基的视线回到照片上，房间的角落里，放着一个巨大的笼子，他突然觉得胃中一阵翻搅。  
  
“你还好吗，巴基？”娜塔莎压低声音问道。巴基抿着嘴，点点头，现在如果叫他说话，他一定会吐出来。  
  
所有人都借着机会开始窃窃私语，但他们交谈的内容无非就是“耶稣基督”或“上帝”。  
  
“我想这份文件与我们抓到的嫌犯的关系，大概来自最后这页？”朗姆洛举起手中的档案，把最后印有“机密”字样的一页展示在奥丁森面前，“您可以稍作说明，让我们更有针对性地阅读记录吗？”  
  
奥丁森对朗姆洛的冷静皱起眉头，他环视在座各位一周，才缓缓开口道，“二十年前这件案子无非是一件孤儿院的失踪案，詹妮弗·弗兰纳瑞从孤儿院离开，再也没有出现。当我着手调查时，案件没有一丝一毫的线索，在一周之内便被当作悬案，扔进档案室。要不是最后有人逃出，这件极端罪恶的事便会继续下去，永远不会被侦破。”他顿了顿，继续说道，“在史蒂夫·罗杰斯逃出后，我们很快在佩里家宅附近发现了那十三具尸骸，并认为我们了解了案件的全部真相。那时我们唯一的证人，史蒂夫，由于精神创伤难以协助调查，所以我们决定依靠手头的证据来重建整个案件经过。  
  
“那时史蒂夫被送到我夫人所在的儿童医院，进行恢复和治疗。我不得不承认，在处理证人这件事情上，我们执行的程序可能不符合规范，但就当时的情况来讲，我现在仍然认为，我们做了唯一可以做到的事——尽力帮助受害者。当史蒂夫逐渐从封闭状态开始与人交流之后，他曾经提到一个与他一同被囚禁的女孩，经过心理专家的会诊，他们最终得出结论，史蒂夫供述的这个女孩是由于儿童遭受侵害而幻想出的同伴，实际并不存在。在对史蒂夫的治疗中，医生向他暗示这点，史蒂夫最终也接受了这个现实，他在被囚禁那段经历中的记忆并不完整，很多信息都是他成年后根据你们手上这份报告得来的。  
  
“但我们在取证指控弗莱迪·佩里的过程中，逐渐发现了更多线索，例如在房间内留下的不同脚印和指纹等，在案件结束两年，佩里被判缓刑后，我才逐渐开始相信史蒂夫所述的同伴并非虚构。我们开始在北郊森林附近寻找那个女孩。当然，那时候除了我们的直属上司，我们没有告诉任何人这个可能性，调查员只有我和我的搭档二人。我们几乎已经放弃了希望，再次认定史蒂夫所述只是幻觉，寻人变成了每个月的例行公事。但最终，在案件结束四年后，我们接到了一条来自儿童福利机构的信息。史蒂夫所供述的女孩最终被找到，她在逃脱后被一对夫妇救助并收留，因为这对夫妇无生育能力，也无经济条件通过正规渠道领养，于是他们隐瞒了事实，把女孩假称为远房侄女，留在家中照料。直到女孩十八岁时，她的养父母决定确认她的身份。”奥丁森的故事停在此处，许久没有继续。  
  
“这个女孩……她到底是什么人？”娜塔莎问道。  
  
“问题就在于此，我们向她的养父母说明，女孩——当时已经被改名伊丽莎白·吉利斯——是一件凶杀案的幸存者，真实身份需要进一步确认。”  
  
“最后是否找到了她的身份？”众人都已听出了奥丁森的话外音，这个女孩便是他们如今抓获的嫌犯，朗姆洛迫不及待知道她到底是谁。  
  
“花费一番周折，三个月后，因为DNA比对，我们确认了女孩最有可能的身份。”奥丁森再次停顿了许久，“她并没有注册在案的名字，但她确实是弗莱迪和桑迪娅的女儿。”  
  
会议室中传来吸气的声音，“但你们没有告诉别人她的真实身份。”娜塔莎猜测道。  
  
“是的，伊丽莎白虽然精神异常，与同龄人相比智力偏低，但逃离佩里家后并没有表现出任何有攻击性的举动，我们不想毁了她能够继续生活的机会。于是我和我的搭档、我当时的长官、以及一个州法院法官擅作主张，告知吉利斯夫妇，伊丽莎白本来就是父母双亡的孤儿，让他们自行决定伊丽莎白的去留……我们判定这是对伊丽莎白最好的帮助。事实上，佩里案件中两名犯人重伤身亡的加害人，并非史蒂夫一人所为，伊丽莎白比史蒂夫年长4岁，也长期受到父母的侵害，就我们事后推断，桑迪娅和弗莱迪最终死于伊丽莎白之手的几率更大。从史蒂夫早年的供词可以大体推测出伊丽莎白艰苦的生活状态……”奥丁森沉默下去，显然陷入了某种回忆当中，如今伊丽莎白·吉利斯再次陷入杀人案当中，不免会让人质疑整件事情在处理上的过失。  
  
“所以说，吉利斯有过暴力事件的受害经历，也有过伤人的经历，这必须被列在我们的考虑范围之——”朗姆洛的话还没有说完，会议室的大门被“碰”地撞开了，穿着病号服的史蒂夫从外面冲进来，身后还跟着两名警卫和芙丽嘉·奥丁森，室内的众人纷纷起立，除了桌椅发出尖锐的噪声，所有人都静默无语。  
  
史蒂夫的表情扭曲，嘴唇微微颤抖，双眼红肿，左边的脸颊上还有泪痕，身上一根管子从他的袖口垂下来。在任何其他情况下看起来，史蒂夫的样子都显得荒唐可笑。但此时此刻，没人能笑出来。  
  
“史蒂夫……”奥丁森开口说道。  
  
“操你妈的混蛋！”史蒂夫几乎扑上去，两个守卫一人拽住史蒂夫的一只手臂，他的蓝眼睛里又开始有泪水滑下来，但他的表情不是悲伤或痛苦，而是纯粹的愤怒，“所以洛基说得一点都没错，你他妈的骗子！到底为什么！？为什么！？”史蒂夫已经甩开了两个守卫，直直冲向奥丁森。  
  
奥丁森并未闪躲，史蒂夫抡起手臂，一拳打在奥丁森的脸上。


	22. Chapter 22

< **第廿二章** >  
  
巴基抢在所有人之前跑上去，从背后架住史蒂夫两边肩膀，把他向后拉。巴基能感觉到自己重新绽开的伤口正在摩擦肩上的绷带，但那点疼痛是小意思。他不在乎史蒂夫打了谁，在巴基看来，被欺瞒至此的史蒂夫有资格责怪任何人，可他担心如果是其他警察或朗姆洛来拉架，他们会不惜伤到史蒂夫。毕竟史蒂夫现在袭击的，是市警察局局长，朗姆洛和他手下的警官们甚至有理由拔枪。  
  
可惜史蒂夫现下可无法理解巴基的好意，或者他被愤怒冲昏了头，眼里根本看不到别人，“你这个王八蛋，二十年，整整二十年！”史蒂夫在巴基身前拼命挣扎，他可不比小个子女人，巴基用尽全身的力气也难以控制住他。  
  
“史蒂夫！停手！”巴基大声叫道，他已经看到朗姆洛的右手搭在腰间的枪套上，好在芙丽嘉也跑进室内，挡在史蒂夫与奥丁森之间。  
  
史蒂夫扭了一下肩膀想要摆脱桎梏，巴基的伤处吃痛，一下被甩了出去，撞在墙上。史蒂夫愣住了，娜塔莎飞快跑到巴基身边，把巴基挡在身后，她的右手也搭在腰间，巴基不知道最近她又购置了什么样的新武器，他可不希望史蒂夫被伤到，“娜塔莎……没事的。”  
  
史蒂夫站住不动了，他光着脚，站在会议室内大理石的地面上，似乎突然恢复了意识，羞于与巴基和娜塔莎对视。史蒂夫好像破了洞的气球，怒气一下全散掉了。他垂下头，后背略微弓起来，好像身体都缩小了。之前摔倒在椅子上的奥丁森站了起来，蹭掉鼻子下边的血迹，他看起来一下子老了十岁，芙丽嘉也是面容憔悴。  
  
史蒂夫微微抬头看向巴基这边，巴基顺着史蒂夫的目光低头看自己，他本来带着干涸血迹的白衬衫上又重新透出一点鲜红色。  
  
巴基绕过娜塔莎往前走了一步，史蒂夫向后退了一步，娜塔莎拽住巴基左手的手腕，制止他继续向前。  
  
史蒂夫的嘴唇抿成一条细线，双拳紧握，微微颤抖。屋里鸦雀无声，过了足有一分钟的时间，史蒂夫突然扭头，朝会议室门口走去。芙丽嘉立刻跟在儿子身后，巴基也想跟上去，娜塔莎硬是拽住他的手臂摇头，巴基轻轻甩开娜塔莎的手，随意找了个借口，“我得回急诊告诉刚才那个护士小姐她白忙活了。”  
  
他迅速在众人注视下离开会议室，朗姆洛似乎想要发言，但奥丁森在巴基背后开口道：“巴恩斯探员需要去包扎，我们继续开会，下次别让人闯进来。”奥丁森的语气冷静，就好像刚刚的一幕并未发生。  
  
巴基很快追上了芙丽嘉，她只是保持在史蒂夫身后几米远的地方，安静地跟着儿子走。史蒂夫经过自己的病房门口，却未进入。巴基立刻意识到，他想去隔壁的病房，却最终被两名警卫拦下来。芙丽嘉露出忧虑的神色，但这次史蒂夫没有硬闯，他站在病房门口，愣愣地发呆。两名警卫不知该如何是好。  
  
史蒂夫在医院走廊里站了十多分钟，透过病房门上的竖条玻璃看着里面仍处于昏迷中的人，不出声也不动。最后他叹了口气，转头走回自己的病房里，随后关上了门。芙丽嘉站在门口，没有跟进去。  
  
“呃……”巴基感到尴尬，他不知道自己跟着站在这里应该做什么或说什么，他也不明白芙丽嘉为什么不去安抚自己的儿子。  
  
芙丽嘉很快对巴基的疑惑作出解答，“我没立场对那孩子说什么，他本应揍我一拳。欧迪恩肯定不会对你们这么说，是我坚决要求他们对史蒂夫隐瞒真相的。那孩子当时……他当时已经恢复得很好了，变回了普通的男孩子。史蒂夫被交到我手上时，大半年不能开口说话，三年多都没长过个子，我花了很多心思，终于让他开始信任我，相信那女孩不存在……史蒂夫逐渐对我敞开心扉，我们决定收养他，便把他介绍给另一个心理医生。那时候索尔和洛基，我们另外两个孩子，都已经跟他相识，笑容重新回到他脸上。伤口好不容易开始愈合，我没办法去揭那旧伤疤，也没办法打破我们之间建立起来的信任……”芙丽嘉的话语停下来，她看起来虽然悲伤，但也坚决，巴基能够看出她并不后悔自己的决定。  
  
“但是我想他从来都没真正忘记过，他的卧室里有一张那女孩——伊丽莎白——的画像。”巴基一边说，一边经过芙丽嘉身旁，他抬起手臂，手指碰到史蒂夫病房的门把，“如果说那两年在中东服役我学到了什么，那就是这个世界本来就他妈是乱套的，我们都是其中的一部分，谁都脱不了责任，所以也没必要特别责怪自己。”巴基有些犹豫，他知道某种意义上讲，如果自己真的走进这间病房，那么他与史蒂夫的关系就会变得不再单纯，肉体关系总是简单明了的，感情则不然，“人与人相处，如果觉得对方配得上什么，你就给些什么。我无权评价，但真心话是，我不觉得你和奥丁森局长做错了什么。话虽如此，但史蒂夫至少配得上他应得的歉意……”  
  
巴基推开房门，走了进去。  
  
史蒂夫老老实实地坐在床边上，面对窗口，巴基只能看到他的背影。  
  
“我伤到你了，真是非常抱歉……”史蒂夫突然开口说道，他的声音很轻，身体一动不动，甚至难以看出真的是他在讲话。  
  
“不碍事的。”巴基回答，他犹豫地走到床边，绕过床脚，在史蒂夫身边坐下来。史蒂夫仍旧一动不动，也不看他。  
  
“现在你都知道了，比我知道的还多。我只知道那一定是她，吉米，她有个男孩名字。”史蒂夫轻轻笑起来。  
  
“史蒂夫……”  
  
“我丢下她一个人逃跑了，她不惜性命帮我，我却只能一个人逃跑。若是没有她，我就死定了。最可怕的不是每天会挨打，最可怕的是意识到自己没准一年也无法摆脱这种命运，不得不开始相信自己会如此痛苦地死去，连一点希望都没有。那时候我根本不知道比一年更长的时间概念，也不太清楚死代表什么……吉米告诉我，在我之前的所有人都死了，但我不一样，她一定会帮我逃出去。她说到做到。我知道你要说这不是我的错，这当然不是我的错，那之后的一年多时间我都处于精神错乱中，与先前的颅内积血有关，我不可能为她做什么，我妈说他们过了几年才找到她。即使如此，他们也没有权力欺骗我，我几乎相信，我是靠着自己的力量逃出来的，是我杀了那两个魔鬼，我相信了她不存在，那让我心里好过一点，不用每天想着她独自一人死在那片森林里。他们骗了我，让我放弃罪恶感，放弃感激，让我心安理得地接受现在这一切……然而她却因为杀人嫌疑坐进了审讯室。”  
  
巴基安静地听着，史蒂夫已经经历过最剧烈的情感波动，他比所有人都更能忍耐突如其来的冲击，史蒂夫很坚强，他明白所有的道理，任何劝慰都显得苍白。巴基发现自己没办法让他好过一点，这让巴基感到沮丧。  
  
“你知道吗？问题在于，史蒂夫，我不认为是她干的。”巴基沉默许久，最终说道，“但她的处境看起来很不妙。”  
  
史蒂夫扭过头来与巴基对视，愣愣地看了好几秒，巴基逐渐皱起眉，看着史蒂夫的蓝眼睛，他心中有些胆怯，怕自己说错了什么。史蒂夫最终叹了口气，苦涩地笑了一下，比哭还难看，但他的肩膀塌下去，似乎放松了一点，“我他妈都快掉眼泪了，你就跟我说这个。”  
  
巴基也大声干笑了一下，看向窗外，“你也知道我能说的你都懂，还他妈想要我说什么？”  
  
史蒂夫没有再被逗笑，他在思考什么，抿着嘴，巴基从玻璃反光上看到史蒂夫的脸，以及窗外的城市，天空中全是灰色的云，似乎在酝酿晚冬最后一场雪，史蒂夫心里大概还有很多话，但巴基先前的回复似乎堵上了他的嘴，巴基有些后悔自己的鲁莽。  
  
史蒂夫最终说道：“我能告诉你一件事吗？”  
  
巴基如释重负地歪过头，“当然。”  
  
史蒂夫舔了舔嘴唇，说道：“我喜欢你。”  
  
突如其来的表白令巴基始料未及，他不知道该作何反应，巴基心里被从未体验过的情绪充满，那里也许有一些欣喜，但更多则是烦忧。以巴基的经验，特殊情境下的感情爆发多半会引发各种后续问题，但是他真能忍心说些不合时宜的规劝的话吗？  
  
史蒂夫就坐在他身边，两人肩膀只有一个拳头那么远，“你这是流氓行径，你明明知道我不可能在这个节骨眼上说什么拒绝的话，我甚至没办法好好考虑答案。”  
  
史蒂夫的视线通过玻璃镜面反射看着巴基，巴基别过脸，他不想去观察史蒂夫的表情，不想去分析，史蒂夫则不，“这不是个问题，不需要回答。”  
  
“但你可真会挑时机。”巴基突然感到有些恼怒，他觉得自己的好意在被利用。  
  
“不是……你得明白，詹姆斯，我不是因为明知你不会说些残忍的话才现在表白……我不需要同情，也绝不想利用别人的同情心……只是，因为知道你绝不会说残忍的话，所以才那么喜欢你，这完全不一样。我不会自以为是地觉得自己足够好，或是值得什么，我也不希望给你带来任何困扰，只是有些话，难以总藏在心里面。谢谢你跑来陪我……我……我很感激，你需要知道这点。”  
  
巴基尽量维持表面的镇静，没有对史蒂夫的话做出一丝一毫的反应，他知道史蒂夫最终为此改变了原本计划的台词。巴基回头看看病房门上的玻璃窗，外面有警察在与芙丽嘉交谈，时不时看向门内，他没办法用任何亲密举动敷衍了事。  
  
史蒂夫显得那么确定，他似乎完全知道自己在做什么，对“喜欢”的概念也一清二楚。但巴基却犹豫不决，他当然也“喜欢”史蒂夫，天煞的，史蒂夫比巴基遇到过的任何交往对象都更好，但同时巴基的“喜欢”比史蒂夫的要廉价太多，他把那句话挂在嘴边上，这样的交换对史蒂夫太不公平，说“我也喜欢你”在巴基看来比一个拒绝还糟糕。更何况，巴基完全没有做好拒绝的准备，他还想拥抱他，亲吻他，他已开始逐渐了解史蒂夫，但却不足够，“史蒂夫……”  
  
金色的脑袋在玻璃上晃了晃，“让我们说案子吧，你们知道了什么？吉米她……遭遇了什么？”  
  
巴基并不想结束先前的话题，不想留下错误的印象，但问题在于，巴基只知道他不想怎样，却不知道他到底想要怎样。最终，他还是选择了更轻松的一条路，“像你已经知道的那样，你父亲他们在结案四年后才找到她的下落，她被人收养了，精神和智力方面有些问题，但看起来生活可以自理，我不知道她的养父母如今怎样了，奥丁森大概知道。朗姆洛他们已经对上了伊丽莎白……她被收养后换了名字，现在叫伊丽莎白·吉利斯，朗姆洛说鉴证官对上了她的脚印。现在他们确定了她的身份和住址，应该马上就会申请搜查令，斯特恩一家后天就会来认人，我有预感，玛拉会指认伊丽莎白——她有受害者经历，有动机，又接触过尸体，简直是从天而降的完美嫌犯。但问题仍然是：我不觉得是她干的。”  
  
“不是她……”史蒂夫摇头，“我不能相信是她做的，感觉差得太远，我们一直都在说凶手很冷静，我们看到残忍，但却不是爆发式的……她太不符合凶手侧写了。”  
  
“我们应该怎么办？我不觉得朗姆洛现在会听取我们的意见。”巴基回答道，“也许我们可以找你的上司谈谈，但以我的经验，那得不到正面效果。我们没有证据，只有第六感。”  
  
“我得尽快和吉……我是说和伊丽莎白谈谈，我想。”史蒂夫低下头。  
  
“我不觉得他们会允许你见她。”巴基回答。  
  
“她不知道发生了什么。”  
  
巴基点头同意，他站起身，“伊丽莎白看起来很迷惑，我不认为是她，如果你还记得的话，我甚至不认为前一次的脚印与案件有关。凶手需要运输尸体，需要交通工具。好了，我对他们说去急诊室，所以最好过去一趟，然后继续回去跟进案件调查。你最好……想办法尽快给她找一个律师……但我们也需要在律师介入前和她谈谈，即使她不是凶手，也是重要的目击证人。”  
  
史蒂夫仍然坐在床边，沉默着，巴基希望他能够提供一个信号，这样巴基便可以放心暂时离开，但史蒂夫迟迟不开口。  
  
“你还好吗？”巴基问道。  
  
“不太好，突然觉得自己罪大恶极。”  
  
“你知道不是那样。”  
  
“知道不代表能改变心情。”  
  
“你什么时候能出院？”  
  
“……现在，我想。”史蒂夫耸耸肩，“但是我不想回家住，我不知道怎么面对他们……所以偷偷让医生给我留了一天病房，我现在真是无家可归了。”  
  
“胡扯，回家让你爸揍你一拳，你们就算是扯平了。”史蒂夫扭过头，巴基知道他还有其他考虑，“而且，史蒂夫，你连想都不要想，如果你能出院，伊丽莎白也可以出院，他们会把她带走，你留在医院里也不能见到她。”  
  
史蒂夫有些尴尬地望向他和伊丽莎白·吉利斯那间病房公用的墙壁，没有答话。  
  
“听着，如果你答应我不再胡思乱想，我答应晚上九点半来医院接你出院，想来我那还有一套你妈给我的旧衣服，应该已经洗干净送回房间了。”  
  
史蒂夫并没有表现出多大的热情，但他抬头看巴基，显得孤单又期望陪伴，“那好，我九点半在门口等你。”又顿了几秒，史蒂夫最终说道，“巴基，谢谢。”  
  
巴基离开史蒂夫的病房，临走时对芙丽嘉说了两句安慰的话，芙丽嘉握着巴基的手肘，把他送到楼道拐角，“谢谢你照顾他，巴基，你真是个好孩子。”  
  
别人的褒奖和期望总令巴基感到厌烦和不安，他咬了咬下嘴唇，“别管多努力，初衷有多好，最后没准都免不了造成伤害。至于好不好……还是不要太早下结论好。”  
  
“但无论如何，我相信史蒂夫永远不会后悔认识你。”芙丽嘉最后说道。  
  
巴基没有回答，他也没有立场来评价。  
  
急诊室的护士对巴基的二次出现表现出怀疑和欣喜，她大概是误会了什么，甚至问了巴基的名字，巴基只能无奈地对她笑。包扎完毕后，巴基急匆匆回到会议室，奥丁森和朗姆洛正在对话，他悄无声息地坐回自己的位置，娜塔莎立刻把手中的笔记递给巴基。  
  
巴基大略浏览了一番，记录主要是后续工作分配。朗姆洛要求亲自审问嫌犯，娜塔莎作为调查局代表进行协助，但在审问之前，还有大量背景调查需要做，巴基也另有任务。大家从医院解散后，娜塔莎偷偷告诉巴基，朗姆洛本来不想让萨姆和克林特参与调查，但奥丁森要求把知情者限制在会议人员的范围之内，所以朗姆洛才不得不继续使用史蒂夫的人。  
  
“和那个潜在嫌犯一起工作，你也要小心谨慎。”巴基说道。  
  
“我和罪犯一起工作的时间还短吗？”娜塔莎瞟了巴基一眼，他知道娜塔莎在加入联邦调查局以前，是华盛顿特区调查局的专业线人，她活动在各种地下社交场合，依靠与警察交换情报为生，被人称为“黑寡妇”。她曾经应对的人，要比一个北达科他州的腐败警察要危险得多，确实没有为她担忧的必要，“倒是队长他还好吗？别告诉我你没有偷偷跑去看他。”  
  
“他还好，之前只是情绪不怎么稳定，现在大概没事了。”  
  
“这是好事，你知道的，他打了那个局长一拳，人总需要发泄。现在我总算理解他为什么不愿意让我们看旧卷宗，换做谁也不想让认识的人看到自己那时候的照片吧。”  
  
“但他没有真正拒绝过，娜塔莎，他知道事情的重要性，不会考虑个人利益。”  
  
娜塔莎挑起眉毛，“我并没有说他坏话的意思。”  
  
巴基抿着嘴，他不知道自己在因为什么而焦虑，“你需要看着点朗姆洛，那个伊丽莎白·吉利斯不是凶手。”  
  
娜塔莎的眉毛又往上移了两毫米，“我说巴恩斯——”  
  
“这不是感情用事，也不是受到史蒂夫的影响！你也看到了，她情绪爆发得很快，把人关起来冻死绝不是她的手法。而且即使她遭受虐待并杀死虐待她的双亲、也不意味着她有本能的暴力倾向，你看到她如何攻击警察了，她只是想逃跑！我怀疑她有一定程度的幽闭恐惧症，我们不能把她关起来，娜塔莎。”  
  
“我还什么都没说，你干嘛急着否定？我得承认她看起来不像我们一直在找的人，我也同意你的判断，伊丽莎白看起来对束缚和监禁有本能排斥，遭到暴力侵犯不代表她会主动杀，预谋谋杀对伊丽莎白的精神状况则显得更加不现实。不过我必须要说，你现在绝对在感情用事，并且受到史蒂夫很大的影响！现在你可以重新否定我了。”娜塔莎双手抱胸，瞪着巴基。  
  
巴基感到无可反驳，他的情绪糟透了，那些小史蒂夫遭受虐待的照片仍然在巴基的脑海里，转悠着不肯散去。他与史蒂夫的关系、史蒂夫的告白、以及芙丽嘉的话都让情况变得更复杂。巴基喜欢简单，讨厌复杂，“对不起，娜塔莎，我很抱歉，我感觉心情糟透了……这不是因为我同情心泛滥，但是我要气炸了，我想把那两个变态从坟墓里挖出来再杀一遍，我想让史蒂夫好过点，我只是——”  
  
“你只是喜欢他。”娜塔莎平静地叙述道。  
  
“我喜欢很多人，那标准太低了。”  
  
“噢，老天，巴恩斯，我知道你他妈是个零号，但求你别像个吹毛求疵的小丫头行不行？你又不是十八岁，你知道我是什么意思。”娜塔莎停顿片刻，又说道，“这没什么不好。”  
  
“你觉得……没什么不好吗？”  
  
娜塔莎唉声叹气地摇着头，“行了，我需要等你大脑正常运作了再和你讲话，而且现在是上班时间。”  
  
巴基气馁地和娜塔莎一起上了一辆在医院外等着送他们回警局的警车，接下去一直到傍晚八点半，他都没再见到自己的搭档。  
  
下午到傍晚的几个小时之内，伊丽莎白的处境越变越糟：她的养父在半年前因病去世，吉利斯夫人不堪悲痛，也在丈夫离开的两个月之内病逝，这条信息被朗姆洛认定为伊丽莎白犯案的始发原因。  
  
巴基不断催促鉴证科比对三次案发现场的车轮印，希望可以找到共同点。吉利斯家注册的汽车，只有一辆老旧的丰田轿车，伊丽莎白则没有驾驶执照。  
  
凶手不是伊丽莎白·吉利斯，巴基认为他们不应该在此浪费更多时间，他对调查的走向异常担忧，如果玛拉·斯特恩认出伊丽莎白，那么她便与三名死者都产生了联系，实在太难排除嫌疑。巴基很怕女人会在压力之下主动坦白她并没有做的事情，他甚至想要私下为吉利斯联系一个律师……现在他只能期待娜塔莎可以确保伊丽莎白不会遭到不公正的对待。  
  
巴基的任务是尽早证明吉利斯的清白，如果不是这样，他总觉得自己辜负了史蒂夫的期望。  
  
在警察局与娜塔莎碰面后，二人商定晚间也分别行动，第二天早晨早饭时间再碰头，娜塔莎再次回到五层审讯室，巴基、萨姆和克林特又工作了一段时间，决定先回家休整，第二天再继续。  
  
巴基把他们的汽车留给娜塔莎，自己打车前往医院。  
  
虽然没有好消息，但史蒂夫会得到他应得的安慰，至少是巴基有自信能够给予的那些。


	23. Chapter 23

< **第廿三章** >  
  
史蒂夫眼看着已改名为伊丽莎白的吉米被两名警察带走，她的状况看起来很糟，面容呆滞，行为举止异常顺从。史蒂夫被另外一名警察拦在原处，吉米回头时甚至并未再次认出他来。  
  
吉米与史蒂夫印象中那个蓬头垢面、脸上有淤青和血印的小女孩已经大不一样了，她的衣衫仍然破旧、头发散乱，但相对洁净的面孔已经度过了二十年的岁月，时间对吉米并不友善，它在女人的眼角额头刻下痕迹，三十五岁的她已经显得面目苍老，仿佛比史蒂夫年长许多。印象中吉米少年时比小史蒂夫要高大不少，她的手掌宽厚、温暖而干燥，如今的吉米似乎只比她14岁时长高了一点，才到史蒂夫肩膀。但史蒂夫仍然一下便认出了她，就像她也一下子就认出了曾经衰弱地躺在她家大铁笼中、鼻青脸肿的小男孩一样，她仍旧拼尽全力保护他，她对他大喊“逃跑”，而史蒂夫则像很多年以前一样，没用地昏倒在地上。  
  
史蒂夫拼命忍住不让眼泪再掉下来。  
  
芙丽嘉忧虑地劝史蒂夫跟她回家，先前史蒂夫暗中打过招呼的医生适时出现，告诉芙丽嘉史蒂夫暂时无法出院。芙丽嘉表现出怀疑的神色，但是医生的表现完全超出史蒂夫的想象，他对芙丽嘉详细陈述了史蒂夫需要留院观察的“理由”，要求史蒂夫立即回房休息。要不是先前与医生交流过出院问题，史蒂夫自己都要相信他仍需留院观察了。  
  
“妈，你先回去吧。”史蒂夫只是这样说道，芙丽嘉太了解史蒂夫的脾气，便未再作争执。  
  
“我现在回去取些衣服用品给你，待会儿就拿过来。”芙丽嘉还想说些什么，但最终欲言又止。此后她再次来到医院时，甚至没有进来见自己的养子，只是把史蒂夫的旅行包让值班护士带到他的病房中。索尔打电话到医院来，并没有要求史蒂夫接听，只让医生带了一些安慰的话。史蒂夫对家人们的行为心怀感激，同时又觉得悲伤。  
  
人一定是世界上最古怪的动物，擅长给自己制造各种矛盾和忧郁，自寻烦恼。史蒂夫觉得孤单，他十分想念家人，但又无法面对他们。人有什么权力嘲笑捉着自己尾巴原地打转的猫呢？猫咪们好歹在自娱自乐。  
  
傍晚史蒂夫找护士去办出院手续，他的医生拦下出院申请表，挑起眉毛看他，“我是认为住院对你没坏处，我们的病房又不紧张，这才决定多收你一天的房费。但如果你既不打算回家也不打算住院，那么作为你的医生，我需要知道你现在要去哪里，是否有人陪同。”  
  
史蒂夫对这位好心又负责的医生感激地笑了笑，“我去朋友那里，他等会儿过来接我。”  
  
“史蒂夫？”  
  
巴基的声音适时出现在身后，医生又看了史蒂夫一眼，再看看走过来的巴基，最终在出院申请上签了字。  
  
“你还好吗？”离开医院时，巴基问道。  
  
“嗯，没什么。”史蒂夫看看走在身边的巴基，对方反倒显得疲惫，眼神平板没有光彩，经常挂在唇角边的笑容也消失不见了，“你呢？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
“嗯。”巴基含糊地点头回应，加快了脚步。  
  
二人上了等在医院门口的出租车，一路上都没再说什么话，巴基沉浸在自己的思绪中，显得焦虑而心不在焉，他把案件毫无进展作为借口，史蒂夫却突然怀疑起自己的决定是否给巴基带来他不愿意承受的负担？史蒂夫总是这样，自私自利地给别人增添烦扰，巴基第一天到达法戈市的时候，大概从未计划沾上史蒂夫这种大麻烦吧。自己一厢情愿地主动示好，寻求陪伴，利用对方不忍拒绝的同情心，即使史蒂夫知道巴基对自己有好感，他也不应该如此对巴基施加压力。  
  
“巴基——”史蒂夫开口叫道，虽然尴尬，但他也许应该在旅馆另租一个房间。  
  
“等上楼再说吧。”巴基挥手打断了他，史蒂夫只得跟上去。  
  
他们乘电梯上楼，巴基走在前面，先进入房间，把门卡塞进电源插槽，灯光亮起来。史蒂夫跟上去，在背后关上房门，巴基回头抢过他手里的包，扔在脚边的地上，直接把史蒂夫按在房门上，急切地亲吻他。  
  
那是个夹带了各种情绪的吻，激烈得让人窒息，却不足以发泄。史蒂夫已经逐渐开始了解，虽然巴基是个能够活用言语应酬周遭的人，但他却更喜欢用身体接触表达内心真正的感情，此时此刻由巴基那里而来，冲刷史蒂夫感官的，几乎没有真正意义上的欲望，巴基的亲吻热切，但也包含更多的忧虑、焦躁、不安和畏惧，他急功近利地想要安抚史蒂夫，却难以压抑自己心中那些负面情绪，欲望沉在最低端，被一团乱麻包裹覆盖着。  
  
史蒂夫放任自己被已经逐渐变得熟悉的、巴基的气息包围，沉迷了一小会儿，趁着二人分开喘息的时机抵住巴基的额头，他们的鼻尖碰在一起，巴基尝试再次捉住史蒂夫的嘴唇，史蒂夫只允许了浅尝辄止的碰触，“对不起……”史蒂夫喃喃说道。  
  
“嗯？”巴基退开一点，表情困惑。  
  
史蒂夫捧住他的脸颊，轻轻亲了亲他的眼睑，巴基不满这种温吞的碰触，双手扯住史蒂夫的衣领，重新咬住史蒂夫的嘴唇，吮吻他的脸颊、颌骨边缘，在他的脖子上留下痕迹。  
  
史蒂夫把脸埋进巴基未受伤一侧的肩膀上，手指插进柔软的棕色短发中，他的另一只手臂环住巴基的腰，巴基仍在调整亲吻史蒂夫的姿势，史蒂夫缓缓收紧束缚，巴基终于在他怀里安静下来，不再动了，“我没关系的。”史蒂夫轻声说道，他努力感觉巴基贴紧自己的、结实而修长的身体，“真是太抱歉了，我不想用自己曾经的不幸绑架你……真希望可以在任何不同的时间和情景下认识你，比如某个派对上，我可以请你喝一杯，可以看你笑着点头的样子，轻松又自在……”  
  
“史蒂夫……”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“为什么是你在安慰我？”巴基安静地问道，他的嗓音略带沙哑，史蒂夫的肩膀上感觉到温热的呼吸。  
  
“因为你似乎不开心。”史蒂夫闭上眼，巴基的身体与他自己的怀抱如此契合，史蒂夫再也不想放开手。巴基把下巴垫在史蒂夫的肩上，放开史蒂夫的衣领，双手从他胸前滑下去，轻轻搂住他的腰。史蒂夫感到温暖又安全。这是他想要的，有生之年，他希望自己可以拥有这样的陪伴。  
  
安静了几分钟，巴基突然说道：“说得就好像你真的常常会去参加派对一样……”  
  
史蒂夫这才回想起自己先前的假设，不由自主地呵呵笑起来，“确实不会。”巴基的下巴在他肩膀上动了动，史蒂夫可以感觉到一个笑容。  
  
小时候史蒂夫曾看过一本连环画册，故事的情节早已遗忘，令他印象深刻的是，在那个故事里，世界是一片黑色荒芜的空间，人们是没有形态的一团彩色雾气，大家在黑暗中飘荡，通过碰触进行交流，沾染上彼此的颜色。有些雾团水火难容，无论如何碰撞也不会浸染；有些雾团逐渐被染得面目全非，失去了原本漂亮澄净的色彩；还有那些命中注定会相遇的雾团，接触便会发生魔法般神奇的变化，绽放出最美丽的光芒。  
  
史蒂夫一直把自己想象成一团小小的深蓝色的雾气，在黑暗中几乎看不真切，没有人注意到他。早年在孤儿院生活的时候，无论接触多少不同的孩子或探访者，他仍然是独自一人。孤儿院里也有散发出耀眼光芒的孩子，他们通常很快便被收养，就连那些本与史蒂夫一样默默无闻的少年，也有机会在与探访者的接触中找到属于自己的新家庭，唯独待人生硬的史蒂夫，直到十岁仍然无人问津。他觉得自己似乎被困在一层透明的薄膜中，别人无法进入，他也无法逃离，他没有真正碰触过别人，别人也难以碰触他。十岁之前的史蒂夫通常都在孤儿院附近的那片森林里，独自为伴。  
  
惨剧之后，奥丁森一家收养了他，史蒂夫逐渐对芙丽嘉敞开心扉，他知道他们不介意自己的存在。那一家四口人，无论洛基如何否认，都有一个共同点，那就是他们每个人都有着影响周遭的潜在力量，奥丁森一家善于给自己生活的环境染上自己的色彩和印记。史蒂夫被包围在强大又耀眼的金黄色雾团中，有时也会映出一些虚假的光晕，但他自己心中清楚，他仍然是那一小团深蓝色，被包裹在狭小的空间里，隔着透明又坚固的墙，看着外面的世界，不断说服自己吃不到的葡萄有多酸——史蒂夫·罗杰斯是个幸存者，他不想染上任何其他人的颜色。  
  
直到巴基出现在他面前。  
  
史蒂夫愿意把巴基想象成漂亮的橘红色雾团，他如此迷人，却甘愿在史蒂夫的身边绕来转去。史蒂夫知道巴基只是好奇，然而他还是忍不住想要亲近巴基。巴基的出现，让什么彻底改变了，史蒂夫的透明城墙似乎对巴基没有阻隔，巴基只要抬起手，就能碰到他的心灵深处。  
  
史蒂夫觉得自己第一次如此与别人接触，他们并没有染上彼此的颜色，他们相互碰撞，让史蒂夫寡淡的世界变幻出瑰丽的色彩，让他那团黯淡无光的深蓝色变得明亮，仿佛第一缕晨曦点亮天空。现在如果史蒂夫还有机会选择的话，他再也不想选择孤独一人了。  
  
巴基轻轻推开史蒂夫，他们仍然站得很近，看着彼此，史蒂夫仔细观察着，他终于相信巴基眼神中的犹豫来源于和他自己一模一样的感情。从某种意义上讲，他们都是第一次，他们谁都未曾经历过这种感情和变化。巴基在小心试探，不是试探史蒂夫，而是在试探他自己。  
  
“我确实很难过，我希望把那些魔鬼从地底下挖出来再把他们杀死一次，这都是你的错，史蒂夫。”巴基说道，他皱着眉，“你让我憎恨这个总是伤害美好事物的世界，我不像娜塔莎那样从容淡定，我恨得咬牙切齿……但是你，史蒂夫，不知为什么……我愿意允许你给我带来任何影响，我愿意允许你对我做任何事。”  
  
史蒂夫着迷地盯着巴基的嘴唇看，他带着爆发的情感用力吻下去，把全部的爱慕全都呈给对方。而那些爱意不曾因此减少，反倒是每分每秒都在他心中变得更浓重。史蒂夫不再背靠大门，他推挤着巴基的身体带他退到床边上，两个人撕扯着彼此身上的衣物，长裤坠到地面上，鞋子被踩掉，与长裤一起被踢到旁边，史蒂夫用力揉捏巴基内裤下结实的臀瓣，二人胯间包裹在布料下的肿胀相互磨蹭着，巴基的呻吟声被史蒂夫全部吞进去。  
  
巴基被史蒂夫猛地推倒在床上，他向床中间移动，大腿完全分开。史蒂夫很快压上去，一边剥掉巴基的内裤，一边去够床边的润滑剂和保险套。巴基的眼神逐渐失焦，欲望终于从底层浮到表面，占据了他的心思。他痴迷地望着史蒂夫的方向，撑起上身，腰腹向前挺起，放肆地展示着自己的身体。他的右侧肩膀缠着雪白的绷带，左边黑色真丝的长袖手套也未摘除，这些奇怪的装饰带来诡异的美感，史蒂夫的理智正在一丝丝断线。他粗暴地扯开润滑剂包装，透明的液体溅到巴基赤裸的腹部。史蒂夫把袋子里所有的润滑剂挤到指尖上，从巴基身下抹进他的臀缝中，手指很快找到了柔软带有褶皱的穴口，霸道地捅了进去。巴基的身体僵了一下，但他很快勾住史蒂夫的脖子，骑在史蒂夫的胯间，索求亲吻，并更卖力地舒展身体，自己扭动腰部，操着史蒂夫的手指。  
  
史蒂夫失去了全部的耐性，他胡乱在巴基身体里鼓捣了几下，便撤出手指，换上自己的阴茎，重新挤进去。巴基的下身又紧又热，他的身体因为初被拉扯而绷紧，用力掐着史蒂夫的后背，指甲陷进肉中，疼痛与快感让史蒂夫觉得眼冒金星。但这不足够，他需要感受更多，史蒂夫需要某种完全接触、融合、合而为一，巴基好像一片火热的光源，史蒂夫想要拥抱这光明，让它把自己心中的阴冷和灰暗统统烧尽。他弯下身，把巴基重新推回床垫上，借力顶进最深处。巴基张大嘴，不断用喘息和呻吟回应他，并配合他的节奏动着身体。好像野兽交媾一般，史蒂夫一下一下操着巴基，感觉对方的身体正在为他慢慢打开，巴基的叫声也越来越响，他们身下的床垫不甘寂寞地吱呀作响，整个床都在晃动。  
  
史蒂夫双手扶着巴基的腰，继续猛力在他身体中抽送，巴基的右手握着自己的阴茎，戴手套的左手揉搓着自己一侧的乳尖，好像在取悦自己，又像是为史蒂夫专场提供的色情演出。史蒂夫眼底发白，临近边缘，他几次调整进出巴基身体的角度，尽量延长快感的时限。巴基的身体开始轻颤，他闭紧双眼，头向后仰，乳白色的精液从巴基漂亮的阴茎顶端喷涌出来，落在他的腹部和胸前。史蒂夫低头吻他的情人，巴基过度敏感的身体轻微痉挛，软得无法用力，他缓缓取下左手的手套，在床上蹭掉右手沾上的精液，抬起双臂，轻柔地捧住史蒂夫的脸颊，抚开他汗湿粘在前额上的头发。他看着史蒂夫，好像整个世界都不存在了，好像史蒂夫是什么珍奇的东西。史蒂夫陷在巴基淡蓝色的眼睛里，仿佛能看到橙色星光。  
  
无法坚持更久，史蒂夫瘫倒在巴基身上，射了出来，巴基温暖的身体包裹着他，双臂环住他的肩膀。史蒂夫知道自己压到了巴基的伤处，但巴基收紧手臂，不让他挪动分毫。  
  
巴基轻轻亲吻史蒂夫的头顶，二人谁也没说话，一直等到两个人的呼吸都重新恢复平静，他从巴基的身体里抽出来，扔掉用过的保险套。他们都没有起身清洁的意思，史蒂夫不想与巴基的身体分离片刻，他托起巴基的腰，把床罩掀掉，让两个人裹进被子里。巴基够到床头的开关，关掉了房间里所有的电灯。  
  
史蒂夫有一肚子的话想倾诉，他想告诉巴基所有的事情：自己的人生，自己的经历，美好的或痛苦的。他想告诉巴基他不止喜欢他，他爱他——他想占有他的身体，也想占有他的感情。  
  
即使他们才刚刚认识不久，史蒂夫想告诉巴基，认出命中注定的那个人，有时候只需要一秒或一个眼神，他想给他讲他父母相识的故事，告诉他一见钟情的事并不少见……  
  
但黑暗中，他们的身体纠缠在一起，巴基紧紧搂着他，史蒂夫什么也没有说出口。巴基的行为有着太多的含义，他在对史蒂夫坦白，他的感情，他的犹豫，他的不安，虽然只有安静的拥抱，但史蒂夫知道那其中包含的复杂思绪。史蒂夫想说的巴基都知道，只是巴基还无法确定，他是否打定主意与史蒂夫共同承担一切。  
  
“史蒂夫……”  
  
“我知道。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
“你知道什么？连我自己都不知道……”巴基的声音很轻，那并非抱怨，只是略带沮丧。  
  
“我知道你不知道。”史蒂夫再次回答。  
  
巴基轻轻叹息，“但我喜欢这样……”他的拇指轻轻摩挲着史蒂夫腰侧的一小块皮肤。  
  
“我也是，巴基，我也是。”  
  
“我……”  
  
“没关系，我们最后总会知道的。”  
  
“‘最后’是什么时候？还要很久吗？”  
  
“我也不知道。”史蒂夫摇摇头。

巴基再次叹息。  
  
“但我会陪你等到‘最后’的。”  
  
巴基亲吻史蒂夫的肩膀，“我也希望我们在任何其他时间或场合见面，也许是某次派对，我可以走过去，给你买杯饮料，或者再请你跳支舞，然后你会脸红，微笑着点头同意……”巴基顿了顿，史蒂夫想着那样的场景，“不过我更希望我们就是这样相遇，我想为你光荣负伤，我想帮你解救你的朋友吉米，我想帮你找出那个狡诈的凶手，我想帮你抓到那些想要害你性命的人，然后你会——”  
  
巴基的话戛然而止。  
  
然后我会爱上你，史蒂夫在心中把巴基的话补充完整，他甚至改写了巴基的好剧本，他提前就陷入了恋情，“我们会抓到那些家伙的，一定会的。”史蒂夫说道，“快睡吧。”  
  
巴基在他身边放松下来，史蒂夫感觉累极了，他贴着巴基很快陷入了睡眠。


	24. Chapter 24

< **第廿四章** >  
  
巴基从不是一个缺乏探索精神的人，4岁的他就曾经因为偷偷逃离营地幼儿园、爬进陆军上校的帐篷而害父亲受罚。小时候在欧洲跟随父母辗转，入伍后被派往东南亚、中东等地执行秘密任务，现在则因为工作走遍美国各省，有时甚至还要去加拿大或墨西哥，巴基从未犹豫过。  
  
打从幼时起，他就不会像别人家孩子那样，因为不得不离开熟悉的环境和人群而犹豫畏缩，没有什么地方，是他詹姆斯·巴恩斯不敢去的，也没有什么人，是他不敢接触的。而现在，他却给自己凭空幻想出一个大危机。  
  
巴基在清晨醒过来，脸颊被史蒂夫乱糟糟的金色头发刺得发痒，下身酸楚提醒着他昨天晚上发生的事情。巴基原本抱着安慰别人的打算，但最终却变成了需要被安慰的一方，他在发泄自己的挫败感，在倾吐自己的焦虑和不安，回想起来一切都有些错位。  
  
就身体上来说，史蒂夫大概也在性爱中获得了某种程度的满足，疲劳让他很快入睡，但离开助眠药物也让史蒂夫睡得很不安稳，在睡梦中不断翻着身。巴基则因为恼人的肩伤和史蒂夫睡前的话而许久不能入眠，他半夜里下床去重新包扎，并服用了止疼片。刚回到床上时，史蒂夫的身体侧躺攒成一团，嘴里发出不可辨识的声音，似乎是在做梦。巴基没有叫醒他，只是从背后抱住他的身体，像抱着一个大号玩具熊那样，几乎绝望地祈求史蒂夫能够摆脱梦魇。但就连巴基自己都不知道，他是在承担一个保护者的角色，还是在向这样的史蒂夫寻求更多的安慰。  
  
史蒂夫是个孤儿，曾被两个连环杀手绑架侵犯，后侥幸逃出并被收养。不幸过往让他留下难以治愈的创伤，也让他现如今麻烦缠身。巴基通常倾向于远离这种身世复杂的人，他虽然有好奇心也同情，但却懂得规避麻烦。这些受过极端伤害的人，别管多么可怜，黑暗经历总是会反应到他们待人接物的方式上，投射到周遭。更何况史蒂夫现在还变成了一个每天都在和更多罪恶打交道的警察，巴基通常会对此类人物敬而远之。  
  
也许他和史蒂夫第一次相遇时不明就里，但事到如今，巴基总该醒悟，重新与史蒂夫保持距离。但令他想不通的是，即使有着如此复杂的背景，史蒂夫又是巴基认识的最简单直接的人，他表达感情的方式近乎单纯，而且诚实得可怕，巴基从来没有感到自己像这样被喜爱和被需要过。  
  
巴基收紧搭在史蒂夫腰上的手臂，对于这个萍水相逢的金发男人，巴基心中总有打理不清的情绪，让他变得前所未有的犹豫不决。  
  
陷入真正的恋情实际上是件很可怕的事情，起码巴基是这么认为的——把伤害自己的能力给予别人，并抱着对方绝对不会使用这种能力的信念？这简直荒唐，巴基讨厌交出控制权的状态。近年来与巴基保持稳定关系的人，大都观念相近，他们喜欢结伴，但对彼此没有责任和义务。  
  
然而史蒂夫不一样，他从未向巴基提出过任何要求，可巴基就是知道，史蒂夫对于感情的期待完全不同。  
  
这又有什么不好呢？巴基也会扪心自问，既然他觉得自己不想与史蒂夫保持距离，那为何不就这么投入进去，看看史蒂夫会带他去哪里呢？  
  
巴基·巴恩斯什么时候开始害怕尝试了？  
  
但对于这件事，他就是没办法真正迈出第一步。  
  
当然，现下巴基有一个好借口，工作为重。他感觉自己像是被判了缓刑一样……见鬼。  
  
史蒂夫在巴基怀里动了动，巴基等待他伸展身体，慢慢苏醒。史蒂夫回过头，眼睛睁开一条缝，拼命地眨，想要看清巴基，随后他微微张开的嘴型转变成一个温暖的笑容，那让巴基突然心疼起来，“早安，甜心。”巴基说道。  
  
他的身体语言或表情大概透露了什么，史蒂夫脸上的笑容又逐渐消失了，眉心间显出皱褶。巴基立即还给史蒂夫一个笑容，对方则安静地观察他，似乎要把他看透了。除了面对娜塔莎，巴基很少有这种无力掩藏的感觉，“对不起……”史蒂夫小声说道。  
  
“不对。”  
  
“什么不对？”  
  
“我说早安，你应该回我早安。”  
  
史蒂夫发出意味不明的叹息，但随后又重新露出笑容，“早安，巴基。”  
  
他们不再谈论那些敏感的话题，不再提昨晚，他们不再提“我们”。两个人起床洗漱，时间已经过了8点，巴基问史蒂夫是否介意与娜塔莎一起在酒店吃早餐，事实上史蒂夫无处可去。他们在酒店餐厅与娜塔莎碰面，娜塔莎一脸平静，完全没有对史蒂夫的出现做出反应。她没有给史蒂夫过多关注，也没有责难巴基的意思。巴基为此感激自己的搭档，起先表现出拘束的史蒂夫似乎也对娜塔莎的反应抱有同感。  
  
三人的话题很快转到案件上面，娜塔莎也因为昨晚的审问情绪不佳。  
  
根据娜塔莎的说法，伊丽莎白拒绝与警方配合，偶尔说出的话也令人摸不着头脑。朗姆洛给伊丽莎白看了三名死者的照片，伊丽莎白对三具尸体无动于衷，她的态度冷漠，眼神空洞，很容易被理解成反社会人格和残忍的表现。  
  
“她已经看过足够多的尸体了……她10岁之后就不得不和父母一起掩埋那些小孩子，你们能指望她对那些照片做出怎样的反应呢？”  
  
娜塔莎耸耸肩，“她曾经是受害人，有作案动机，有作案能力，如今可以被证明接触过尸体，她已经是我们手上最好的嫌疑人了，我只是就事论事。”  
  
史蒂夫并未表现出怒气，但和他坐在同侧的巴基能看到桌下攥紧的拳头，“什么动机？曾经是受害人不能说明任何事。在我看来，所谓‘报复伤害女性的男人’本就十分牵强。那面诅咒墙上有这么多人名，现在死亡的三人，到底有什么特别之处？到底是什么激发了凶手犯案？我们当然可以就这么起诉……伊丽莎白，完全不管她是怎么把三名死者引到偏僻地点并在低温室外囚禁的。她的律师大概会用精神失常作为辩护，然后伊丽莎白会被送到一个政府监管的疗养院，顺利结案！如果今后没有人再次牺牲，那我就要谢天谢地了！”史蒂夫的音量抬高了一点，但他仍然控制得很好，巴基没有做出任何安慰的姿态，他不想随意抹杀史蒂夫自己的努力。  
  
“有很多已经结束的审判，我们最终都无法得知杀人方式或者真正的动机，这并不少见——”娜塔莎回答。  
  
“但问题在于她到底是不是真凶。”巴基在史蒂夫发作之前插话道，“我觉得自己从来没有这么拼命，还是无法引起别人的注意过，你知道我一般很容易被人注意到。”巴基朝娜塔莎挤了挤眼睛，那换来了娜塔莎一个疲惫的微笑，“但是现在似乎完全没人在乎我的看法——几处弃尸地点完全没有拖拽的痕迹，无论伊丽莎白是不是真凶，请问弃尸的车在哪里？我不是说伊丽莎白一定无辜，但是，如果这个女人没有驾驶经验，那么我认为即使她真的参与了作案，也至少还有一个帮凶。”  
  
娜塔莎终于点点头，“好吧，好搭档，我想你说得有道理……”  
  
“我说得非常有道理。还有一点，现在的三名死者来自同一所大学，虽然表面上往来不多，但却并非毫无关联，我有种感觉，我们还没有找到案件的核心。我同意史蒂夫的观点，报复陌生人这条动机，实在太牵强了。”巴基继续说道。  
  
“既然这么牵强……我们为什么还会这么认为呢？”娜塔莎沉吟道，她虽然在提问，但问题却好像是对自己提出的。  
  
史蒂夫皱起眉头，“这太奇怪了，我从没想过这点，事实上，我们一直从受害人的角度在找联系，而不是从凶手的角度考虑问题……通常情况下，你们调查局不是一直都强调对嫌犯的描述和侧写吗？”  
  
“这大概是因为我们潜意识里谁都没有真正相信那个作案动机……对嫌犯的侧写通常需要潜在的动机作为支持，也需要研究受害人的规律，归根到底，我们并不能确定这三个大学生为何遇害，也不——”  
  
“但如果我们就从凶手的角度考虑呢？”史蒂夫打断了娜塔莎的话，娜塔莎显得有些恼火。  
  
“如何考虑？现在我们手上有伊丽莎白……”  
  
“我不是说伊丽莎白，我的意思是，如果我们都觉得报复作为动机牵强，但仍然把这条作为侦查的主要方向来考量……也许这正是凶手所希望的……”  
  
“现在你在说一个真正聪明冷血的连环杀手，但我在这——”  
  
“不、不是，我不是那个意思，只不过……”史蒂夫托着下巴，似乎难以组织语言。巴基和娜塔莎都有些期待地盯着史蒂夫看，但娜塔莎的手机先响了起来。  
  
“是朗姆洛……”娜塔莎不看二人，接起电话听了一会儿，“嗯……我知道了……嗯……我会通知巴恩斯探员，他还没有备用手机，嗯……好的。”  
  
“什么事情？”巴基在娜塔莎挂下电话后立即问道。  
  
娜塔莎一口气喝完杯子里的柳橙汁，看看史蒂夫和巴基，“他们已经连夜安排好了列队指认，玛拉的父亲说今天上午就可以带女孩来警察局，他们希望早日结案。”  
  
“那我们需要尽快回到警局。”  
  
“我也去。”史蒂夫立即说道。  
  
“我不知道你们的规定……史蒂夫，但是总和我们一起行动多少会影响你在警察局的好名声。”娜塔莎说道，巴基也明白地方警察通常是很封闭的团体，经常和外来者混在一起会给人际关系带来不好的影响。  
  
“你们先走，我自己打车过去。”史蒂夫思考后说道。  
  
巴基出门之前，史蒂夫正在整理自己带来的东西，“如果你想继续借住的话不用把所有东西都带走……”巴基轻声说道。  
  
史蒂夫沉默了一会儿，“我不想打扰你。”  
  
“我在你家住了三天呢，你才住一天，我还欠你两天……”巴基故作轻松地说道，事实上，他无法确定史蒂夫是否会乖乖回家，又不可能放任史蒂夫一个人独处，他几乎在心中乞求史蒂夫会决定留下。  
  
“不用担心我，巴基，我会回家去的。”史蒂夫似乎看穿了巴基的想法，对巴基露出笑容。当然了，史蒂夫的母亲大概能给他更好的照料，而且他们还有家庭内部的问题有待解决。但不知为什么，巴基还是感到有些失望，史蒂夫突然又补充道，“维吉不知道我不回去住，我至少得回去看看她，她前两天也是吓坏了。”  
  
想起史蒂夫的灰色猫咪，巴基不由笑了笑，他不觉得那家伙真能被吓到，巴基这样对史蒂夫说，但史蒂夫只是低下头，“大家都会被吓到，别管表面上看起来有多凶。”  
  
他们又沉默下来，最终巴基打开了房门，“待会儿警局见。”  
  
“嗯，警局见。”  
  
  
  
巴基爬上汽车副驾，娜塔莎显然已经在酒店停车场等了一会儿，巴基道了抱歉，娜塔莎随意地挥了挥手。  
  
“你的伤怎么样？”他的搭档问道。  
  
“没什么大不了的，不过谢谢关心。”巴基立刻回答。  
  
“那家伙怎么样？”  
  
巴基挑起眉毛。  
  
娜塔莎沉默了一会儿，才解释道：“我只是觉得经历这些不容易。”  
  
“但我想史蒂夫在坚持。”巴基回答。  
  
娜塔莎又思考许久，似乎在组织语言，“你——”最终她没有把想说的话说出来。巴基虽然无法确切地猜到，但他感激娜塔莎最终没有说出口。在关于史蒂夫的事情上，巴基需要一点空间，还要一点时间。  
  
“你们还在找那辆弃尸用的汽车吗？”娜塔莎最终说道。  
  
“是的，现在我们有三个案发现场，三组现场车轮印可以比对，鉴证科的布鲁斯·班纳确信其中一对车轮印在三个案发现场都出现过，他认为我们可以百分之九十确信那是同一辆汽车留下的。我们可以判断出车型和厂家，但去查车辆注册仍然是大海捞针。”  
  
“那伊丽莎白家呢？”  
  
“没有，而且她没有驾照不是吗？娜塔莎，就算没有史蒂夫这层关联，我现在仍然不相信是那个女人做的——”  
  
“我没说你感情用事。”娜塔莎打断了巴基，“三年多了，我们也碰到过几次大案，但是没有一次像这样让人跟不上节奏的。一般情况下，我们都能很快猜出是什么人在和警方角力，但现在我却觉得一切都有可能……”  
  
“我们还有另一个动机，别忘了。”  
  
娜塔莎怀疑地看了巴基一眼，视线回到面前的道路上，“什么？”  
  
“勒索。”巴基说道。  
  
娜塔莎哈地笑了一声，然后意识到巴基说得很认真，于是娜塔莎也严肃起来，她皱眉想了一会儿，“我完全忘记还有那个女学生提供的说法，但是你们的证人可靠程度不足。”  
  
巴基叹了口气，“是啊……但是……”巴基气馁地靠了靠车座。  
  
“好了，别着急，我们一步一步来，先是上午的列队指认。朗姆洛提到玛拉的姑姑和她的朋友也会来。说实话，妮娜·斯特恩毕竟算是家属，福克斯这种‘积极’参与调查的状态也令人怀疑，既然你觉得有必要考虑学生勒索老师这条线索，那么我们不妨借机审问一下。”  
  
“你会帮我吗？”巴基盯着娜塔莎的侧脸。  
  
娜塔莎明亮的绿眼睛对上巴基的，“我会的，搭档。”  
  
巴基露出笑容，他瞬间感觉心中轻松了不少。  
  
  
  
上午巴基、萨姆和克林特继续研究他们新拿到的资料。莱利新注册的游戏论坛账号非常活跃，他们不得不查看大量论坛对话以明白他与别人交流的内容，关于汽车注册的信息巴基也不想放弃，克林特去了鉴证部门，和班纳一起研究有没有缩小调查范围的方式。他们忙活了两个小时，之后被娜塔莎告知斯特恩一家和福克斯已经来到警察局，列队指认马上就要开始。三人一起去乘电梯，并在电梯里遇到刚从局长办公室出来的史蒂夫。  
  
萨姆和克林特小心地和他们的队长打招呼，史蒂夫看起来状态不错，他把疲惫和焦虑隐藏得很好。巴基站在史蒂夫旁边，用手背轻轻拍了拍对方的手臂，史蒂夫对巴基笑了笑。  
  
他们赶到时，房间中已经站了不少人，朗姆洛负责安排警员去地下室带列队人员依次进入，娜塔莎正在对玛拉·斯特恩讲述指认规则，玛拉的父亲陪在玛拉身边，妮娜·斯特恩和她的朋友南希·福克斯则站在一边低声交谈。巴基能够读到妮娜的焦虑，而福克斯脸上的表情更多表达出一种——不满？巴基无法确定。娜塔莎看到巴基一行人进入，与巴基对了一下眼色，视线瞟向福克斯。巴基点点头。  
  
史蒂夫突然在巴基耳边问道：“娜塔莎什么意思？”  
  
巴基吓了一跳，耳边温热的呼吸让他有些脸红，他压低声音，贴近史蒂夫的耳边耳语道：“哦，我仍然怀疑学校勒索的事情，所以让娜塔莎也帮忙注意一下，等指认结束后有机会想试探试探。你知道的，我们没有证据真正审问福克斯，那个女学生并不靠谱，所以这是唯一可行的方法……”  
  
史蒂夫点点头，“是个好主意。”  
  
突然一个小警员跑进了审讯室，他神情慌乱，对朗姆洛耳语了几句。巴基看到朗姆洛脸上的神情完全变了，他抬起手臂想要发作，但是看到周围的证人和证人家属，强压下自己的情绪，大声说道：“对不起，列队还要稍微拖延一下，我下去看看马上就回来。”  
  
娜塔莎狐疑地抬头看朗姆洛，朗姆洛径直向外走，经过门口的时候被史蒂夫一把拽住，“喂，怎么回事？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
朗姆洛甩开史蒂夫的手，毫不理会地冲出门。史蒂夫看了巴基一眼便跟上去，剩下巴基、萨姆和克林特三人不知如何是好。  
  
“我也去看看。”巴基对萨姆和克林特说道，随即也冲去追上史蒂夫和朗姆洛。两名法戈警官正向一个非员工电梯走去，巴基知道那里直达地下的临时囚室，除了地下室和五层不通其他楼层。  
  
巴基跑上去，正听到朗姆洛嘟哝道：“伊丽莎白·吉利斯刚刚自杀了，见鬼……”  
  
“怎么——”巴基条件反射地开口。  
  
“我不知道！”朗姆洛喊道，狠命拍着电梯按钮。  
  
史蒂夫站在他身后，完全被震住了。  
  
“史蒂夫……”巴基立刻抓住史蒂夫的手腕。  
  
电梯到达了五层，朗姆洛冲上去，史蒂夫也迅速上了电梯，他的表情变成一片空白，不看巴基，也不看朗姆洛，只是盯着电梯闭合的那条门缝。巴基仍然攥着史蒂夫的手腕，但史蒂夫毫无反应，巴基感到十分忧虑。  
  
狭小的空间中空气凝滞，巴基觉得他们花了一个世纪的时间才降下五层，电梯门“叮”地一声打开了，他们立刻被嘈杂的噪声所包围，穿白衣的人正跑着穿过栅栏门后的走廊，几个囚室中临时关押的嫌犯都站在原地，兴致勃勃地向走廊尽头看。医生在喊着什么，但巴基什么都听不清，他和史蒂夫一样处于一种震惊的状态中。史蒂夫不知何时挣脱了巴基的手，跟着朗姆洛进入栅栏门，一群扮演嫌犯参加列队的女职员凑在里间一个封闭囚室门口，室内的地上躺着一具跟随电击除颤器抽搐的身体，呼吸机有节奏地压出声响。  
  
“为什么没人看着她！？”朗姆洛放声大骂，“操，谁负责看守的！？”  
  
站在一边的急救人员跑过来，一边说着“请安静”，一边想把朗姆洛推出囚室，他也注意到满脸震惊表情的巴基，便把二人一起往门外推。唯有史蒂夫，好像不会被注意到一样，巴基觉得金发男人虽然还站在那里，但整个人似乎都缩进了自己的泡泡里。他似乎什么也看不见，只是盯着伊丽莎白扭曲的面孔。  
  
巴基挣脱了急救员的阻止，走到史蒂夫身后。  
  
又过了几分钟，急救人员都停了下来，有人在叹气，“心跳停止……”巴基看到一个急救员放下除颤器，拿起身边的表格，开始在纸上填写死亡时间。  
  
他想给史蒂夫一个拥抱，但却不敢，不是因为在意旁人的目光……操，此时此刻除了史蒂夫，巴基真的什么都不在意了。但是巴基不敢碰史蒂夫，他觉得史蒂夫已经到了完全崩溃的边缘，哪怕碰一下都会碎裂。  
  
史蒂夫安静了很久很久，就那么站在一边，看着工作人员被组织散去，医务人员拿来裹尸袋，装好伊丽莎白的尸体，抬出门外。  
  
“她害怕，害怕自己再一次被关起来，那样她宁可去死。”史蒂夫轻声说道，“都是我的错。”  
  
巴基听到胸腔里，自己的心脏碎成两半的声音。 **  
**


	25. Chapter 25

< **第廿五章** >  
  
“什么意思？你在说这是我的责任吗？”他听到朗姆洛这样质问道，史蒂夫不知道自己说了什么，他甚至不记得自己开口，“我还想说她是因为见到你才崩溃失常，导致自杀的！”  
  
“你——”巴基暴怒地从史蒂夫身边冲上去，一把抓住朗姆洛的衣领。  
  
朗姆洛吃了一惊，但他同样气急败坏，随即开始还击，一只拳头去顶巴基的下巴，另一只手想把他推开。巴基则攥住朗姆洛的手腕，史蒂夫无法看清他是如何把朗姆洛的身体扭转一百八十度，脸朝下按到墙壁上的。  
  
“巴基——”  
  
巴基呲了呲牙，放开手扭头看，史蒂夫这才意识到是自己叫了对方的名字。朗姆洛满脸怒容地揉着手腕。  
  
史蒂夫想表达愤怒，他想说这就是朗姆洛的责任，这家伙怎能毫不考虑伊丽莎白的精神状态，而把她独自拘禁在这间狭小又封闭的囚室内呢？但是此时此刻，他似乎无法驾驭那种复杂的发泄方式，史蒂夫感到麻木，从头到脚，从皮肤到血液。这是所有人的错，整个世界都错得离谱。  
  
除了附近几间水泥禁闭室，周围还有铁栏分隔的牢房，它们让史蒂夫联想到那个他曾经完全忘却的铁笼子。史蒂夫因为脑部创伤失去了部分记忆，事件结束后很久以后他才获得足够的权限，去浏览当年的案件现场照片，当然史蒂夫拿到手的案件卷宗，还从来都不包括巴基他们所看到的最后一页。  
  
初次见到铁笼的照片便让史蒂夫感到不寒而栗，自那之后他再也没能忘过。不过真正能够诱发史蒂夫产生生理性恐惧的，只有那片恐怖又黑暗的森林，史蒂夫的记忆陷在那片黑暗中，只记得不断奔跑和逃命。  
  
伊丽莎白不一样，在史蒂夫不知是否真实的印象中，她被关在自己的小房间里，有时偷偷从门缝中盯着史蒂夫看，对他露出鼓励的笑容。她给他送过一两次晚饭，告诉他要坚持。但史蒂夫太令人失望了，瘦弱的身体很快便再也经不起折磨。他看到肮脏的天花板，身体仰面朝上，不能动弹，有人拖着他的双脚，嶙峋的脊背刮过一道铁门槛。在史蒂夫模糊的视线中，女孩突然冲进了视野，然后是满眼鲜红色。  
  
“跑！史蒂夫！”  
  
史蒂夫试图想象女孩的视角，她躲在房间里，看着门外笼子里新来的小可怜，看到他了无生机的身体被拽出铁笼的样子……  
  
当伊丽莎白被关进这间囚室时，她又怀有怎样的心情呢？史蒂夫知道自己胸中痛楚，但那痛感很遥远，不真切，他的身体都不再像是自己的。  
  
伊丽莎白——吉米，死了，史蒂夫能够感觉到，这次她真的消失了。  
  
当他从森林里跑出来，当他被告知吉米只存在于他的幻想当中时，史蒂夫还以为自己确实接受了别人的说法。  
  
“吉米她……并不存在，史蒂夫，我很抱歉。”  
  
“她……？”  
  
昨日重逢之后，现在吉米真的死去了，史蒂夫才知道，他从没有真正相信过女孩只是幻觉。多年以来，那张面孔一直留存在他的记忆中，不曾淡却分毫。也许二十年前，在他与吉米相处的短短几日之间，二人建立了某种心灵上的联系。冥冥之中，史蒂夫知道吉米确实存在，并且安好，他知道她一定仍旧躲在森林某处，虽然害怕，但却安全……  
  
直到今日。  
  
“朗姆洛警官，巴恩斯探员，局请请二位立刻去办公室。”再史蒂夫走神的时候，巴基和朗姆洛又已经凑到一起，二人之间的气氛剑拔弩张，随时有大打出手的可能。  
  
因为旁人出现，朗姆洛和巴基分别退了一步，朗姆洛向地上吐了口吐沫，最后瞪了巴基一眼，骂骂咧咧地跟着来报信的警员往外走。  
  
巴基的视线则回到了史蒂夫身上，他英俊的脸上写满了忧虑和感伤。  
  
史蒂夫难以抑制地想，在这种异常凄凉的情境下，为什么还会有如此美好的人出现在面前？似乎只有像朗姆洛那样冷漠无情的人才适合出现在这里。  
  
“我——”  
  
“史蒂夫——”  
  
他们同时开口，巴基的声音轻而柔软，非常悦耳，相比之下史蒂夫自己的声音则显得粗糙沙哑，他责怪自己不该让声音压过对方的。  
  
“——你能独自呆一会儿吗？也许回到办公室去坐几分钟？”巴基就站在他对面，双手插进裤兜里，和他保持着一定距离，给他留出足够的空间。  
  
史蒂夫缓缓点头，他也不敢去碰巴基，在这个幽暗的环境里，巴基是唯一的光源，史蒂夫则像一个巨大的黑洞，可以吞噬一切。  
  
巴基突然低下头，史蒂夫意识到自己正在没礼貌地盯着对方看，于是他也错开眼神。  
  
“你不是应该去局长办公室吗？我先去一层看看他们如何处理斯特恩一家人。”  
  
“史蒂夫——”巴基的声音听起来像是在乞求，但无论他想让史蒂夫怎样，史蒂夫知道自己没有能力办到。除了麻木他什么也感觉不到，控制自己的四肢都十分勉强。  
  
“快去吧。”史蒂夫再次说道，“我需要……”他并不知道自己需要什么，他想让自己消失。  
  
最终巴基点点头，“我马上就回来找你，等我十分钟。”  
  
“嗯……”史蒂夫听到自己回答。  
  
等他再次回过神时，巴基已经不见了。另一名警员在叫他的名字，史蒂夫妨碍了工作人员清理现场，于是他向警员道歉，走出了封闭的囚室。周遭的一切似乎都变成慢镜头，而且还都被隔离在一层模糊不清的罩子外面，史蒂夫无法集中注意力。  
  
他从警用安全通道来到警察局一层，所有的人都忙于公务，伊丽莎白的尸体已经被送进了停尸间，等待尸检。  
  
她是上吊自杀的，然而囚室天花板上根本没有悬挂吊绳的地方……她是坐在地上吊死的，绑住自己的双手，把脖子挂在囚衣撕破拧成的绳圈中，挂在水盆下面，坐着把自己勒死。史蒂夫知道那种决心的来源——她逃了二十年，却发现只是一个美好的梦境，现在她又重新回到那栋阴暗腐臭的房子里，在铁门关闭之前，看到门缝外面的巨大牢笼中，一个又一个即将殒命的孩子——  
  
史蒂夫眼前黑了一下，他稳住自己。时间片段不知不觉就消失不见了，再回神时，史蒂夫已经回到了办公室，他靠坐在办公桌上，盯着面前空白的墙壁。  
  
又过了一会儿，他听到门外有对话，娜塔莎、巴基、朗姆落、罗斯林、萨姆、克林特、菲利普斯、还有他父亲……所有人听起来都极端愤怒，他们一刻不停地高声争论，好吵啊……  
  
史蒂夫希望自己能像其他人一样，对发生的事情表达感情，然而事实上，史蒂夫没能从伊丽莎白的死亡中获得任何情绪，反倒是失去了什么。他觉得自己就此失去了一部分灵魂……  
  
门外嘈杂的议论停止了，巴基不知何时已经站到了史蒂夫面前。他是什么时候进来的？史蒂夫无法确定。  
  
“你好像吓了一跳，我吓到你了吗？我在外面敲门，你没有反应……”  
  
史蒂夫摇摇头，“对不起，我没有注意到……”  
  
巴基低下头，“别道歉，史蒂夫，求你，别道歉……”  
  
史蒂夫也低下头，看向自己的双手。他还记得，有很长一段时间，他没有机会照镜子，只能看到自己淤青的手臂……直到几个月之后，他几乎无法认出自己。并非受伤改变了他的容貌，恰恰相反，他瘦小的样子持续了几年都没有改变，他只是……忘掉了自己的样子。  
  
一只手放到史蒂夫的腰上，巴基走到他身侧，现在他比靠坐在桌上的史蒂夫高出几英寸。史蒂夫倚向巴基的手臂，脑袋轻轻枕到巴基的右肩上。他们面对不同方向的墙壁，同时叹息。  
  
“我知道，是别人救了我，才让我有机会拥有如今的生活，所以即使为了那些人，我也应该努力让自己变得有价值……但是，我现在唯一能想到的是，我凭什么享有这些奢侈的幸福？家人、工作还有……他人的关怀和慰藉。我……我从没有为她做过什么，甚至没有为她争取过，我还以为……我还希望可以在她的律师出现之前劝她坦白自己目击的一切，想着如何利用她，多么可耻……”  
  
他和吉米并非朋友，二人从未有过任何私人的交流，起码史蒂夫不记得。  
  
史蒂夫本该死去，他几乎就要死了，也许最后被拖向房门那次，魔鬼正准备掩埋他的尸体。然而他没有死，反到被赋予了新生，史蒂夫觉得自己占有了唯一一个机会，他所获得的，本该是属于别人的机会。  
  
“没有什么是公平的史蒂夫，我难以把你的幸存称之为‘幸运’，没有人应该经历这种事情。你所拥有的，本就是你应得的，而你应得的，远比这种糟糕的经历要好得多。伊丽莎白，吉米……她只是比其他人更加不幸而已，这个世界确实亏欠她太多，但这个世界也同样亏欠你……如果你必须要谈‘幸运’，我得说你的‘运气’并没有止于你，那些之后因你而获救的人，那些因为你的存在而感到幸福的人，那些爱你的人，如果你不想要这‘运气’了，他们要怎么办呢？”  
  
那些人，他们当中，也包括你吗？史蒂夫很想这样问，“嗯，洛基也说过差不多的话，关于到底是谁亏欠谁……”  
  
“你看，我已经变得更喜欢你另一个兄弟了。”巴基温和地笑笑。  
  
“可是我还是难以理解，为什么是我……”  
  
“哦，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你可不是唯一一个‘幸存者’，你要相信，我也是一样。这简直是最糟糕的巧合，我手臂受伤的那次……同时落在敌人手中的，共有六人。我是现在唯一……唯一还活着的一个。我不比我任何一个死去的战友更优秀或更配活下来……我想除我之外另一个最终等到救援的家伙，托马斯，他大概也有相同的想法，三年前那个蠢货回到肯塔基老家不久后就自杀了。”巴基停顿了一下，史蒂夫能听出这个被称为“蠢货”的托马斯对巴基有多重要，他们是战友，共同经历九死一生后回到故乡，却就此放弃了生命……巴基吸了吸鼻子，“我不想说自己有经验，史蒂夫，即使我们真的经历过相同的事情，每个人的感受也不一样，更何况你那时才10岁，我们都是士兵，早就明白其中的艰难，做好了随时牺牲的准备。但这其中的共同点在于，我们不能在不幸中向最不幸的那个倒霉蛋看齐……那是集体的损失。”  
  
“我……我不知道。”史蒂夫轻声说道。  
  
“不是……我不是说你应该怎么做，我只是想说，无论你需要做什么，不要有所保留。你会好起来的，我们都会好起来的。”  
  
史蒂夫只是将信将疑，但巴基显得自信。  
  
对过去做出假设毫无意义，可史蒂夫还是忍不住去想，如果吉米当日与他一起逃出获救，那么她会拥有怎样的人生？如果史蒂夫做了这样或那样的事情，她现在会不会还活着？  
  
巴基突然动了动，这一次史蒂夫也意识到有人在敲门，“我去帮你开门怎么样？”巴基退开一点，看向史蒂夫的脸，他看得很仔细，史蒂夫呆呆地点点头。  
  
巴基离开史蒂夫走向门口，史蒂夫有点希望要回那点支持，但他没有抱怨，也没有动。  
  
门外是他的母亲芙丽嘉。二人在门口交谈了几句，巴基把芙丽嘉让进门内，他对史蒂夫微笑，指指门外。史蒂夫轻轻点点头。  
  
巴基消失在门外，芙丽嘉随手关上房门。女人走到史蒂夫面前，先是仔细打量他，然后在他额头上用力亲吻了一下。“可怜的孩子……我很抱歉，史蒂夫。”  
  
“妈……”史蒂夫轻声回应道，芙丽嘉张开手臂，史蒂夫放任自己陷入那个温柔的拥抱中，“你……你觉得我……”史蒂夫无法明确地提出那个问题，但芙丽嘉似乎知道答案。  
  
“史蒂夫，你、索尔还有洛基，还有你那个一根筋的父亲，你们所有人，是我这辈子遇到的，最好的事情，这点永远永远都不会变。”芙丽嘉的话语真诚，并不夸张，也绝非敷衍，史蒂夫突然觉得母亲在几日之间苍老了许多。  
  
一直干涩的眼睛终于变得模糊刺痒，有泪水溢出来，史蒂夫开始在母亲怀里无法抑制地落泪。他向母亲倾诉那些所有他应该做到，却没能做到的事情——一切都是他的错，吉米本不应该死。  
  
芙丽嘉安静地听着，并未发声，她轻柔抚摸着史蒂夫的后背。各种负面情绪被倾倒而出，史蒂夫感到自己被悲伤和愤怒充满了，随时有可能会爆炸。  
  
不知过了多久，他终于开始意识到自己的失态，逐渐变得尴尬局促起来。最终史蒂夫停止了流泪，回想自己的话语，只让人觉得幼稚可笑。他竟然像个十岁的小鬼一样，躲在母亲怀里哭泣。他慢慢平静下来。  
  
史蒂夫最终放开了芙丽嘉，拼命抹着发烫的脸，“这太他妈丢人了……操……”史蒂夫小声嘟哝道。  
  
“史蒂夫，我还以为全家只有你不骂人。”  
  
史蒂夫抽了抽鼻子，挑起一边眉毛，“拜托，妈，我在警察局工作。”  
  
芙丽嘉揉了揉史蒂夫的脑袋，满脸都是宠爱的表情，让他觉得很不好意思。  
  
“谢谢。”史蒂夫认真地说道。  
  
“好了，洗把脸，然后去拯救世界吧。”芙丽嘉给史蒂夫整理了一下衣领，看到他的衬衫时，突然顿了一下。史蒂夫意识到自己早起换上的衣服，是之前芙丽嘉借给巴基的那件。  
  
“我……”  
  
芙丽嘉似乎觉得好笑地摇摇头，“别忘了也谢谢你的男朋友。”  
  
“巴基不是我男朋友。”史蒂夫迅速回答。  
  
芙丽嘉噘了一下嘴，随后说道：“好吧，随你，那么别忘了谢谢还不是你男朋友的巴基。”  
  
“妈——”  
  
母亲瞪了史蒂夫一眼，史蒂夫立刻乖乖收声，不再争辩，“对了，你今天晚上打算回家吗？”  
  
“嗯……”史蒂夫点点头。  
  
“记得早点回来，你那只猫这两天晚上都在喵喵叫，快要烦死人了。”  
  
史蒂夫不好意思地笑笑。  
  
送走了母亲，思绪又转回早先发生的事件上，史蒂夫去洗手间洗净脸，对着镜子调整好情绪，这才出门走向三层的会议室。他猜测负责调查案件的小组应该正集中在那里。  
  
史蒂夫从会议室的玻璃门望进去时，玛拉·斯特恩正背对着史蒂夫，坐在椅子上，桌上摊开一排照片。女孩的肩膀有些颤抖，还不停抬起手臂抹着脸，似乎在哭。  
  
娜塔莎一边安抚一边说了些什么，她随后收起桌上的照片，又摆出了另一组。女孩指了其中一张，娜塔莎拿起那张照片又让她确认，现在女孩的肩膀抖动得更厉害了，坐在她身旁的父亲紧张地观察着。  
  
巴基看到了站在门口的史蒂夫，立刻朝他这边走过来。  
  
“怎么样？”待到巴基出来，小心关好会议室房门，史蒂夫才轻声问道。  
  
巴基先是上下打量了一下史蒂夫的脸，才回答道，“玛拉指认了伊丽莎白，她那天在树林里见到的就是她。她说伊丽莎白和她一起坐在老房子的石头台阶上，那姑娘对伊丽莎白讲了关于莱利的一切……”  
  
史蒂夫沉默不语，巴基停了一会儿，才小声继续道：“他们正准备带一组照片让伍兹兰德的前女友去指认，看她去诅咒墙时是否也见过伊丽莎白，朗姆洛已经做好准备开新闻发布会了……情况不太乐观。”  
  
“福克斯呢？”史蒂夫突然回忆起巴基先前的计划。  
  
巴基歪歪头，指向不远处另一个房间，“和那个姑姑在一起，正等着呢，这边结束后，我和娜塔莎会过去。”史蒂夫看到福克斯和妮娜·斯特恩正肩并肩坐在休息室的沙发上，萨姆在与二人交谈。  
  
突然间，福克斯回过头，透过玻璃正对上史蒂夫的视线。  
  
只有一瞬间，她的眼神冰冷得骇人。  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
巴基也扭头去看时，福克斯的视线已经转回屋内，史蒂夫无法确定是不是自己过于敏感。  
  
“没什么。”史蒂夫回答道。  
  
玛拉的指认很快结束了，娜塔莎带着女孩及其父亲离开会议室，玛拉仍然在抽泣，“她对我很好……很友善……她说我应该把一切告诉雅各布，他会……”女孩断断续续地小声嘟哝着，听别人称吉米善良，史蒂夫觉得心里更难过了。他们经过妮娜和南希所在的房间时，两个女人同时站起身，走到门口。  
  
“福克斯女士，”娜塔莎突然对南希·福克斯说道，“可否请你多留几分钟？我们还有几个问题。”  
  
“听着，南希她——”妮娜刚想替陪同而来的好友拒绝，她的话便被福克斯做出手势打断了。  
  
“先带玛拉出去吧，我随后便去找你。”福克斯镇定地说道。妮娜感激地看了好友一眼，与她哥哥一同带自家侄女上了电梯。  
  
斯特恩一家离开后，福克斯的态度立刻变得极为冷淡，似乎今天在警局发生的一切都令人不悦，就这一点来说，史蒂夫也不得不同意，不过福克斯显得更加厌烦和不耐。  
  
“我并不认识你们的嫌疑人，我想在这点上大概没什么帮助，她到底是什么人？真的是为了玛拉的事情杀人吗？虽然很贴心，然而她给我们带来的麻烦明显大于帮助。”  
  
史蒂夫皱起眉，娜塔莎的表情也变得严肃而不友善，“我们还没有确定伊丽莎白·吉利斯与案件的关联，我的问题是关于死者莱利的。”  
  
福克斯似乎对这个名字充满了厌恶感，史蒂夫仔细寻找女人透露出的蛛丝马迹，但除了厌恶史蒂夫什么也看不到——没有紧张，没有犹豫，也没有罪恶感。  
  
“关于莱利的什么？”  
  
“我们听说莱利有在学校勒索老师以求得考试通过的嫌疑，印象中他也必须参加你课上的补考，不知道你在这点上能为我们提供什么信息吗？”  
  
“你在影射什么吗，探员？”  
  
“不，我们不是那个意思。”巴基对福克斯微笑，旁人绝对看不出，一直咬住女人不放的恰恰是巴基本人，“你知道，一个很可能无辜的女人刚刚因为这个案子上吊自杀了，我们需要了解一切可以掌握的——”  
  
“那是你们的责任，不是我的责任，也和斯特恩一家无关。如果你们还想问什么，以后请直接联系我的律师吧。”  
  
福克斯说罢便转身走向电梯。  
  
“怎么样？”巴基待女人消失在电梯中，扭头看向娜塔莎。  
  
“我不知道……”娜塔莎沉吟，“但这本身也有些奇怪，这女人开始让我浑身起鸡皮疙瘩了，我记得上次见她时感觉并不是这样。”  
  
“我们有什么办法可以搜查她的办公室或住处吗？”巴基立即问道。  
  
“如果你能拿出什么证据的话，我会去搞定搜查令。”萨姆说道，“顺便一提，没有面包车注册在她的名下。”  
  
“那不意味着她没有。”巴基反驳，“那么监视呢？”  
  
“你自己去问朗姆洛要人手。但保守估计，在你当众羞辱他之后，他连半个人也不会派给你。”萨姆回答，史蒂夫挑起眉毛看巴基，巴基脸红地别过头。  
  
“好吧，证据、证据！”  
  
“别着急，再让我们好好想想吧。”史蒂夫说道。  
  
“队长，你复职了吗？”克林特从自己的工位走过来，加入了他们。  
  
“并没有，不过也没人特别命令我不许加班。”史蒂夫回答道，“只要你们还愿意听我指挥。”  
  
克林特与萨姆对视一眼，“当然了，队长。”


	26. Chapter 26

< **第廿六章** >  
  
“我觉得就是她——！”巴基仰头大声喊道。  
  
会议室里所有的人都停下手上的工作，看向巴基的下巴，“你不能因为不喜欢她就把她当作凶手。”  
  
巴基揉了揉自己僵硬的脖子，慢条斯理地说道，“哦，娜塔莎，我不是因为不喜欢她所以才认为她是凶手，我是因为你不喜欢她，所以才认为她是凶手。”  
  
娜塔莎翻了个白眼，从椅子上站起来，“我需要更多的咖啡，谁还需要？”会议室内除了史蒂夫外，所有人都举起右手，其中包括萨姆、巴基和克林特。  
  
“我们是不是该叫点外卖？”  
  
“如果我们三个小时前没有叫过上一次的话。”克林特不满地说道，“你一天到底吃多少东西？”  
  
巴基噘了噘嘴。  
  
“如果说……凶手就是她呢？”所有人的视线又都看向史蒂夫。  
  
“队长，难道你有什么新发现！？”萨姆激动地问道。  
  
史蒂夫摇摇头，盯着手中的几张纸，想得出神。  
  
萨姆失望地叹气，大家的注意力回到是否应该再叫一次外卖上。现在是凌晨三点，除了史蒂夫以外，其他人都还没有回过家。史蒂夫也在晚饭后回到警局。  
  
第三名死者出现后，嫌疑人被现场拘捕，警察还未能对新发案件进行调查，朗姆洛因为伊丽莎白的死而被一大堆文书工作压身，他手下负责看守伊丽莎白的警察也因此倒霉。目前的情况令负责案件的检察官非常不满，朗姆洛急切地需要证明伊丽莎白就是真凶，否则一个无辜者在被他抓捕期间惨死，这对于法戈警察局来说都是重大丑闻。  
  
不过朗姆洛的处境还算幸运，伊丽莎白没有家人为她的死来质疑或申诉，警察不会搬起石头砸自己的脚，这件事情就连史蒂夫也没有立场去追究他人的责任。如果警方保密得当，媒体不会了解伊丽莎白之死的幕后详情，朗姆洛是安全的。  
  
巴基一旦想到那个冷血混蛋，就觉得拳头痒痒，有这样的人当警察，总会让巴基对政府部门产生信任危机，近来娜塔莎也无暇顾及史蒂夫遭人暗杀的事件，现在巴基已经在内心中给朗姆洛记了好几笔账。  
  
对于叫外卖的讨论结果是——克林特和娜塔莎决定去外面透透气，直接把食物买回来，萨姆则决定去休息室睡上一会儿。  
  
终于获得一点私人空间，巴基小心翼翼地凑近史蒂夫，他不知道应该如何开口询问，于是说道：“猫怎么样？”  
  
史蒂夫抬头看了巴基一眼，“她很好，谢谢。”  
  
“那你呢？如果你不介意我问的话。”整个晚上，所有人都试图回避史蒂夫与伊丽莎白的关系，他们装作对史蒂夫的过去仍旧一无所知，像往常一样正常工作，把工作重点放在调查莱利与福克斯潜在的勒索关系上。几个小时过后，巴基几乎都忘掉了房间里的这头大象，史蒂夫看起来恢复得不错，除了仍然有些红肿的眼圈，几乎看不出他与平时有何区别。

“我也很好……谢谢你。”他顿了顿，随即补充道，“别为我担心，巴基。”  
  
巴基感到非常担心，他对着史蒂夫的面孔看了又看，但史蒂夫确实不像早先那副随时有可能崩溃的样子了，巴基看着看着，突然发现史蒂夫在笑，“怎么了？”  
  
“是你告诉我一切都会好起来，我相信，虽然现在不是……不是最理想的状态，但我真的没事了。”史蒂夫认真地说道。  
  
“看来你妈妈确实知道如何安慰你。”  
  
“你也是。”史蒂夫坦率地承认道，“所以真的很感谢。”  
  
巴基点点头，决定接受史蒂夫的说法，史蒂夫经历创伤后恢复得确实相当好，他在努力向前看。巴基想去认可史蒂夫的努力和成绩。  
  
二人闲聊了一会儿，史蒂夫提起来，自己的旧案已经传到了洛基·奥丁森那里，他那个当魔术师的二哥决定等巡演结束就立刻回法戈来看望史蒂夫，“他想叫我去加利福尼亚和他住一段时间，但是巡演结束马上就到复活节了，我知道我妈很希望他回来……”  
  
“回来看你固然好，但他的建议听起来也不错，我在洛杉矶住过三个月，也许你该听你哥的，去玩一玩，那里很好。”巴基诚心建议道。  
  
“我真的不需要疗养或假期来想那些闲事，那样我会变得越来越主观，陷在自己的思维中跳不出来。我觉得自己反倒是需要更多工作，这样偶尔去想自己的事情也能保持客观清醒。”史蒂夫笑道。  
  
巴基叹了口气，他觉得史蒂夫在经历先前变故后，现在还坐在办公室里和他们一起熬夜，已经是工作狂的表现了，更多工作？开什么玩笑。但他没与史蒂夫争辩，每个人都有不同的减压方式，全身心投入工作的时候史蒂夫看起来更专注，身体姿态更放松，起码这点是好的。  
  
抚平史蒂夫心中的心结需要循序渐进，他已经努力了二十年，一周旅游是治不好他的心病的，巴基必须得相信，史蒂夫是个明白事理的人，他知道什么对自己有益处，“那你刚才突然想起什么来了？在你说也许就是福克斯的时候……”  
  
史蒂夫咬着下嘴唇斟酌了片刻，“我在想，从凶手的角度出发……如果是福克斯的话，她为什么要杀掉这些人？”  
  
巴基立刻就明白了史蒂夫的意思，如果说福克斯为了勒索杀死了莱利，那么她与伍兹兰德以及拉尔森又有什么仇怨？史蒂夫在试图通过假定凶手来考虑他们之前没有调查过的新角度。  
  
“我有一种假设，”史蒂夫见巴基会意，便接着说下去，“福克斯杀死了莱利，但她忧虑自己的罪行被揭穿，但机缘巧合之下，随着莱利之死见报，她的好友妮娜让她得知了莱利在两年前犯下的强奸罪。于是福克斯决定利用这一点转移警方的注意力，她需要把警察指向森林里的诅咒墙。你还记得吗？伍兹兰德的前女友去诅咒墙当日，正是福克斯听说莱利旧案第二天。”  
  
这合乎情理，如果有其他人因为诅咒墙遇害，那么警方自然就会调查相关的线索。  
  
“诅咒墙上人名众多，福克斯要如何找到这些人呢？她当然没办法在短时间内了解到墙上人名的背景，但运气帮了她大忙，在她去实地考察的时候，恰巧碰到了认识的人。此人虽然与福克斯相识，但联系并不紧密，加上诅咒墙上的人名，我们不会把视线集中在福克斯身上。”  
  
“事实证明我们确实没有因为伍兹兰德的前女友而过分关注福克斯。”巴基沉吟道。  
  
“没错，然后呢，福克斯需要继续，也许这个时候她已经感到了杀人带给她的控制力，而且她也有时间在诅咒墙上的人名录中，寻找第三个目标。拉尔森是与福克斯关系最远的一个，也是与诅咒墙关系最紧密的一个。”  
  
“她继续杀害无辜的人，只为了误导警察……”这想法让巴基感到不寒而栗，他当然知道那些可以毫无心理负担而取人性命的人，不仅仅是残忍的杀人犯，雇佣兵或职业杀手，还包括很多有可能终其一生也不会真正犯罪的人，他们没有成为罪犯的唯一原因就是他们从未有过杀人的理由。福克斯会是这种人吗？  
  
“是呀，很可怕，而且我们难以说服法官授予搜查令，难以取证，怎么看都没有动她的办法。”史蒂夫叹道，“我们需要哪怕一点点证据，任何证据……”  
  
没错，任何证据，只需要一个愿意冒险的法官，他们就可以搜索福克斯的生活空间，来获得更多线索，“等等……从凶手的角度出发，如果是福克斯的话，哦，上帝啊！”巴基开始在桌上的复印纸中狂翻。  
  
史蒂夫立刻站起身，“什么？你想到什么了？”  
  
“我不确定，”巴基仍然在狂翻材料，娜塔莎和克林特正好从外面回来，会议室门口传来食物的香气。小憩完毕的萨姆也正从走廊另一边走过来。  
  
“他怎么了？被折磨得失心疯了吗？”娜塔莎对史蒂夫问道。  
  
“我不知道他要找什么。”史蒂夫皱眉望着满桌子混乱不堪的文件。  
  
“成绩单，莱利的成绩单！”巴基对众人叫道。  
  
几个人手忙脚乱地开始找起来，“这里——”克林特从他自己的文件夹中抽出巴基要找的东西，巴基冲上去一把夺过来。  
  
“还有你的笔记本，史蒂夫，案件笔记——”巴基不耐烦地朝史蒂夫伸出手，史蒂夫把自己的本子递过去。  
  
“到底是什么？别卖关子了，巴恩斯！”克林特不满地指了指桌上的饭盒，“看在我们给你买吃的的份上，快说你在看什么。”  
  
“日期……”巴基回答道，他把学校教务部内部系统直接打印出来的成绩单表格拍在桌面上，指着莱利物理课补考成绩的登记时间，又指了指史蒂夫记录下的、福克斯在案发时期的活动记录。  
  
“莱利的缺考信息在考试之前就被登记了……福克斯知道莱利不会出现在考场上……”娜塔莎立刻注意到日期的差异。  
  
“操……”萨姆瞪大眼睛。  
  
“我就知道！”巴基兴奋地大喊。  
  
“那个贱人……”克林特恼火地抓了抓头发。  
  
“确定史蒂夫的时间没有记错吗？”  
  
“我还有两份成绩单，莱利的同学，我们在做背景调查的时候……”克林特开始翻找自己的文件夹，迅速掏出他打印过的所有成绩单，寻找与莱利同时需要补考的学生，“在这，不一样……不一样！他们补考成绩录入的时间不一样。”  
  
“我也记了莱利应该参加补考的日期，确实在成绩登录之后。”萨姆也翻着自己的笔记本。  
  
“太好了，我们找到了我们的凶手……”娜塔莎拍了一下手，“接下来的问题是，我们该怎么办？”  
  
所有人都看向史蒂夫，史蒂夫发愁地皱起眉头，“仍然没有过硬的证据，但这成绩单总比什么都没有强……我们——”  
  
“——先吃饭吧……”巴基觉得一时兴奋让他突然感到筋疲力竭，他一屁股坐回椅子上，开始扒拉克林特和娜塔莎带回来的饭盒。  
  
“这家伙是当真吗？”萨姆看向娜塔莎。  
  
娜塔莎挑起嘴角笑起来，“我的搭档是个天才加蠢货，想要他那点智慧，就得容忍他这些怪毛病。”  
  
“我有什么怪毛病？”巴基不满地抱怨起来，他真心觉得饿了，了解到福克斯有百分之九十可能性就是他们要找的凶手，似乎耗尽了巴基所有的能量，“鸡翅呢？”  
  
史蒂夫笑着把盛满炸鸡的盒子递到巴基面前，巴基感激地对大家笑笑，开始吃起来。  
  
众人大概受到巴基的影响，都觉得这种突破性发现值得让他们休息一阵了，便也纷纷开始吃起东西。会议室里的气氛变得轻松热闹起来，好像两周以来压在他们身上的重负得到了缓解，虽然所有人都知道，接下来的工作仍然困难重重——他们不仅要计划如何进行审讯和取证，还要考虑如何向上级汇报。  
  
现在的案件负责人是朗姆洛，但调查小组的五个人对他都已经心生厌恶，不愿意再与他共享任何信息。  
  
“我们可以让她认罪……”娜塔莎边吃她的炒面边说道。  
  
“这太困难了，我们什么把柄都没有，如何让她坦白？”  
  
娜塔莎耸耸肩，“总会有办法。”  
  
巴基知道娜塔莎是最好的审讯者，当初她加入FBI的时候本应被培养成特别行动组的审讯专家，但娜塔莎在调查局训练基地遇到了巴基，二人立刻产生了某种特别的联系。  
  
训练营结业后，娜塔莎执意要和巴基一起进入普通调查部门，在调查局的人看来，这几乎算是丑闻。只有弗瑞了解娜塔莎和巴基两个人的底细，知道他们二人之间不可能真的发展出什么恋情，所以特批应允二人在进入调查局后成为搭档。直到今天，他们的同事仍然相信巴基和娜塔莎之间有什么不正当的关系。  
  
巴基总觉得，即使他真的与娜塔莎成为情侣，二人也足够专业，不会因为私人关系而影响工作，就好像他现在和史蒂夫也同样可以一起工作一样……  
  
巴基的奶油玉米汤差点从嘴巴里喷出来，呛得他直打喷嚏。  
  
“悠着点，没人和你抢。”史蒂夫给巴基递上餐巾纸，脸上还挂着笑，巴基脸都憋红了，一把抢过纸，胡乱地擦着嘴。  
  
想象与史蒂夫相处的未来实在太容易了，如果他们之间能有任何进展，都不会是坏事，真的不会吗？  
  
“这家伙今天不太正常。”萨姆坐在巴基对面。  
  
“他熬到半夜通常都是这副德行。”娜塔莎一脸不屑。  
  
“你们放他一马吧，他刚刚破了案子。”终于有人替巴基说了句好话，但如果那个人不是史蒂夫就好了。  
  
“队长我们都知道你偏向这小子。”克林特抱怨道。  
  
“不不，这都是你的功劳，史蒂夫，是你让我突然想到这点的，两份材料都看过不止一次了，但从来都没有注意过这条摆在眼前的信息。”巴基立刻对史蒂夫表现出谦虚的样子，但却对克林特得意洋洋地挑了挑眉毛。  
  
“队长，你介意我问个私人问题吗？”萨姆接口。  
  
“他想问你和巴恩斯进展到哪一步了。”克林特迅速插嘴道。  
  
“什……”这下史蒂夫的脸完全红了，他鼓着腮帮子，皱着眉头，完全不知道该如何应答。看到史蒂夫这种反应，他的两个下属也跟着窘迫起来，开始怀疑刚刚的玩笑是不是戳破了上司的底线。  
  
史蒂夫与他们日常相处的方式，抛开上下级关系讲，虽然算得上相互信任的伙伴，但也从未达到过这种互开玩笑的亲近程度，史蒂夫习惯与人保持距离，萨姆和克林特也一直尊重这种距离。  
  
然而如今大家都知道了史蒂夫的过去，史蒂夫被暂时停职消除了萨姆和克林特对官阶的芥蒂，巴基又在史蒂夫和他的两名下属之间形成了某种桥梁，让萨姆和克林特突然变得大胆起来，这是件好事，也是进步，巴基不想让这种进步消失。  
  
在巴基看来，史蒂夫真的把自己隔绝在一个孤单的世界里，所有试图保护他的人，也都在试图保护他那层每天都在变得愈发坚固的外壳。巴基觉得那样并不健康，人不应该是孤单的，这个操蛋的世界虽然很危险，但总还有温暖。  
  
人与人相互理解在最坦诚的状态下就已经难如登天了，为何不对喜爱的人敞开胸怀呢？  
  
史蒂夫在为巴基打破某种先例，他从自己坚不可摧的城墙后面探出头，小心翼翼地试探，巴基为此感到荣幸，也很感激，但那样还不够。  
  
巴基不是不害怕，史蒂夫身边有家人和朋友，巴基不想对一个刚认识的人指指点点，他最讨厌的事情就是为他人作出的决定而负责，每个人都是一个独立的个体，他们有权利坚持以自己的方式生活，如果他们想改变，必须是源于个人意志。但是巴基又太希望史蒂夫可以快乐了，他甚至不惜打破自己“事不关己”的原则，想要做到这点，巴基自己也需要勇气。  
  
“你的婚礼请帖没有了，巴顿！”巴基一边嚼着他的食物一边拿用过的塑料叉子去砸克林特，叉子太轻了，并没有扔远，“还有你，威尔逊！”  
  
会议室里尴尬的气氛又轻松下来，史蒂夫只是坐在一边局促地微笑。  
  
“我可什么都没说。”萨姆立刻举起双手。  
  
巴基满意地点点头，“说正经的，你们觉得我们真的不应该直接去逮捕福克斯吗？”  
  
“我们没有这样的先例，没有证据先抓人。”  
  
“起码监视要跟上，一早就要找好人去学校盯梢。”  
  
“你们觉得她还会再杀人吗……”萨姆提出了关键问题。  
  
“但真正的问题是她还需不需要杀人。”史蒂夫沉思着。  
  
“我看需求和享受控制权对现在的福克斯来说已经变得同样重要了，即使她没有需求，也会给自己创造需求，她没有必要杀死伍兹兰德，更没有必要杀死拉尔森……”娜塔莎分析道，“我们需要知道莱利用什么东西在勒索她，那东西最早让福克斯开始杀人，也许也能逼迫她露出马脚。”  
  
“谁来负责和你们的上司要人？”巴基看向萨姆和克林特。  
  
“我去。”史蒂夫回答，“我现在就回家，一早直接与父亲商量此事，有后门不走也是浪费。”他站起身，对在座的其他四人露出自信的笑容。  
  
巴基觉得自己心里跳漏一拍，回神时，娜塔莎朝他走过来，拍拍他的肩膀，“好搭档，我们也回去睡一会儿吧。”  
  
巴基点点头。 **  
**


	27. Chapter 27

< **第廿七章** >  
  
第二天早晨到达警局，史蒂夫拉长着脸把坏消息告诉众人。  
  
“为什么不批？”巴基气愤地拉高嗓音。  
  
“因为所以。”史蒂夫说道，“我们变成了检察官的眼中钉，我在法官那里耗了两个小时，最后被赶出来了。”  
  
“那么监视呢？”  
  
“得找朗姆洛谈。”史蒂夫再次回答，他的语气虽然平静，但巴基看得出表面之下同样是愤慨，“我爸说我的判断受主观影响，有人支援我，他才能最后做决定，现在是敏感时期，他不能接受我一个人的判断。”  
  
娜塔莎冷哼一声，“合着我们都不是人？”  
  
“又不是我拿主意，你又何必这样说？”史蒂夫有些不满，他看了巴基一眼，但很快别开视线，娜塔莎还是察觉到了，她也看向巴基，二人一下明白了这其中的关系，奥丁森觉得调查局派来的探员已经和儿子站了一边，不能算作可靠的佐证。这都怪巴基与史蒂夫的私人关系。  
  
巴基尴尬地清了清嗓子，“你对他说成绩单的事情了吗？”  
  
“说了，他说成绩单可能有很多种解释，我不得不承认。比如说所有考试成绩都是在考试前一天按注册录入的默认值，参加考试的考生成绩是在考试阅卷后更新的。又或者有其他老师错误操作了系统，毕竟莱利之前已经有一个科目缺考。”  
  
“那都可以调查——”  
  
“是的，但我们还没有。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
站在一边待命的萨姆和克林特对视一眼，“我们现在就去做。”  
  
“那监视呢？”巴基坚持想要跟踪福克斯的动向。  
  
史蒂夫叹了口气，“我现在去找朗姆洛……”  
  
“我也去。”娜塔莎立刻说道。  
  
巴基也从椅子上站起来准备跟上，但娜塔莎用一根手指顶住巴基的胸口，“你不能去。”  
  
“凭什么我不能去？”巴基不悦地问道。  
  
“你还嫌和他的关系不够僵吗？我们需要达到目的，而不是去与他争吵。”娜塔莎表情严肃。  
  
“可史蒂夫——”  
  
“队长他现在比你冷静多了。”娜塔莎瞟了巴基一眼。  
  
“秘书说新给你买的手机拿到了，你可以去找她要……联络工具很重要。”史蒂夫拍拍巴基的肩膀，示意他放心。巴基有点气急败坏，史蒂夫和娜塔莎对待他的样子就像是对待一个10岁小孩，他可不是忍不住怒气的人，只不过朗姆洛实在欺人太甚——  
  
巴基双手攥紧拳头又放开，最后叉腰摇了摇头，与娜塔莎争论通常只是浪费时间，史蒂夫也固执得可怕，更何况他在担心什么呢？朗姆洛又不会当众对史蒂夫怎样，言语攻击史蒂夫想必也承受得来，巴基乐得眼不见为净。他从娜塔莎和史蒂夫中间挤过去，走向会议室门口，“我去拿手机……”他没好气地说道。  
  
巴基找到秘书的办公桌，拿到了一只最新款的三星手机，他的旧卡在枪击中与手机一同损毁了，法戈警局帮他复制了新手机卡，简单设定后手机开启，短信便源源不断地跳出来，巴基收到的语音留言大概有二三十条。  
  
信息都是他在华盛顿那些狐朋狗友发来的询问——“巴基你还好吗？电话为什么无服务？”“巴基，给戴维打电话，他担心你和他绝交了。”“巴基，我昨天去你的公寓了，你的邮箱已经挤炸了，我记得你说一周就会回华盛顿，怎么还没到家？为什么不回电话？”“现在我真的开始担心了，巴基，如果你收到留言请迅速回电话。”“虽然戴维有疑心病，但是我也开始担心了，昨天的派对你没出现，没人有你的信息。”“调查局说你去工作了，无法联系，我要打电话报警了。”巴基一条条翻过，他无法确定戴维是否已经向华盛顿警局报了失踪。  
  
巴基回播了戴维的电话，“戴维？”  
  
“哦，耶稣基督圣母玛利亚！巴基！你个混蛋，我要担心死了，如果这还是为了惩罚我弄坏了你的军舰模型，那你就是全世界最他妈小心眼的——”  
  
“两周没听到过你讲话了，现在听起来还是那么烦人，距离产生美都是骗人的。”巴基直接打断了好友的话，“我的手机弄坏了，今天才弄到新的，我不知道你在找我。”  
  
“哦……巴基……”巴基听到电话那边戴维的声音甚至有点哽咽，戴维·姆林斯是个非常情绪化，也非常显而易见的同性恋，他是巴基退伍回到美国本土后最早认识的朋友之一，早先他们也上过床，可惜没几天便发现二人爱好太相似，无法继续当床伴。此后一段时间，他们甚至开始约会相同的人，并保持着一种奇怪的友谊。大部分情况下，戴维是个非常烦人的家伙，不止拿管闲事当作事业一样认真对待，还对巴基最近一年来选择交往的人群意见多多，他看不起不肯公开出柜的迈克尔逊，也讨厌与巴基一起工作的娜塔莎。不过总体而言，他对巴基真的像个老妈一样关怀备至。巴基离家几周，知道还有人惦记自己，心里也是很温暖。巴基父母已经去世多年，娜塔莎每次都会把戴维直接用“你妈”指代。  
  
“对不起，让你担心啦，但我手机真的坏掉了。”  
  
“我给斯班瑟打电话他完全没有你的消息，这种男朋友太不负责任了，还是早点分手的好……而尼尔森那个混蛋根本不接我电话。”巴基觉得电话那边就要哭出来了，但他倒认为迈克尔逊·尼尔森才是最委屈的，这家伙被戴维这个“基佬”二字大写在脑门上的家伙纠缠不休，焦虑症肯定都要犯了，他回家以后一定要记得去道歉，每个人都有选择生活方式的权利，出不出柜不是他人可以指手画脚的。  
  
“不负责任正好，因为他不是我男朋友，管不着我去哪里。好啦，我给你道歉，我没事，手机搞到了新的。最近家里怎么样？”  
  
“一切照常，你不在也没什么意思。话说周末派对你去不去？”  
  
“什么派对？”巴基问道。  
  
“斯班瑟在930有演出，你不记得了吗？他可重视这次了，说了好几周，你竟然给忘了。有你这种男朋友也够糟糕的！”  
  
“不是男朋友，”巴基再次纠正道，“我也不知道是不是能赶回去，看情况我再给你打电话。”  
  
“别再丢了你的手机！”戴维警告道。  
  
“知道啦，老妈，还有你和谁散播了我失踪的消息，赶快告诉他们我没事，我收到几十条电话留言，手机不丢的时候也没见你们这么卖力找过我。”  
  
“巴基，你都退伍了，还要做那么危险的工作干什——”  
  
“好了我挂了，回头聊！爱你。”  
  
“——个头！”  
  
巴基挂断电话看到史蒂夫和娜塔莎正从外面回来，“怎么样？”  
  
“朗姆洛不批，他说证据不足。”史蒂夫一屁股坐到椅子上，双手在脸上搓了搓，他们前一天晚上都没有得到充足的休息，史蒂夫想必也很疲惫。  
  
“操他——”  
  
“注意语言，巴基……说起来，你‘老妈’没给你打电话吗？”娜塔莎对巴基挑起眉毛。  
  
“老妈？”史蒂夫立刻反问道。  
  
巴基苦笑，“你有个16岁的‘闺女’，我有个36岁性别男的‘妈’，咱俩真是半斤八两，不过话说娜塔莎，你是怎么知道戴维给我打电话的？”  
  
“总部有打给我，说那家伙找你，我没接总部的转接电话，他想必也没急事。”娜塔莎朝巴基挤了挤眼。  
  
“下次权当是为了我，好吗，搭档？别折磨那个可怜的混球了……”巴基乞求道。  
  
“我从来不跟讨厌我的人说话。”娜塔莎回答。  
  
史蒂夫清了清嗓子，巴基的注意力转回来，“朗姆洛不批我们怎么办？难道亲自跟着福克斯吗？”  
  
“我跟史蒂夫也商量了一下，感觉我们昨天并没有透露出太多对福克斯的怀疑，她还不至于立刻猜到自己暴露了，所以不会就这么逃跑。”  
  
“当然我也会给公路巡警打电话让他们监视福克斯注册的汽车，以及在火车站、机场等地阻止她离开法戈。这只是以防万一，福克斯是个非常镇定而自信的人，她一直控制着我们的思维，不像是会认输逃跑的性格。”  
  
“这倒是真的，虽然我们都对先前追查莱利的强奸案有疑虑，但还是一路走下去，因为线索就在往那个方向指引，弃尸地点一次比一次更接近诅咒墙，想不往那边想都不行，福克斯是个精明的家伙。”  
  
“那么你们的意思是要怎么办？”  
  
“再花一天的时间调查，收集尽可能多的材料，一旦萨姆和克林特确认莱利的成绩确实是福克斯在考试开始前录入，那么我们就去逮捕，用我们手上所有的线索逼她招供。”史蒂夫说道。  
  
“你确定这不会给你带来麻烦吗？”巴基问道，如果上级命令禁止史蒂夫对福克斯采取行动，那么强行逮捕可能会给史蒂夫引来更多官司。  
  
史蒂夫摇摇头，“我的计划是在今天找到线索，有任何新进展我都有自信能过关。”  
  
他的计划听起来似乎没什么问题，只不过无人监视福克斯，巴基总觉得心中忧虑，“如果我们没能让她招供，关押期间也没有找到更多线索，那该怎么办？”  
  
“我相信没有完美的犯罪，虽然悬案多如牛毛，但那都是因为警察连门路都没有摸索到，现在我们已经锁定目标，福克斯总会有疏漏。从莱利的成绩就能看出来，她不是小心，只是冷静狠绝，她的优势在于毫无负担的自信，她的缺陷则是自负。我们一定能寻获蛛丝马迹，除非真的不是她。”史蒂夫停顿片刻，又说道，“来，继续干活吧，我们需要总结好所有的信息来支援你的搭档，让她在对付福克斯的时候有所准备。”  
  
巴基心中仍觉得有什么不妥，但也没有更好的主意，他现在还处于一个缺觉的状态，脑筋不太灵活。  
  
史蒂夫、巴基和娜塔莎三人开始了新一天的工作，他们寻找三名死者与福克斯之间的任何关联。在无法准确判定作案时间的糟糕情况下，没有不在场证明难以打动任何人给福克斯定罪，他们在这一天唯一算得上有用的新发现，是莱利在论坛上与另一位用户的私信交流记录。  
  
【老兄，你之前说的那件事是真的吗？无图无真相啊。】  
【当然是真的，信不信随便你。】  
【那你没用这换点什么好处吗？】  
【你说勒索？还是算了吧，我都到巴黎了，老兄，巴黎！我不想惹麻烦，我能拿什么好处呢？】  
【不如你把图卖给我？这样你又能赚钱，又不会惹上麻烦。】  
【拜托！我也在那里面好吗？最后还是会找到我头上。】  
【300块？】  
【哈哈，算了吧。】  
【为什么？】  
【不想惹麻烦，再者说了，那个老女人和我无冤无仇，而且她还蛮热情的，你懂吧？嘿嘿。】  
【有钱不挣？】  
【老子在巴黎，伙计，老子不缺钱。】  
  
史蒂夫把这段对话分享给众人看，他们觉得这大概与莱利勒索福克斯有直接关系。  
  
“福克斯换过学校吗？”巴基问道。  
  
“换过一次，不过是看起来非常正常的高升跳槽，从中学受聘到高校。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
“看福克斯的背景，她原本就是想去大学做研究，只是时运不济才当了几年中学教师周转，”  
  
“找找她有没有正在巴黎的学生。”  
  
他们最终通过查找学校档案查到了他们要找的人，福克斯曾经教过两个学生，非同届，现在均在法国巴黎继续深造，两人之中一男一女，他们在研究了二人背景之后，几乎可以确定其中的男学生汤姆·维特洛克就是在网络论坛上与莱利对话，号称与某个学校教师发生过性关系，并存有视频影像为证。他们迅速联系到了学生的家长，这家人已经从法戈搬到了明尼苏达州的圣保罗市。维特洛克的父母虽然忧虑，但他们还是给了史蒂夫汤姆的联系方式。巴黎已经是深夜，他们只得等到欧洲时间的早晨再去联系这个大学生。  
  
萨姆和克林特成功确认了福克斯录入成绩的时间，甚至查到了当时录入成绩的计算机使用的即是福克斯办公室的IP地址，这让几个人坚信福克斯就是这次杀人事件的幕后黑手。  
  
晚间，史蒂夫再次去找朗姆洛讨论案件的进展，他们一起去了局长办公室。这一天不止史蒂夫一组发现了新线索，朗姆洛他们也从伊丽莎白家中搜获了第二名死者伍兹兰德的随身物品。  
  
奥丁森把所有负责调查此案的人员聚集在一起，再次召开会议讨论，巴基终于被允许直接与朗姆洛对峙，两个人之间的火药味十足，冲突一触即发。  
  
“你的意思是现在我们的凶手已经死了，如果你今后再死人，你付得起责任吗？”巴基质问道。  
  
朗姆洛明显心中也有忧虑，他把牙齿咬出声响，最后没再争辩。权衡利弊，负责调查的朗姆洛决定以自己的脸面为重，多考虑不同的可能性。  
  
局长奥丁森最终决定批准逮捕，他们明早与维特洛克那里获得情报后，便可以执行抓捕。会议结束后，巴基在男厕所碰到朗姆洛，他们不发一言地各自使用小便池，然后在不同的水池边洗手。朗姆洛先关掉了水龙头，盯着镜中的巴基说道，“在别人的地盘别欺人太甚。”  
  
“你还是管好自己的烂摊子吧。”巴基回答道，“现在媒体还不知道你先前那个嫌疑犯是怎么死的，如果有什么人透出去点故事，你可能连饭碗都保不住。”  
  
朗姆洛不屑地冷哼了一声，“如果你真敢的话，巴恩斯，你可不仅仅给自己找了我这一个敌人。”说完他便摔门离去。  
  
巴基知道这一回合算是自己败了，因为即使把伊丽莎白的死因透露给记者，朗姆洛很可能不会成为受影响最大的人，史蒂夫的养父会承担更多责任，而且这件事也会殃及到史蒂夫本人，巴基绝不可能向任何人透露此事的详情。他懊恼地甩甩手，没有擦干就离开洗手间，正遇到准备回办公室的史蒂夫。  
  
史蒂夫看了他一会儿，突然问道：“你没事吧。”  
  
巴基抓抓头发，“我能有什么事？”  
  
史蒂夫沉默了几秒又问道：“肩膀呢？”  
  
“吃过止疼片，没什么太大感觉。”巴基回答，他不明白，为什么经过这么多事情之后，还是史蒂夫在对他嘘寒问暖。巴基忍不住叹气，但他越是这样垂头丧气，史蒂夫越表现出关切的神情，这简直是恶性循环。  
  
“今天先好好休息吧，手机拿回来了，朋友很担心你吧？”  
  
巴基点点头，掏出手机看了一眼，戴维显然已经散播了巴基丢手机的事情，巴基收到了几条朋友发来调侃的信息。  
  
“那个戴维……男朋友？”史蒂夫小心翼翼地压低声音问道。  
  
巴基连忙摇了摇头，“没有。”  
  
“之前谁说自己有四个来着？”史蒂夫对巴基笑了笑。  
  
但巴基一点都不觉得好笑，“他们只是……”他摇摇头，没办法对史蒂夫解释，那些巴基保持着固定交往的人，他们对巴基来讲和普通朋友没有任何区别，当巴基没有男朋友的时候，他可以无所顾忌地管他们所有人都叫作男朋友，他们有时约会，一起去酒吧，偶尔也一起回家。巴基对他们不做区别，他们对巴基也是同样。而现在，巴基不得不重新去定义”男朋友“这个概念，他没办法再把他们任何人称作男朋友。  
  
史蒂夫再次对巴基微笑，他看起来并不需要什么解释，暂时还不需要，”娜塔莎等你呢，快去吧，今天好好休息。“  
  
“明天我们就要去抓人了，然后……然后就是‘之后’了……”巴基低下头。  
  
“嗯……”史蒂夫点点头，“我们会有办法的，别想太多了，你破了我们的案子，巴基。”  
  
巴基抿着嘴唇，“大家的功劳……”  
  
“快回去吧，晚安，巴基。”史蒂夫催促着巴基离开。  
  
巴基从未感到过如此犹豫不决，他觉得自己全身都在痛，他渴望接触，那种渴望与欲望完全无关，他抬起手臂。史蒂夫同时伸出手按在他的肩膀上，于是巴基抓住自己肩膀上的手腕。  
  
他们相对沉默了半分钟，又同时放了手，“晚安，史蒂夫。”  
  
巴基从史蒂夫身边走向电梯的方向。  
  
娜塔莎开车载着巴基一同回酒店，路上巴基心事重重，他感到不安，因为史蒂夫，因为私事，也是因为案件，心中所有线头搅在一起，再加上缺觉，巴基感到格外焦虑。  
  
“告诉你一个好消息吧，巴基，你看起来像是被人踢了屁股的小狗，实在可怜。”娜塔莎突然说道。  
  
巴基叹了口气，“任何好消息都行，只要你保证是好消息。”  
  
"他们似乎抓到了朗姆洛的小辫子。"  
  
“哦？”这确实让巴基来了精神。  
  
“北达科他州州警调查了几天，也没能找到朗姆洛与33街暴徒的关联，但今天早上，他们突然拿到了一条重要线索，是关于钱的线索。”  
  
“哼，这种事查钱总是没错。”  
  
“线索不是州警找到的，而是一个私家侦探提供的，这个人叫贾维斯，受聘于托尼·史塔克。”娜塔莎挑起嘴角，看了巴基一眼。  
  
“看来那个富佬不是真心放弃了，而是明面上退缩，暗地里倒打一耙。”  
  
“没错，他的门路很深，不仅仅能够搞到政府内部的账目，还能打听到最适合的举报途径，这家伙不简单。”娜塔莎说道。  
  
“政府内部的账目？”巴基疑惑地发问。  
  
“亚历山大·皮尔斯的不明收入和支出。”  
  
“那个市长！？”  
  
“没错，他有每月二十笔去向不明的支出，单笔金额不显眼，但加在一起则数额巨大，这些钱会分成不同项目记录到警备和安保开销中，但去向却不是任何警务机构。那个叫贾维斯的家伙不知如何查到了这些钱的去向，并把收款开户地址联系到了某个民用地址，这个地址是朗姆洛经营房地产的亲戚所掌握的资产。”  
  
“这也太过曲折了……”  
  
“可一旦联系上，其中的关系显而易见，这笔钱并不会在朗姆洛的收款账户被提现，也就是说朗姆洛实际上不接收这些钱，他负责再次把钱转入黑帮，以控制他们的行动。”  
  
“所以说朗姆洛是皮尔斯的走狗。”  
  
“没错。”  
  
“但皮尔斯为什么要找史蒂夫的麻烦？他只是个默默无闻的凶杀组警察而已。”  
  
“那——”娜塔莎还没说完，巴基的脑子已经转到了一处。  
  
“难道是朗姆洛那个家伙——”  
  
“没错，那应该是朗姆洛想借着皮尔斯的钱，解决自己的私人恩怨，一方面是帮助皮尔斯做事，另一方面还可以顺便除掉自己升迁路上的绊脚石。朗姆洛转给袭击你们的黑帮头目的那笔款项，是贾维斯最早的突破口。他由此顺藤摸瓜，查回到皮尔斯头上，又反过来确认了朗姆洛在其中的角色。”  
  
“州警和调查局还没有采取任何行动？”  
  
“还没有，但他们已经开始对皮尔斯进行监控，千万不要把这件事透露出去，他们还在进一步取证阶段，贾维斯的证据很可能是非法获取的，无法呈堂。”  
  
“朗姆洛这个混蛋……”  
  
“他会遭殃的，迟早。”娜塔莎说道。  
  
“那样最好。”巴基咬着牙齿点点头，“啊，娜塔莎，你真是个大救星，我的心情一下子就好多了，如果现在就能去把那个朗姆洛暴揍一顿就更好了。”那家伙为了这么一点利益和升迁，就试图杀了史蒂夫，还烧毁了史蒂夫的房子，巴基在心中默默诅咒他一万次。  
  
搭档二人分享了今日得来的好消息，回到酒店时心情都不错，互道晚安后，巴基和娜塔莎各自回房休息。  
  
然而他们的好心情只持续到半夜。 **  
**


	28. Chapter 28

< **第廿八章** >  
  
史蒂夫晚饭过后连衣服都没脱，趴在床上便睡着了。醒来时维吉压在他的后脑勺上，他被枕头闷得几乎喘不过气来，桌子上手机不停地振动。  
  
史蒂夫摸到手机，没看屏幕就接听了电话，“罗杰斯……”  
  
“队长！鲁本失踪了！”电话那边是萨姆急切的声音，史蒂夫还能听到警笛声。  
  
“什么人？”史蒂夫脑袋懵懵的，怎么也想不起来萨姆在说谁。  
  
“雅各布·鲁本，玛拉·斯特恩的前男友。”史蒂夫猛地睁开眼，像是被人抽了一巴掌似的，完全清醒过来，“他室友说他昨晚就彻夜未归，今天还是联系不到，电话也不接。那孩子担心朋友出了交通意外，所以打电话去警察局查询。朗姆洛的人觉得事情不对，叫了负责北郊谋杀案的几个警察立刻去学校寝室。把鲁本当失踪案处理——”  
  
“哦老天，福克斯现在在哪里！？”史蒂夫已经翻身从床上坐起来，想要穿鞋，他身上的衣服皱巴巴的，维吉在他脖子上绕了个圈，抓住史蒂夫的线衣领口不肯松爪，快要把衣服勾脱线了，猫咪就那样挂到史蒂夫身上喵喵叫。史蒂夫只能一只手托着猫，另一只手拿电话。  
  
“已经有另一拨人去了福克斯家，克林特在那一组，朗姆洛带头，我们还不知道结果。”  
  
“通知巴基他们了吗？”  
  
“还没有。”  
  
“我立刻给他们打电话。”史蒂夫切断萨姆的来电，拨通了巴基的号码。  
  
电话铃响了五声才接通，史蒂夫不等巴基开口立即说道，“是我，巴基，雅各布·鲁本失踪了，也可能是误报，但是朗姆洛带人去抓福克斯了。”  
  
电话那边有抽气的声音，“等等，我播一下娜塔莎的房间。”史蒂夫听到巴基拿起旅馆电话，接通了他的搭档，“娜塔莎现在过来，我把你转成免提。”  
  
史蒂夫也把手机转成免提模式，扔在床上，去摘维吉挂在他身上的爪子，猫咪不满地叫起来。  
  
“是维吉吗？”  
  
“这家伙不肯放开我的衣服！”史蒂夫恼火地说道。  
  
维吉似乎听出了巴基的声音，突然停止挣扎，放开了史蒂夫，扑到床上去咬史蒂夫的手机。“呦，甜心。”电话那边巴基的声音中带着一点笑意，维吉回答似地又叫了两声。  
  
史蒂夫抢回了自己的电话，把猫从床上抱到地上，“我们应该去哪里？”巴基问道。  
  
“我也不知道，朗姆洛想要抢功，让他去抓福克斯也没什么。如果福克斯带走了雅各布，那她肯定不会在家里，不知道朗姆洛有没有拿到搜查令，现在抓捕是不是按照程序，我们最好别去淌混水。”  
  
“但若是福克斯正老老实实地呆在家里，没准雅各布并没有出什么大事。等等……娜塔莎来了。”  
  
“萨姆去了雅各布的宿舍，我们可以在那里会和，你们说呢？”  
  
电话中巴基和娜塔莎简单交流了两句。娜塔莎决定独自去警察局等朗姆洛抓人回来，巴基在酒店等史蒂夫一起赶往雅各布·鲁本的宿舍。  
  
史蒂夫开车到酒店时，巴基已经在门口了，他一边搓着两只手，一边拉开车门爬上副驾驶席。  
  
“你今天能开车？”巴基询问道。  
  
“这两天累得不行，睡得也快，都没想起来要吃药。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
巴基似乎想说什么，但最终没开口，转而说道：“雅各布是怎么回事？”  
  
“我也不知道，如果那孩子出什么意外，我们手上就有两条人命了……”史蒂夫叹了口气。  
  
“不是你的错，史蒂夫。”  
  
“就是我的错，你一直要求申请跟踪监视，我们没有部署，想也知道是谁的错。”  
  
“总之不是你。”巴基语气笃定，但史蒂夫可没什么自信。  
  
“操！”史蒂夫懊恼地拍了一把方向盘，即使没有人手，他也应该亲自去监视福克斯，但现在说什么都于事无补。  
  
“别急，”巴基伸手拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，那带来一点点安慰。“你来之前我也在和娜塔莎讨论，福克斯没有理由去找雅各布·鲁本的麻烦，虽然雅各布也可以被当成抛弃玛拉的前男友对待，但我们知道福克斯不是真心想要替谁伸冤报仇。她若是这样做，无疑会把警察的目标收回到与斯特恩家有关联的人群中，福克斯本人便难逃关系了，她为什么要在紧张时期冒险绑架杀害雅各布呢？”  
  
史蒂夫摇摇头，这也是他自己想不明白的地方，但他们的疑问在到达现场后，很快便得到了解答。  
  
“玛拉·斯特恩联系了警察。”这是萨姆在他们抵达后对二人说的第一句话。  
  
“因为雅各布吗？”史蒂夫立即问道，“你们找到他了吗？”  
  
“没有，他给斯特恩发了一封遗书。”萨姆低声说道。  
  
“什么！？”史蒂夫与巴基面面相觑。  
  
“你们自己看吧，电子版原文已经传到了鉴证人员那里，他们用学生寝室的打印机打了一份。”  
  
史蒂夫立刻进入室内，找鉴证人员索要了“遗书”的复印件，他与巴基凑在一起，迅速浏览这封遗书的内容。  
  
雅各布·鲁本在遗书中坦白自己杀死了莱利、伍兹兰德及拉尔森三人，最初的起因是偶然目击了玛拉当日在诅咒墙附近对伊丽莎白倾诉，心生报复的念头。在杀死莱利后，鲁本没有停止作案，而是继续杀死了与莱利罪行相近的伍兹兰德及拉尔森二人，他也写明了伍兹兰德与拉尔森平日里的不良行为。据他所述，在听闻警察找到的嫌疑人于关押时上吊自杀后，良心受到谴责，杀人既是有罪，他愿意以同样的方式死去，以弥补自己的罪行。  
  
两个人把鲁本的信翻来覆去看了几遍，巴基的肩膀突然垮下去，他开始在史蒂夫身边来回踱步，最终走出屋，到没人的墙角处，一拳头砸在墙壁上。水泥墙面纹丝不动，只是发出轻微的闷响，“操——！操操操！”他接连不断地用拳头砸墙壁，史蒂夫连忙走过去拽住巴基的手肘。  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“我杀了这孩子——”巴基咬牙切齿地对史蒂夫说道，他的双眼充血，手指关节通红。  
  
史蒂夫忧虑地看着巴基，不明白他在说什么。  
  
巴基甩开史蒂夫的手，“我告诉了福克斯，她的上一个替罪羊没能胜任她的职责，福克斯便找了另一个。”  
  
“巴基，这不是你的——”史蒂夫话没说完便被打断了。  
  
“‘导致一个无辜的人上吊自杀’，史蒂夫，那几乎是我的原话，一模一样，这两天我浏览了所有的新闻，没有一家媒体知道伊丽莎白是怎么死的，唯一知道这件事情的，就是福克斯。你还记得那天福克斯愿意留下来接受问话吗？我们就问了一句，她便转变态度，扭头就走，因为她只想知道我们有没有对她这个意外得来的替罪羊定罪。是我给了她一个继续杀人的理由，娜塔莎不是说了吗？别管她需不需要杀人，即使创造自己妄想的需求，她也会继续，是我——”  
  
“住嘴吧！巴基。”史蒂夫严厉地打断了巴基的喋喋不休，巴基吓了一跳，像是被当头打了一棒，立即停止讲话，他大概从未见过史蒂夫如此表现。  
  
史蒂夫得到了巴基的注意力，继续说道，“你说不是我的错，所以也不是你的错，如果知道未来事件的发展，我们当然会做不同选择，你不会试探福克斯，我无论如何也会派人监视福克斯的动向。但是我们不知道，所以要不然不是我们的错，要不然我们每个人的责任都不可推卸。所以结束反省吧……”  
  
巴基又瞪着史蒂夫看了几秒钟，最终转开视线，抽了抽鼻子。  
  
史蒂夫清清嗓子，收起严厉的语气，温和地拍了拍巴基的手臂，看到他的右手关节处都渗出了血，“别跟自己过不去，我们还有工作要做。”  
  
巴基站在原地，深呼吸了两次，才再次抬头看史蒂夫。史蒂夫想给他一个拥抱……  
  
“不好意思，必须打扰一下。”萨姆的声音从史蒂夫背后传来，史蒂夫尴尬地咳嗽了两声，才扭过头，“有什么发现吗？”  
  
“克林特那边有消息回来，福克斯被逮捕了，但她拒绝配合，只说等律师。”萨姆向史蒂夫汇报。  
  
“鲁本呢？他们是否搜索了福克斯的住处？”  
  
“还在搜，我们这边的消息也已经传过去了，他们知道了鲁本的自杀留言。”萨姆双手叉腰，“我们现在怎么办？”  
  
“我们需要做的事情不少：第一是在这里继续搜寻线索，但鲁本的室友已经把知道的事情全部交代了，所以这边剩下的工作不多，我不相信雅各布·鲁本是真正的凶手，他的自杀留言必须暂时保密。第二是采访玛拉，她收到了鲁本的遗书，我们要查明是何时以何种方式发送的，没准能通过通讯网络定位找到鲁本最后活动的地点，虽然这种方式在调查前三起杀人案时都没有提供太多情报，凶手在受害人手机这方面非常小心，但我们总得试试。第三是审问福克斯，想必朗姆洛他们已经把她带回警局，马上会有律师介入，一切都不好说……”  
  
“雅各布不一定已经遇害，昨晚法戈的气温算是比较暖和——”萨姆看着巴基说道，他并不知道巴基为何如此丧气，但仍然试图给他一些安慰。  
  
只可惜史蒂夫没办法依赖于这种期待，巴基率先开口了，“我觉得遗书不是那个意思，不是说他会冻死自己，他的意思是说他会上吊自杀。”  
  
“臆测没有用，那封遗书语焉不详，可以有两种理解，无论他是不是已经死了，我们都要把他同时当活人和尸体一起搜。”史蒂夫说道。  
  
“还有一件事。”巴基又说。  
  
“还有什么？”  
  
“我们先前在做的事情也需要继续去做，巴黎的那通电话还没打，那是我们最好的线索了。”巴基说道。  
  
史蒂夫点点头，他很高兴巴基迅速恢复了正常，现在这种状况下，他们一个人也不能少，所有人都必须能够完成自己的工作。  
  
“现在已经是凌晨3点，欧洲天亮了。我们分开进行，朗姆洛那里怎么安排我不知道，但现在我们也管不了配合……”  
  
“以他的性格，八成会集中精力在审讯上。”巴基的猜测不无道理。  
  
“如果无法立案，他八成会接受那封遗书。”同样厌恶朗姆洛的萨姆立即补充。  
  
“我们不能让那种情况发生，所以现在都打起精神来，你们自己选任务。”  
  
“我回去给巴黎打电话。”巴基说道，“你们不用送我，我和巡逻警察的警车一起回警局去。”  
  
“我留在这里，队长你去斯特恩那里吧，他们家人与你接触更多一些。莉莉安也在这里，你可以叫她搭档一起去。”  
  
史蒂夫点头同意，女警察在面对女性证人上通常比男性警察更易沟通。萨姆回去加入了对鲁本寝室的搜查，史蒂夫和巴基一起向寝室楼外走。  
  
“刚才抱歉，是我失态了。”巴基完全恢复了平静，史蒂夫知道巴基的个性虽然直率，但他并非不善于隐藏感情。他私下与史蒂夫接触时能表现得多坦诚，在工作时就能把自己的真情实感藏多深。现在巴基为了保持冷静，换上了一副打官腔的表情，但史蒂夫却不太喜欢他这样。  
  
“别这么说，巴基，我能理解的……”他对巴基笑了笑，突然戳了戳巴基的手背，巴基立即抽了一口气，“疼得后悔了吧。”  
  
巴基打官腔的表情立即就不见了，他厌烦地瞪了史蒂夫一眼，“别惹我。”  
  
“你已经把自己拳头打肿了，这还是因为一边肩膀有伤打得不够狠，气也该出了，好吗？”  
  
“史蒂夫我……”  
  
“嗯，我知道……可是……无论如何，你和别人不一样，当然换作是谁我都不希望他以这个状态强压感情来工作，但尤其是你，巴基，我……”史蒂夫没办法更清晰地表达自己的想法，但巴基似乎可以理解，他的身体稍稍放松了一点，抬眼看了看史蒂夫，有意无意地和史蒂夫的肩膀轻碰了一下。  
  
“我没事，别担心。”他再次深呼吸，“一切就要结束了，不能让那些混蛋笑到最后。”  
  
他们出了寝室楼，史蒂夫替巴基安排了一辆警车，他自己找到莉莉安·斯通警官，带她一起前往斯特恩的住所。  
  
玛拉收到的消息是在晚间通过电子邮件发到的，通过邮件电子签名显示，邮件由雅各布手机上发出。玛拉今日心情不佳并未及时查看邮件，直到晚上睡前才看到这封遗书，此后立即找父亲商议，斯特恩一家在自行寻找雅各布未果的情况下才在深夜给警察局打了电话，福克斯对此也已了解。  
  
“我有发信息给他，想和他见面再谈一谈，我本想把莱利的事情告诉他，并告诉他我没办法……不是因为他的原因……我……但是他并没有回信，我给他留了时间地点约他见面，他也没出现。我不知道雅各布已经知道了一切……我……这都是我的错。”  
  
“哦，不，不是这样的，玛拉，没有什么是你的错。”莉莉安温和地握住玛拉的双手。  
  
“玛拉，这整件事都不是你的责任，千万不要那样想。”史蒂夫再次强调，“我需要知道你约见雅各布的事情都有谁知道？”  
  
“是南希阿姨和妮娜姑姑劝我的，当然我本来就想这样做，伊丽莎白也是这样说的……所以我……”  
  
再次听到吉米的名字，史蒂夫仍旧感到内心刺痛，他咽了咽吐沫，继续问道，“她们是何时劝你的？”  
  
“就是那天从警局回来之后。”  
  
“在你给雅各布的留言里，有提到过是为什么要和他见面吗？”  
  
“没有……”玛拉递上了自己的手机，“留言都在这里，我只说了想要谈谈……哦，上帝……雅各布他……他真的死了吗？他真的杀了人吗？都是我的错……”  
  
“我们还不知道，玛拉，所以我们必须立刻找到他。你知道他平时有什么常去的地点吗？”这个问题警方也询问过雅各布的室友，他们已经开始清查雅各布平日经常活动的场所，但男孩很有可能并非是因为个人意志消失的，所以这种找人的方法并不现实。  
  
玛拉皱眉想了很久，也没有想到雅各布能去的地方。  
  
“你和南希·福克斯女士熟悉吗？”  
  
“南希阿姨？”玛拉疑惑地看了父亲一眼，“南希阿姨和姑姑认识很久了，我们经常见面……”  
  
“那你知道她私下里喜欢去些什么地方吗？”  
  
“慢着，你们为什么问这个？”玛拉的父亲立刻插了进来。  
  
“我们仍然要考虑不同的可能性……”史蒂夫小心地说道。  
  
“什么可能性！？我希望你们不要去找南希和妮娜的麻烦——”  
  
“我们并非找麻烦，斯特恩先生，这只是例行询问，调查还没有结束，有些问题我们不得不提出来，如果冒犯到您和玛拉，还请谅解。”史蒂夫和莉莉安都保持着谦和有礼的态度，斯特恩父女二人不太情愿地交代了他们所了解的关于妮娜和福克斯的事情，但可惜他们对福克斯的了解仅限于表面。  
  
史蒂夫请求玛拉的父亲打电话给妮娜，劝妹妹接受警方的调查。妮娜最终同意。史蒂夫和莉莉安又在清晨五点半左右来到妮娜的住处，试图从她那获取更多关于福克斯的情报。  
  
妮娜开始时并不配合，史蒂夫权衡利弊，最终决定把已知信息和他们对福克斯的怀疑全盘托出。妮娜震惊得很久无法开口，只是不断的摇着头，拒绝相信，“这其中一定有什么误会，不可能是南希，我们认识很久了，不可能是她。”  
  
史蒂夫给了妮娜很长的缓冲时间，不断用他们并不充足的证据来诱导妮娜，虽然目前无法证实，史蒂夫还是告诉妮娜，福克斯在中学任教时曾与一个14岁男孩发生性关系。他没有放过妮娜一闪即逝的复杂表情。在连续两个小时的询问后，妮娜最终透露说，自己的朋友确实对年轻男人有弱点，有时候妮娜会认为好友交往的男性对于她们这个年纪来讲，实在太年轻了。但妮娜一直认为，人各有所好，她无权对好友的隐私问题横加干涉。  
  
史蒂夫又从妮娜口中得知了一些福克斯过去交往过的年轻人及其生活习惯和家庭背景，在获取了足够的情报后，史蒂夫带着他的临时搭档准备离开，妮娜·斯特恩仍然处于一种震惊的恍惚中，史蒂夫同情她的处境，毕竟自认为了解的人被怀疑成冷血杀手是一般人都无法接受的事情。  
  
“最后一个问题，”史蒂夫在临出门前突然转头看向妮娜，“福克斯有没有一辆未注册在她名下的面包车？”  
  
妮娜皱眉思考了一会儿，“吉姆……吉姆曾经有一辆面包车。”  
  
“谁是吉姆？”史蒂夫立刻重新打开自己的笔记本。  
  
“吉姆是……我父亲的朋友，我们叫他吉姆叔叔，吉姆·李德，他已经去世很多年了……哦，我的上帝。他在城北郊区那片森林里有个破房子……没人住的……哦，上帝。”  
  
“福克斯认识他？”  
  
“我们都认识他，他是我们的吉姆叔叔。”  
  
史蒂夫与莉莉安对视一眼，“斯特恩女士，我想我们需要李德先生生前的详细地址……”  
  
史蒂夫回到警局时，朗姆洛正在组织所有参与调查的警员开会，巴基和娜塔莎同时在座。  
  
巴基与汤姆·维特洛克联系后，确认了福克斯与男孩的关系，维特洛克显然是个胆小怕事的家伙，巴基花费了几个小时才最终让那个男孩说出他所知道的真相。维特洛克表示绝不会追究福克斯的责任，也不想和这件事情产生任何联系，他不知道莱利的真实姓名，二人只在游戏论坛上有过交谈，他把莱利称为怪人。  
  
“维特洛克当时是未成年，我们可以以强奸罪重新拘捕福克斯，关押更长的时间。”朗姆洛提议道。  
  
“但那也无法解决我们眼前的难题——福克斯的律师说，我原话引用，‘我的当事人可以为你们寻找那个自杀倾向的男孩提供线索’，她想和我们谈条件。”娜塔莎叉腰说道。  
  
“我们有线索了！我们从妮娜那里获得了一些信息。”刚进门的史蒂夫立刻打断了众人的讨论，“我已经派车前往了，没有准确的地址，只有一个描述，但是警察已经出发去找了。”史蒂夫向众人概述了从妮娜·斯特恩那里获得的重要信息。  
  
“谢天谢地！”克林特大声说道，“总算抓到了那个贱人的狐狸尾巴。”  
  
“先别高兴得太早，找到人再说吧，在福克斯家的调查结果如何了？我们还是不知道莱利是如何勒索福克斯的。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
“原先是不知道，但听了你的说法，以及给巴黎打过电话后……我觉得莱利大概想……勾引福克斯。”巴基耸耸肩。  
  
“耶稣基督……”  
  
“巴基说得很有可能，我们知道莱利是什么性格的人，他在性方面善于操控别人服从，既然他没有从维特洛克那里获得想要的勒索材料，以他的性格，大概会尝试如法炮制，并录下证据……他也许和福克斯上了床。”娜塔莎分析道。  
  
“证据呢？”  
  
“有任何证据肯定都已经被福克斯销毁了……莱利一定被发现了。”  
  
史蒂夫的手机响起来，他接起电话，听了两句，又挂上。众人都以期待的眼神看着史蒂夫，但史蒂夫却没什么好消息。  
  
“他们找到了那个房子，但是据斯特恩说应该停在那里的面包车并不在，没有找到雅各布。”  
  
“去联系K9，让他们带警犬去森林中找。”巴基提议道。  
  
“是个好主意！”朗姆洛立即指派罗林斯去联络。  
  
“遗书发送的时间不准确，雅各布已经失踪了一天，我们没有更多时间，福克斯还在等待与我们做交易。”娜塔莎提醒道。  
  
“老实说，我对鲁本生还不报什么希望。”朗姆洛耸肩道，他似乎已经下定决心只把雅各布当作一具尸体来寻找。  
  
“我们不能那么想。”史蒂夫立即反驳，“娜塔莎，继续去审讯，剩下所有人和我一起去北郊森林。”  
  
巴基第一个从椅子上站起来，他去拍了一下娜塔莎的肩膀，“保持联络，好搭档。”  
  
“保持联络。”娜塔莎回复道。  
  
其他警察也纷纷起身，准备跟随史蒂夫一起离开警局去寻找雅各布·鲁本，只有朗姆洛站在原地瞪视史蒂夫，似乎对他发号施令感到不满。但是此时此刻，史蒂夫完全无心照顾朗姆洛的情绪，巴基走到史蒂夫面前，“走吧，队长。”  
  
史蒂夫环视众人，点点头，“我们走。”


	29. Chapter 29

< **第廿九章** >  
  
巴基右手砸墙伤到的地方终于开始叫嚣地疼，他出来得太着急，没带止疼片，肩膀也开始出现不适感。正在开车的史蒂夫仍然是越靠近森林的方向越紧张，他直视前方的道路，双手紧握方向盘。  
  
根据地图来看，警方需要搜索一大片区域，但目前可以调动的，只有三条搜救犬。克林特试图去申请州警的警用直升机，但由于北达科他西部出现重大公路交通事故，有限的资源全部被调派，他们只能依靠地面人员来寻找危在旦夕的雅各布·鲁本。  
  
“史蒂夫，你还好吗？也许我们不应该负责森林，我们无法确定福克斯到底把雅各布藏在哪里……咱们也可以去学校附近，或者是与福克斯前男友相关的几处地点……”  
  
史蒂夫的表情变得更加不耐烦，他扭头准备发作，但看到巴基的脸时立即僵住了，他的嘴巴张开又闭上，想了想才问道：“你还好吗？脸上一点血色都没有。”  
  
巴基好笑地叹气，“没事，我只是外伤而已。我担心你，史蒂夫。”  
  
“我也没事。实话说，我也是外伤，真的。所有的内伤——”史蒂夫指指自己的胸口，语气坚定，“——都已经痊愈了，不再疼。这有点像残疾，你的身体永远不会复原，但心中已经没事了，过去的一切对于自己来说仅仅只是不方便而已。但人们仍然会看到表面现象，他们心中总会想，这个可怜的家伙，一定有心病。但并不是那样的，我妈妈治好了我，然后她成为了我的母亲，继续帮我恢复，我就算不是完好如初，心理却比很多其他人更健康……别笑，这是警察心理医生给的评估。只不过残疾是永久的……巴基。”  
  
巴基看着史蒂夫的侧脸，仔细地看，他明白史蒂夫的意思，这不是嘴上说不要心中却渴望的问题，有些时候同情和关注真会惹人厌烦。巴基挥挥自己的左手，“我完全理解。”  
  
“是呀，如果你觉得你自己的心结已经解开了，那你要相信我也能做到。我完全好了。”史蒂夫重申。  
  
巴基并非不相信，但他想要表达的，也不是同情和忧虑，他单纯地希望史蒂夫安全，“几乎，几乎全好了，我知道。但不管你是不是想揍我，我仍然会担心……我是个婆妈的基佬，不记得了吗？我性格随我妈。”  
  
史蒂夫失笑，“‘你妈’还是亲妈？”  
  
“两个没大区别。”巴基笑道，车里的气氛轻松了一点，他们把话题转回案件，“不过，你怎么看？雅各布真的在那森林里的某处吗？”  
  
“我不知道，但是根据鉴证科的报告，李德的废弃房院中汽车车胎的痕迹，与弃尸地点留下的车胎印匹配，他们觉得地上遗留的汽油似乎是最近留下的痕迹，虽然不能准确判断汽油滴落的时间，但布鲁斯相信那辆汽车在最近才离开那个院子。我们已经发布了通告去找那辆车，但是一无所获，如果它在某处，我敢说它一定停在鲜有人经过的地方，那片森林是最好的掩护。”  
  
“那么我们要找的地方是开车可以到达的地点？”史蒂夫已经安排好了每组刑警负责的区域，进行大面积搜寻，然而他并没有明确表示自己和巴基负责的搜索范围。  
  
“我的计划是那样的。”史蒂夫回答，“那片树林虽然面积大，但树木并不密集，很多地方能够允许越野车经过，我们从李德的院子出发，顺着车胎的痕迹来寻找。”  
  
巴基思忖片刻，“那辆车进出树林的痕迹也许很多……让我们好好想想，史蒂夫。那片森林面积很大，而且人迹罕至，如果福克斯开车把雅各布带到什么地方，然后把雅各布与汽车一同遗弃在森林的某处，那么没有交通工具的她要怎么离开呢？”  
  
“她可能把自己的汽车藏在不远处？”史蒂夫回答道，但他随即发现自己的答案不合逻辑，开始摇头。  
  
“即使那样仍然有同样的问题，她藏好自己的汽车，要怎么离开汽车匿藏的地点呢？”  
  
“所以说……什么？”  
  
巴基努力思考了一会儿，“森林废屋的院中有没有福克斯汽车的痕迹？福克斯可以开着自己的汽车去森林废屋附近，然后换上旧面包去绑架她的目标，然后把车和人留在步行可以回到废屋附近的地点。”  
  
“你的意思是雅各布在离那破房子不远的地方？”  
  
“嗯……但取决于那辆车在出发去绑架雅各布之前停在哪里……如果它当真如布鲁斯所言停在那个院子里，那应该就在不远的地方……”  
  
“福克斯需要匿藏那辆车，她不可能把那辆车开回自己家，起码她的邻居并没有见过那辆面包车，所以说她最初总有在哪里交换交通工具的问题，我敢说平时那辆面包车就停在那个院子里。见鬼，我觉得正像你最早说的那样，此前三位受害人，很可能都是死在那个院子中。”  
  
这个推论给两个人带来了一些希望，没准他们并不用搜索太久，史蒂夫更用力地踩油门。  
  
目前警方没有足够的物证来证明福克斯杀人，也没有人证能以性侵犯未成年人而对福克斯提起诉讼，这样下去，警方很可能不得不对福克斯放行，她便有机会逃离出境。如今警方唯一的机会是找到雅各布，最好是活着找到他。  
  
警察们在李德的废旧房屋汇合，带领搜救犬进森林的警察只能与他们的警犬一起步行，史蒂夫、巴基以及其他人则开车继续前进。  
  
大家向不同方向展开搜索，2小时过后，其中一位配警犬的警官通过无线对讲机联系了史蒂夫，告知史蒂夫二人，他的警犬在旧屋直线距离7公里外发现一辆轿车。  
  
史蒂夫和巴基立刻掉头前往警官提供的坐标地点，那并不是他们要找的面包，而是一辆红色的大众轿车。他们围着轿车走了一圈，车内空无一人。  
  
“露西发现了这辆车。”警官指指乖乖蹲在自己身边的牧羊犬。  
  
“你可以确定这辆车和鲁本有关系？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
“露西接到找人的命令，她在这辆车前警觉起来，提示我这是我们要找的东西，我百分之百肯定鲁本曾经乘坐或驾驶过这辆汽车，或者车内有他使用过的私人物品。  
  
“查过车内没有？”  
  
“还没有，在等您的指示。”  
  
史蒂夫对警官点点头，从自己的车中拿出工具，撬开轿车车门和后备箱，开始搜查。  
  
这两天天气转暖，白天气温徘徊在零度左右，还没有融净的雪晶和灰黑的泥土混在一起，巴基在地上蹭了蹭脚下的泥，偶然间看到一抹鲜艳的绿色，一棵细小的草芽露出头来。  
  
“这是什么好兆头吗？”巴基指着地面对站在一旁的陌生警官问道。  
  
“我们没有什么说法，长官。不过我想，春天总是好的。”警官回答道。  
  
巴基有些失望地点点头，史蒂夫在车中搜索了几分钟，走回巴基和警官身旁。  
  
“怎么样？”巴基问道。  
  
“车主姓氏也是鲁本，大概是雅各布亲戚的车，现在由雅各布使用。车里有他的私人物品，音乐CD也像是年轻人的品味……”史蒂夫眉头紧皱。  
  
“所以呢？”巴基感到一阵激动，但是史蒂夫的表情比刚刚更阴郁了，“你发现了什么？难道有血迹？”  
  
“不会的，如果有血迹，露西会作出不同的警示，她能分辨人的生存状态。”  
  
史蒂夫也摇摇头，“你刚才说的——雅各布可能被留在附近，这不再是唯一的可能性了。”  
  
巴基立刻理解了史蒂夫的意思，“见鬼，这么说……福克斯可能开着面包车与雅各布在某处约见，然后他被骗上了福克斯的面包车，并被留在某处等死，福克斯可以开着雅各布的车回到此处取走自己的汽车……”  
  
“一点没错，雅各布可能在任何地方。”史蒂夫恼火地抓了抓自己的头发，“但还是要把鉴证人员找来，如果这辆车上有留下福克斯驾驶的任何证据，我们总用得上它们。”  
  
“也许娜塔莎用得上它们。”巴基取出自己的手机，给娜塔莎拨电话。  
  
电话响了两声便被挂断了，他等了几分钟，史蒂夫回到车中联系鉴证人员，娜塔莎重新拨回来。  
  
“告诉我你们有什么好消息？”娜塔莎的‘问候语’让巴基感到沮丧，但他强迫自己保持乐观。  
  
“我们发现了雅各布的轿车，停在李德旧屋不远的地方，我们觉得福克斯开过那辆车，她约雅各布见面，然后开走了雅各布的汽车。我和史蒂夫是这么认为的，但是我们仍然不知道雅各布在哪里，他可能在任何地方……”  
  
“不是任何地方，就在那片森林里。”娜塔莎回答，“每当我提到那片森林的时候，福克斯都会做出一些细微的反应，提到那片森林会让她感到紧张，或者说是激动。当然那反应一点都不明显，大部分时间，我就像是在对一潭死水讲话，一点波浪都激不起来。”  
  
巴基叹了口气，对不远处正在联系鉴证人员的史蒂夫摇了摇头，“娜塔莎，任何事情，任何你认为能帮助我们找到那男孩的线索，求你了……”  
  
娜塔莎沉吟了一会儿，“巴基……我觉得……我不确定，本也不想打击你们的热情，但是我不确定福克斯是不是想要用她杀死前三个男孩的手法杀死雅各布。我当然提到了上吊的伊丽莎白，福克斯没有反应，但当我提到最近气温回升，人停留在室外也不会立即因为严寒死去，但是福克斯对这一点表现得有恃无恐……我敢保证她对我提到‘气温回升’这个字眼时做出了反应，但那反应不是紧张或恐惧，而是不屑和傲慢。”  
  
“你的意思是说……雅各布已经死了？”巴基问道。  
  
“不，我无法确定这点，福克斯给出的信号并不明显。对不起，巴基，我尽力了，这就是我能告诉你的一切，我会针对你们的新发现对福克斯进行提问，一有新消息，我会立即联系你。”  
  
“好的，娜塔莎，谢了，你是最棒的。”巴基与娜塔莎道别。  
  
他走过去爬上史蒂夫的汽车，史蒂夫正在把他从警局带来的热咖啡倒进一次性杯子中递给发现汽车的警官。  
  
“你要吗？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
巴基点点头，他看到史蒂夫握住杯子的手轻微有些发颤。等到史蒂夫倒满了巴基的杯子，巴基接过纸杯，另一只手取过史蒂夫手中的保温瓶。  
  
“关上车门。”  
  
史蒂夫依照指示关上门，巴基把杯子和保温瓶一起放在座椅之间的杯槽中，轻轻握住史蒂夫的手。两个人的的手掌都冰冷干燥，但巴基的体温还是高上那么一点点。  
  
史蒂夫没有躲开，他盯着巴基的手指出神。  
  
“我们需要找到他……”半晌过后，史蒂夫轻声说道。  
  
“娜塔莎说了一些事情，她提到会引起福克斯紧张的字眼，森林、李德的旧车和旧房。还有另一些事情不会引起福克斯的紧张感，比如气温回升，她说福克斯对气温回升一点反应都没有，甚至表现得高傲。”  
  
“那意味着什么？”  
  
巴基摇摇头，“我们都不知道，也许她没打算冻死他……”  
  
“如果不是冻死……她没有必要把那辆面包车也藏起来，她可以把雅各布的尸体扔在任何地方。雅各布的车在这里，面包车不在，福克斯的汽车在她家里——我觉得我们的假设没有错，她需要那辆汽车，她需要那辆汽车来关押她捕获的猎物……福克斯对犯罪简直自信到不可一世的地步，她并不小心谨慎，也不是专家，她是个疯子。我觉得她会遵照自己的意志来行动。”  
  
“那样天气转暖，她难道不担心雅各布不会冻死吗？”  
  
史蒂夫给不出答案，他摇摇头，发动了汽车。二人准备返回先前的地点，继续搜索。一路上巴基琢磨着福克斯的心态，她可能的计划，每想到什么，就告诉史蒂夫，史蒂夫会从中找出漏洞。  
  
直到巴基再也想不到什么，他们便继续搜寻。  
  
“我小时候常来这边，孤儿院有宵禁，但我有时候会为了等日出而待在森林中过夜。”史蒂夫突然说道。  
  
“就一个人吗？”巴基问道，他不想过分强调这其中的安全隐患，但语气中还是带有一丝责备的意味。  
  
“我不是在这里被绑架的，而是在法戈市里被抓到……这里对我来说……本来像是一个避难所一样，世外桃源。当时……我有很长一段时间并不知道自己被抓到了哪里，直到我逃出来的那天，这片树林完全变了样。”  
  
“对不起……史蒂夫，我不是那个意思。”巴基立即道歉，史蒂夫摇摇头表示不介意，巴基立刻想办法转移话题，“不过在森林里等日出……真的能看到任何东西吗？”  
  
史蒂夫微笑起来，“这里的树林并不密集，你也看到了，几公里之外离孤儿院不算太远的地方有一片大湖，我经常会到那个岸——”史蒂夫的话音戛然而止，巴基立刻扭头看史蒂夫。  
  
“怎么了？看到什么了吗？”  
  
“岸——边……岸边！巴基……也许就像你说的，福克斯对天气转暖有二手准备！我们去湖边！”史蒂夫立刻加速，汽车从树林间拐回林中小道上。  
  
“是说……”  
  
“如果你把汽车停在湖上，那么天气转暖之后福克斯就再也不用担心我们会找到雅各布了，那片湖很大，冬天本来就冻得不结实，最近已经到了要化冰的时期了！”  
  
“上帝……如果真是这样，但愿那汽车还没有沉下去！”巴基也立即紧张起来，开始联系四散在周围搜寻的警察，指挥一部分人暂时放弃手头上的搜索任务，向林中的湖泊前进。史蒂夫和巴基仍然是距离最近的一组，他们已经驶往正确的方向。  
  
也许那探出灰土的嫩芽确实是个好兆头，巴基心想，又或许……是最坏最坏的暗示。  
  
二十分钟之后，他们抵达了距离湖泊不远的小路尽头，再想靠近只能步行。史蒂夫和巴基纷纷下车，开始向湖边的方向小跑。穿过树林时，他看到不远处有另一条小路延伸向湖边，路边的植物有被压倒的痕迹。  
  
二人终于来到湖边，四下眺望，一辆白色的面包车赫然停在远处的湖面上。距离很远，面包车与周围苍白的颜色混作一团，巴基立刻冲了出去，跑上湖面。  
  
“巴基——！”史蒂夫在他身后大喊，巴基边跑边回头看，不明白史蒂夫为什么没有跟上，但他没有减慢速度，雅各布可能就被关在那辆车中。直到距离汽车还有三、五米远的地方，巴基突然听到脚下传来可疑的硬物碎裂的声音。  
  
“巴基！停下！”史蒂夫仍然在他身后大喊，巴基开始意识到他自己犯下的愚蠢错误。  
  
“巴基？”史蒂夫停在距离岸边几米的地方，没有继续向湖心走，“你能退回来吗？”  
  
“我想我应该继续向前……”巴基回答道，“我已经踩碎了什么……”  
  
“那就别动！待在原地双脚着地，不要移动！”史蒂夫在他身后指示道，“马上就会有警察过来帮忙！”  
  
但他们来不也是一样吗？他们没有任何设备能够把面包车从湖心拖回岸边，总有人得冒这个风险，既然巴基已经身处危险当中，他无法对面前几米之遥的面包车置之不理，“我要怎么做？我可以继续向前，我觉得后退不是好办法。”  
  
“那就双脚着地，一点一点移动。”史蒂夫在岸边指挥着。  
  
巴基把一只脚蹭出去，缓缓转移重心，另一只脚再跟上，他像只蜗牛一样在冰面上蹭了五分钟，才最终来到面包车后，每移动一点，巴基都觉得自己能听到冰在水下碎裂的声音，不远处更靠近湖中央的地方已经变得透明，能看到湖水波动。  
  
李德的旧面包车经过了改装，后车厢没有任何透明的玻璃，而是由铁皮包裹，巴基伸手去拉车后门，大门纹丝不动。  
  
“雅各布！雅各布！我是联邦探员詹姆斯·巴恩斯！你在里面吗？如果能听到的话千万不要移动！”  
  
车内并没有任何回应，巴基的心往下沉。  
  
“有人吗？他在吗？”史蒂夫在岸边喊道，他手中攥着手机，正在联络增员。  
  
“不知道！车门锁着！”巴基回头对史蒂夫喊回去。  
  
咔嚓——  
  
一声更响亮的破碎声传来，但巴基根本看不到脚下哪里有裂痕。  
  
“巴基！”史蒂夫在他身后大喊，巴基回头时史蒂夫似乎又向前移动了一些，他们的距离并没有那么远，巴基想叫史蒂夫回到岸上，没必要让两个人都陷入险境，而且史蒂夫加入无疑只会让情况更糟糕。  
  
“没事！我暂时没事，但是车门锁着，我不知道……”  
  
“钥匙一定在那里，巴基，想想看，她不能反锁车门！福克斯试图伪造一个自杀现场，如果车门被从外面锁死，那么自杀就完全不成立了！”  
  
史蒂夫说得没错，巴基贴着汽车，缓慢地移动到车头的方向，驾驶室的门并没有上锁，巴基小心翼翼地抓住车门，开始缓缓抬起一只脚。  
  
咔嚓——咔嚓——  
  
脚下每响一声巴基的心跳便加速一拍，但他咬紧牙齿，抬起了另一只脚。冰面继续发出骇人的声响，但巴基坐上了面包车的驾驶席，他长长出了一口气。  
  
后车厢几乎是封闭起来的，只有一扇镶有横栅栏的小窗。巴基小心翼翼地探头朝窗内看去。  
  
习惯黑暗后，他先看到两只赤裸的脚，然后是脚踝。雅各布正贴在他背后封闭的墙上，应该是坐在那里，但巴基无法看到男孩的脸。  
  
“雅各布？雅各布！你还好吗？”  
  
无人应答，雅各布的双腿显得十分僵硬，巴基不能确定男孩是否还活着。  
  
“钥匙……钥匙……”巴基开始在驾驶席附近翻找，就像史蒂夫说的那样，两把旧式的扁平钥匙由一个简陋的铜环串在一起，正掉在栅栏窗的下方。钥匙圈卡在车座的缝隙中，巴基费力地伸手去够，经过一番努力，他终于成功了。  
  
天气寒冷，但是巴基紧张得浑身都在冒汗，他脱掉了自己的厚外套，扔在一边，并把自己的配枪手机和钥匙全部扔在了汽车里，这至少让他减轻了两三公斤的重量。巴基握紧钥匙，开始尝试下车，猛然间看到车门下方有一条延展出去的裂痕。巴基敢保证这条裂痕先前并未出现。  
  
巴基闭上眼睛，又睁开，希望是自己眼花，但那条裂痕仿佛比一秒之前又多分展出一道枝桠。巴基硬着头皮让一只脚踩在尽可能远离冰面裂痕的地方，另一只脚跟上，碎裂的声音在脚下不断地响起来。  
  
“他在车里！虽然看不到脸，但肯定是他！”巴基对史蒂夫喊道，他看不到史蒂夫的表情，但史蒂夫离汽车的方向更近了，他双手叉腰站在那里。  
  
“冰在融化，巴基……你要加快速度。”史蒂夫的声音充满忧虑，巴基镇定下来，加快速度交换双腿，移到车后。  
  
车门打开了，雅各布的状况并不乐观，他双目紧闭，脸颊上已经出现冻伤，皮肤泛着不自然的青色。  
  
“我都到了这里，你可不能死……”巴基小声嘟哝着，开始从后车门爬上车。雅各布的一只手被手铐栓在车头处的横杠上，巴基用钥匙串上的另一把钥匙打开了手铐。  
  
男孩的身体并非完全僵硬，这给巴基带来希望，他用手指压住男孩的胸口，那里还有微弱的震颤。男孩的鼻子下面结了霜。  
  
巴基抱住男孩冻得像冰一样的身体，试图给他加一点温度，但这只让巴基的身体开始打颤，他后悔把大衣留在了前座。  
  
“再一会儿就好了……我们会得救的，我们还有增员。”巴基一边念叨着一边把雅各布的身体向车外拖，他知道男孩不可能清醒过来，这话大部分是给自己打气。  
  
“还活着吗！？”史蒂夫的声音再次传来。  
  
“活着！”  
  
“把他平放在地上，然后你要拖住他的双脚前进。”  
  
巴基按照指示，把雅各布缓缓放到冰面上，前几秒一切顺利，直到巴基突然间失去了平衡。  
  
“巴基！”史蒂夫大叫，“快跑！”  
  
雅各布已经摔在车外的冰面上，巴基意识到面包车的车身在倾斜，车尾并没有沉下去，而是在向一边歪。巴基迅速跳出车外，不再顾忌自己砸裂了几块冰，他拽上雅各布的双脚开始向岸边的方向跑。  
  
史蒂夫正在向他冲过来，巴基的脚下突然空了，一秒钟之内，他得以用尽全身的力量把雅各布的身体甩向前方。  
  
巴基先感到水，然后才感到寒冷，他从最初的震惊中恢复过来，开始屏气划水，然而他的肺部并没有存储足够的氧气，已经有冰水从他的鼻子里灌进去。巴基感到自己无论如何踩水，仍然在往下沉，好在水中看不到雅各布的身体，他希望哪怕有那么一点点可能，已经濒死的雅各布最好不要再沉入冰水中。  
  
巴基的四肢很快便因为寒冷而麻痹，不听使唤。哦，上帝啊，巴基记忆开始作怪了，他的周围不再是水，湖水再怎么冰冷也只有零度不是吗？巴基回到了那个更冷的地方，那个3米见方的狭小盒子中，穿白色防寒服的外星怪物一样的家伙手里攥着可怕的冷冻枪。  
  
巴基一瞬间失去了体力，冰水开始灌进他的身体，他的视线也模糊了，眼前一片黑暗……  
  
他大概昏迷了一小会儿，但随后便感觉身体开始往上浮。他不止感觉到冷，还感觉到烫，他的肺部像是烧着了一般。  
  
“巴基！巴基——！”史蒂夫在喊他的名字。  
  
胸中火辣辣地疼，巴基猛地咳嗽起来，带有腥味的湖水从他嘴角溢出来。  
  
“哦，巴基……上帝啊，你这个蠢货。”  
  
巴基睁开眼睛，看到自己已经躺在一辆车里了，史蒂夫趴跪在他身边，正在给他擦干身体，史蒂夫自己的金色头发还在滴着水。  
  
“咳咳……我还以为只晕过去……咳咳……一秒钟。”巴基眨了眨眼睛说道，“是你把我捞上来的？”  
  
史蒂夫听到他开口讲话，立刻露出笑容，他的蓝眼睛盯着巴基看了很久，没好气地说道：“你吓死我了。”  
  
“雅各布呢？”巴基环视四周，发现自己躺在一辆警用面包车后面，周围全是深棕色的大浴巾，车里暖气开得很足。  
  
“有专业人士在急救，你这种死不了的只有我来照顾你。”史蒂夫笑道。  
  
“会活下来？”  
  
“医生表示乐观。”  
  
“太好了……”巴基动了动身体，坐起来。他冷得要命，史蒂夫的身体也在发抖，巴基从身边抓起一条干毛巾包在史蒂夫头上，两个人凑在一起要比周围温暖许多，“而且……我不需要专业人士，还是你好。”巴基叹道。


	30. Chapter 30

< **第三十章** >  
  
由于雅各布的幸存，案件有了转机，南希·福克斯正式被以一级谋杀罪逮捕收押，她的保释申请遭到拒绝，律师主张继续为保释上诉。  
  
在巴基和史蒂夫从冰冻的湖泊里爬上岸的那天，他们被一位女警官开车送回警局，并在公共浴室冲了热水澡。等到巴基彻底暖和过来，他坐在公共浴室更衣间的长板凳上，给史蒂夫讲导致他从海军陆战队退伍的那次事件。巴基所在的小队被派为先遣部队深入敌后，他们为了不影响作战计划，在明知有敌军埋伏的情况下仍然为了牵引敌人的注意而展开作战，巴基的小队坚持了8个小时，最终在枪炮中活下来的人全部遭到囚禁。后续部队虽然以最快速度赶来救援，但巴基和他的死党托马斯便是唯一获救的两个人。他们被关在一个方形冷库中，眼睁睁看着战友们的肢体被急速冷冻，像冰渣一样碎裂。  
  
在那片沙漠里，美军的敌人认为当地人从未经历过的严寒是一种奇妙的武器，可以震慑敌人，事实上他们的手段也确实让所有人胆寒。起码巴基真的被吓到了，他对此并不羞于启齿，因为会害怕，所以才能勇敢。但巴基在水下被寒冷包围的时候，一下子就被恐惧战胜了，这一点让巴基感到更难坦白。史蒂夫坐在巴基身边安静地听，最后他终于说道：“你是个幸存者，因为你活下来了，所以今天有另一个生命被挽救，有一个杀手可以被绳之以法。”  
  
”你不是也一样吗？“巴基轻声反问道，二十年前，史蒂夫坚持活了下来，于是今天那个年轻人以及巴基才能一起获救。  
  
史蒂夫露出略显惊讶的表情，他在评论巴基的行为时，完全没有想到过自己。巴基觉得这简直不可思议，史蒂夫·罗杰斯——他认为自己所做的一切壮举都是理所应当，而别人做到的任何一点点善行都值得真诚的赞扬。据巴基所知，一般所谓“双重标准”，不都应该是反过来才对吗？  
  
雅各布·鲁本获救的三天后，福克斯被转移到法院监狱的那天，娜塔莎和巴基收拾好行李，开车去了机场，史蒂夫正在机场大厅中等着他们。联邦调查局的工作已经完成，巴基和娜塔莎在法戈停留超过时限，已被三番两次责令返回总部接受新任务。不得不离开史蒂夫让巴基感到非常不安。  
  
三天来，巴基和史蒂夫并没有真正拥有过相处的机会，史蒂夫忙于各种后续审问和文书工作，据巴基所知，史蒂夫在警局住了两夜，在医院待了一晚，等到雅各布清醒过来便在医生的监控下进行断续的，短时间的问询。巴基和娜塔莎二人则专注于帮助地方检察官立案，他们很有效率地把警方手中仍然不算坚实的证据组织起来，并为检察官预测辩护方可能使用的策略。看来巴基与史蒂夫的“一切结束之后”，还要再等上一段时间。  
  
直到见到那个穿着便服的金发男人站在人群中，巴基才感觉到前所未有的思念席卷而来，他难以想象这种完全不合逻辑的感情在二人分隔两地后，会变得多么糟糕。  
  
娜塔莎先向史蒂夫道别，提前进入安检通道，给巴基和史蒂夫留出一点私人时间。两个男人面对面站在人来人往的机场大厅中，似乎谁都不知道该如何告别。  
  
“你得小心点，史蒂夫，那些找你麻烦的家伙们还没有被抓到。”巴基说道。  
  
“我会的，而且我听说，他们已经有了确定的嫌疑人，只不过还不能透露给我，我想我很快就会脱离暗杀风险。”  
  
巴基尴尬地看向地面，娜塔莎同样警告过巴基不要向史蒂夫透露详情。史蒂夫挑起一边的眉毛，巴基叹了口气，“别说这个了……”  
  
“你也知道是谁做的？你怎么会知道？内务部门单独找过你吗？”  
  
巴基摇摇头，“别逼我撒谎，哦，见鬼。”他上前一步，搂住史蒂夫的脖子，私自透露调查秘密只是个借口，他需要这个拥抱，“是那个朗姆洛，娜塔莎不小心撞见了他与黑帮通话，她找了一些关系，让州警开始调查……别告诉任何人好吗史蒂夫，但你要小心那个家伙，以免他再下手。我不希望你因为不知道没有防范而受伤。”  
  
史蒂夫在听到朗姆洛的名字时明显地怔住了，身体变得僵硬，他没能开口回应，巴基也没有放开他。过了一会儿，史蒂夫从紧绷慢慢放松，他终于抬起手臂回抱巴基，小心翼翼地，就好像巴基是什么易碎品，“想不到真的是身边每日共同工作的人，这种事情简直给人信任危机。”  
  
“可不是吗？”巴基在史蒂夫脸颊侧面用力地亲了两下，分开一点距离，观察史蒂夫的表情。  
  
史蒂夫只是睁着他那对蓝眼睛，一动不动地凝神注视。  
  
“我们还会见面的，”巴基轻声说道，“马上。”  
  
“你还有工作，你说过你只有三天回匡提科休整的时间——”  
  
“那只需要离开一周，不是什么大事，来找我吧，史蒂夫，好吗？”  
  
“当然，你回家后给我打电话。”  
  
“可能得过个一两天，我的新手机创下了最短寿的记录。”巴基的新手机随着那辆面包车掉进了冰湖中，再次报废了。  
  
“你家没有座机？”  
  
“现在谁还用那玩意？”  
  
“法戈九成九的人家……”  
  
巴基轻笑着摇摇头，无论他们所生活的环境或生活方式有多么不同，巴基知道这段关系必须继续下去，“再过两周，你来找我过周末，带你去俱乐部玩，你看如何？如果你没有紧急的案子在手的话。”  
  
史蒂夫点点头，过了一会儿，他严肃地抬眼看向巴基，“呃……巴基，我们两个……我的意思是说，我不想要求什么，我……”  
  
“没关系，史蒂夫，说实话我也不知道，我们两个的话，大概顺其自然就好。这还是你说的嘛，到最后一切总会顺利的。”巴基把话说得很有自信，可他与史蒂夫的关系是他所经历过的，最不自然的一段关系。他们在不知不觉间就了解了彼此的秘密。身体比情感先熟悉对巴基来说不是什么陌生的事，但随后而来的各种渴望却有点吓到他，他从未像现在一样如此迅速地陷入别人的生活和生命中，“向你父母还有索尔问好，还有你的猫，她会想我的，我有预感。”  
  
“打电话给我。”史蒂夫重复道。  
  
“订机票来找我。”巴基再次吻了史蒂夫的脸颊，然后在他耳边低声说道，“真可惜你昨天晚上没时间去我那里，不然我也可以给你点终生难忘的‘临别赠品’。”  
  
史蒂夫的耳朵立刻红起来，他脸上羞赧的表情让巴基挪不动脚步。史蒂夫还是坚持直视巴基的眼睛，“我记下了，你下次补上。”  
  
巴基愉快地大笑起来，史蒂夫拉着他的肩膀，反过来给了他一个结实的拥抱，巴基沉浸在那份温暖中，直到史蒂夫放开手，他推了推巴基的腰侧，指向安检通道，“走吧，我要害你错过航班了。”  
  
巴基不情愿地走向通道口，史蒂夫一直站在原地，就像几天前站在冰冻的湖岸边缘一样，那对蓝眼睛中包含太多的感情，爱慕、不舍、忧虑、以及一点点期望，巴基不知道对方能从自己的表情中看到什么，他努力对史蒂夫露出微笑。  
  
巴基把自己的随身行李和外套送上传送带，并交出自己的证件和配枪，负责安检的机场工作人员对福克斯的案子也有耳闻，他在检查证件时与巴基攀谈了几句。当巴基整理好自己的行李，抬头再看通道另一边时，他已经无法看到史蒂夫先前站立的位置。  
  
巴基摇摇头，走向自己的登机口。  
  
回到匡提科之后，巴基和娜塔莎也被大批的文书工作淹没，他们不得不对出差时的每一个细节进行详细汇报，关于谋杀的各种书面语让巴基感到极端头痛，每天都对自己的搭档抱怨连连，没少遭到娜塔莎的白眼。  
  
巴基等不及调查局给他新配手机，自己租用了一个临时设备，在回家的第二天晚上便打电话给史蒂夫。  
  
大概因为号码陌生，史蒂夫隔了许久才接起电话，“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”  
  
听到那个熟悉的声音让巴基立即开始想念对方，“嘿，是我。”  
  
“巴基？嘿，你彻底换号码了吗？”史蒂夫换上了一种更为放松的语气。  
  
“不、没有，这个是临时的，新手机得等我下次回总部才有。”  
  
“回家的感觉如何？”史蒂夫的话语中带有笑意，巴基试图想象他嘴唇的弧度，他下意识地用手指碰了碰自己的嘴唇。  
  
他从法戈带回来的，史蒂夫的画就摆在他的床头柜上，前一天巴基试图把它挂在房间的某处，但这张画与巴基公寓的装潢格格不入，他无法做出决定是否把他房间中的“储备粮”硬照统统取下来，那样的话他大概还需要两幅配套的花卉油画，然而……  
  
“……巴基？”  
  
巴基这才意识到，自己走神了，“哦，你刚才说什么？”  
  
“我说你一定很想家。”史蒂夫在电话另一边耐心地重复道。  
  
“是呀，见了一些朋友。哪里都比不上家里。”巴基回答道，但这不是心里话。即使史蒂夫显得格外无辜，但与史蒂夫相遇确实让巴基的小公寓变了样子，它不再像以往一样温馨和舒适，欢迎巴基回家。现在，这套公寓开始缺少一些它从来就不曾拥有过的东西。  
  
随后二人谈起了工作，史蒂夫把福克斯案件的进展全部告诉巴基。  
  
雅各布已经转醒，虽然他还需要数日才能恢复健康，但男孩对警方讲述了福克斯如何约他在森林边见面，也申诉说自己并没有给玛拉发过任何的遗书，他愿意出庭作证。法戈警方获得了人证，但情况并不像表面上看起来那样乐观，归根到底，福克斯的律师也能够提供各种不同的假说。警方此时只能证明福克斯绑架意图谋杀雅各布·鲁本的罪行，这毫无疑问，但要想让法官和陪审团接受三宗谋杀案以及那封伪造的遗书与福克斯的关联，警方仍然需要加班。  
  
工作似乎让史蒂夫变得焦虑，在他们通话的过程中，巴基没有听到过一声猫叫，他能猜出来史蒂夫并没有回家。巴基随即转变了话题，等到两个人都变得没话好说，史蒂夫先道了晚安。  
  
结束通话的时候，巴基心里充满了失落感，他觉得自己与史蒂夫之间，并没有那么多话题好聊，但抬眼看看通话时间，1小时54分钟，那几乎让巴基惊呆了，他和那个话唠戴维也没打过这么长时间的电话。  
  
巴基和娜塔莎真的被派往了佛罗里达，天气好得不得了，太阳晒干了人们心中所有的负面情绪，他们处理的案件也是一起八年前联邦调查局曾经接手的旧案，随着最后一点证据被发现，八年前的绑架杀人事件最终画上了句号，结案总是大快人心。可巴基还是总想着，要是史蒂夫也在就好了。他给史蒂夫打电话，几乎每天不断，直到有一天，史蒂夫说他订好了去匡提科的机票。  
  
巴基出差结束回到自己的住所，朋友们约他去酒吧玩，巴基回到了久违的热闹环境中，有那么几个小时他们在随着律动的旋律跳舞，巴基几乎忘掉了史蒂夫，直到他们回到包间，查理试图在两人独处时把手伸进巴基的裤裆。巴基像以往一样和他的“男友”亲热了几秒钟，便停下来。  
  
“我要回家了。”巴基说道。  
  
“哈？”查理往后退了一点，似乎没听明白巴基的话。  
  
巴基站起身，开始在附近的座位上找外套。查理也站起来。  
  
“不好意思，我今天得回家了。”巴基重复道。  
  
查理明白巴基没有带他一起的意思，于是耸耸肩，“你最近没怎么回来。”  
  
“嗯，工作太忙。”巴基回道，“我听戴维说你的演出挺顺利，对不起我没去成。”  
  
“巴基？”  
  
巴基回头看，查理面带忧虑，一双琥珀色的眼睛看着自己，像是被踢了屁股的小狗，“有什么事情吗？”巴基问道。  
  
“感觉你有心事。”查理的眉毛皱起来。  
  
巴基想了想自己的“心事”，摇了摇头，“没什么。”  
  
“如果有任何能帮上忙的……我是说，我不知道你那些打打杀杀的见鬼工作，但是如果有任何需要帮忙的事情，别忘了叫我。”  
  
巴基对查理微笑，这家伙虽然三不五时干点违法乱纪的小坏事，但却极端厌恶暴力，看任何见血的电影都像要了他的命一样，巴基和查理认识三年多了，他还没能成功哄骗查理去买一台电视机回家，查理只听广播，从不看电视。  
  
“我在北边认识了个人。”巴基决定对查理坦白，别管床上是什么关系，他们毕竟是多年知交的好友。  
  
查理立刻饶有兴趣地挑起眉毛，“男人？”  
  
巴基点点头。  
  
“是不是北欧人！？我就知道你有眼光！他会过来找你吗！？”  
  
“嘿！别他妈打歪主意！也不是北欧人。”巴基立刻抱怨道。  
  
“‘嘿你自己吧’，啥时候变这么小气了？”  
  
事实上巴基本来就不经常接触陌生人，更是从没有给自己的圈子中介绍过新人，他们目前认识的人群，几乎全是戴维和查理介绍来的，巴基和查理姑且算作一对，他们的小圈子从没变过，周遭聚拢过来的人则常换常新。  
  
但史蒂夫不一样，史蒂夫是巴基自己的，一想到查理可能会对史蒂夫打什么主意就让巴基想揍他。  
  
巴基低头看向脚下的地板，“反正也不是你的类型。”  
  
“取决于对方是什么条件了，如果互惠互……”查理没有继续说下去，“巴基？”  
  
一只手掌温和地压在巴基的肩膀上，巴基抬起头。  
  
“我不知道你怎么突然染了相思病，不过别让人家欺负你，要不然——”  
  
“不然怎样？你去揍他吗？”  
  
“我……我……我反正会帮你，放心！”查理没什么底气地回答道，巴基知道他连一只猫都打不过。  
  
巴基笑起来，“你自己放心吧，娜塔莎说我这种人，只有我欺负人家的份。”但巴基已经不再相信娜塔莎的说法了，他觉得在他与史蒂夫之间，自己已经在某种程度上失去了主控权，只能跟着自己的感觉继续向前。  
  
“别这样愁眉不展的，至少别让戴维看到你这样，那个八婆简直像神经病一样，我都不知道你怎么受得了他。但是我得跟你说一点，如果不开心，就不值得。”  
  
巴基叹了口气，“好啦，我真回家了。”  
  
“确定不需要我陪你？我可以开车送你回去。”查理最后努力道。  
  
“不需要，我打车回去，你们玩得开心。”巴基靠上去吻了吻查理的嘴唇，他觉得，那可能会是他们最后的亲吻了。查理显然也感觉到了什么，他揉揉巴基的头发，送巴基去酒吧门口打车。  
  
巴基独自回到家里，洗完澡躺在床上，手不自觉地滑进内裤里，他闭上双眼。  
  
巴基很少自慰，他需要解决欲望的时候，从来都不缺少伴侣，但是现如今一切都不一样了。左右都需要靠自己的幻想来高潮，为什么不自己解决问题呢？多叫一个外人来，反倒觉得碍眼。他想着周末便会到访的史蒂夫，想得胸口都痛。  
  
史蒂夫来访之前，巴基把自己的小公寓从头到尾打扫了一遍，他刻意保留了一些生活化的凌乱感，想让自己的住所看起来体面清洁，但又不想让它显得做作或是导致史蒂夫无法自在行动，他花了很多心思打扮自己，挑了一件又一件的衬衫和外套，最后还是决定穿得低调点，选了深蓝色的上衣和黑色长风衣。  
  
巴基提前半个小时就到了机场，挑选了一束鲜花，站在机场大厅里，感觉自己傻里傻气的。他不停摆弄着花束的玻璃纸和丝带，却只是把玻璃纸压出更多死褶。  
  
“孩子，别再摆弄了，她会满意的。”  
  
巴基扭过头，看到一个拄着拐杖的老太太，站在他身边，眼睛望着出口的方向。  
  
“呃……谢谢……”巴基尴尬地回答道，他从没有这么尽力去取悦过他人，也从没有这么紧张过，理性告诉他，史蒂夫不是一个挑剔计较的人，但是巴基针对史蒂夫的行为，完全超出了理性的控制。  
  
一对双胞胎男孩从出口冲出来，拖着他们配套的汽车总动员行李箱，直奔到老太太面前，给了老人一个大大的拥抱，双胞胎身后，一个与巴基年纪相仿的女子推着两个大号旅行箱跟上来，“妈，我跟你说不要来接我们啦！”  
  
老太太一边笑一边摸着两个外孙的栗色小脑袋，扭头朝巴基挤挤眼。一家人离开时，巴基听到女人小声问母亲，“那人是谁？”老太太似乎故意提高声音说，“我理想中的好女婿……”  
  
“妈——！”女子不悦地埋怨，巴基忍不住回头去看，女人也正好回望，两个人尴尬地对视，女人并没给巴基半点好脸色，她缩着脖子转回去，腾出一只推行李的手，挽住母亲的手臂，“你外孙子们不好吗？干嘛非得要儿子……”  
  
一家人走远了，巴基无法再听到母女二人的对话，他不禁去想那女人眼中对自己这个陌生人的厌恶，似乎可以延展到巴基所代表的性别，他揣测着那两代女人的经历和故事，直到史蒂夫提着旅行包走出来。  
  
史蒂夫的蓝眼睛在人群中寻找，然后看到了巴基，露出灿烂的笑容，巴基再也看不到大厅中往来的其他乘客。  
  
史蒂夫走到他面前，把旅行包放在地上，巴基傻乎乎地递上手中的花，史蒂夫接过去，并展开双臂。拥抱如此美好，巴基觉得自己可以就这样呆上一整天，他的鼻腔里全是史蒂夫身上淡淡的杉木味，脸颊贴着史蒂夫耳后的短发，他只能看到一个金色的后脑勺，但能感觉到史蒂夫脸上的笑容不曾消失过。巴基先放开手，史蒂夫大老远来这里，自然不是为了站在机场中直到下一班飞机返回。  
  
“来，快走吧，我们先回去。我带你四处转转，然后你休息一下，我们吃完晚饭去华盛顿。”巴基说着提起史蒂夫扔在地上的包，史蒂夫却没有动。  
  
他上下打量着巴基，“除了正装和我那件警校时候的旧毛衣，我还没看你穿过别的，你看起来真不错。”  
  
现在巴基觉得花掉一个小时的时间选衣服也不是一件特别浪费的事情，他对史蒂夫笑笑，或者自从史蒂夫出现他也一直没有停止过笑容，“我希望你这包里有点好衣服，晚上可以穿出门的。”巴基指了指史蒂夫的格子衬衫和夹克。  
  
史蒂夫低头看看自己，立即窘迫起来，“我——”  
  
巴基马上打断道，“别担心，即使你什么都没带，你还有我的衣柜。”  
  
史蒂夫确实没带什么适宜晚上出门的衣物，6点钟简单在家里吃过后，巴基开始拉着史蒂夫试装。史蒂夫比巴基大一号，巴基尽量挑选一些自己穿着宽松有弹性的衣服，那些布料在史蒂夫身上变得紧绷绷的，当然它们一点都不难看，恰恰相反，巴基早已经忍不住开始浮想联翩了。他只不过是自私地不想把史蒂夫打扮得太显眼。  
  
最终巴基给史蒂夫套上了他自己不经常穿的一件浅蓝色贴身衬衫，搭配他自己带来的黑色牛仔裤。他们鞋码相同，所以巴基又给史蒂夫挑了一双自己的亮面的皮鞋。  
  
“我的老天，你的鞋子真比女人多。”史蒂夫面对巴基的鞋柜，忍不住评价道。  
  
“没错，我和娜塔莎能打个平手。”巴基笑道。  
  
“你每天得花多长时间选鞋子？”  
  
“大部分不是我自己买的，最开始不知道是谁传谣说我喜欢皮鞋，于是每年都会收到一大堆皮鞋当礼物，每个来过我家的人看到我的鞋柜，自然更加确信，于是越送越多。”史蒂夫提上巴基的皮鞋，踩了两脚，“怎么样，还合适吗？”  
  
史蒂夫点点头，直视巴基的双眼，“我就不会送你鞋子……”巴基挑起眉，“我恨不能抢走你脚上穿的，这样你就没办法走了。”巴基突然间哪里都不想去了，他只想把史蒂夫推到一边的墙壁上吻他，就在巴基呆呆地站在那里想这些的时候，史蒂夫先凑上来吻吻他的嘴唇，“准备好了，走吧。”  
  
巴基咬住下嘴唇，勉强笑笑，拉开屋门。  
  
临走时的小插曲并没有持续影响巴基的心情，他们在俱乐部度过的夜晚十分愉快。二人叫车去俱乐部，路上花了一个小时的时间，到达的时候酒吧正是优惠时段，他们点了三轮烈酒，酒精下肚，巴基就拉史蒂夫去舞池里跳舞，史蒂夫节奏感不怎么样，他开始时显得很拘束，巴基又拉他喝了两杯，史蒂夫终于放开了，他们就继续回去跳舞。巴基演示简单的舞步给史蒂夫看，史蒂夫照样学，但他笨拙的样子能把巴基逗得前仰后合。  
  
这是一家对同性恋者友好的普通俱乐部，不是巴基经常和朋友们聚会的场所，巴基故意挑选这里，也是对前几日查理的反应心有余悸，他还不想把史蒂夫介绍给任何人。等台球桌的人太多，巴基与史蒂夫决定与其他人拼台，凑成三队轮流打。史蒂夫对台球倒是很在行，他和巴基一起的时候连赢了三局，最后两个人被大伙拆散了，分别与其他人组队，两方对垒的时候，最后还是史蒂夫和他的女队友赢掉了最后一局。  
  
“卢卡斯是个笨蛋，他比珍妮差太多了，我不服。”巴基对史蒂夫说道。  
  
“嘿！怎么说话呢，巴基！”卢卡斯抱怨道。  
  
“事实胜于雄辩。”珍妮甚是得意。  
  
“单挑你也赢不过我，巴基。”史蒂夫大笑，“不信我们再来一局。”  
  
彩灯下史蒂夫的蓝眼睛里闪烁着光芒，他望着巴基，巴基觉得自己就在一直往下陷，无法停止，“下次吧，下次，史蒂夫。”  
  
“嘿，巴基，我以前好像在别处看见过你一回，你似乎总有帅朋友？”珍妮凑过来挽住巴基的手臂，巴基把珍妮的手缓缓撸下去，蹭到史蒂夫身边，挽住史蒂夫的手臂。  
  
“我的。”巴基说道。  
  
珍妮噘起嘴，摇摇头，佯怒道：“我就知道，见鬼的基佬。”  
  
巴基扭头看着史蒂夫傻笑，史蒂夫也在看他，突然间他们的嘴唇短暂地碰了一下。巴基有些不敢相信，史蒂夫竟然在公共场合吻了他，在巴基看来，史蒂夫大概是最不会在公共场合表现亲昵的人。  
  
“我们回家吧？”巴基征求史蒂夫的意见，事实上，他迫切需要和史蒂夫独处。  
  
史蒂夫点点头。  
  
二人向众人告别，乘坐门口停等的出租车回到巴基的公寓，他们来不及进门就在楼道内拥吻，等到了卧室，他们身上早已经脱得一丝不挂。这两周来巴基不止一次想着史蒂夫自慰，现在史蒂夫真正在他身边，他宽大的手掌真正贴在巴基的皮肤上四处游走，那感觉远比巴基的幻想要好上千倍万倍。  
  
“我好想你……”史蒂夫在巴基耳边低语。  
  
“我也是……”巴基轻声回答，但他的心中在叫喊，音量大概足够震碎玻璃。  
  
巴基把史蒂夫翻过来，让他平躺在床上，自己去够床头柜里的成人用品，他忙手忙脚地撕开安全套包装，套在史蒂夫已经完全勃起的阴茎上，自己伸手到身后，随意地扩张了一阵子，便抬起屁股，引着史蒂夫进入自己的身体。  
  
插入带来的痛感让巴基感觉完整，一个多月来，史蒂夫是唯一一个进入他的人，现在史蒂夫也是他唯一想要的人。巴基上下移动身体，金发男人沉浸欲望的表情让他兴奋。  
  
史蒂夫的呻吟声越来越响亮，他支撑着身体坐起来，搂住巴基的身体，开始向上操他，快感让巴基一口咬住史蒂夫的肩膀，嘴巴里尝到血腥味。  
  
他们的节奏开始变得混乱，两个人都拼命地想要更加贴近对方，晚上巴基喝了不少酒，现在他身体里的酒精都在透过皮肤蒸发出来，身上热得要命。随着不知是谁的低吼声，他们同时开始射精，巴基的大腿紧紧夹住史蒂夫的腰，全身都在颤抖，史蒂夫吻他的嘴唇抱住他的身体向后倒下去，然后翻身把他压在床上，继续在他身体中抽送。  
  
高潮的余韵中，亲吻从未休止过。  
  
第一轮性爱结束，史蒂夫趴在巴基身上呆了一会儿，然后支起上身检查巴基肩膀上留下的新伤疤。  
  
“英雄救美留下的奖章。”巴基得意地挑起嘴角，他全是冻伤疤痕的左手握住史蒂夫的脖子侧面，那样的对比让史蒂夫显得更完美。但巴基知道史蒂夫的伤疤，他看过他的全部，巴基轻柔地抚摸史蒂夫的脸颊，整理他额前微微汗湿的金发。史蒂夫是个美好的东西，经历过黑暗，仍然光洁明亮，如果人真的有灵魂，史蒂夫的灵魂一定有着天空的颜色。  
  
“你当然是英雄。”史蒂夫握住巴基的左手，贴在胸口上，巴基的手背能感觉到史蒂夫的心跳，以及心脏律动表达的真诚与爱慕。  
  
“我也想要你……”巴基说道，他想要史蒂夫的全部，以所有的方式，“我说过要让你终生难忘……”他推着史蒂夫的身体，再次把两个人翻过来，转而压在史蒂夫身上。  
  
史蒂夫看着他，沉默了几秒，才说道：“你在假设我会忘掉关于你的任何事……”  
  
巴基胸中的感情和欲望让他自己都觉得无法承受，“哦，上帝……史蒂夫……”他低头亲吻他。  
  
史蒂夫抬起右腿，勾住巴基的腰。这次他们换不同的姿势做爱，巴基知道史蒂夫说的是对的，他知道自己也不会忘记，永远不会，任何一个细节都不会。  
  
翌日，二人一直睡到正午，史蒂夫起床收拾东西，准备乘坐晚间的飞机离开。他们又聊起了福克斯的案子，也聊起了史蒂夫重建房子的计划。  
  
史蒂夫从自己的手机里找出已经设计好的图纸给巴基看，史蒂夫准备给自己的房子改换结构，变成双层别墅。  
  
“阁楼吗？”  
  
“是二层加阁楼。”史蒂夫愉快地解说道，“除了客房外，我想给吉娜留一个固定的房间，再加一个画室。客厅也会比原先大。”  
  
“真是个大工程！”巴基感叹道，“你会雇人吗？”  
  
“我哥，廉价劳动力。”史蒂夫笑道，“保险金并没有那么多，我仍然需要贷款才能完成所有的房屋建造工作。虽说我妈总在想方设法帮我垫付，但是我也在想方设法地拒绝，我们两个现在每天就像猫捉老鼠一样。”  
  
巴基大笑，想象着弗丽嘉威逼史蒂夫接受经济援助的样子，笑得肚子都疼。他们讨论了一阵关于房子的事情，讨论是否应该沿用真火壁炉，还是改成更为现代的供暖方式。巴基原本兴致勃勃，但不知为何，他突然间觉得心里难过起来。史蒂夫过不了两个小时就必须出发前往机场了，大概分别总会一次比一次更难。  
  
直到一个多月后的某个周末，巴基站在史蒂夫家已经清理好的空地前，看着史蒂夫和他的大哥索尔把第一根木桩填进地基中，他才突然明白过来。  
  
这个房子代表着史蒂夫的家，史蒂夫在重新建筑这栋房子上花费了很多很多的心思，这里是他不会放弃、也不会离开的地方。而巴基却不在这里。  
  
法戈的气温在春日里迅速转暖，史蒂夫养的猫咪维吉也被带了出来，此时她正趴在巴基肩膀上，慵懒地打着哈欠。史蒂夫回头对监工的巴基和猫露出笑容。  
  
“别偷懒！”巴基假意对史蒂夫喝道，猫咪附和着喵了一声，史蒂夫快活地吐吐舌头，转回身继续干活，索尔无奈地摇摇脑袋。  
  
巴基仰望天空，一片蔚蓝中阳光亮得刺眼，他觉得眼角有些不适，抬起右手，用食指轻轻蹭了蹭，感到指尖微微潮湿。  
  
那次回家后，巴基彻底把史蒂夫送给他的画包好，收进柜子里。那是巴基所拥有的最为宝贵的礼物，然而不知为何，巴基知道它从不属于这里。


	31. Chapter 31

< **第卅一章** >  
  
复活节假期巴基受邀到史蒂夫父母家中做客，他终于见到了史蒂夫的另一位哥哥，洛基·奥丁森拥有与兄弟们完全不同的黑色头发以及细长的身形，举手投足都像一只大型猫科动物，优雅敏捷，但全身带着戒备，不易亲近。  
  
史蒂夫曾经提到过洛基与养父欧迪恩之间的恩怨，欧迪恩在洛基出生之前亲手击毙了他的毒贩生父，并在收养洛基后隐瞒了事实。洛基的真实身份，就连芙丽嘉也是在与丈夫收养洛基五年后才了解，这件事引起了夫妻间不小的矛盾。最终芙丽嘉尊重了丈夫的选择，对此事保持沉默，谁想洛基15岁时，在机缘巧合之下，得以与自己身陷毒瘾并感染重病的生母会面，了解到自己的身世，随后把所有仇怨都撒在了日常就多有冲突的父亲和大哥身上，并彻底与父亲断绝了往来。现在唯一能劝说洛基回家一趟的，只有史蒂夫或他们的养母芙丽嘉。  
  
洛基把巴基从头到脚打量了三遍，他眼神里的高傲神情简直和奥丁森家的大哥索尔一模一样。一家人性格对比，令巴基感到十分有趣，养育兄弟三人的家长中——欧迪恩为人正直充满权威，但骨子里却傲慢，芙丽嘉睿智温柔，但她性情中的固执比丈夫更胜一筹。兄弟三人无论亲生与否，都继承了父母双方的特质，只不过程度各有不同。索尔的性格更像父亲欧迪恩，却从事与母亲相同的职业；两个养子史蒂夫和洛基都更偏向芙丽嘉，史蒂夫从欧迪恩那里学到了正义感，洛基则选择了骄傲，巴基认为这和二人的童年背景不无关系。  
  
“很高兴见到你。”巴基友好地伸出手，没想到洛基却把自己抱着的维吉丢到了他的手臂上。巴基只好改换动作，把猫咪抱回自己怀里。  
  
“史蒂夫看起来完全不像是你的类型。”这是洛基对他说的第一句话。  
  
“洛基——”介绍二人认识的史蒂夫尴尬地抱怨道。  
  
这话实在太奇怪，一时间让巴基忽略了其中的不礼貌，他没有说二人不适合，也没有说巴基不是史蒂夫日常交往的类型，反倒评价起巴基这个陌生人的喜好来，“哦？我们第一次见面，你就知道我的类型？”  
  
洛基看了巴基一眼，直接忽略了他的问题，转而向史蒂夫说道：“我觉得他还不错，你的猫比你会看人，你以后出去相亲别忘了带上你的猫。”随后他才转过脸来看巴基，耸肩又道，“抱歉，我并不是诅咒你们会分手，我只是说如果他以后还需要相亲的话，最好带上这个毛茸茸的家伙……你是从纽约来的？”  
  
“毛茸茸的家伙”蹭了蹭巴基的手臂，分散了巴基的注意力，他下意识地回答道：“老家布鲁克林，现在在华盛顿。”  
  
洛基点点头，似乎感到满意。  
  
“洛基？过来一下！”芙丽嘉在厨房中喊道，洛基立刻转身走向厨房的方向，把史蒂夫和巴基留在原地。  
  
巴基摸着维吉的脊背，看向史蒂夫，“这什么意思？我过关了吗？”  
  
“我怎么知道，”史蒂夫笑着回答，“我搞不懂他的，你问我还不如问维吉。”  
  
猫咪听见自己的名字，叫了一声，打了个哈欠，开始扭动身体抱怨巴基停下抚摸的手，催促他继续。“我猜维吉的意思是……至少不算太糟……”巴基叹了口气，嘀咕道，“起码这次我没有衣冠不整。”  
  
“所以说……我真不是你的类型？”史蒂夫突然问道。  
  
巴基瞟了史蒂夫一眼，“如果你不叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯的话。”  
  
史蒂夫笑起来，他揽住巴基的肩膀，一只手把维吉抓起来放到地上，拖着巴基往楼上走，“走吧，给你看样东西……实际上是两样。”  
  
“去哪？看什么？”巴基歪着头。  
  
“礼物。”史蒂夫笑道。  
  
“我也有给你买礼物……只不过被你抢先了！”巴基不服气地从口袋里掏出他亲自包好的小盒子，递到史蒂夫手中。史蒂夫兴奋地接过去，开始拆包装。  
  
巴基给史蒂夫买了一块手表，金属表带，样子很朴素，但做工精细，他知道史蒂夫很在乎这些传统的工具，工作用的笔记本、工作日记、钢笔、墨水都远比他的着装要考究。他的旧手表在先前撞坏后，一直都是临时戴着一块早年更旧的表，虽然款式不难看，但总能看出来那块表上了年头，外表磨损严重。因为工作繁忙业余时间还要盖房，史蒂夫几乎没时间做别的，他把所有的购物计划都推到了房子建成后。  
  
当然巴基也是导致史蒂夫“没时间”的一大原因，两个月以来，他们几乎保持着每周约会见面，不是史蒂夫飞去华盛顿，就是巴基来法戈。第一次之后，巴基便不再带史蒂夫出去了，一方面是因为他看起来总是很疲惫，另一方面巴基满足于这种居家生活的新变化。他们一起窝在公寓里看看电影、打打游戏，天气一天比一天暖和起来，二人会在巴基住所附近的森林中跑步或散步。性爱也是必不可少的，这原本就已经落后于巴基想要的频率，一旦有机会见面，他不可能放弃对史蒂夫动手，史蒂夫也总是以同样的热情回报。  
  
  
巴基每次来法戈，情况则不同。史蒂夫在自己的房子建好之前，都不得不借住在父母家，巴基来访时两个人只能住酒店，所以白天史蒂夫会尽量带巴基出门，巴基会主动提出去史蒂夫的工地，帮忙干活，但史蒂夫总是想方设法安排别的活动。巴基能感觉得出，史蒂夫怕他在法戈待得无聊，但巴基并不介意，用娜塔莎的话来讲，他只是个刚陷入恋情的傻瓜，根本不计代价。  
  
复活节的周末，巴基第一次来到史蒂夫父母家做客，好在他已经见过史蒂夫家里大部分人物，所以还不至于紧张。现在史蒂夫拖着他回房间，反倒让巴基心跳加速起来，那是史蒂夫童年生活的地方，他的私人空间。据芙丽嘉说，史蒂夫从未邀请过任何朋友到家里，此前也不曾带男友回家做客。巴基是第一个，他希望那代表着史蒂夫愿意与他分享过去、现在和未来。  
  
“谢谢！这太好了！”史蒂夫从手腕上取下自己的旧手表，巴基替他把新手表戴到手腕上。  
  
“好吧，现在让我们看看我的礼物是什么。”  
  
史蒂夫推开自己的房门，巴基跟进去。这是一个小房间，显然是给孩子准备的，无论是书桌还是床铺都显得与史蒂夫现在的身高体重不符。墙上贴着一些旧海报，钉照片的松木板上都是他父母和兄弟的照片。在那些照片中间，有一张白纸素描，那是巴基记忆里曾在史蒂夫烧毁的卧室中看到的那幅伊丽莎白的画像。史蒂夫显然又画了新的，在这幅新素描旁边，还贴着另一张彩色照片，那也是伊丽莎白，她与一对中年夫妇站在一起，凝视着镜头。  
  
巴基下意识地伸出手，去碰照片上的女孩。  
  
“我向证物科要来的，没人认领伊丽莎白的尸体。她真的没有任何亲人了……我会承办她的告别仪式和葬礼，就在五月初……你会来吗？”  
  
“当然了，告诉我时间，我一定会来的。”巴基握住史蒂夫的手。  
  
史蒂夫沉默了一会儿，才从写字台下拿出灰纸包裹的方形物品，“礼物，拆开吧。”  
  
巴基拆开包装纸发现里面是两幅花卉油画，他抬头看史蒂夫，史蒂夫开心地解释道：“我看到你卧室的墙壁上有三个挂画位，所以就又抽空帮你画了两……幅……”  
  
巴基脸上的表情大概透露了什么，所以史蒂夫的声音小下去，变得尴尬起来。  
  
“好啦，就是它们了，没什么惊喜，就是它了。走吧，我们下楼——”史蒂夫从巴基手里抢过那两张画，放回桌上，拉着巴基要走。  
  
“史蒂夫——”巴基立即拽住史蒂夫，“我很喜欢，真的，我也打算给房子换个风格，没准过一段也重新装修……然后再挂出来……”他下意识地说谎，心里慌张得不行，又把画拿回手里。  
  
“没关系的，我也是傻，你家确实不太适合，以后我给你画别的。”史蒂夫看起来确实不太介意。如果巴基真的不喜欢，他大概能够坦白承认，史蒂夫也不会就因为这点小事大受打击，但事实上，巴基喜欢得不得了，史蒂夫用心搭配了三张画的颜色和花型，巴基能给这三幅画想象一整套家具来，植物根系深入土壤，花朵在画中常开不败，它们代表着一种稳定的长久的美好，巴基还不曾拥有。  
  
“嘿……巴基，我没想惹你不开心啊。”史蒂夫看起来有点委屈，他一向对巴基坦诚，但巴基却不肯对他讲心里话，他抿着嘴，仍然看着手中的画，就好像画里写着正确的回答，“巴基……我不太擅长……呃……哄人——”  
  
巴基噗地笑出了声，“我没有不开心，”巴基的心情远比这种肤浅的情绪深得多，“我喜欢你，喜欢你送我的画，真的好喜欢它们，我能看出你的心意，我甚至不知道自己配不配得上得到这些——”  
  
“巴基——”  
  
“我只是希望它们能够被以适当的方式挂出来，仅此而已，千万不要以为我不喜欢它们。”史蒂夫再次从巴基手中取走了画，把它们放在桌子上。他展开手臂拥抱巴基，巴基靠在他身上，把那些恼人的事情全都压下去，“本来过节好好的，我可真烦人。”  
  
“别这么说，巴基。我理解的。”史蒂夫亲吻巴基的额头，但巴基有种感觉，史蒂夫并不完全理解，他能理解一部分，他愿意纵容巴基。  
  
“我们下去给你妈帮忙吧，走。”巴基推开史蒂夫，催他下楼。  
  
奥丁森家的节日餐桌既尴尬又有趣，洛基从不与索尔和欧迪恩直接对话，索尔则不会与洛基或巴基交谈，一张餐桌全靠芙丽嘉和史蒂夫穿针引线，但母子二人仿佛对这种角色十分熟悉，除了巴基之外似乎没有任何人感到不自然。  
  
不过最有趣的事情是，即使索尔和洛基根本不会对话，但是他们还是能够通过史蒂夫为一件事情而争辩，史蒂夫时不时就会遭到夹击，但他仿佛根本不介意，反倒一副很享受的样子。晚间还是索尔第一个离开，洛基得知史蒂夫和巴基会住在家里，似乎感到很惊讶，“你们竟然住这里！？不会不方便吗？”  
  
芙丽嘉立即拍了一把洛基的后背，“你不愿意住家里我拦不住，你要是敢把你弟弟拐走，我就打到你只能趴着睡觉。”  
  
洛基连忙缩了缩肩膀，闭上嘴，但他看了巴基一眼，似乎在对他使眼色。  
  
巴基并没有理解其中的含义，洛基叹了口气，自己告辞离开了。  
  
史蒂夫坚持让巴基睡自己的房间，他换到索尔的房间睡。  
  
巴基躺在史蒂夫的床上，身边都是史蒂夫的味道，他想象着史蒂夫上学时在这里度过的无数个夜晚，想象着他们第一天遇到彼此时，史蒂夫的样子——那个史蒂夫看起来孤独又焦虑。巴基辗转了一阵，无法入睡，他打开台灯，随手拉开史蒂夫的床头柜，抽屉里躺着一本少儿美国历史，他翻开书的扉页，上面是芙丽嘉给史蒂夫的赠言，日期已经是17年前。  
  
芙丽嘉一定经常在这里，陪伴自己最年幼的儿子入睡，那一定给史蒂夫带来巨大的安慰。巴基不由得开始回忆史蒂夫与他交往以来的变化，他好希望自己也能给史蒂夫带来同样的安全感。  
  
房门突然打开一道缝，史蒂夫蹑手蹑脚地钻回自己的房间，并在背后轻轻关上门，“你怎么还不睡？”史蒂夫压低声音问道。  
  
巴基挑起眉，支起上身，“你还说我，大半夜的你鬼鬼祟祟干什么？”  
  
史蒂夫钻进巴基的被子里，巴基往里面移了移，后背贴上了墙，“我想和你待会儿。”史蒂夫亲吻他的嘴唇，他可不是只想待一会儿那么简单。  
  
巴基乐得把手塞进史蒂夫的睡裤里，他们在狭小的床上互相照顾彼此的身体，都不得不拼命压抑大声呻吟的冲动，巴基觉得房间里的喘息声，已经足够传到走廊那一边了。  
  
“我来吧，”巴基钻到了被子里，在黑暗中把史蒂夫的阴茎含到嘴巴里。他的喉咙被填满，无法再发出声音，但史蒂夫却变得更加难以控制音量。  
  
二人都没有故意拖延，几分钟之后，史蒂夫射在巴基的嘴巴里，巴基钻出被子，躺平在史蒂夫身边，继续快速撸动自己的阴茎，史蒂夫握住巴基的手，亲吻他的喉结，巴基也随之达到高潮。史蒂夫帮他清理身体，他们相互依偎地挤在史蒂夫的大号单人床上，满足地睡去。  
  
第二天两个人起床的时候，芙丽嘉和奥丁森已经下楼了，如果他们意识到前一天晚上史蒂夫和巴基最终还是睡到了一间屋子里，那么他们很有默契地决定对这件事避而不谈。毕竟前一天芙丽嘉要求他们分房睡的原因只是在她看来，没有任何一个男孩的房间足够睡下他们两个大男人，她不希望自己的客人无法好好休息。但芙丽嘉显然低估了史蒂夫和巴基身体的契合度，他们挤在一起的时候，根本不需要比一个人更大的地方。  
  
复活节的周一，史蒂夫和索尔继续回到工地干活，巴基也在旁边帮忙，兄弟二人默契十足，他们的进度比巴基想象得要快得多，房屋一层的承重木墙已经都被搭了起来。  
  
到了午休时间，洛基也来到史蒂夫的工地，给大家带来一些冷饮。史蒂夫和索尔只是稍作休憩，继续开工。洛基抱着手臂，站在巴基身边看着自己的两个兄弟干活，完全没有插手的意思。  
  
他们看了一会儿，巴基刚想找点话题，洛基突然说道：“我真是对你失望。”  
  
巴基挑起眉毛，“哦？”  
  
“你要是真有本事，早把他从这见鬼的地方带走了，他为什么现在还在修这见鬼的破房子？”黑发男人看了巴基一眼，不等巴基回答，就转身离开了。  
  
直到巴基在假期结束离开法戈，他没再见过洛基·奥丁森，但洛基的话一直绕在巴基的脑子里，你要是真有本事，为什么不带他离开？这真是个好问题。  
  
为什么不呢？巴基不是已经决定为史蒂夫作出改变？巴基下定决心，要和史蒂夫在一起。他已经结束了自己作为出柜同性恋者之后就一直维持的开放性关系，决心更努力工作，以便升到一个稳定的职位。他开始清点自己的财产，为将来作打算。巴基与史蒂夫保持着稳定的约会，即使史蒂夫或巴基有紧急公务在身的时候，他们也保证每个月至少见面三次。这样的生活又持续了五个多月，法戈炎热的夏季来了又去，他们安葬了伊丽莎白的遗体，终于等到福克斯的案子第一次开庭。  
  
关于朗姆洛涉嫌与黑帮分子进行非法交易的事情最终走漏了风声，朗姆洛沉不住气，最终选择了逃命，谁知他的老大亚历山大·皮尔斯却也在同时得知了警方的调查，抢先一步举报了自己的部下，把责任推得一干二净。朗姆洛在美加边境被捕，得知自己被出卖，想要反咬一口的时候，却发现自己完全不是皮尔斯的对手。  
  
州警为此伤透了脑筋，他们想要抓住皮尔斯的把柄，最终却只收获了一条小鱼。  
  
巴基不知道皮尔斯与史蒂夫的暗杀事件有无牵连，只要朗姆洛落网，巴基晚上也能睡得安心一点。  
  
转眼间巴基公寓楼下的树叶转黄了，法戈的天气也一下子就凉爽起来，一切似乎都很美好。  
  
然而史蒂夫仍然在修他那该死的房子，而且，他也马上就要完工了。  
  
“我打算在入冬之前结束战斗。”史蒂夫骄傲地看着已经成型的新房子，他已经在考虑内部装潢了。  
  
巴基勉强微笑，“这可真够快的，我还以为你们至少得需要一年时间。”  
  
“但是后来萨姆和克林特也会来帮忙，有很多体力活，人多力量大嘛。”这次史蒂夫完全沉浸在一片欢欣鼓舞中，完全没有注意到巴基的小情绪。又或者巴基已经习惯于隐藏他自己对于这栋无辜的房子那种爱恨交织的感情。  
  
巴基靠到史蒂夫身边，搂住他的腰，完全不在意史蒂夫身上的臭汗味，他歪头靠在史蒂夫的肩膀上，真想就这么把他从这房子旁边拉走，塞进行李，带上飞机，飞回华盛顿去。  
  
“你要是有本事，早把他带走了。”巴基开始讨厌起史蒂夫的二哥，那家伙给了巴基这个愚蠢的念头，于是巴基再怎么都没办法摆脱它。 


	32. Chapter 32

< **第卅二章** >  
  
史蒂夫知道那个问题已经在巴基心中憋了许久，他只是惊讶巴基竟然能够坚持这么长时间才说出来。  
  
巴基带史蒂夫在匡提科附近游览，有一次甚至把他带到了联邦调查局总部，给他签了临时进入许可，带他参观。巴基也会讲起调查局里的传奇的探员，他知道史蒂夫对那些擅长行为分析的专家非常感兴趣。史蒂夫对巴基的计划心知肚明，他也想好了许多拒绝的理由，但因为巴基迟迟没有开口，以至于史蒂夫又把那些想好的说辞通通忘光了。  
  
“史蒂夫，你考虑过来联邦调查局工作吗？”一次晚餐后，巴基突然问道，打了史蒂夫一个措手不及。  
  
他愣在原地，“啊？”  
  
“我是说，如果你申请的话，肯定会被接收，培训对新人来说需要一年，以你的背景大概八个月即可完成。你甚至不用先辞职，只要申请停薪留职就行了，训练期间你可以住在我这里……如果最后结果不理想，你可以直接回去工作，不会有任何影响。”在史蒂夫努力回忆他先前想好的拒绝理由时，巴基已经率先驳回了他能想到的许多借口。  
  
“巴基，你知道我不适合……”史蒂夫在心中埋怨自己的笨嘴拙舌。  
  
巴基趴在沙发靠背上，对他眨着眼睛，“难道你不愿意有更多时间可以和我待在一起吗？”  
  
这办法太下作了！史蒂夫心中抱怨巴基连这张牌也会打出来，“我当然想……但是你知道我在法戈也有许多重要的工作，那些对我很重要，巴基……我们现在这样有什么不好呢？如果你觉得你日常出差太多，不想旅行的话，可以我来你这里两周，你去法戈一次……”  
  
“这不是次数的问题，史蒂夫，我们根本就不在一起。原来我们每天打电话，到现在除了每周见面，周中也不过发发短信，我们的样子根本不像是在一起。”  
  
“我们已经这样相处大半年了，你为什么会突然抱怨起来？”史蒂夫根本没办法反驳，所以他只能奋力狡辩，“如果你早就这么想，为什么不在我盖房子之前就对我说？”  
  
“那时候我有什么立场对你说这些话？”巴基气恼地挥了挥手臂，“你的房子盖好了也没什么，你大可以把它租出去，来这里我们两人一起，也不会增加你的日常开销，而且还省下每月两次的机票钱，那可是一大笔钱呢！”  
  
“让我再想想好吗？这是个大决定，你不能今天对我提起来，立刻就让我同意并且回家收拾行李搬过来吧。”  
  
“但是你根本就不会去想！你在心里已经拒绝了！”巴基叫起来，他说的是实话，但史蒂夫可不会承认。  
  
“听着巴基，我在法戈那边有很多工作，都是有连续性的，我不止是个侦查谋杀案的警察，我也管本地治安。我刚升到现在的职位两年，所有策划的行动都刚刚开始，我不能现在辞职离家……”  
  
“是不能还是不想？如果现在不想，那什么时候会想？什么时候你才会真正认真思考一下我的提议而不是立即便缩回你自己的壳子里，根本什么都不考虑？”巴基质问道。  
  
“我不想谈这个了……”史蒂夫摇摇头，“这周太忙了，我想休息。”他逃进了卧室里，巴基说得一点没错，史蒂夫没办法考虑离开法戈，他还以为巴基会理解，然而他显然与其他人一样完全不明白。  
  
史蒂夫洗了澡，躺倒床上，心里寻思着如何才能让巴基放弃这种劝说，因为这件事显然还没有结束。巴基过了很久才进浴室，等他也爬到床上，便开始亲吻史蒂夫的肩膀，身体接触让史蒂夫淡忘了先前的烦恼。他又何尝不想每天能够拥抱着心爱的人入睡呢？史蒂夫与巴基彼此间的通话是减少了，然而那并不代表思念淡了，史蒂夫仍然时时都会想巴基，每次收到爱人传来的短信，他仍然会像个傻子一样对着屏幕微笑。索尔不止一次对史蒂夫质疑他与巴基的关系，质疑巴基是否真心对史蒂夫忠诚，索尔对异地恋没有一丝一毫的信任，尤其是考虑到巴基过去的生活方式，索尔的怀疑并非毫无根据。史蒂夫总是无条件相信他们之间的关系是忠诚的，不论对他自己来讲还是对巴基来说，都是独一无二的。  
  
史蒂夫翻过身与巴基接吻，喘息间，巴基轻声在史蒂夫耳边说道：“难道你不希望我们能……每天都像这样吗？”史蒂夫猛地睁开眼，抓住巴基的手腕。  
  
“巴基……”史蒂夫皱起眉头，“你总得容我点时间考虑，不能上一分钟说了下一分钟就逼我答应……”  
  
巴基居高临下看着史蒂夫的脸，几秒种后他从史蒂夫身上翻下来，狠狠砸到床上，史蒂夫这边的床垫上下震了震，“说的就好像我是第一天想问，你先前全不知情一样。史蒂夫……你到底是当我是傻子还是你以为我拿你当傻子？”  
  
史蒂夫尴尬地抓了抓头发，看着巴基家的天花板，又看看床脚下墙上挂着的那三只动物照片。巴基从来也没有把史蒂夫送给他那三张画挂出来过，史蒂夫并不觉得自己的画与这房间有何不配套，他不挂那画，只能是不想挂。匡提科虽然距离首都不远，但也算是一处僻静的小地方，他们楼下不远就有森林。说起来，巴基住的这间公寓，别说根本看不出史蒂夫常来居住的痕迹，甚至也看不出巴基自己的个人风格。当然如果你打开衣柜和鞋柜，要溢出来的衣物皮具至少能说明一些什么，但史蒂夫不得不觉得，巴基这里根本不能算作是个家。  
  
巴基只是想起一样是一样罢了……他们怎么可能一起搬到这里来生活呢？联邦调查局，永远出差，周游各州去办案？史蒂夫不适合那样，他需要了解当地的背景才能更好的发挥自己的才能……可是巴基已经生气了，现在再说这些，也只是火上浇油，“睡觉吧，巴基，给我点时间考虑。”史蒂夫固执地说道。巴基夸张地叹了口气，翻身背对他，关掉了灯。  
  
自从二人开始交往以来，这是他们第一次一起过夜却没有做爱，史蒂夫不得不去想，这对他们的关系来讲意味着什么。  
  
巴基没再提起让史蒂夫申请加入调查局的事，但自从房间里进了这头大象，两个人之间别扭了起来，巴基出差去拉斯维加斯，第一次错过了他们每周一次的约会——史蒂夫还记得，以往巴基即使在外地停留，也会特意买机票来法戈待上一天。  
  
史蒂夫自己的情况也不怎么好，福克斯的审判进入了法庭辩论阶段，史蒂夫不仅仅被检察官作为调查员拉上证人席，他同样被辩护律师作为证人在庭上审讯。朗姆洛已经因为犯罪被捕，他们的调查组本来就要面对这种丑闻，现在史蒂夫在案件中的信誉也是岌岌可危。法庭上不断重复的问题让史蒂夫每天都心烦气躁，而巴基在此时的疏远更让他感到孤立无援。史蒂夫还恰恰在这个时候，搬进了自己的新房子。  
  
傍晚只有虎斑猫和他作伴的时候，史蒂夫觉得很难过，他想念巴基温暖的身体和笑容，他觉得自己马上就要失去他最应该珍视的事物，但却没有办法去挽回。史蒂夫甚至开始后悔扩大了房子的空间，他从未对任何人提起过，这里从来就不是为了给他一个人住的，早在年初设计图纸的时候，史蒂夫所幻想的未来就已经很虚幻了，可他并没有想到，还不到一年的时间，生活连幻想的空间都不愿意给他留下。  
  
史蒂夫找索尔聊过一次，但那根本没有任何帮助，“如果他真的爱你，就不会抛给你这样二选一的选择题，史蒂夫，做好心理准备吧。今天有这种选项，明天还会有其他的，你留在这里，好歹还有爱你的人永远支持你，你一旦走了，就只能一个人扛。我根本无法理解洛基那家伙的心态，史蒂夫，别被你二哥影响了……”  
  
话题一旦被引到洛基身上，就再也收不回来了，史蒂夫不明白，既然索尔对洛基有这么多意见，为什么他们每次见面的时候却一句话都不肯与对方说。  
  
圣诞节快到了，史蒂夫的情绪一点都没有好转，他再去找巴基的时候，巴基第二次提到让史蒂夫加入调查局，史蒂夫一下子爆发了。  
  
“你说让我给你一段时间考虑，现在已经过去那么长时间了，你说你喜欢研究行为分析，现在调查局正好开新一期特殊人员培训，我只是想告诉你，你对我喊什么？”巴基装出的淡定表情让史蒂夫不爽到极点。  
  
“你心里清楚我在喊什么，别让我做这种选择题，我在法戈生活了30年，你在这里又呆了几年？我来这找你，我们还不是每个月都要出差，这和现在有什么区别？你知道如果在你和法戈之间选，我永远不可能——”  
  
“不可能什么？不可能选我？我没叫你放弃你家，史蒂夫！我没叫你离家出走或私奔！我在努力了好吗，这一年我已经为了不去远处工作花掉了我在调查局三年攒下的人情。我为了和你在一起，放弃了之前所有在交往的人，我还以为谈恋爱和固定关系是为了更快乐，可不想每天一个人呆在这里想着一个人打手枪！现在我只想让你为了我们能够有更多的时间在一起而稍微考虑一下另一种可能性，你反倒对我发脾气，我觉得我不欠你什么！”  
  
“一次和一个人交往对于正常人都是理所应当的吧？对于你的生活方式我还没有说什么，你却把它用来当做逼迫我的筹码，对于你来说，上床真的就那么重要吗？是不是你和我在一起，也就是为了上床呢！？”理智上，史蒂夫知道自己已经在无理取闹了，但是巴基不肯放弃他的愚蠢念头让史蒂夫没有其他办法，只能坚持抵抗。  
  
巴基的表情完全阴了下来，他双手叉腰，脸上满是嘲讽的冷笑，“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你觉得你在床上很了不起吗？我犯不上——”  
  
“我们认识多久了？快要一年了，巴基，你甚至从来没说过你爱我！”  
  
突然间，刺耳的手机铃声响了起来，那是父亲的来电，史蒂夫为家人设置了特殊铃音。欧迪恩很少给史蒂夫打电话，大部分日常信息均由母亲代为转达，除非有什么紧急情况。史蒂夫没办法，只好在硬着头皮接起电话，巴基的目光一直冷冷地盯在他脸上。  
  
“史蒂夫，你需要马上回来，市长先生的儿子失踪了，我们怀疑是绑架。”  
  
“我知道了，我可能没办法立刻赶回去，但有什么信息请立即通知我——”  
  
“我们已经联系联邦调查局了，他们也会立即派人来。”史蒂夫抬头看了巴基一眼，巴基抿着嘴唇，什么也没说。  
  
“知道了，我立刻回去。”史蒂夫结束通话，转而对巴基说道，“我得回去，新市长的儿子可能被人绑架了……”  
  
“是啊，我想你也应该回去了。”巴基走到门口，拿上史蒂夫的大衣，丢到史蒂夫怀里，然后取出了自己的大衣，“正好我也想出去一趟。”  
  
“巴基——”史蒂夫什么都没来得及说，巴基家的大门已经碰地一声撞上了。史蒂夫觉得自己也许应该追上去，他们不能以这种方式分开，那么下次再见的时候，很可能一切就真的结束了。他想着时间已经很晚了，也许巴基过一会儿就会回来，他打电话把周日傍晚的机票改到清晨6点，想着巴基回来的时候，他们可以心平气和地聊一聊。  
  
然而巴基没有回来。  
  
法戈那边没有传来失踪男孩的信息，警方在调查之余，正焦急地等待着第一通绑架电话，萨姆和克林特已经赶到市长府邸。史蒂夫则只能在巴基的公寓里来回地踱着步，一刻也放松不下来，他从萨姆那里得到即时的调查信息，帮助他的下属们整理目前的线索，他强迫自己专注思考，然而巴基到了清晨仍然没回来，史蒂夫只想把他的沙发举起来从落地窗扔出去。他从来没想过，如果二人有朝一日分手，巴基可以就这样径直出去找别人，这样的认知让史蒂夫的心脏结了冰，索尔是对的，他们在一起的时候巴基固然真心对他，但他们一旦分开……史蒂夫摇摇头，他不想让不信任变成压垮二人之间关系的最后一根稻草。  
  
4点半的时候，史蒂夫准备下楼乘坐预定的出租车去机场。电梯门打开的时候，一个头发凌乱、面容憔悴的巴基赫然站在那里。  
  
他们望着彼此，差点就那么等到电梯门再合上。史蒂夫一把扒住电梯门边缘，巴基似乎被震得吓了一跳，他身上全是酒精的味道。  
  
“我还以为你走了……”巴基轻声说道。  
  
“我确实得走了。”史蒂夫回答，他走上电梯。  
  
巴基有些不知所措地给史蒂夫让出地方，停在电梯门口，“我……”  
  
史蒂夫摇摇头，他虽然决定相信巴基不会做什么出格的事情，然而他的怒气仍旧无法平息，“出租车在下面等了。”  
  
巴基向后退了一步，电梯门安静地关闭，把他们分离开来。  
  
气愤、悲伤和不理解让史蒂夫胸口胀得发痛，史蒂夫从不怀疑巴基确实爱他，但爱让人变得贪婪，史蒂夫想要更多，他也想要一起生活，他还想要一个保证，一个未来，就史蒂夫的看法，他们的未来不在该死的联邦调查局。他乘坐出租车，一路到机场，浑浑噩噩地上了飞机，在他还没意识到的时候，已经又和巴基分隔了上千公里的距离。史蒂夫不知道自己是否还能把巴基找回来，他更不知道，二人如今的矛盾，会不会再有第二次、第三次。  
  
萨姆在机场接史蒂夫，他没时间回家，直接来到接任皮尔斯的新市长府邸，与各个警务部门的同事一同投入调查。  
  
绑匪在正午打来了第一通绑架电话，电话里，男孩的尖叫声让他的母亲当场晕死过去。  
  
一个5岁男孩的性命危在旦夕，史蒂夫强迫自己忘掉所有关于巴基的事情，专注工作。第一次赎金交易的骗局让警方得知本次事件幕后主使的暗杀动机，他们在二十四小时之内确定了主犯的身份，并展开抓捕。然而被雇佣实施绑架的犯人之一不巧目击金主入狱，绑匪变得更加疯狂，他们在男孩被绑架的72小时之后，给男孩的父亲寄来了一根截断的小指，要求提高赎金价格。  
  
市长夫妇撕破脸皮地争吵起来，妻子指责丈夫因为工作放弃了家人的安全，史蒂夫知道关于孩子的案件是最有效地打碎一个家庭的手段。  
  
一周后，警方击毙了全部四名绑匪，不幸的是，市长5岁的儿子早在三日前因为失血和伤口感染死在了绑匪手上。  
  
百分之九十的家庭无法因为失去孩子而变得更团结，更坚强，扶持彼此共度难关。他们不是责备彼此，便是责备自己，通常情况下二者兼有，最终会导致夫妻无法继续共同生活。  
  
原先史蒂夫相信爱情太脆弱，相比于所有其他感情，最禁不起考验。但现在他遇到了巴基，他觉得他愿意为巴基做任何事，如果真到生死关头，史蒂夫绝对可以毫不犹豫地为巴基放弃生命。然而反倒是搬家这种表面上的小事，史蒂夫却不愿付出……  
  
不，并不是那样的，如果史蒂夫确实知道他拒绝调换工作会导致如今的结果，他绝对会从一开始就考虑加入调查局的可能性。只不过史蒂夫心中总是抱着一种侥幸心理，如果他拒绝，巴基早晚有一天会想通。史蒂夫从未认真考虑过巴基的提议，只是一直思考如何能够蒙混过关，他简直愚蠢透顶。  
  
失去一个5岁的受害者给史蒂夫的打击不小，虽然这次三方警察的所有行动全部符合程序，没人责备警察的过失，但史蒂夫还是感觉到无可言喻地挫败感，如果他们能够更加准确地预测到绑匪的心理状态和行动，或许，或许有那么百分之一的希望，男孩可以生还。也许参加调查局的培训并不是最坏的选择。  
  
巴基一定能够看到北达科他州的新闻，他一定知道发生了什么，但是他一次电话也没打来过，史蒂夫心中难免委屈。  
  
圣诞节过后，史蒂夫终于意识到，他与巴基彻底失去了联络。他身边所有的人都默认二人已经分手，但史蒂夫真的开始担心起来。他打不通巴基的电话，去匡提科的时候巴基的公寓也无人应门，巴基就好像凭空消失了一般。  
  
史蒂夫不认识巴基的任何朋友，这从某种意义上说明了他们不健康的关系，他应该放弃的，但却一天比一天更焦虑。  
  
元旦过后的第一个工作日，史蒂夫通过调查局联系到了娜塔莎，娜塔莎对史蒂夫的态度疏离，史蒂夫不得不猜测她已经从巴基那里听说了两个人的矛盾。  
  
“巴基圣诞节前被他的老上司抓去做苦力了，特殊行动，需要严格保密，我本来连这些都不应该告诉你的。但是为了防止你再找来，我就说了，巴基在工作，最近谁都无法联系他。”  
  
“这个……呃……工作，需要多久？”  
  
“直到工作结束为止。”娜塔莎回答。  
  
史蒂夫认为就连娜塔莎也不知道巴基什么时候能回来，他觉得娜塔莎似乎在生气，就好像这一切都是史蒂夫的错，“很危险吗？”  
  
电话那边沉默不语。  
  
“呃……不能说，我知道了。”史蒂夫挂断电话，心中全是担忧，当然还有埋怨，巴基在去从事危险的工作之前，甚至没有给史蒂夫打一个电话。他真心认为史蒂夫不在乎吗？  
  
  
  
  
“如果……我暂时离开法戈……你怎么想？”一月末，史蒂夫回家吃饭，饭后帮母亲整理厨房时，他突然问道。  
  
“去巴基那里？我还以为你们分手了。”芙丽嘉说道。  
  
“算是吧……”史蒂夫轻声说，“但我们分开得很仓促，大家心情都不好，谁也没时间解释……然后我这边的案子结束，他又消失不见了……”  
  
“如果你只是想为了讨好对方去做自己不想做的事情，那我和你大哥的观点也差不多，史蒂夫，这不值得，没人值得。”  
  
“你为了我爸从西雅图搬到了这里。”史蒂夫立刻反驳道。  
  
“因为我心甘情愿。我喜欢这里的生活，喜欢和你父亲生活在一起。你父亲从来没有提过让我来，他宁可去找我……巴基他……虽然是个讨人喜欢的孩子，但是你在这里的生活很稳定，而他在调查局的工作则不是。从客观角度讲，你们要是有任何一个人应该搬家，那个人都是他不是你。”  
  
“并不是那样的……没那么简单……”  
  
“很简单，史蒂夫，如果不开心，就不值得。”  
  
“我很开心……我们在一起的时候，我们一直都很开心，在他提到该死的调查局之前，我们一直好好的。不开心的不是在一起，而是分开。妈……巴基他，真的很好，他让我更喜欢我自己，他让我知道与人交往没那么可怕，他让我变得不想再一个人生活了。我甚至和索尔那个混球的医生朋友吃完了午餐……”史蒂夫想起一周前大哥给他安排的意外相亲，现在仍然对索尔恨得牙痒痒，他在发现索尔的意图后没有立刻拍桌起身离开简直是个奇迹，“我想我必须再试一次……我先前不愿意搬家，并不是真的因为那些客观原因。我知道自己还是害怕离开这里……我应该去尝试……即使不是为了巴基，也是为了我自己……当然我想长久考虑，我还是愿意回到这里，但暂时来讲……”  
  
芙丽嘉斜眼看向史蒂夫，“那你需要我做什么？帮你照看房子？别忘了带上你的猫，我可不负责你的猫……”  
  
“你……不反对了？”史蒂夫惊讶地瞪大眼睛。  
  
“我从来没有反对过什么，史蒂夫，如果要说我真的反对什么，我只是反对你和自己过不去。如果你认为出去透透气是好的，那么就去试试，如果你认为你和巴基还有机会，就再争取一次。你看，虽然我每次都希望洛基回家，但他要走的时候，我从未阻拦过。洛基知道自己需要什么，索尔也知道，但我亲爱的史蒂维，你从来都很迷糊。”芙丽嘉放下手中的抹布，在围裙上蹭干手掌，捧住史蒂夫的脸颊，她手上的味道并不怎么好闻，却让史蒂夫赶到格外安心，“照顾好自己，史蒂维，别总让我操心，你妈不可能永远——”  
  
“妈——！”史蒂夫红了眼圈，立刻打断道，“你瞎说什么呢，没有你照顾我，我一个人肯定不行的！”  
  
  
  
  
史蒂夫不知道巴基什么时候会回来，但他开始着手准备申请调查局培训的手续。欧迪恩与芙丽嘉的态度很相似，他认为如果史蒂夫只是为了分手伤心想要挽回，就不会支持他辞职，如果史蒂夫真心觉得去调查局有发展，就支持他的申请，并给他准备推荐信。  
  
史蒂夫还给娜塔莎打去电话，娜塔莎以为他还要询问巴基的情况，想要挂机，但史蒂夫只想向他唯一认识的联邦调查局探员咨询申请流程和训练内容。娜塔莎沉默了许久，最终还是帮助史蒂夫回答了他所有的疑问。  
  
“你和巴基不是分手了吗？”娜塔莎突然问道，“你还来参加训练做什么。”  
  
“我……我想试试看，而且……如果你能看到他的话……”  
  
“我不是传话筒，史蒂夫。”  
  
“嗯……我只是希望我们还有机会。”史蒂夫说回答。  
  
电话那头又是一阵沉默，“巴基愿意为你付出许多，你若是怀疑这点，就是个蠢货。”  
  
“我知道，我也同样。”史蒂夫立即回答道。  
  
“但愿如此。”  
  
史蒂夫只希望，他表达的还不算太晚。


	33. Chapter 33

< **第卅三章** >  
  
史蒂夫没想到，他再和巴基说上话，又是一年的幸存者纪念日。  
  
史蒂夫仍然在这一天到来前变得格外焦虑，但他感觉自己已经比往年好了许多，他照例在5点起床，投入繁忙的工作中，这将是他停职参加调查局培训前的最后一周。  
  
下午工作结束后，史蒂夫独自去了伊丽莎白的坟墓，为她清扫墓碑并献上花束。今年她的忌日到来时，史蒂夫已经要动身离开了，他觉得挑选自己的纪念日来悼亡，也不失为一个暂作道别的良机。史蒂夫决定称她为伊丽莎白，放弃他所习惯的吉米的称呼，既然伊丽莎白已经摆脱了自己亲生父母给她的姓名，史蒂夫想要去尊重。  
  
21年前，史蒂夫依靠伊丽莎白的帮助逃离了噩梦，侥幸生还。20年后，二人因为一宗奇怪的杀人案重逢，伊丽莎白结束了自己不幸的一生，同时也让史蒂夫理清了现实。那次事件之后史蒂夫似乎又迈过了一道坎，他回到了那个可怕得森林里，这次他自己亲手挽救了一个男孩的生命。  
  
当然，这一切都离不开巴基的帮助，所以史蒂夫下定决心，他要把巴基找回来。  
  
史蒂夫的手机铃突然响起来，一个陌生的号码，史蒂夫接起电话，“喂？”  
  
电话那边只有轻微的喘息声，史蒂夫不由得握紧了手机。  
  
“喂？巴基……？”史蒂夫尝试道，“是你吗？”  
  
“史蒂夫……”巴基的声音听起来比史蒂夫印象中要沙哑，史蒂夫不知道他在什么地方，不知道他这两个月来过得如何，他突然觉得心疼极了。  
  
“巴基？你还好吗？你去哪里了？我一直找不到你，又没有别人可以联系，娜塔莎说你在工作。”  
  
“你给娜塔莎打过电话？”巴基听起来很惊讶。  
  
“嗯……巴基，我——”  
  
“听着，史蒂夫，我……我是想问，你知道，今天，如果你感觉不好，我可以去陪你。可能需要一段时间，但是……”  
  
“呃，巴基，你不用特意过来，我很好，今年比往常都好……我……我马上需要出门一趟……”  
  
“哦，没事，那我不耽误你了。”  
  
“巴基——！”  
  
“再见，史蒂夫。”巴基挂断了电话。  
  
史蒂夫听着耳边的忙音，不知道要不要再播回去。巴基说了“再见”，那么他们还会再见对吗？他仍然记得史蒂夫的纪念日，仍然担心史蒂夫，史蒂夫觉得心中温暖。  
  
再过一周，史蒂夫会去见巴基，他会为先前的一切道歉，请求原谅。  
  
史蒂夫收起手机，今天北达科他州调查局在法戈市郊举办晚宴，史蒂夫受父亲所托代为出席。他知道欧迪恩今天根本没什么公务，他让史蒂夫代劳，也是为了史蒂夫在去调查局之前能够拓展自己的人际关系，史蒂夫在心中默默感激父亲两周来为他提供的所有帮助。史蒂夫不懂这种公关应酬，但从今天开始，他总得去学习，“你以为你爸喜欢干这个吗？他原先和你一样，只是个小警察而已，只知道办案子。但你们都是要做大事的人，总要灵活应变。”芙丽嘉这样教训他，史蒂夫只有乖乖点头的份，有时候他觉得在母亲面前，他仍然是那个十几岁的小孩子，必须聆听教诲。  
  
换上新买的西装，史蒂夫开车去赴约，出席晚宴的很多人与史蒂夫的父亲年纪相仿，史蒂夫与他们除了公务上的交流，实在没什么共同话题。晚餐结束后，没有带舞伴的他在场内转了一圈，与熟人道别。史蒂夫取了大衣，正准备离开，却在宴会厅门口的吧台旁看到了一个熟悉的背影。  
  
史蒂夫一下子愣住了，他以为自己眼花，站在那里揉了揉眼，直到吧台酒保向他投来奇怪的视线，坐在吧台旁的男人也随即扭过头。  
  
那是巴基！他瘦了很多，脸颊都微微向下凹下去，身上穿的西服也耷拉着，显得空荡荡的。  
  
“上帝，巴基……你怎么在这里？”史蒂夫连忙走过去，“你怎么瘦成这个样子？”  
  
巴基只是盯着他，目不转睛地看，然后又看向周围，在确定史蒂夫只有独自一人时，巴基突然露出一个苦涩的微笑，对史蒂夫说道：“我能请你喝一杯吗？”  
  
史蒂夫的记忆一下子被打回一年之前，二人躺在酒店的床上，他说他希望二人在任何不同时间和不同情境下相遇——  
  
史蒂夫一把抓住巴基的手肘，拉他从椅子上站起来，“跟我我走。”  
  
巴基老实地被史蒂夫拖着穿过酒吧，他确实瘦了太多，衣服下面的关节突出，隔到史蒂夫的手掌。  
  
“你……不去找别人吗？”巴基含糊地问道。  
  
“什么别人？”史蒂夫一路拉着他穿过走廊，推开一扇玻璃门，寒冷的空气立刻扑面而来，他们到了室外，二层的小露台。  
  
巴基突然挣开了史蒂夫的手，他双手抱紧自己，搓着手臂，呼出白色的哈气，“你说你每年到了今天……都会出去……”  
  
史蒂夫走过去，把自己的大衣展开，披在巴基肩上，“那都是在遇到你之前啊，笨蛋。”史蒂夫抓住巴基的手臂，低头吻他，巴基愣了一秒钟，仿佛觉得惊讶，随后突然开始热切地回应，完全不顾肩上披的大衣会掉下来，史蒂夫只能抱紧他，连带自己的大衣一起。巴基的鼻尖凉凉的，但口腔很热，他显然已经喝了不少，快到醉酒的程度了。  
  
巴基的吻热情又绝望，他死命抓住史蒂夫，就好像怕他跑掉一样，亲吻几乎让人窒息。但史蒂夫不在乎，两个多月了，他最心爱最想见的人近在眼前，仿佛像做梦一样。  
  
他们在寒冷的室外拥抱，史蒂夫的双手都冻麻了，心中却无比温暖，巴基似乎不再怪他了，他们就好像没分开过一样。此时此刻，先前的争吵对史蒂夫来说就像一场噩梦一样不真实。  
  
“对不起——”两个人突然同时开口道。  
  
随后双双笑起来，巴基靠在史蒂夫的怀里，他的嗓音似乎是有些变化，而且瘦了这么多，史蒂夫怀疑他受了伤或是生过病。  
  
“巴基……你怎么会在这里？”  
  
“我……我搬家了，我在法戈南边租了一套公寓，明天开始在这边上班了……”  
  
史蒂夫心中震惊，“巴基你——”  
  
巴基立刻退开一点距离，双手撑在史蒂夫的胸口上，眯起眼睛看他，眼神里满是忧郁，“你不愿意？你不用搬家了，我来找你，史蒂夫……我想跟你在一起，我说的都是真话，早就知道你不愿意走，我还以为逼你一下你就会……都怪你二哥，说什么有本事的话就带你离开，我只是头脑发热，我并没有想过你会……我——”  
  
史蒂夫再次把巴基搂紧，他觉得冷，抱着巴基才会暖和，“听着，这不是你的错，都是我不好……我们找一个暖和的地方好吗？你醒醒酒，然后我们轮流说，把所有的事情都说清楚。”  
  
巴基再次挣脱了史蒂夫的拥抱，“这不是什么你要求分手的前奏吧？”他虽然表现得像是在开玩笑，但史蒂夫看得出他真心慌张。  
  
史蒂夫严肃回答道，“不是，当然不是，巴基，只要你不生我的气，我从没想过要分开……我先前只是……”史蒂夫摇摇头，“有件事情我必须告诉你，走吧，我们找个暖和的地方。”  
  
巴基有点犹豫，最终他说道：“不如去我家吧？就在附近……”  
  
史蒂夫点点头，巴基取了他的外套，搭上史蒂夫的车，给他指路，来到晚宴场所不远处的一栋居民楼。  
  
巴基的公寓很空，只有一张沙发，电视柜放在电视旁边，饭桌旁摆着一把椅子，里间卧室内有一张双人床垫摊放在地上，床上的被子没有叠床边放着一个长衣架，衣架上挂了几件西服的毛衣，衣架旁边的两个收纳盒里大概是内衣和袜子。巴基脚步不是很稳，史蒂夫扶他做到屋里的床垫上。  
  
“你在这里住多久了？”  
  
“呃……两天？这只是临时的，我在等另一间家具齐全的公寓，我只是想……想在今天之前来这里，万一你……“  
  
”巴基……“史蒂夫拉住巴基的手，“谢谢。我从没有感谢过你为我做的那些事情，你先前说的都没错，我是个自私的混蛋……”  
  
“我反倒觉得你说得对，那些我自认为了不起的事情，应该是其他人日常就会做到的事情吧，对伴侣忠诚，为对方着想……史蒂夫，你知道我先前不是这样生活，我从来没有遇到过一个像你这样的人，让我希望每天都能见到你，希望回家的时候是回到你身边。我不希望你认为我是完全为了迁就你才跑过来的，我……也是为了我自己，你让我变得也想换一种方式去生活，留在匡提科只是试图维持现状而已，只是拉着你一起过我原先过的那种日子……所以我向弗瑞申请调来这里，州调查局是不同的单位，等级上我有升迁，今后每年跨州出差的时间会缩减一半，我想……稳定下来，和你一起……如果你还愿意的话。匡提科那边的公寓我让朋友帮我打理出租，一旦有人出价就卖掉……”  
  
“听着，我当然愿意。我也得告诉你一件事情，你听后不要紧张。”  
  
“什么啊，史蒂夫，我已经紧张起来了……”  
  
“我申请了调查局培训，你可能知道，从下周开始。”  
  
巴基瞪大了双眼，“史蒂夫，你不是说——这……那么现在是？”  
  
“我没想到今天会碰见你，我本打算等我到匡提科报道，再去找你，当面道歉，求你原谅。我不该质疑你对我的感情……但是我们吵完架，你立刻就可以一夜不回家，我不知道该怎么想。我也从没遇到过像你一样的人……让我幻想着以后可以一直生活在一起，让我觉得自己也可以有家庭。”  
  
“我没有……史蒂夫，那天我什么都没做……我去了戴维那里，只是喝酒骂你而已……他甚至不知道我在骂谁。然后第二天，我就被叫道了弗瑞办公室，那家伙单独找我的时候准没好事，我不得不接下一项工作。”巴基揉了揉眼睛，干笑了一声，“那现在怎么办？我们情况调转了……这真是太蠢了，但我还是很高兴，我觉得你应该去试试，如果你对那些特殊科目感兴趣，调查局是个好选择。我不是完全自私的，只有那么一点小小的私心。”巴基看向地面。  
  
“别担心，我刚刚想过了，这样的话，只有一样变了，你不需要把你的房子租给别人，我也不需要让我妈照看我的房子了。巴基，你可以搬到我那里去住，我会离开8个月，然后就会回来。培训结束后要填写工作意向，我可以回到法戈来工作，我们只需要再继续这样8个月。”  
  
巴基又瞪着史蒂夫看了一会儿，“你原本就是这么打算的……你不是真的想搬家……”  
  
“没错。”史蒂夫点点头，“许多我对你说过的话，仍然成立，我不想离开我的家，就连我妈都说，如果我们两个中间有一人应该搬家的话，那个人是你不是我。但你说的也没错，如果我想要带你回这里，就先要让我们在一起才行。我从没为你、为我们做过什么，我们那样分居两地，算不上真的在一起，你有危险工作突然消失，我都无法了解……我计划参加8个月的培训，如果那段时间无法说服你，我会继续在那里待下去，直到有一天你认为我足够可靠，愿意和我一起回到这里来生活。”  
  
巴基点点头，“我上次走事发突然，没办法告诉你……我只能打一通电话，但是……”  
  
“但是我没接。”  
  
巴基咬着下嘴唇，又点点头，”因为我不能用我的手机，那是个无法显示的号码……我不能留言……所以你不接也是正常。“他看起来委屈极了，却还在为史蒂夫找借口。  
  
“我真的非常抱歉，是怎样的工作？”  
  
”卧底，国土安全局的一位高级官员突然车祸遇难了，他手下的一名卧底还在纽约黑帮内部，需要有人去给他传达指示，不然的话他一定会暴露。我原先在纽约待过一段，是从部队退役的，受过伤，他们知道我当过战俘。我加入调查局时走得很突然，纽约的朋友并不了解详情，所以我是他们最好的人选……卧底是为了追查一条毒品线，上级交代的任务是，他们那个老卧底探员价值重大，不惜一切代价，也要保住这个人，所以我不得不……反正我去了半个多月的时间，回来以后一直在戒毒……“  
  
“上帝啊……巴基。”史蒂夫这才明白巴基为什么看起来如此消瘦。  
  
“我后来没给你打电话，因为我不想你去看我，我不想用这些事情……博得同情，我知道法戈死掉的那个小男孩的事情，我没办法打电话去安慰你……”  
  
“巴基，别说了，求你别再说了，我是个混蛋。我应该更好好珍惜的。”史蒂夫搂住巴基的肩膀，他们一起倒在床垫上。  
  
”所以说……我们……并没有分手？“  
  
”我们再也不要分开了。“  
  
“那太好了，史蒂夫……我想我喝多了，头有点晕。”巴基轻轻地说。  
  
“那就闭上眼睛吧，我在这里。”史蒂夫收紧手臂，巴基又往他怀里缩了缩。  
  
“我不知道我从没说过‘我爱你’，但是我爱你，史蒂夫……我在纽约的时候，唯一害怕的事情就是，如果我真的死在那，我从来都没有告诉过你我爱你。”  
  
“我知道，巴基，我都知道，我也爱你。”  
  
巴基似乎松了口气，他的呼吸很快便平稳下来，史蒂夫也闭上眼，两个月以来，他从未像现在这样安心过，巴基回到他身边了，他们再也不会分开了。  
  
21年前的这一天虽然是史蒂夫的幸运日，但这一天从未美好过，与这个日期相连的，总是一次又一次累积起来的疼痛、恐惧与失望。然而多年以后，史蒂夫又在这一天遇到了巴基，第一次，第二次，他们在这一天相遇，让这个日期突然间变成了一个真正的纪念日。  
  
”一周年快乐。“史蒂夫轻轻对已经睡熟的巴基说道。  
  
  
  
< **尾声** >  
  
史蒂夫的房子虽然已经装修完毕，但和原先相比仍然显得很空旷。巴基一点一点开始把自己从匡提科带回来的物品从纸箱子中取出来，一天几件，摆到它们应该摆放的位置。  
  
这一天他从路过的一家画廊里，买了三个原木风格的画框。巴基回到家里，小心翼翼地把史蒂夫送给他的三幅画从它们原本的亮漆画框中取出来，装进新买来的画框里。并把那三幅画，挂到了卧室的墙壁上。  
  
今年的春天来得比去年更晚，窗外的屋檐上，仍然挂着没溶化的冰棱，这样的对比，让室内的花卉油画显得更为动人。灰色带条纹的虎斑猫从门缝里挤了进来，优雅无声地跃到床上，在巴基身后卧下，悠闲地甩着长尾巴，双眼也盯着巴基刚刚挂好的三幅画。  
  
”你看怎样？“巴基问道。  
  
”喵——“猫咪回答。  
  
巴基满意地点点头，他想，也许当他第一收到这份礼物时，他就知道，这些可爱的花朵，是属于这里的，属于这间屋子，属于屋子的主人。  
  
他无法把它们带走。巴基曾经对他的前任搭档娜塔莎说过，自己自打出生就一直在四处漂泊，他不可能在一个地方永久安定下来。  
  
但现在巴基知道，他可以在一个人身边永久地安定下来。  
  
巴基又看了一会儿那三幅画，拍了拍手，收拾好工具，拍了拍猫咪的头，“走吧，今天晚上有好吃的。”  
  
他来到厨房里，照例把装有西兰花和金枪鱼的饭盒取出来，在料理机中打成泥，倒进猫咪的饭盆里，随后便开始准备起自己的晚餐。  
  
一小时后，烤箱中冒出诱人的香气，巴基摆好餐桌，把今年最后的木柴扔进壁炉里，点起炉火。  
  
火苗一点点窜起来，突然间在空中跳动了一下。巴基身后的大门突然打开了，他站起来，转过身，面对门口站的金发男人。  
  
“好香！”史蒂夫一边吸着鼻子，一边关好背后的大门。  
  
“第一个月的培训感觉如何？”  
  
“再好不过了。”史蒂夫笑着从上衣口袋里掏出一块小铁片，抛给巴基。巴基知道那是什么，四年前他参加匡提科培训时也曾收集了不少。  
  
“射击第一哈？”  
  
“嗯。”史蒂夫笑道。  
  
“欢迎回家，史蒂夫。”


	34. 番外1

娜塔莎已经很久很久没有这么生气过了，她双手紧握着拳头，指甲掐在掌心中，过不了多久就会掐出青紫的印子。  
  
“弗瑞，我想跟我的搭档谈谈。”巴基的视线却看向站在一旁的军官上校，他听上去那么气定神闲、游刃有余，娜塔莎几乎可以对她好搭档的黑眼圈和少见的歪领带视而不见。一旁站的军官对巴基的要求毫无反应，似乎在等巴基继续开口，所以巴基随即又补充道：“单独谈。”  
  
“探员，我希望你考虑清楚自己的处境，我尊重你的背景和能力，所以才尽可能满足你的两个条件，但事实上我们没必要满足你任何事，你必须接受军方的征召命令。”  
  
“我明白，但是——”  
  
“明白个鬼！”娜塔莎叫道，“他不适合你们的任务！巴恩斯在纽约待过，你们这帮白痴！他会暴露的，无论是他还是你们在纽约安插的人都会被你们整死！”  
  
军官皱起眉头，第一次露出不满的神色，娜塔莎知道这个老家伙不喜欢她提到“死”字。这条老狐狸虽然想要不动声色，但却免不了迷信，娜塔莎在内心中嘲笑。  
  
“娜塔莎……”巴基握住她的手腕，力道很大，娜塔莎转而对自己的搭档怒目而视，巴基扭头看向弗瑞，“我们这样没办法继续，只需要五分钟。”  
  
弗瑞与军官交换了眼色，对巴基点点头。巴基硬是拽着娜塔莎，进了弗瑞办公室隐秘的里间。  
  
大门一关闭，娜塔莎就甩开巴基的手，“你他妈在想什么！？分手抽风了吗？”  
  
听到“分手”这个词，巴基眼中有一闪即逝的悲伤，这只能让娜塔莎变得更恼火，自从与史蒂夫·罗杰斯交往以来，她的好搭档就没有正常过。  
  
“听着，我没办法改变现状，就像他们说的，我去也得去，不去也得去。现在让你知道我要走，要去哪，已经是过分要求了。娜塔莎，不然我已经被他们从后门带出去了！我求你，听我说，别跟他们过不去，你只需要我是去工作，一时半会儿回不来就可以了。”  
  
“那你第一个要求又是什么意思？所以你这次一走，就不再回来了吗？你是什么时候准备好的，嗯？巴恩斯？你觉得我认识你三年都没有权利知道你在想着离开吗！？”  
  
娜塔莎紧盯着巴基的眼睛，她曾经从那双温和的蓝眼睛中寻到了久违的安慰，以及她从未体会过的安全感，巴基不仅不介意她拒人千里之外的态度，还把他所有的武艺招数倾囊相授，娜塔莎终于获得了保护自己的能力。  
  
现在巴基却打定主意要离开了，他参与这次任务的条件有二，一是让娜塔莎知情，二是在任务后晋升调往北达科他州调查局工作。这样的现实让娜塔莎无法接受，没有客观原因、没有不可预见的坎坷，巴基把离开匡提科当作一个交换条件，甚至是一个完成任务的奖励。娜塔莎心中有一种遭到背叛的感觉。  
  
“我很抱歉，其实我……”  
  
“都是因为那个罗杰斯……你们难道不是已经分开了吗？还是你这么快就忘记了自己早晨那副惨兮兮的样子？你不是我认识的巴基了，我认识的巴基才不会为了一个男人把自己推到这一步！”娜塔莎愤怒地低吼道，“那个罗杰斯算个什么鬼？你巴恩斯的条件明明比他好上一万倍！”  
  
巴基抓住娜塔莎的肩膀，表情逐渐变得严肃而坚定，“这与史蒂夫没什么关系，我们只是不巧在昨天吵了一架……我今天甚至不能再给他打电话了，他现在有工作在身，也不接陌生来电。我用我最后的交换条件选了你，娜塔莎，只要我还能通知到一个人，就不会无端从你的生活里消失。”  
  
“别拿你那套哄戴维的说辞来对付我，我不吃你这套。”娜塔莎坚持说道，但她知道，巴基待她诚恳，她心里已经软了下来。  
  
巴基显然也了解，他继续说：“关于调动的事情，我想这是个好机会，可以借机要到更好的职位，其他的我也不知道再向他们要什么才好，我也不能就这么心甘情愿回纽约去打击黑帮恐怖分子你说是不是？我总得要点什么，不能让他们占了便宜。事实上……这次任务不简单，我很害怕，娜塔莎……”  
  
娜塔莎低下头，“你应该害怕的……哦，见鬼，你居然要去北达科他，我完全不懂！巴基……为了一个男人放弃一切，你真心觉得值得吗？”巴基就要去执行最危险的卧底任务了，而娜塔莎还在为他的工作调动耿耿于怀，她恨这样的自己，但却没办法阻止自己。  
  
巴基恼火地放开娜塔莎，抓了抓自己的头发，双手叉腰看向一边，“我又放弃了什么呢？我的朋友？我的家？戴维马上要去波士顿了，查理也打算在明年搬到佛罗里达去，我们都是一样的娜塔莎，我在这里的一切都是暂时的。工作在哪里都一样……只有史蒂夫是特别的。我不知道什么值不值，如果为了和他在一起，我需要做的就是换一套公寓，那么我一定会去做……哦，上帝啊，娜塔莎，我真的……我真的不一定能顺利搞定这次任务，那样的话我就——”巴基的话说道一半，卡在嗓子里。  
  
“那我呢？”娜塔莎问道，“那我算什么？我不想跟任何其他人做搭档，一点都不想！巴基——”  
  
巴基抬起头，直视娜塔莎的双眼，“娜塔莎，你会没事的，我们都会没事的……还是你告诉我，有一天总会遇到一个特别的人，想要共同生活，就像你这样……你也总会稳定下来，不可能总和他分开不是吗？”  
  
娜塔莎在加入联邦调查局之前并不完全隶属于好人的一方，她在自己最后一次黑寡妇行动中，遇到了一个中情局的卧底探员，此后人生轨迹便发生了转变。她为自己这段感情付出的代价远比巴基需要付出的多得多，她实在没有立场为此教训巴基。  
  
度过了刚刚听闻巴基要去执行危险任务并会在随后调职的震惊与恐慌，娜塔莎冷静下来，她走上前去给了自己的搭档一个拥抱，“你一定要小心，巴基，如果你有什么三长两短，我会杀去纽约找你的。”  
  
“我一定会回来……我不能……史蒂夫不会知道我去了哪里……他一定会以为我不想再理他了……我甚至不知道……我觉得他甚至不知道我爱他。”  
  
“如果是那样的话，他就是全世界最愚蠢的混蛋。”娜塔莎冷冷说道，“我知道你爱他，就连戴维都不总是缠着你了，你以为那是为什么？巴基……大家都喜欢你，是因为你待别人坦诚，也许你那些圆滑的小把戏玩得不错，会在舞厅里恭维老狐狸精，但是你在我们眼里比透明还透明……你已经付出的很多了，如果罗杰斯看不见，我只能说他是个睁眼瞎。”  
  
巴基似乎并没有被说服，他听得有些心不在焉，心思大概已经飘到了千里之外，“我会回去找他的……”  
  
娜塔莎认为有点念想毕竟是好事，没再说什么，“那样的话你就要专心，去的时候最好把他忘得一干二净。”  
  
巴基点点头。娜塔莎亲吻了巴基的嘴唇，友好地，带着感情。巴基抱紧她，过了几秒钟，他们放开彼此，一同回到弗瑞的办公室外间。  
  
娜塔莎目送着巴基离开，弗瑞终于站起身，走到娜塔莎身边，拍了拍她的肩膀。  
  
“你最好祈祷巴基平安，不然我也会找你的麻烦。”娜塔莎威胁道，虽然那显得十分幼稚，但她难以自控。  
  
弗瑞没说什么，只是点点头，“让我们祈祷吧。”  
  
  
  
娜塔莎战战兢兢地过了两周，她预定了纽约所有的新闻推送，并且通过自己能找到的一切关系网试图打探纽约黑帮的动态，直到她自己被叫进了弗瑞的办公室。  
  
“娜塔莎，你在干什么？”  
  
娜塔莎耸了耸肩，“我不知道你在说什么……”  
  
弗瑞猛地拍桌站了起来，吓得娜塔莎立即后退一步，全身汗毛都立起来，活像一只受精的猫。  
  
“你也许觉得你自己做得很隐秘，但纽约那边总会察觉到有什么人在找人！探员，你想害死你的搭档吗！？”  
  
娜塔莎的心脏立即狂跳了起来，难道她再纽约的线人暴露了行迹，影响到了巴基的任务？哦，上帝，娜塔莎求救一样地看向弗瑞，“告诉我他没事，尼克，求你了。”  
  
弗瑞站直身体，背过手，说道：“我们还不知道目前事态会如何发展，但你的行为确实影响到了纽约的行动，娜塔莎，我说你差点害死你的搭档，绝对不是危言耸听。但就我所知，巴恩斯暂时逃过一劫，而且你的行为也加速了纽约行动的进程。同意巴恩斯的要求，把这件任务告诉你就是一个错误，这个错误从我开始，但归根到底要落到你的头上，探员。这件事情今后恐怕还会有后果。”  
  
娜塔莎在听到巴基逃过一劫的时候终于松了口气，她几乎垮下去，勉强支撑着自己站在那里。如果巴基死了……那都是她的错。  
  
“我会……主动辞职的……”娜塔莎轻轻说道。  
  
“娜塔莎！？我不是那个意思……”弗瑞立即说道。  
  
娜塔莎轻轻摇摇头，“不是因为……不全是因为现在发生的事情，事实上这件事我也考虑许久了……我会……安排妥善的。你不用为这次的事件承担责任。巴基回来以后我就走，我不会留在美国，所以不必担心。”  
  
弗瑞对娜塔莎的解释并不满意，但由于种种原因，娜塔莎不想再说更多。她相恋四年的男友终于可以从一项秘密任务中抽身，现在娜塔莎可以和他一起去任何地方了，也许是欧洲，也许是南美。娜塔莎早就对马克归来的日子了然于心，但是她从未对巴基讲起过，从未对任何人讲起过。既然巴基突然间找到了人生的方向，娜塔莎也可以与他就此分开。  
  
那天晚上，凌晨三点，娜塔莎拨打了国际长途，在听到男友声音的一瞬间，她的眼泪就落下来。娜塔莎有一个美好的，可以期待的未来，她只希望自己没有亲手结束巴基的。  
  
第二天上午，娜塔莎意料之外地，接到了法戈警察局打来的一通电话。  
  
“巴基在工作。”娜塔莎冷淡地回应史蒂夫，她心里明白不该把气撒在史蒂夫身上，但她没办法不气愤，这个愚蠢的家伙，听起来似乎认为他自己无权干涉巴基的私事……恋爱的傻瓜。他们已经认识多久了？十个月？  
  
史蒂夫听起来非常想要追问巴基的情况，但最终他结束了通话，这让娜塔莎想要立即拨回去把史蒂夫骂个狗血临头。为了阻止自己，娜塔莎直接把办公桌上的座机扔了出去。她不能违背约定，再透露巴基的工作。  
  
  
  
  
纽约的布鲁克林桥发生了爆炸案，新闻中提及秘密警察参与行动，娜塔莎立即冲进弗瑞的办公室，根本顾不上敲门。弗瑞正攥着听筒，背向门口。  
  
“怎么样！？”娜塔莎在弗瑞挂断电话后，立即问道。  
  
弗瑞长长叹了一口气，娜塔莎准备接受最坏的消息，但是巴基不能死。  
  
“你现在可以去纽约看他了……”  
  
娜塔莎狂喜得不敢相信自己的耳朵，看到弗瑞点头，她终于放松下来。  
  
娜塔莎不在乎，只要巴基能够从任务中全身而退，她什么也不在乎。预定了当晚的机票，娜塔莎立即飞往纽约，她被带到曼哈顿上城区的一家疗养院。巴基在那里，他看起来异常焦躁，在病房中走来走去。  
  
“他……注射过海洛因……现在还没有真正发作，但是这一段时间恐怕不会太好过。”  
  
娜塔莎下意识地捂住自己的嘴，巴基看到了她，对她露出微笑。娜塔莎的眼泪开始不受控制地向下滑落。  
  
  
  
巴基被送回华盛顿，娜塔莎在疗养院旁边租了半个月的公寓，以便照顾巴基，戴维、查理等人也赶来探望过。但是巴基并不喜欢见人，开始的两周他过得非常艰辛，摆脱药物依赖后，他也只是躲在病房里，每天愣着发呆。有一天，娜塔莎去看他的时候，发现他的情绪低落得很，娜塔莎发现他在看北达科他几周前的旧报纸，史蒂夫养父的名字赫然出现在报纸上。  
  
“市长的儿子……我和史蒂夫分开的时候，他要回去处理那个案子。”巴基轻声说。这一周以来，本来已经因为任务变得消瘦的巴基仍然一天比一天瘦下去，娜塔莎觉得心疼极了。她坐到巴基身边，收起他手中的报纸。  
  
“你知道……你可以给他打电话的，他会立即来看你。”  
  
巴基摇了摇头，“我不想让他以为……”  
  
“以为什么？”娜塔莎逼问道。  
  
巴基再次摇头，闭口不答了。  
  
“巴基，这种付出都是双方的，你不能单方面这样继续下去，这是折磨你自己，也是剥夺别人关心你的权力。”  
  
“你不懂！我们上次是吵架分开的，我不想让他觉得有什么负罪感，他不欠我什么。我救过他的命，他救过我的命，我们吵过架，两个人都有错，这是公平的。我希望他喜欢我！我希望我们之间没那么多奇怪又复杂的关系！”  
  
“巴基——”娜塔莎从来没见巴基这么激动过，他很少像这样表达情绪。  
  
“哦……娜塔莎……我很抱歉……我……”巴基舔舔自己的下嘴唇，“去年福克斯审判，史蒂夫出庭那阵子，他心情不好，我根本没有照顾过他的情绪，我只是一心想着我自己的事情，怎么能让他来调查局陪我。现在回想起来，我觉得自己简直就是个混蛋。但是我愿意为他做任何事，真的，娜塔莎，我会回法戈去找他，如果他已经找了别的什么人，我要把他抢回来。”  
  
娜塔莎搂住巴基的宽肩膀靠在巴基身上，“你这个笨蛋，祝你一切顺利……当你的搭档可真够倒霉的。”  
  
  
  
娜塔莎再次接到了史蒂夫的电话，这一次他没有询问巴基的情况，而是先问起了关于联邦调查局培训申请的事情，史蒂夫的态度多少出乎娜塔莎的意料，作为少数了解史蒂夫背景的人之一，娜塔莎认为史蒂夫并不是愿意离家的类型。  
  
其实就算巴基不对娜塔莎透露与史蒂夫争吵的内容，娜塔莎也完全能猜到，去年秋天开始巴基几乎每天都在抱怨史蒂夫离得太远，他们相聚的时间太短暂。  
  
娜塔莎也处在异地恋的窘况当中，她与马克也曾有过争吵不休的大半年，娜塔莎知道巴基和史蒂夫也终于走到了这个阶段，如果他们不属于彼此，还是一次性分开更好。然而现在，两个人似乎都愿意为了弥补先前的争执立即采取行动。娜塔莎甚至有些嫉妒，毕竟她自己已经这样度过了4年的分居生活，才终于看到了与恋人相聚的曙光。  
  
娜塔莎想告诉史蒂夫巴基在哪里，叫他立即赶过来，但她也知道巴基不会为此表示感激，也许他们还会吵起来。许多事情，人为干预是行不通的。事实上，娜塔莎什么都不打算说，就连史蒂夫打来电话的事情，也不会告诉巴基。  
  
  
  
一月末，巴基终于离开了疗养院，他瘦了太多，回到调查局后人人都在背后议论，巴基开始着手准备工作调动的文书。  
  
最后一天，娜塔莎帮助巴基整理公寓，工作完成后，二人并肩躺在巴基卧室里光秃秃的床垫上。  
  
“为什么走得这么匆忙呢？”娜塔莎问道。  
  
“我们快要……认识一年了，我和史蒂夫……一年整，你知道21年前那档子事，就是那天，就是后天……调查局在那边有一个晚宴，我说过去参加，认识点新同事，实际上……我有点担心史蒂夫，我想如果他需要的话，我可以去看看他。”  
  
娜塔莎点点头，“别太担心了，你还得对自己的吸引力有自信啊，巴基。”她打趣地说道。  
  
巴基则认真地摇摇头，“我并不确定，娜塔莎。我不是只想吸引注意力，不是那样的，我希望他喜欢我，我希望他爱我。”  
  
娜塔莎叹了口气，亲吻巴基的太阳穴，依靠在他怀里。  
  
“他会的。我也爱你。晚安，巴基。”  
  
“谢谢，晚安，娜塔莎。”安静片刻后，“我会想你的……”  
“你最好多想着我。”她强忍住喉咙中的哽咽。  
那天晚上，娜塔莎梦到了她与巴基第一次见面的情景。娜塔莎向后摔倒在泥泞的地面上，两个远比她高大的女学员并排站在她面前，居高临下、露出嘲讽的表情，娜塔莎的上衣撕裂了，露出淤青的皮肤和内衣。  
  
“婊子。”其中一个女学员向娜塔莎的脸上吐了口水。  
  
“嘿——！女士们！”一个声音从不远处传来，两个女学员转过身，她们对视一眼，“我是不对女人动粗的，但是也不能对欺凌置之不理。”  
  
“没准你也想操这个贱人？”其中一个女学员用挑衅的语气对来人说道。  
  
“哈，那不关你的事情。现在快滚吧，在我叫人或你们受伤之前。”  
  
娜塔莎看到两个把她推到的女人不情愿地离开了，一个高大的身影靠过来，在她身边蹲下。现在娜塔莎能看到他的脸了，棕色卷曲的头发，淡蓝色的眼睛，薄嘴唇向两边延展出去，微笑让他的眼角挤出细纹，他让娜塔莎想起马克。  
  
“滚远点。”娜塔莎冷声说道，她裹紧自己撕裂的上衣。  
  
对方并没有停止微笑，他脱掉自己身上的脏T恤，丢到她怀里，T恤上带有难闻的汗臭味。娜塔莎注意到男人左手戴的手套一直绑到手肘上，“放心，我不操女人。詹姆斯·巴恩斯，大家都管我叫巴基。”巴基朝她伸出手。  
  
娜塔莎拿起怀里的衣服，套在身上，巴基仍然没有把手缩回去。娜塔莎终于谨慎小心地伸出右手。  
  
巴基的手掌温暖干燥，他的笑容仍然友善真诚，不带恶意，不带任何暗示。  
  
“娜塔莎……罗曼诺夫。”她最终自我介绍道。


	35. 番外2

巴基从睡眠中清醒过来，感觉自己的身体沉重，受到某种限制。  
  
他记得先前喝了不少酒，仰起头看看在黑暗中发出淡蓝色光芒的电子时钟，现在刚过凌晨2点。  
  
而他躺在床上的方向也不太对。  
  
巴基身边的人动了动，搂在他腰上的手臂收紧了一点，毛茸茸的脑袋扎在他的肩膀上。巴基一时难以回想起几小时前的傍晚，然而他并不感到惊讶或恐惧，那人是史蒂夫，他至少可以确信这点。他日思夜想的人。  
  
巴基挪开腰上的手臂，从他临时住所的床垫上坐起身，感到一阵晕眩和恶心。他喝醉了，醉得一塌糊涂，见鬼，他甚至想不起来史蒂夫为什么会奇迹般地出现在他的床上。这一定是什么见鬼的噩梦，或者春梦……操。  
  
“巴基？”史蒂夫模糊不清地问道，黑暗中，巴基可以看到他抬起手臂，用力的揉着眼睛，另一只手去摸床角地上的电灯开关。  
  
“别——”  
  
白亮的光随着啪的一声充满了整个房间，巴基的双眼刺痛，他蜷起膝盖，捂住眼睛，这个动作带来又一阵晕眩。  
  
史蒂夫在他身边坐起来，安抚地摸着他的后背。史蒂夫的手掌宽大温暧，刚刚离开他的环抱已经让巴基冻出了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他不自觉地靠向爱人的手臂。他们都还穿着昨晚的衣服，睡觉时只盖了史蒂夫的外套。看来他没有告诉史蒂夫二人身下看似床罩的东西其实是床被子。  
  
巴基躲开了史蒂夫，他翻了个身，在床垫上跪了一会儿，摇摇摆摆地站起来，开始脱衣服。上帝啊，他昨天晚上到底喝了多少酒？为什么无论如何也想不起来他与史蒂夫是如何重逢的？史蒂夫明明说过无法见他……  
  
一些记忆的碎片逐渐浮现在巴基的脑海中，他记得他们站在寒冷的室外，史蒂夫说他马上就要去匡提科了，他记得自己近乎绝望的情绪，耶稣基督，这太他妈丢人了，即使面对的是史蒂夫，巴基也不想展示自己醉酒后的样子，在那之后史蒂夫竟然和他一起回家了，看来史蒂夫的脑子也不怎么好使……可不是吗？昨天可是史蒂夫的“幸存者纪念日”。  
  
他们第一次相遇的日子，史蒂夫缺乏判断力，巴基的“幸运日”。  
  
他迅速把自己脱个精光，因为低温而牙齿打颤，胃里一阵又一阵的恶心。  
  
“你还好吧？”史蒂夫也站了起来，向他靠近。  
  
“嘴巴里恶心，我要洗个澡。”巴基边说边走向浴室。  
  
进入浴室后，他先对着马桶干呕了两下，知道自己吐不出来，巴基便直起身，在牙刷上挤好牙膏，打开了淋浴。快速运动会带来头痛，所以他的一切行为都好像慢镜头一样。热水冲刷终于让巴基的头脑变得清晰起来，浴室内的水蒸气开始聚积。他站在淋浴下，闭上眼。  
  
史蒂夫……他们似乎是和好了，这至少是好事，只不过巴基无法回想起自己是否真的抛掉了所有的自尊心，不顾羞耻地恳求史蒂夫回心转意，他可不想做到那一步，至少他觉得自己与史蒂夫之间的矛盾，还没到那个程度。  
  
但是他哭过，大概……巴基叼着牙刷，揉了揉胀痛的眼睛，他哭过吗？  
  
“操……”巴基小声骂了一句，吐掉口中的牙膏沫，把牙刷冲干净，放回漱口杯中。  
  
浴室的门突然打开了，同样脱得赤条条的史蒂夫从门缝里钻进来。  
  
“我也得洗一下。”他抓抓自己乱糟糟的金发，在背后关上门。史蒂夫赤裸的身体完全是件艺术品，巴基已经好久没有见到他了，哦，上帝啊，真是太久了，似乎那已经是上辈子的事情了。与史蒂夫的完美身材相比，巴基为自己现在的体型感到羞愧，他需要增加10公斤体重，然而戒毒结束后的他一直食欲不振，即使努力照顾自己的饮食，一时间也没办法还原。  
  
巴基痛恨卧底工作，改换身份让他觉得自己的人生中突然插播了毫不相干的另一部人生，插播结束后，巴基觉得自己不仅身心俱疲，而且衰老。  
  
史蒂夫拉开了浴室的壁柜，里面当然空无一物，巴基并没打算长久占据这里的空间。史蒂夫又环视了一周，目光再次回到巴基身上，以询问的眼神看他。  
  
“我只有那一把牙刷，电动牙刷在箱子里，没拿出来。”  
  
“我能用你的吗？”  
  
巴基点点头，“用吧。”点头是个错误，他向后退了半步，肩膀靠在冰凉的瓷砖墙面上，“耶稣基督……头疼死了。”  
  
巴基闭着眼睛靠了一会儿，热水打在他的胸前，背后的墙壁也逐渐暖起来，他听到史蒂夫漱口，感到温暖的身体靠近。  
  
“醉了哈？”  
  
巴基睁开眼，看到史蒂夫的笑容，他又觉得心中五味杂陈，老天啊，为什么爱上一个人是这种感觉？在史蒂夫身边，他所有的感情都被无限放大：愤怒、喜悦、忧虑和安慰，所有细小的情绪，那些本来对他毫无影响的小心思，都变成大铁球一般的重物，一下便能砸穿他的胸腔，砸进他的心里。  
  
史蒂夫的手指压住巴基的太阳穴，轻轻揉起来，宿醉带来的头疼立刻得到缓解，巴基满足地哼了一声，史蒂夫又笑起来。  
  
“我是真喝多了，只记得你要去匡提科，不记得其他的……我的意思是说，我昨天没说什么蠢话吧？你千万别当真——”  
  
“你说你爱我。”  
  
巴基倏地抬起头，心里一阵恐慌，让他完全忽略了抬头带来的头晕目眩，“那是真——”  
  
史蒂夫的一根手指移下来，抵住巴基的嘴唇，巴基觉得自己的嘴唇在史蒂夫的手指下轻微颤抖。史蒂夫的表情并没有变化，他的笑容仍然温暖宜人。  
  
“我也爱你。”史蒂夫认真地看着他，“我们还说好要继续在一起，即使你喝醉了，也不能反悔。”  
  
“混蛋……”巴基再次垂下头，小声骂道，但他感到心中的某种重负突然消失了。  
  
史蒂夫把他从墙边拉进自己的怀抱，感受到那份温暖，巴基不由自主地微笑起来。他安静地靠在史蒂夫肩膀上，热水冲刷着他的后背，史蒂夫的手掌轻轻在他后腰上画着圈。  
  
他们听着水声站在淋浴下，仿佛时间都静止了，史蒂夫侧头吻了吻他的鼻尖，他们的嘴唇碰在一起，虽然浅尝辄止，但却无比甜蜜。巴基不由自主地想要跪下去，他感到疲惫，但亲热仍然是一种本能，史蒂夫抱紧他，“嘿……”  
  
巴基不解地看他，心中又起忧虑，见鬼的……他必须停止这种荒唐的“多愁善感”，“你不……我……”  
  
“你看起来有点累。”史蒂夫回答说。  
  
巴基叹了口气，轻轻点头，靠回史蒂夫的怀里，手掌顺着扁平的小腹滑到两腿之间，随意套弄了两下，欲望好像也沾染了他的倦意，来得迟钝缓慢。  
  
“这样。”史蒂夫握住吧唧的肩膀，让他转身，巴基正想抱怨消失的体温，他的后背已经贴在了史蒂夫的胸口上，史蒂夫的手掌从他的胸前爱抚，然后逐渐向下。他的动作也慢而轻柔，适合巴基此时的状态，巴基仰起头，靠在史蒂夫的肩膀上，双手抓住史蒂夫的手臂，手掌下是有节奏收缩伸展的肌肉，那触感让巴基觉得膝盖发软。  
  
巴基太累了，他的脑子里逐渐变成一片空白，只能听见流水的声音，和自己的呼吸，以至于高潮结束之后他才意识到，史蒂夫正在支撑着他全部的体重。  
  
“史蒂夫……”  
  
“我爱你，巴基。什么也不用担心……”史蒂夫在他耳边轻声耳语。  
  
“你呢？”巴基回头问。  
  
“我挺好。”史蒂夫笑着回答。他放开巴基，让他转过身来，继续拥抱，只有一只手开始套弄自己，巴基亲吻着他的肩膀感受他的肌肉从放松到紧绷再放松。不知为何，这种慢节奏的、慵懒的日常行为，让巴基感到无比亲密，没有付出和索取，没有波澜，只是单纯地……在一起，获得满足。  
  
史蒂夫长长出了一口气，彻底放松下来，他用巴基的洗发水，在两个人的脑袋上搓出一大堆泡沫，白色的泡沫滑到巴基的前额上，差点迷了他的眼睛，于是巴基抓了一把史蒂夫头顶上的泡泡，报复地涂在他脸上。  
  
“嘿！”史蒂夫不满地抱怨起来，水珠挂在他的眼睫毛上，让他不停地眨眼。巴基知道他的眼睛很敏感，沾了肥皂会难受，又心疼起来，随便冲洗了自己的头发，开始替史蒂夫清理眼睛周围的肥皂泡。  
  
他们轮流刮掉下巴上长出的胡渣，结束淋浴，冲出浴室去抢巴基的大浴巾，史蒂夫最终得手了，然而他只擦了一下，便把浴巾裹在发抖的巴基身上，把他从头到脚擦干。  
  
巴基给两个人找出干净的内裤，他们以最快的速度穿上，钻进巴基掀开的被子里，毛巾垫着潮湿的头发。  
  
两个人躲在被子里捂了一会儿，终于都暖和过来。  
  
“见鬼的破天气。”巴基抱怨道。  
  
史蒂夫向他身边又凑了凑，“至少冬天你还可以抱着我取暖。”  
  
巴基白了他一眼，“我饿了。”  
  
史蒂夫挑起眉毛，“你家有什么东西吃吗？”  
  
“没有。”巴基绝望地回答道，“但是我有可可粉，我要喝可可。”  
  
“你可以去冲。”  
  
“厨房太远。”  
  
两个人同时看向卧室门外小客厅另一端的厨房入口，都忍不住笑起来。  
  
“听着，既然我们谁都不想离开被窝，又都想要可可，那就一起去，你烧水，我准备杯子。”  
  
他们二人僵持了一会儿，最后达成协议，同时掀开了被子。巴基光着脚往厨房跑，史蒂夫跟在后面，捡起地上的两件衬衫。  
  
巴基正在烧开水，双手都按在电水壶两侧取暖，一只脚踩在另一只脚上。史蒂夫在旁边翻着柜子，只找出了一只马克杯。史蒂夫朝巴基晃晃杯子，又指指碗架上的一套碗盘餐具，“你这个见鬼的单身汉，什么都只有一套吗？”  
  
巴基满不在乎地耸耸肩，“还不是都怪你。”  
  
史蒂夫无可奈何地苦笑，从架子上拿了巴基的汤盘，寻思着是否合用。  
  
“箱子里，客厅里那个盒盖上画着两个叉的，你在我家常用的那个狗杯子在里面。”巴基最终说道。  
  
史蒂夫转身去拿。客厅里亮起灯，巴基听到翻箱倒柜的声音，心中抱怨史蒂夫粗手粗脚，可不要打碎什么，随后声音停下了，但史蒂夫并没有立即回到厨房里，巴基突然想到了什么，操，他在心中大骂，连忙放开温暖的水壶，冲出厨房。  
  
史蒂夫正拿着他的杯子站起来，转过身。他们站在并不宽敞的客厅里，面对面，都套着一件衬衫，只穿内裤，史蒂夫手里还拿着他在匡提科时常用的那只斗牛犬形状的滑稽杯子。  
  
史蒂夫看向地板，巴基便知道他看见了，史蒂夫对掩饰谎言并不在行。两个人沉默地站在客厅里，“我不是故意……”  
  
“本来没有打算，我是说，我想应该会有更好的时机。”巴基走过去，蹲下身在箱子里翻出那个被史蒂夫从杯子里倒出去的天鹅绒小方盒。  
  
“假设……”巴基开始说道，他的心跳在加速，事实上，他还没有决定好任何事。  
  
“假设那是送给我的，代表什么约定，我会感到很高兴。”史蒂夫轻声说，他低下头，腼腆地笑了笑，“非常、非常高兴。”  
  
巴基心跳终于逐渐减速，慢慢又恢复了正常，他打开小盒子，递到史蒂夫面前，他知道那个盒子已经被史蒂夫打开过。里面有一枚白金指环，环内刻有“For S.R. From J.B.”的一行文字。  
  
史蒂夫取出戒指，巴基把盒子扔回纸箱里，从史蒂夫手上取走戒指，托起史蒂夫没有拿杯子的左手，“这么说你同意喽？”巴基问道，他看着史蒂夫明亮的双眼，他想永远看着这双眼睛。  
  
“当然。”史蒂夫回答，他没有故意去问巴基同意什么。  
  
巴基把戒指推到史蒂夫左手中指上，“现在你是我的了，你这个随便的家伙。”  
  
“我一点也不随便。”史蒂夫握住巴基的手，“只能是你。”  
  
厨房中电水壶自动断电，发出一声提醒。  
  
“我饿了。”巴基低下头，重复道。  
  
“我愿意去找24小时营业的炸鸡店，你实在瘦了太多。”  
  
“可是我不想你走。”巴基搂住史蒂夫的脖子，史蒂夫的身体更温暖。  
  
“那就先喝可可将就一下吧。”史蒂夫温和地抚摸着巴基仍然潮湿的头发。  
  
巴基放开史蒂夫，转身回到厨房里，史蒂夫跟进去，把自己的杯子冲了一下，向两个杯中倒了足量的可可粉，巴基往杯子里加满开水。  
  
他们端着杯子回到卧室中，把可可放在床垫旁的地上，又钻回被子里，他们把所有的衣物和枕头堆在墙边，两个人依偎着靠坐在床上。  
  
史蒂夫端详着自己中指上的细小指环。他们的关系似乎前进了一大步，但又似乎什么都没有发生、什么都没有改变一样平静。巴基突然意识到，他们两个人的关系一直就是这样，从第一次相遇开始，变化便已发生了，只有他们的心，需要逐渐去适应那个突发的、命中注定的剧变。  
  
“所有的事情都被你抢先了。”史蒂夫说道，“明明是轮到我为你做些什么了。”  
  
巴基把头靠在史蒂夫的肩膀上，“是呀，让你为我做点什么才好呢？”  
  
“任何事。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
“那我得好好想想。”巴基说道。  
  
“你有的是时间，这承诺永远不变。”  
  
巴基沉默了一会儿，才问道：“你说我们今后会怎么样？”  
  
“会幸福。”  



	36. 番外3

**Being Shore to the Ocean**  
  
  
  
“喂？巴基？出了什么事情？”电话那边史蒂夫的声音显得警觉而忧虑，毕竟他们刚刚结束通话一个多小时，如果没有什么特殊的事情，巴基为什么会突然再次致电呢？  
  
但巴基可解释不了那么多，他的手指还夹在自己的屁股里，另一只手套弄着勃起的阴茎，出了一身汗，正常喘气都有些艰难，电话性爱只是他自娱自乐中途的临时起意。巴基希望史蒂夫足够聪明，至少已经听出点端倪来。  
  
“嘿……亲爱的……嗯……”  
  
“巴基？你怎么了？你在做什么？你不舒服吗？”  
  
“舒服……得很，嗯……你躺下了吗？你刚刚说准备……上床了，我在……想……”巴基断断续续地对着枕头边的手机喘息道，“听着你的声音……也许感觉更好……”  
  
“哦，你在呃……我……”史蒂夫似乎终于理解了巴基的状况，巴基想象着史蒂夫傻乎乎的样子，不由自主地挑起嘴角，他曲起一边的膝盖，双腿再分开一点，加了一根手指，继续在自己身体中抽送。巴基非常希望史蒂夫就在身边，但条件不允许的时候，他只能想象史蒂夫的体温和碰触。  
  
“嗯……等你回来，得好好补偿我……”巴基觉得自己的身体扩张得差不多，拿起躺在自己大腿边上的假阳具，感到好笑地晃了晃，舔了舔嘴唇，这玩意还是三年前巴基过生日的时候戴维送给巴基的生日礼物，即使巴基把它不远万里从匡提科带到法戈来，也单纯是为了纪念自己的（混蛋）好友，巴基从没想过它还有派上用场的一天。  
  
电话那边一直沉默，“见鬼的，罗杰斯，你不能说点什么吗？在我想象这根假货是你并把它……嗯……”假阳具的龟头顶进巴基充分润滑的甬道中，让他不自觉地动了动腰。  
  
“上帝啊……巴基……我……”史蒂夫听起来有些窘迫，巴基能听到电话另一边的呼吸声变得急促轻浅。  
  
“嗯……史蒂夫……帮我……脱掉你的内裤，如果你到现在还穿着它的话……”巴基听着电话那一边的响动，以及疑似呻吟的声音，“你脱光了吗？握住你的家伙……别让我教你，它硬了吗？”  
  
“呃上帝……我没做过这个，你得告诉我——”  
  
“天才，你没做过什么？自慰？还是操我？请发挥你的想象力……”现在那个假阳具已经被完全推进了身体内，感觉和史蒂夫的并不一样，但远远算不上坏，巴基的双腿发软，曲起的膝盖向外倾，“你硬了吗？……下次——嗯啊……”巴基忍不住呻吟。  
  
“耶稣基督……”隔了半晌，史蒂夫的声音才从手机的扬声器中传过来，他听起来有些沙哑，巴基几乎能想象史蒂夫此时的状态——他的爱人，套弄着自己半勃的家伙，那双逐渐失焦的蓝眼睛。  
  
“下次，我得事先在网上找首情诗来给你读，现在……啊……”巴基一边用假阳具操着自己，腰胯因为兴奋和快感向上挺动，操着自己的拳头，“想象……你在我身体里……好深……正在……操……”  
  
“嗯……巴基……巴克……”  
  
这果然是个好主意，巴基模糊地想着，即使史蒂夫不擅长说什么情话，只要听他叫自己的名字，也能让巴基变得更加兴奋，有几分钟，电话那边也只剩下呻吟和皮肤摩擦的声音，巴基听得不太真切，他不知道是自己的呻吟声还是史蒂夫，他甚至不能确定电话是否还联通，“你的家伙感觉真好……史蒂夫……操我……继续……嗯……我已经硬得不行了……哦，史蒂夫……”  
  
“嗯……巴基……我好想你……亲爱的……”  
  
史蒂夫的话给了巴基一秒的恍惚。  
  
史蒂夫的思念，巴基自己的思念，他闭上眼睛，“我也是……我也是，史蒂夫，想你在这……”仅存的一丝理智让巴基突然意识到自己有多蠢，他应该选择视频通话，那样他就能看到史蒂夫的脸了，看到那双蓝眼睛，哦不，见鬼的，下次他应该用电脑摄像头，他要看着史蒂夫在自己的床上自慰到高潮，但目前的一切都只是巴基突发奇想，他只是随手按下了紧急呼叫的代码，下次——“啊……你要射了吗？我要……史蒂夫……我……”  
  
“嗯……快要……”  
  
巴基无法再坚持，他最后一次把假阳具推进身体里，白浊的精液开始喷出，溅到他的小腹上。电话另一边的呻吟和喘息也变得急促，又过了几分钟，史蒂夫似乎也达到高潮。  
  
等到心跳逐渐从高潮中平复，巴基擦掉身上的污迹，翻了个身，凑到枕头边的手机旁，“嘿，史蒂夫？你怎么样？”  
  
电话那边长长出了口气，“这可真是……意料之外。”  
  
巴基笑了一声，“感觉不错不是吗，我刚刚在想，也许下次我们应该视频，你说呢？”  
  
电话那边沉默了几秒，回答道：“也许下次我该回家……”  
  
“别说傻话，我是说你回不来的时候。”  
  
“嗯……好吧，我听你的。”  
  
“你不喜欢这个……”巴基感到有些惊讶。  
  
“我不知道……总觉得有点奇怪。”  
  
巴基切断了电话，改用视频重新呼叫，史蒂夫立即接通了，巴基发现他和自己此时的状态一样，也趴在床上，正对着手机屏幕。  
  
“晚上好啊，帅哥。”巴基对着屏幕微笑。  
  
史蒂夫也笑了笑，“晚上好。”  
  
“这样有没有好点？”  
  
史蒂夫停了几秒，屏幕上有影子闪了一下，巴基不知道他在做什么，“还是会想你。”史蒂夫回答道。  
  
巴基伸出手指，碰了碰史蒂夫在屏幕上的脸颊，他突然意识到史蒂夫刚刚在做同样的事情，“嗯，但是你下个月会回来。”  
  
“五月放假。”  
  
“你能待一周，简直再好不过了。”  
  
“是啊，你刚才说假装什么是我？”  
  
巴基把硅胶做的性爱玩具拿到摄像头前摇了摇，那是个淡紫色透明的家伙，还真符合戴维的品味，“就是这玩意，感觉还不坏，当然没有你好，不过下次你也应该试试，在你操我的时候。”  
  
“哦……上帝，巴基，现在我开始担心了，我是不是把一个每天欲求不满的老婆留在了家里，这样实在太危险了。”  
  
“滚你的！你才欲求不满，我只是正常需求。”巴基笑着用假阳具凑近手机镜头。  
  
“你恶心不恶心。”史蒂夫假意抱怨道，从手机屏幕旁退开了一点。  
  
“没有碰到手机好吗！而且你不是每次都舔得很开心。”  
  
史蒂夫翻了个白眼，“跟你说话简直死脑细胞。”  
  
两个人安静了片刻，都爆笑出声，巴基看着屏幕里的史蒂夫，“不早了，我耽误你睡觉了，快睡吧，做个好梦。”  
  
“现在八成会做春梦了，都怪你，巴恩斯。”  
  
“哼，我还想做春梦呢，你总是不回来，你得感谢我。”  
  
史蒂夫又顿了几秒，“哈，好吧，感谢巴恩斯探员。”  
  
“混蛋，快睡吧，晚安！”  
  
“晚安，混球。”史蒂夫答道。  
  
巴基对着摄像头亲了一下，挂断了电话，躺平到床上，突然听到卧室门口喵喵的叫声，巴基赶忙穿好睡裤，清洁并收好自己的硅胶玩具，打开卧室门，把门口的猫咪抱进屋里。  
  
维吉从巴基手中挣了出来，跳到床上，四下张望了一下，走到巴基的手机旁，开始拨弄屏幕。  
  
巴基躺回床上，摸着猫咪的脊背，“他睡觉了，下次给他打电话再叫你接，今天情况特殊。”他苦笑着对史蒂夫的猫咪解释道。  
  
维吉不满地用前爪猛拍巴基的手机，巴基只好重新把她抱到怀里，这次维吉在巴基的胸口趴下不动了。巴基关上台灯，盖上被子，最后向猫咪道了晚安，很快进入梦乡。  
  
史蒂夫前往匡提科参加调查局培训的这段时间，他能够回家的次数很少，巴基刚刚在法戈入职，也几乎没有时间去找史蒂夫，三个月以来，他们只有第一个月以及复活节的时候团聚过两次。旦巴基不会抱怨，这是他们的选择，等到史蒂夫顺利毕业后，他们便再也不用长期异地相隔，巴基期待那一天的到来。  
  
接下去的几天中，巴基和他的新搭档黛西·约翰逊被调派到霍勒斯去协助调查一宗潜在连环杀人案，没人在家照顾维吉，巴基不想外宿酒店，于是每天仍然开车回家住。  
  
等到周日的时候，嫌犯收押，巴基凌晨一点才回到家中，他进门后，维吉突然出现在门廊边，安静地看着巴基，不像前几天那样等在厨房里。  
  
“嘿，小家伙，今天太晚了，实在抱歉……”巴基脱掉鞋子，维吉转身进了客厅，巴基这才意识到，客厅里沙发旁的落地灯是点亮的，厨房也亮着灯，并飘出食物的香气。  
  
“原来有人喂过你了，怪不得。”巴基跟着猫咪轻手轻脚地进了客厅，史蒂夫正躺在沙发上，睡得很沉。维吉轻巧地跳上沙发，蹲在史蒂夫的肩膀上，用舌头舔着史蒂夫脖子后面的金色短发。那画面让巴基觉得又好笑又感动。  
  
看样子史蒂夫回来的时间并不长，他身上还穿着衬衫和西装裤，连旅行包都没带回来，只拿了一个手提公文包，放在沙发旁的地上，并没有打开。巴基走过去，在沙发边跪下来，摸了摸史蒂夫的脖子，他的头发已经被猫咪舔潮了一片。巴基挠了挠维吉的脑袋，和猫咪一起理着史蒂夫的头发，安静地看着史蒂夫略为消瘦的面孔。  
  
史蒂夫动了动，醒了过来，他眨了眨眼，眼睛睁开一条缝，看到巴基便立刻露出笑容，他的笑容让巴基觉得心中满满的。  
  
“你回来了……”史蒂夫刚刚醒来，声音有些沙哑。  
  
“你怎么不给我打电话？”  
  
“想给你个惊喜。”  
  
巴基低头吻了吻史蒂夫的嘴唇，“大傻瓜，你几点到的？”  
  
“没多久，我做了晚饭，现在几点了？”  
  
“一点多。”  
  
“操……我不知道自己睡了那么长时间。”  
  
“你早上要走？”  
  
“嗯……”史蒂夫有些失望地点了点头。  
  
“几点的飞机？”  
  
“八点半……”史蒂夫从沙发上坐起来，巴基仍然跪在地板上，仰头看着史蒂夫，早晚奔波让巴基感到疲惫，史蒂夫看起来也很累。但史蒂夫宁可少睡，抽出一天的时间飞机往返，巴基知道他只是回来看看自己，多半都是因为自己前几天心血来潮搞出来的那次“电话性爱”，史蒂夫担心巴基一个人会寂寞。  
  
“快去洗澡吧，你身上全是猫口水，我也得洗个澡。”巴基说道。  
  
史蒂夫点点头，巴基准备起身，史蒂夫拉住他的手，“巴基……你想……”  
  
巴基在史蒂夫的嘴角轻轻吻了一下，“要困死了，我看你的眼睛都睁不开，快去洗澡睡觉。”  
  
史蒂夫乖乖地点点头，伸展了一下僵硬的身体，走进卧室，巴基去厨房巡视了一下，发现台子上摆着史蒂夫带回来的红酒，餐桌上摆好了两套餐具和红酒杯，烤箱还亮着。他把食物拿出来盖上锡纸膜，塞进冰箱。巴基为史蒂夫的心意而感动，也为自己错过的约会感到惋惜。  
  
回到卧室里，巴基脱光衣服，进了浴室，史蒂夫已经洗完澡，正在刷牙，巴基随意地冲了一下，吹干头发，也刷了牙，回到卧室里。史蒂夫躺在床上，他的猫仍然黏着他不放。巴基爬上床，钻进史蒂夫的怀抱中，把猫咪往一边推了推，“好了，你都舔了他一晚上了，现在轮到我了。”  
  
史蒂夫好笑地哼了一声，维吉并没有跟巴基争抢，她昂头挺胸地走向床脚，蜷在史蒂夫的小腿边。巴基则把脑袋塞进史蒂夫的肩窝里，“好了，睡吧，晚安。”  
  
“我好不容易回来了，现在我们就要乖乖地睡觉？”  
  
“嗯，这样挺好，让我有种优越感，你抱着我而不是抱着你的猫。”  
  
史蒂夫轻轻笑了一下，“我还到我爸妈那看了一眼。”  
  
“你是成心抬杠吗？但无论如何，我还是有优越感。”巴基收紧手臂，脸颊贴在史蒂夫的肩膀上。  
  
“我爱你。”  
  
“我相信。”巴基抬起头，笑着看史蒂夫，他又吻了一下史蒂夫长出胡渣的下巴，脸颊贴回他的肩膀上，“我也爱你。”  
  
他们关了灯，巴基在温暖又熟悉的怀抱中闭上眼，感到身心放松。性爱曾经是巴基与他人伴侣关系中唯一重要的元素，但现在一切都不同了，现在，那奇妙的三个字才是最重要的。  
  
我爱你，或者，史蒂夫。  
  
清晨，两个人被史蒂夫的闹钟叫醒，有史蒂夫在的时候，巴基总是觉得休息得更好，从一开始就是这样，从他们认识的第一天，字面意义上的第一天开始，就是这样。也许只是因为史蒂夫的体温太适合他了。  
  
只是因为史蒂夫太适合他了。  
  
两个人就着咖啡把史蒂夫前一晚做的黑啤猪肘当做早饭吃，史蒂夫的厨艺一直不怎么样，更别提猪肘在烤箱里吹了好几个小时的暖风，又在冰箱里过了整整一夜。不过巴基还是吃得很开心。  
  
早餐后巴基送史蒂夫去机场，在史蒂夫通过安检通道前，两个人还是忍不住躲到机场大厅的角落里亲热，说着傻里傻气的调侃的话。巴基真的不想他离开，哪怕让他多呆一天也好。  
  
史蒂夫看起来，或者说抱起来真的瘦了些，巴基了解调查局训练繁重的课业量，他也心疼史蒂夫，警告他不要再临时跑回来，耽误休息。  
  
“并不耽误什么，有你在身边睡得好。”史蒂夫双手环着巴基的腰，巴基搂着史蒂夫的脖子。  
  
“嗯，下次我们视频，你不喜欢也得听我的。”  
  
史蒂夫笑了一下，“当然，能看见你怎么会不喜欢，就怕我表现得太糟糕，你觉得尴尬，我不知道该说些什么才好。”有时候他真的坦白得可爱。  
  
“没关系，你听我的就好。而且我说了，下次给你搜一首情诗来念。”  
  
“什么情诗？”史蒂夫突然清了清嗓子，一副一本正经的表情，“我是怎样爱你，让我——哦，不，等等，换一个……”  
  
巴基瞪大眼睛瞧着他，史蒂夫看起来很认真，不像是在开玩笑。  
  
“想不出有怎样的挚爱，能胜过岸对海的深情，静守海湾的弧线，默数无尽涛声往复……”  
  
“这真是情诗吗？”沉默了几秒，巴基轻声问道。  
  
“我觉得是。”史蒂夫也同样轻声回答，“不过不适合念是不是？情诗是个坏主意。”  
  
他把巴基逗笑了，但巴基还在想着史蒂夫念的那些词句，岸和海洋，“这回可不是我要走了。”但史蒂夫更像他的海岸。  
  
史蒂夫吻他的嘴角，“我马上就会回来。”  
  
“嗯哼？”  
  
“然后我们是湖岸与水，永远不会分开。”  
  
巴基又笑了一声，“我还以为某人没上过大学。”  
  
“但我学美术，我还读诗，你都不知道自己求婚的对象到底是怎样的人吗？”  
  
“我知道他是个浪漫的混蛋。”巴基笑着回嘴道，史蒂夫也笑起来，他的胸口轻轻震颤，史蒂夫临走前，巴基最后一次抱紧他，“就算不完全了解，我还有的是时间了解，不是吗？”  
  
“当然了，你有全世界的时间，所有的时间，全都是你的。”史蒂夫在他耳边轻声回答。 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 背诵的诗：
> 
> Devotion  
> By Robert Lee Frost 
> 
> The heart can think of no devotion  
> Greater than being shore to the ocean--  
> Holding the curve of one position,  
> Counting an endless repetition. 
> 
> 另一个没说完的是How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.


End file.
